Return The Dark Slayer
by TheDrkKnight12
Summary: "Rest in peace, you cold-hearted bastard." It was the last thing Vergil - Son of Sparda, The Dark Slayer, and The Dark Angel, heard as he fell through the endless Abyss. Unbeknownst to him, he was simply being transported to somewhere. Somewhere where he could find peace or his ultimate destruction.
1. Chapter 1 - Return The Dark Slayer

_**Okay, this Devil May Cry - Frozen crossover is set after Devil May Cry 2 and two years after Frozen. Vergil has been restored after his encounter with his loudmouthed brother, Dante and has been transported through space and time and somehow landed in Arendelle – cold-hearted and all. Now he must make a decision of returning to his lust for power or find a new purpose.  
><strong>_

**Chapter One - Return The Dark Slayer **

****_"Rest in peace, you cold-hearted bastard."_

It was the last thing Vergil - Son of Sparda, The Dark Slayer, and The Dark Angel, heard as he fell through the endless Abyss. Unbeknownst to him, he was simply being transported to somewhere. Somewhere where he could find peace or his ultimate destruction.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" Vergil said as he rose up from a pile of snow under a tree. _'The last thing I remember was fighting my oafish excuse of a brother after being controlled by that bastard Mundus.'_ The mere thought of being controlled by _him_ was a thousand slaps to the face. Vergil, the Son of Sparda, controlled by his father's nemesis was one of the biggest fuck ups of his life. But the absolute worst fuck up of his life was being beaten by his brain damaged sibling, not once but _twice. _He growled at that memory as he dusted his aristocratic attire. Being made into a puppet by Mundus was one thing but being bested by his brother was quite another.

As humiliating as it sounds, he must give credit where credit is due. With a heavy and defeated sigh, he begrudgingly thanked his brother. He will give him the thanks he deserved for saving him, but that is it. "You may have saved me, Dante, and as utterly humiliating as it sounds, I will give my thanks where it is due. But once we face each other again, the end result _will _be in my favor." The Dark Slayer said with malice in his voice and ice in his eyes.

Once the two meet again, Vergil will not be so lenient. A rematch with his damned brother prospered in his dark mind as a devilish smirk graced his chiseled face. Vergil, now combat ready, surveyed his surroundings.

"Strange." He said as he scrutinized the land. In his line of sight, there was nothing but snow and trees, not even wild life, not that he cared for this wretched realm, it would be a nice reprieve to find something to kill to ease his rage. As he moved his right hand, he realized that his prized sword, the dark forged o-katana, Yamato, was at his possession. Vergil figured that his beloved heirloom was lost forever after his defeat at the hands of Mundus. He unsheathed the blade from its scabbard and examined his father's sword. _His _sword. The curvature of the blade, the cool mystical steel, and every ornate that graced his majestic blade. He smiled at his perfect weapon; but is saddened at the loss of his mother's amulet.

He looked down to the ground as a single tear escaped his steely eyes. "Mother." The word slipped his mouth without his knowledge because he could not help it. The memory of his mother's death was still fresh in his mind. Eva - his beloved mother; the only human he will ever truly love was taken from him by the same thing that shared his heritage - Demons. Vergil fought valiantly to protect his mother, and dare he say it his brother. Vergil sustained heavy damage and watched helplessly as they held his mother down and…ravaged her being. He could still see the tears escaping her eyes as those _**wretched **_demons had their way with her. Worse, still that he was powerless to protect her, his own mother, from them.

As they fulfilled their twisted desires, he could only watch in pain and horror as they tore her apart _limb from limb._ He cried out for her, tried to help her, but it was all for naught. Vergil watched as his own mother anointed him with one last beautiful smile.

"I love you, my precious Vergil." And with that, Eva shut her sky blue eyes shut in blissful peace. Vergil's grief quickly turned to unimaginable rage, enraged by the loss of his beloved mother and maddened by the pain he endured, he finally triggered. He slaughtered all those demons that violated his late mother but made sure to take his sweet time. He did not and will not care if his brother was able to witness this gruesome sight because Eva deserved and required vengeance. After that encounter, he buried his mother in full warrior honors.

She was the strongest person he ever knew, stronger than even him. But he could not help but wonder, why would she agree to be the friend, lover, and mate of The Legendary Dark Knight, bear twin sons, only to suffer a dishonorable end? She had no benefit in ever becoming a mate of a traitor so why, for the life of him, would she agree to be his mother. Was it planned from the beginning? Did Sparda only wanted to procreate with a human? Or was it love?

"Why? Why? WHYYYYYYYY?!" Vergil's scream of pain and anguish roared through the land as he fell to his knees. His soul and heart may be of ice but he too had a horrible past he so desperately desired to forget. Finally, Vergil composed himself enough to put up his facade of ice cold demeanor.

"Now to find out where I am. But I must first ascertain that I am still at my best." He got into his signature fighting stance, legs apart, shoulders squared, hands firmly on Yamato, and eyes deadly. He controlled his breathing to a steady pace as his focused on the trees surrounding him. It is as if everything slowed down around him just as he was familiar with.

'_Perfect. I have been itching for some exercise.' _He thought plainly as he prepared himself for a little bit of workout. With blinding speed that would certainly leave humans and most demons in the dust, he unsheathed the dark blade and started making precision slashes to the surronding trees. As big chunks of wood and branches launched into the air, he somersaulted into the air and with the grace and precision of a ballerina and the deadly accuracy and balance of a true warrior, Vergil performed a beautiful combination of twists, turns, and blinding slashes.

The Dark Slayer landed with the elegance of a high diver and slowly sheathed the deadly blade back into its scabbard. With a resounding clink of the hilt and the scabbard, the trees, and boulders all fell to pieces. Vergil analyzed the destruction that was before him and couldn't help but scowl.

"Hmph, my timing is off." He growled to himself. "If I am to be able to best my _brother_ I must return to my former glory and improve myself only then will I seek what is truly mine." With his mind made up, and his mission set, he was now ready to continue his quest for power and might.

"Now where am I?" He asked himself as he searched for a town, settlement, anything that resembled civilization. After a few minutes had passed, a castle and a small town came into view. With no other choice, he began his trek to this strange settlement with Yamato in hand, ready to lash out at anything foolish enough to challenge a restored Vergil Sparda.

"Sparda." That very name made Vergil's blood boil. It was because of that horrible excuse of a father, that his mother died and left him and his brother on their own. How dare he leave his family like that. How dare he let his wife die like that. How _dare_ he call himself a father and a husband. He may be the savior of the humans, but he couldn't even protect his own blood.

Only until his cold eyes caught sight on the entrance of the quiet little town did his train of thoughts ceased. What he didn't realize that it was already dark but he did not fear it, being a creature of darkness from his father and of light from his mother, he had nothing to be afraid of because he is the one thing monsters dread when he hunts.

Vergil then came into view of a quaint inn from which he _could_ decide to stay for the night. He looked down at himself and indeed he needed to clean himself up. "Very well. If I must stay here for one day then so be it." He said to himself as he entered the inn. He looked around the inn and inspected the interior design of this building.

He was impressed with the way these people chose their furniture and atmosphere. A soothing fire radiating a gentle warmth and the ornaments were something of his liking. The chairs and tables were lacquered pine with intricate designs which he figured were Norwegian in origin. The chairs looked comfortable to sit in and in the fire's warmth, would be an excellent location for Vergil to pass his time. The floors were fine glazed wood with a fine carpet of covering the surface near the flame. The walls were lined with different pieces of artwork that Vergil could appreciate in his free time and a collection of armaments that would make any warrior's mouth water but not him, his memento was enough.

Vergil praised the one who decorated and managed this quiet place with due respect all under his cold stare. Removed from his thoughts, he went up to the clerk in charge of this place. Though he loathes humans for being weak, his mother schooled him to be a gentleman and he _will _honor her teachings.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I would like to procure a room for this evening." His voice, refined and practiced yet still retaining his frozen persona.

"Oh, just a minute dear. I'll be with you in a bit." An elderly voice called out to Vergil. From the looks of it, she was having a bit of a problem at the back, as far as Vergil was concerned, he was never concerned.

The elderly woman entered with a smile on her aged face as she greeted a devil. "Good evening good sir. How may I be of service?" The woman asked in a professional yet gentle tone in such a way that Vergil had to fight back the urge to decapitate her here and now.

"May I request a room for a few nights?" Vergil said in his steely voice that would surely make _anyone_ cringe but, surprisingly, not this creature. "Of course, anything specific that requires a man of your taste and caliber?" The woman was observant that Vergil was indeed a man of great caliber. If his attire did not justify that then his sword may very well _persuade_ you.

"Just a bed and a washroom, if you will, I would like to clean myself up." Vergil said still in his steely voice, eyes scrutinizing the woman. The old lady was frail and appeared very aged. Maybe in her 60's or 70's, Vergil thought. "I have just the room for your Mister...?" The woman asked referring to Vergil's name "No names, I will be leaving soon afterwards." His voice with a hint of annoyance and rage but the woman did not detect his tone. "Alright well, here is your room key, sir, and would you like some dinner, you look famished."

"That would be much appreciated, thank you." With that, Vergil headed to the dining area where he was served a simple yet ambrosial roast stew. "It's fresh from the oven. I hope it serves you well." The elderly woman said. Vergil only nodded in return and began to eat his meal. He had to admit, the stew was filling but all under his ice. He finished his meal, and thanked the manager for the meal. But something occurred to him, where was he exactly?

"Excuse me, but where am I?" Vergil questioned the manager curiously.

"Oh, you're new here? Well let me be the first to welcome you here." The elderly woman stood up and faced Vergil, a feat that would definitely leave anyone dead at his feet.

"Welcome to Arendelle."


	2. Chapter 2 - First Impressions

_**So, I hope you all liked the first chapter and I know I kinda made Vergil a little emotional but that what I want to make him. A man who is as cold-hearted as Vergil must have pain in their chest right? Under his stone cold attitude there has to be something he dares not speak of. And a longing of some sort of peace in his life, to finally escape his curse. So yeah, in this story, we delve into the Dark Slayer's corrupted heart and maybe, just maybe, a certain queen would be able to thaw his frozen heart ;)**_

**Chapter Two - First Impressions**

"_Welcome to Arendelle." _

That woman said to him when Vergil asked where he was. "Arendelle. Strange, I have not heard of this name before." He said to himself as he entered the room he will be staying in. The room itself was very simple, a decent sized bed that could satisfy his wishes, and a view of the shinning moon. "This will have to do." He said as he opted to remove his prized glossed palatinate blue silk coat and black leather vest revealing a heavily outlined physique. Then his boots, he would take a shower after he polished his greatest weapon, Yamato.

His love for this sword knows no end. Yamato was the key to Hell itself and thus was in his possession. The sword itself was a Devil-Arm, its power was second to none only surpassed by the sword of Sparda. The dark o-katana could slice through anything depending on the user's will. Few people know this, but Yamato is actually sentient. A demon trapped in the form of an object.

Vergil once freed this demon from the sword and revealed itself to be a woman. A beautiful woman she was, hair as black as coal, skin as soft as rose petals, lips as red as blood, and a heart nearly as cold as Vergil's. She tried to seduce him once but Vergil's dark heart saw through this charade and imprisoned the succubus back into the sword. Recognizing that Vergil was her true master, she would obey his every command.

Vergil unsheathed Yamato from its scabbard and began to polish the mystical blade. His hand glided effortlessly across the sharpened edges of the blade as he applied fine oils and polishing fluid to the cool steel. With each wipe of the cloth, the beauty of the blade was slowly coming to light. Finally, Yamato now shined with graceful elegance and deadly precision.

Satisfied with the results of his work, he resheathed his beloved weapon and set it aside by the study table. With his work finished, he could now have that relaxing bath. His mind was literally racing in the prospect of bathing for years. Vergil removed the last of his wardrobe and began his bathing.

After he finished his cleaning session, he stood in front of the vanity mirror. In its reflection, he saw himself and how much he had changed through the years. No more was he in his late teens, he more was likely in his early or mid twenties. His muscles - lean and impressively defined, his face - more mature and chiseled, his eyes - deadly as his sword and cold as his soul, and his hair - white as snow and hid his face in a way that resembled his moron of a twin. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered simpler times when Sparda was present, cradling in his arms, his wife and mate – Eva, looking on as their sons played together, not at odds with each other just playing like any other siblings do. Simpler and happier times, indeed.

As soon as he realized what he was thinking about, he immediately squashed those thoughts down the drain. _'How could I even imagine those things, I do not deserve peace nor do I want it, no matter how much it prospered in my mind.'_ Vergil thought darkly. Having recovered from those harrowing thoughts, he decided it would be best to get some much needed sleep.

**~Vergil's Dream~  
><strong> 

_Vergil stood on a cliff watching as the sun sets on the horizon and surprisingly calm and happy. Yamato was tied onto his belt, as a beautiful young woman was cradled in his arms. For the first time in an eternity, he felt content, no longer bound by his lust for might, and no longer chained to the tempting arms of vengeance. Here the Dark Slayer was, an angel in his arms watching the sunset together; a smile graced his fine features, he could not ask for any more._

"_Vergil, what are you thinking about?" The fair maiden asked soothingly to him as she gazed into his eyes. '_My God, his eyes are as beautiful then as they were now._' She thought lovingly as Vergil smiled down at the woman in his arm and could not help but blush at his godly smile._

"_About everything. You, me, us and our child." He said lovingly and softly as he lifted their intertwined hands revealing two matching golden wedding bonds, each having a magnificent sky blue diamond at the center and four smaller light colored sapphires at their sides, as he nuzzled into her neck while tenderly rubbing her slightly swollen belly._

_The woman giggled and it was music to Vergil's ears as she leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips. The kiss itself was sensual, lustful and enticing, and yet loving and passionate as only true lovers could exchange in an intimate struggle for dominance._

_Vergil smirked into the kiss as he deepened it with a fire never before seen and it just made the woman want him that much more. _

"_I love you Vergil Sparda. Be it devil or human, I will always love you." The fair lady said as tears glistened in her majestic blue eyes that only held adoration, and admiration, and most of all love. "As do I, my love. Always have. Always will. I love you until the end of time, my sweet E-"  
><em> 

**~In The Real World~  
><strong> 

Vergil suddenly shot up from his slumber breathing heavily. _'What madness is this?! I can't even comprehend what this appalling vision means.' _Vergil thought quickly and angrily as realization dawned him that it was now morning. Calming his nerves, he went into the washroom to splash his face with cold water in an attempt to clear his mind. _'What a bizarre vision. I do not know what it means but I intend to not find out. I have more pressing matters to accomplish and no woman can distract me from my hunt for power.' _Vergil thought to himself with a deep and menacing growl.

After he wiped his face dry of any fluids, he once again donned his signature coat and vest in a very stylish way. Like his brother, Dante, he would always do things with style granted they were refined and match his persona. He twirled his coat over his head, under his left arm, over his right arm, under his right arm, over his left arm, around his waist, and in one swift motion entered his arms into the sleeves and for dramatics, pushed the three coat tails outward in a theatric display of style.

Then he went over to the vanity mirror only to find that his hair was laid down into its natural state, resembling Dante's chaotic nature. Scowling at this appearance, in one flick of the wrist, he swept his hair backwards in his preferred position. He obtained his beloved Yamato from its resting place and he went down to the dining area where he then met the kindly woman again.

"Oh my, Goodmorning good sir. Did you have a pleasant rest?" The woman asked as Vergil entered the dining area.

"It was...soothing. Thank you for the accommodations." Vergil bowed and the woman curtsied in return making Vergil smirk. _'Wherever this place is, it certainly had class.' _Vergil thought to himself

The woman laughed "Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Camille Fjordman, owner of the Fjordman Inn."

"A pleasure to meet you, I am Vergil Sparda." Vergil said in an icy calm voice.

"Would you like some breakfast Mister Vergil? It's our specialty we're serving today." Mrs. Camille asked.

Vergil nodded in response as he made his way into the dining room. As soon as he entered, he saw that it was filled with those disgusting humans he hated so much. It took every bit of self-control he had to not mutilate every single one of them. What made matters worse, every woman in the room was eyeing him up and down like hawks staring down at a helpless prey. Needless to say, it irritated the Dark Slayer to no end.

"Here you go Mr. Vergil. Enjoy your meal." A maid said curtly as she laid a plate of food down at his table. Vergil said his thanks and could have sworn that he saw faint traces of a blush coming from the girl. _'This is going to be an interesting and infuriating stay indeed. Curse my father's good looks.' _Vergil growled inwardly as he _did not_ want any attention from _**anyone**_.

As he was about to leave, he caught sight of Camille hugging an elderly man. Vergil figured that the man was Camille's husband and could not help but feel…_jealous?'No, I _cannot_ be jealous of these weak humans. _**Affections**_ are for the weak.' _Vergil said to himself as he glared daggers onto the walls.

He figured that he should go outside to survey this new place named Arendelle. He didn't know why but he felt drawn to this place somehow, like what he was looking for was right here – power. If that was true then nothing and no one will stop him, he will make sure of that.

Vergil ventured outside the Inn's threshold and was met with a sight of people scurrying about their own business. What's more strange is that they were wearing what looked like Renaissance apparel. Strange indeed but he paid no mind to it one bit for he had more important matters to attend to. First off that he must survey his surroundings, a warrior caught in battle and had no recognition of his environment is pretty much a dead man. Then he should familiarize himself with, well, anything here. Being cold and prepared was always better than being cold and unprepared.

He walked leisurely along the streets, Yamato firmly in his left hand, his coat tails flowing with his fluid movements, and his eyes scanning the structures and their architecture and certainly this had to be in the Renaissance period or something.

As he was walking down the streets, surveying and scrutinizing this new environment, he could not escape the lustful stares from women and the jealous and hateful stares of the men. _'Make a wrong move and it will be your lives.' _Vergil mentally warned them with his steel – blue eyes and everyone got the message, not wanting to taste the wrath of a man carrying a strange sword.

"A wise move you imbeciles." Vergil whispered evilly.

Eventually, he came across a castle. He eyed the castle up and down to admire the sleek design of the architecture. "I have to admit. These people do have class." Vergil said out loud. Then he noticed the gates were open and opted to take a look inside. Needless to say, he was very impressed but did not show it in his cold stare.

The entire floor was covered in a thin sheet of ice, as well as the pillars and roofs adding more to its beauty. Taking this as a sign of a quick breather, he set foot on the ice and skated lazily across the slippery surface with his Yamato strapped to his belt. Letting himself, for the first time, enjoy the moment of peace before anything else. As Vergil twisted and turned with grace and practiced perfection, he was unaware that he was being watched by a certain queen.

The Queen of Arendelle sighed as another day of queenly duties began on this Saturday morning. _'Well, at least I have tomorrow off. That is something I'm _really_ looking forward to.'_ Elsa thought longingly as she strolled down the corridors with hands folded in front, her back uncomfortably straight, and her steps precise. A queen had to be refined and graceful to keep up appearances and needless to say, Elsa was just itching to run like an idiot with Anna and Olaf.

"Hi Elsa!" A voice thundered through the corridors making the Queen of Ice and Snow jump and squeak in surprise.

"Anna! Don't speak that loud! You know this place has bad echo." Elsa said with a hand over her pounding heart as Anna was laughing her ass off on the floor.

"Sorry Elsa **hahaha**, but it's **hahahaha **fun **haha** to scare the **hahaha** living daylights out of **hahahaha** you **hahahahaha**! Anna - Elsa's sister - laughed so hard that she was wheezing for air.

Elsa was getting a little irritated with all that laughing then a sinister thought hit her head, making her smirk maliciously. She conjured up two snowball in her hands and threw the first snowball at Anna's prone form.

Anna screamed at the sudden impact, and coldness of what hit her and only one thing came to mind, _'Elsa.' _Within minutes, the royal sisters were covered in snow as well as _much_ of the corridor.

"Elsa that's cheating! You control snow and everytime we snowball fight YOU win." Anna mock pouted as she crossed her arms and turned her back on Elsa. The queen on laughed.

"That's because, my dear sister, I've had practice."

It was true. Elsa did had practice over the past year with snowball fights as any should expect when faced with a being who controls snow and ice and because she was just that good.

Anna still continued to pout but barely holding back a snicker. "Come on Anna, don't be like that. Tell you what, I'll let Olaf and Kristoff join you the next time we have a snowball war." Elsa noticed Anna's face lit up as she heard Kristoff's name.

"OOOOH Elsa! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Anna practically tackled Elsa to the ground as she profusely thanked her sister.

Elsa couldn't help but smile at Anna's outburst and hugged her back. Anna and Kristoff had grown closer over the years. Anna had been spending more time with Kristoff and she could see that they were really in love. If Kristoff ever gained the courage to propose, she would bless it unlike that One Day Engagement with Hans.

Elsa could see Kristoff truly and deeply cares for Anna. She couldn't be any happier for her sister. Because of her she could now control her Ice powers. Because of her she could now enjoy life. Because of her and Kristoff she felt... lonely.

Elsa finally untangled herself from her rambunctious sibling "Alright Anna I have to get back to my duties. We'll have our rematch tomorrow okay." Elsa said to her sister

"Okay Elsa. Bye!" Anna hugged her sister and skipped away but without tripping first.

'_Only Anna.' _Elsa sighed happily at her sister.

Elsa then ventured across the corridor feeling lonelier than ever. Sure, she was happy for Anna but she felt a little envious of her younger sibling. She had a wonderful relationship that only grew. Elsa let out a sad breath knowing no one could love a freak such as her. The idea saddened her to no end.

As Elsa was passing the through the window overlooking the palace courtyard, she could see children playing, she could smile all day until a streak of a brilliant palatinate blue caught her attention.

Elsa's heart and eyes nearly burst out of their proper positions when she saw a very handsome young man. She followed the young man's fluid movements with mesmerized interest. The way his feet moved, the way he twists and turns could rival that of even the most experienced dancer. Until he performed a perfectly executed somersault and landed on the fountain followed by a 360 degree theatrical flip back on the soft ice with not even a sound to be heard.

To say Elsa was amazed was an understatement. Even she could not perform those things he had done. Elsa then got a good look of his attire: a brilliant glossy palatinate blue coat golden snake-like pattern on each sides, a sophisticated black vest with what looked like to be a dark blue neckerchief at his collar, his trousers were a brilliant black and tucked into his brown combat boots.

Elsa assumed he was a man of nobility or rank judging from his attire. She smiled happily at the young man who has graced her with a stunning performance then like a sudden gust he turned to face her as if he sensed that he was being watched and was shocked to what Elsa had seen.

His hair was long and white as snow, it was swept back and it made him appear an angel, which is not far off. His face was well-defined and sharp. His skin was pale, adding to the illusion that he was like a god. But his eyes, his eyes are what shocked Elsa the most. The man's eyes were steel-blue in color that massively complimented his features but his eyes held ice that was colder than any ice she could ever create. She wondered what could be the cause of such a cold soul. But that didn't matter for now, for now she was looking into the eyes of a man who could understand her. A man who could maybe lov-.

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts as a furious blush came onto her cheeks. She hastily walked into her room to calm her nerves.

"Okay, get a hold of yourself Elsa. Breathe in, breathe out." Elsa sighed. "I don't know what came over me but I just felt drawn to him but I guess it's just nothing." Elsa said sadly as tears slowly formed in her beautiful eyes.

****Vergil has never been this so relaxed in so long. Moments like these he secretly wished to happen more often. _'A nice reprieve.' _Vergil thought as he let his eyes close, using his instincts to guide him. Then, getting a little need for a stylish end for his break, he somersaulted onto the fountain and then did a full flip back on the icy floor finishing with a majestic pose.

Vergil, now having his break, straightened his already perfect attire. _'Hmph. A needless desire but it must be satiated.' _He thought to himself plainly like he just said that he just did a meaningless thing.

Then he sensed that he was being observed and instantly scanned his area, grip on Yamato as tight as chains. Sensing that whoever was foolish enough to observe him was from behind, he slowly turned around expecting an adversary, instead what he saw surprised him.

In a large window he saw what he thought was a goddess of light. Her wardrobe was a glimmering sky blue dress with ice and snowflakes embroidered at the hem of the dress adding to this maiden's beauty. Her hair, though not pure white like his were but just the right color to match her entirely. Her skin fair, he could only imagine that it felt like freshly fallen snow on the first day of winter. Her face was like a true image of a goddess, and a goddess she truly was. But it was her eyes that caught his interest the most, her eyes were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. They were of cerulean blue, deep and filled with innocence.

In Vergil's eyes and mind, she was the absolute most beautiful creature he had ever come across. _'Hmmm...fair and beautiful. No wonder father fell prey for such lowly creatures.' _he commented appraisingly at this fine specimen of a human. Then he felt something. Vergil sensed that she held power. _That_ prospect made him think of what her strength could be but for now, he would wait.

As his cold eyes stared into her radiant ones, he couldn't help but feel familiar, like he's seen her before and feel...attracted. The idea stunned him. It was becoming increasingly obvious that he had come of age and his devil and body craved for a mate. A fact that he resented greatly. He was a half-breed, a mistake that should never have come into existence, a bastard son of human and demon, a mix of light and darkness. He could not be attracted to a lowly human.

But, no matter how much he scolded himself, Vergil just can't get away from those eyes of hers. Then as soon as it happened, it was over. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a crimson red. _'Apparently realized that she was staring at me. As I was to her.' _Vergil thought to himself, inwardly smirking that he caused this reaction.

She left looking flustered and the Dark Slayer determined that it was now time for a little training and departed but not without feeling a small coil in the pit of his stomach. He willed himself to forget about her. "Fool, remove these horrid thoughts from your head. It won't do you any good. Remember what you're here for." Vergil said to himself lowly and darkly as he made his way into a nearby clearing outside the place called Arendelle.

As he trained to once again to sharpen his already honed senses and skills, he could not stop thinking about that human. With each second passing, his fury only grew. His slashes became more erratic, his movements became quicker, and his demonic energy was flowing through him like a dam just had just burst letting the raging torrent out. That's what he felt like. And with one last slash, it was finished. His eyes were now glowing a blue hue as was his entire body.

With a few calming breaths, his near-unlimited power subsided for now. His power had grown since Mundus gave him a power boost and when Mundus died, the additional power he gave Vergil infused with his own, but he could not understand what made his father and brother so powerful that it maddened him. Was their love and willingness to protect humanity the answer? But alas, he would find out soon enough.

Wanting to try one last thing, Vergil – the Dark Slayer, triggered. He examined himself and noticed that his form had too matured. His body was covered in smooth palatinate blue scales, acting like a sort of armor. His head was surrounded by two horns sprouting from either side of his forehead and sweeping back in a curvature fashion and resting on either side of his face, adding to the effect of a walking devil. The features of his face where changed as well with black veins outlining his face. Unlike his first form where his eyes were blue orbs, now they were slits glowing dark blue light and highlighted by a crease on his forehead. His mouth was closed but bared with razor sharp teeth all adding to his dark and menacing appearance. His abdomen looked as if he truly was wearing armor. His chest was lined with intricate plates that appeared like chest armor fit for a king, ornated with golden streaks, as well as his abdominal armor. His shoulders were broad and strong. His elbows and knees where covered with what seemed like thick plates with gold ornaments to protect them. His feet were reptilian in nature. His wing, too, were matured as well. They were now four instead of two. When he unfolded them, the two main wings were like dragon wings and the two lesser wings were of a smaller reptile. In addition, when not in use, the wings folded up like he was wearing his silk coat.

Yamato also changed in appearance. The handle had become shaper, pronounced with demonic energy pulsing in it with a spike protruding from the end. The guard had become more menacing with the edges now razor sharp and the top of the guard was serrated with smaller spikes like a shark's mouth, and from the sharp edges, blue energy was glowing. The scabbard was now scaled, smooth and glimmering with the light, it too was pulsing with energy. Now Vergil was curious on what the blade would appear so he unsheathed the blade. The blade had grown in size but still retained its basic looks with a few added details, The sharpened edge was pulsing with white energy and the blunter glowed with dark energy.

Vergil assumed that this was Yamato's true form. Wanting to see the true power of his sword, he mildly swung the blade at a boulder and the boulder disintegrated. Showing the demon equivalent of a smirk, he returned Yamato to its place and reverted back to his human form.

He looked at the setting sun and quickly made his way back to Arendelle where his thought were once again on that woman. He sighed as he entered the Inn and was met with Camille and the man from earlier

"Welcome back, Mister Vergil. Will you be staying here for tonight again." Camille asked as she attended Vergil like her guests.

"Yes, I will." Vergil said plainly

"Alright then, we'll be serving dinner in a few minutes. Please, make yourself at home."

"Thank you" Vergil bowed

As Camille left the elderly man spoke. "My boy, you have a very refined decorum. I must say I'm impressed, most people nowadays disregard proper decorum entirely."

"Thank you, I have my mother to thank for that." Vergil responded

"I am Johannes Fjordman, Camille's husband. It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Vergil Sparda." Johannes said politely and bowed

Vergil bowed and said, "The pleasure is mine Johannes and I agree with you that people fully disregard decorum now and it disgusts me." Vergil agreed with what Johannes had said because his brother was just like that.

Johannes nodded his head in appreciation to what the young lad had said. He didn't think that anyone could be so refined at such a young age except for the queen.

"How are you finding Arendelle, my boy? Is it to your liking?" The elderly man casually asked Vergil, not knowing he was staring in the face of death itself

"It is..._interesting. _To say the least. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the dining area." Vergil said and bowed at Johannes who bowed in return. As Vergil was making his way to the dining area, Johannes called out to him causing him to stop.

"Wait, Mister Vergil. Are you attending the celebration in a few days? Everyone in Arendelle will be present including the queen." Johannes asked hopefully at Vergil who inwardly growled at this petty human. He was at his wits end with all this politeness.

"I'm not sure I will be in attendance but maybe I will." Vergil said plainly at Johannes who nodded in understanding and left Vergil to attend to his meal.

After his meal and went into his room, his mind was again on that beautiful siren. _'Dammit, why am I suddenly like this?' _Vergil thought to himself. It was unbecoming of himself to be like _this_. Unable to bear it anymore, he stripped off his clothing and setting them aside along with Yamato and went to bed but not without saying "Hmm...interesting."

****Ever since her mild episode in her room, Elsa could not forget that young man and his angelic features. Whenever she thought about him, an embarrassed blush came upon her pale cheeks, as she resumed her queenly duties to the people and being constantly plagued by images of that man clad in blue.

It was now dinner time and everyone saw a change in Elsa, even Olaf saw it.

"Elsa, is everything alright?" Anna asked worriedly at her sister while Kristoff, Olaf, Kai, and Gerda all looked on to their queen.

Elsa averted her eyes from her meal only to find that all eyes were on her, making her feel uncomfortable. "Of course, Anna. Why do you ask?" Elsa knew that Anna was perceptive but she didn't know that she was _this _perceptive.

"Elsa, we all noticed something. For one thing, you looked flushed when you entered the throne room. We see you gazing off into the window with a longing look on your face. And this is really what got me surprised, every now and then I see you _blushing_." Anna listed down her abnormal behavior and everyone in attendance except Elsa nodded.

'_Damn.'_ Elsa inwardly face palmed.

"It's nothing Anna." Elsa said to her sister but Anna looked at Kristoff, then Olaf, then to Kai and Gerda, all of whom had a smirk on their face and nodded.

With an evil smirk, Anna asked Elsa a _very simple_ question. "Elsa, have you been seeing a boy."

Elsa had all but spit out her food from her mouth and looked unbelievably at her sister. "Certainly not, Anna. I am NOT seeing someone." Elsa said firmly and fighting a very strong blush coming on.

Everyone just nodded knowingly and left the queen with her mouth hanging open. Knowing that it would just be a waste of time to dissuade them especially at night, she went to her room.

As she went up to her chambers, her thoughts were once again on the blue clad god. _'Who are you?' _Elsa mentally asked herself as revisited the striking image that has plagued her ever since that morning. Every feature, every detail of his being made Elsa want to find out who _he _was, but it would have to wait because of the celebration in a few days. She could only hope that he would still be around after that. The thought of him leaving saddened her to no end and she didn't know why she was like this. She didn't know him at all and she's acting like this.

Elsa shook her head as she entered her chambers and went up to a portrait of her parents. She touched it with a smile and a tear dripping from her misty eyes. "I miss you so much mama and papa. The both of you." And she let out a sad sob

Wiping away the stray tears from her eyes and stripped her Snow Queen dress, leaving her in her underwear and she donned her light blue nightgown, preparing for a deep sleep. But not before saying, "Hmm... interesting" coincidently, the same time as Vergil.


	3. Chapter 3 - First Encounter

_**So I hoped you all like their first unofficial meeting. I wanted Vergil to be stubborn about this and deny everything that he truly wants because, let's face it, he's main priority is power. Elsa on the other hand is more of lost than found type. She's silently jealous of Anna but does not show it. This chapter marks the first time the two meet face to face. What will happen when the man colder than ice meets the Queen of Ice and Snow? Read and find out.**_

_****_**Chapter Three - First Encounter**

****_'Hmm…interesting.'_

Vergil woke up from as dreamless sleep, which he was greatly relieved at, because of that strange dream made an imprint on his mind. After fleshing up, Vergil decided to take one more tour of the town, maybe find some rumors about a location where he could attain power. To _finally_ find what he desires.

"Good morning, Mister Vergil." The elderly couple said happily.

"Good morning to you as well." Vergil replied.

"Will you be having breakfast today?" Camille asked Vergil politely

"No. I'm afraid not. I'll be having breakfast a little later on. I have business to attend to." Vergil said half-true. He had to keep his eyes and ears open for rumors as well as for demons. _'I hope there will be some demons soon. I crave for some practice.' _

With that said, he departed from the inn to further explore Arendelle. He listened closely for any information he may come across but to his irritation, only lustful comments about him. He growled mentally and was having a VERY difficult time not to remove Yamato from its sheath and start slicing them all to bits. _'These worthless creatures do not even deserve to die at my blade.' _He thought to himself as he rounded a corner.

Vergil came across the port with a view of the open ocean. He walked towards it to clear his thoughts and reminiscent in his memories. _'Mother always took us to the sea. Dante would jump into the water at breakneck speed, while I just admired the tranquility.' _He knew for a fact that the sea was one of the few things he actually loved about the human world. It was just like him. Tranquil at the surface, but a savage beast underneath.

As he gazed over the horizon, letting the cold sea breeze sweep his frame, he suddenly let out in a dark and cold voice "I know you're there."

Elsa slept peacefully in her room, dreaming about that mysterious man clad in blue. She couldn't get it out of her mind that she had to meet him or, at least, see him up close. She didn't want to but there was that feeling of an unexplained feeling that there was something about him. Something…intriguing.

As Elsa slept, there was a sudden impact on her mattress and her cerulean eyes shot wide open.

"Ahhh! Anna, what is the meaning of this!?" Elsa asked irritably to her laughing sister

"Oh, Elsa. That was just PRICELESS!" Anna laughed as she rubbed a tear from her face due to laughing so hard.

Elsa wanted to scream at her but just shook her head knowing that they always did this to each other. _'I will pay you back. Make no mistake.' _Elsa thought darkly as she began plotting a way to get back at her sister.

Anna finally ceased her laughter and straightened up, and sat on the edge of Elsa's queen sized bed.

"So, breakfast is ready. Olaf went to get you but I told him I'd do it instead…" Anna said offhandedly

"I sense a 'but' coming along" Elsa snickered

"But I also want to talk to you." Anna finished her statement.

"About what?"

Anna sighed. "About yesterday. Elsa I know that you've been jealous of me and Kristoff for being in a relationship for over a year and that you want somebody to love you for who you are. Not because of your powers, looks, or because the council want you to marry some idiot prince…" it was true, the council had been pressuring Elsa in to finding proper suitors so she could provide an heir to the throne. And in it angered Elsa to no end.

",but for you." Anna finished her speech about what was _absolutely true._

Elsa was astonished that her sister could piece it all together. _'Damn, she can be quite the detective if she wants to be. Wonder if that'll come in handy?' _Elsa thought to herself.

Looking down, Elsa spoke. "I'm sorry Anna. I did not mean to be envious but…I – I just can't help it. You two are truly, _madly_ in love and I hear it every night." Elsa looked up at her sister seeing that Anna was blushing fifty shades of pink from embarrassment. Inwardly laughing, she continued. "But maybe I'm not worthy of finding true love." Elsa said quietly as tears began pooling in her eyes.

Anna, sensing her elder sibling's distress, enveloped Elsa in a comforting hug.

As Elsa cried into her shoulder, Anna said soothingly, "Hey, come on Elsa, it's okay. I'm sure you'll find someone out there for you. Everyone deserves true love, and everyone is built with a partner in life, you just have to find them. I mean, look at me and Kristoff, we found each other!

Elsa, feeling a little better and a little playful said, "Yeah. After you got engaged to a guy you just met that day." Elsa still wouldn't let that go. It was just too much fun.

"Shoulda seen that coming." Anna grumbled as Elsa giggled.

"Thanks, Anna. I really needed that." Elsa said as she hugged her sister.

"I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa."

They stayed like that for a couple more seconds before pulling away and getting ready for breakfast. Anna's words still played on Elsa's mind as they descended the stairs. _'Everyone deserves true love, and everyone is built with a partner in life, you just have to find them.' _She hoped and prayed that those would be prophetic.

Elsa's thoughts were interrupted when a happy snowman greeted her. "Hi Elsa!" Olaf the snowman said happily as he hugged Elsa warmly.

Elsa leaned down to meet Olaf's hug. _'Sometimes this snowman is just too irresistible.' _"Good morning, Olaf, Kristoff, Kai, Gerda." Those named said their good mornings as well.

As Anna and Kristoff were being themselves, teasing and talking, Elsa's mind once again travelled to the ivory-haired god of a man from yesterday. _'Why am I like this? I keep thinking about him, seeing images of him everytime I close my eyes, and I don't even know him.' _Inwardly sighing as she ate her breakfast. _'Maybe I should meet him but I'm afraid what his reaction would be when I show him my powers.' _Elsa did, in fact, have full control of her ice powers now but there was still that ever-present fear that everyone still regarded as a monster whenever she showed her gift.

Still lost in her thoughts that she did not realize that her food was long gone and was just playing with the utensils. And everyone took notice of this.

"Elsa, are you all right?" Kristoff asked worriedly as were the others.

Elsa was awoken from her feelings with only this as a reply, "Huh?"

"Your Majesty, you have been acting strangely, this past day." Kai explained.

"Is there something wrong, my queen?" Gerda asked

"Yeah, Elsa. You've been kind of off since yesterday. Seriously, is there something wrong?" Anna asked as all in attendance, except Olaf who was oblivious to the whole situation.

"Nothing is wrong. I am perfectly fine, I assure you all." In reality, her heart was pounding a thousand miles a minute. _' Am I that transparent?'_

Trying to find an excuse, she remembered that Anna and her had a rematch in their snowball fight. Seeing this as an acceptable excuse, she said "Hey Anna. Weren't we supposed to have our snowball war rematch?" Elsa hoped to her lucky star that Anna would remember their agreement.

Anna's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah! Prepare to lose Elsa!" She said as she dragged a confused Kristoff and an excited Olaf out the front door, so to speak.

Elsa mentally let out a sigh of relief. That was too close.

Elsa thanked Kai and Gerda for the meal served and they bowed gratefully as Elsa made her way to the courtyard. She had the whole day off, Sundays were her free days. It was the only time she could spend with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and have some peace and quiet without being interrupted by meetings, complaints, trade negotiations, and most of all paperwork. At the thought of doing paperwork, Elsa shuddered. Doing paperwork was the thing she dreaded most, even more so than her powers.

Elsa entered the courtyard, awaiting her was Anna, a grumbling Kristoff, and a bubbling Olaf. "Okay Elsa, you team up with Olaf, I got Kristoff." Kristoff rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

Elsa only snickered and asked, "Are you ready?" They all nodded and Elsa made a shimmering snowball in her hands and launched it into the air and it began snowing. Olaf was skipping and jumping around like a child who just got their first taste of winter while Kristoff and Anna were holding hands and watching the snow fall.

'_I hope your words hold true Anna.' _

"Okay Anna, ready to lose!" Elsa shouted to Anna who was instantly throwing snowballs at Elsa. "Over my dead body, Elsa!" Anna shouted as she and Kristoff threw snowballs at Olaf and Elsa. And so the war had begun.

After a few hours, they were all covered in snow as they sat down at the fountain. As would anyone would expect, Elsa won. No surprise there. Anna had all but forgotten about their little war and was now cuddling with Kristoff with a content smile plastered on their face. Elsa still felt lonely as she saw Anna and Kristoff together.

"What's the matter Elsa?" Olaf asked her gently and kindly.

"Nothing's wrong Olaf, promise." Elsa sighed as she smiled weakly at Olaf. Olaf just gave a hug and she returned it in full.

Composing herself, she let go of Olaf. "Thanks Olaf, your hugs are always warm."

"Awww, that really nice of you." Olaf giggled in a cute way.

"Excuse me guys but I'll just in town for a few hours. I need some alone time." Elsa said.

"Why not in the castle?" Kristoff and Anna said at the same time, they laughed afterwards.

"With you two there, I can hardly find a place quiet enough to think." Elsa teased as the Anna buried her face in Kristoff's shoulder to hide her flaming face while Kristoff pretended to cough to hide his own blush and embarrassment, making Elsa laugh out loud, While Olaf just stared confusedly.

"I'll see you later." With that she was out the gates as people greeted her warmly and kindly. She strolled down the streets of Arendelle, her thoughts for the millionth time this day. Strange, she was so attracted to him and yet she was so far away from him. _'I just can't understand it.' _Elsa inwardly groaned.

As she walked down the streets, she heard a couple of young girls gossiping. Normally, she wouldn't let rumors get to her but then she heard 'man in blue' form one of them and _that_ caught her undivided attention.

She listened intently

"Have you seen the man in blue, I've heard that he is certainly handsome. Some of the other girls compare him to a god." One girl sighed dreamily. "Oh yes. I have heard more that beneath that coat is a body never seen." Another said lustfully that made Elsa sick but strangely hot.

"I bet all of us are just wanting to be the first to bed him. Those steel-blue eyes, snow-white hair and lean body would make _any_ woman's mouth water." Another said that made Elsa want to freeze them solid. She silently slipped away, feeling angry yet hot all over.

'_How dare those harlots say those things about him! From what I can see, he is a man of high regard and most likely never accept being bedded by any one of these _women_.'_ Elsa said to herself angrily but could not deny that she felt excited about hearing him that way. She breathed in a mouth full of air to steady her nerves.

When she arrived at the port, she was shocked that _he _was there. The man that haunted her thoughts ever since that fateful day. The man that she secretly been admiring from afar. She was scared but at the same time elated to approach him but she was too busy staring at his well-built frame.

His shoulders were broad and strong. Arms, lean and muscled. Back, straight and toned. Hair, white and spiked. And his three-tailed coat flowed with the wind adding a beautiful aura to his already majestic looks. Needless to say, Elsa was speechless. Never had she seen something so beautiful, so sleek, and so powerful that her knees almost gave out on her. Luckily, they didn't.

It took a while when she finally mustered up the courage to approach. She advanced towards him slowly, afraid to startle him and setting her thoughts straight about what she was supposed to do.

Then, out of the blue, he said in a cold and dark voice "I know you're there."

His voice startled her. She had never heard someone who spoke with so much ice and darkness that she now felt fear coarse through her entire being, but she also felt interest towards him. His voice, despite its icy tone, was soothing to her ears. It was like an orchestra in perfect synch and playing a melodious tune.

Elsa felt afraid, not of powers hurting him but of him. That all changed when he turned to face her and as if her eyes wouldn't get any bigger. What she saw was truly a sight to behold, like she was in the presence of a god. The man's face was perfectly chiseled with his white hair swept back in a spiky manner. His eyes were steel-blue in color; but unlike hers that were radiant and beautiful, his were cold and icy. His body was well-built as those girls described: lean and strong. His whole attire complimented his icy presence perfectly. A glossy, palatinate blue, three-tailed, silk coat with golden snake-like patterns on each side. A black vest with a dark blue neckerchief at the base of the collar. Black trousers tucked into shining brown boot. All in all, she was very impressed and amazed at what was before her.

As Elsa was still lost in her thoughts about Vergil, he couldn't help but stare as well. What he saw was a very beautiful woman that could effortlessly pass as an angel. The woman was clad in a glimmering sky blue dress that had a slit cut just below her knee, and a modest neckline revealing a fair but noble amount of skin.

Her frame was slim and lovely as his gaze moved to her body. She had a luscious body that was angelic. Long and gorgeous legs, a perfectly curved abdomen, an ample breast size (maybe B-cups, if I had to guess.), slim and firm arms. Her face features were enchanting. Everything about it seemed natural; perfectly shaped cheeks, lovely rosy lips, her hair was somewhat white but with telltale signs of blonde in the mix, but her eyes once again captured his full attention. As he said before, he'll say it again. Her eyes were the most beautiful orbs he had ever laid eyes on. Cerulean in color, radiant and full of life. A complete contrast of his eyes which were steel-blue and colder than ice.

'_Truly beautiful. For humans." _Vergil thought to himself

A few minutes passed and Vergil was becoming a little irritated that this woman did not even flinch the whole time. Feeling a need to put an end to this irritation, he cleared his throat that made her return to reality. _'So there was someone in there." _

"Oh, umm, my apologies I didn't know what came over me." The girl apologized with a blush that wasn't hard to notice due to her pale skin.

Vergil still held his cold stare but having a difficult time not to snicker. "No need to apologize." Vergil replied coolly.

He saw the woman slightly relax. "Thank you, but still, it was highly improper of me to stare like that. I'm sorry again." She said nervously. Vergil was quite intrigued with this human. Seeing as how she didn't throw herself to him like all the other girls here _'Not yet, at least.'_

"As I said, it is all right. But if it means that much to you, then you are forgiven." Vergil sighed. On the inside, he was irritated that she apologized too much even that he already said that she did nothing wrong. _'A wise decision.'_

The maiden smiled and Vergil was taken aback by something so simple, yet so lovely. _'What is this trickery?' _He growled mentally at this repulsive creature but somehow, he was strangely smitten.

"Oh thank you. I was afraid I offended you." She said happily like a light was turned on in her which Vergil saw and felt an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. "I am Elsa, by the way." She said and bowed.

'_Should I tell this human my name? Mother had taught Dante and I to be a gentleman and to respect women, which Dante didn't took to heart.' _Vergil contemplated to himself whether or not to tell _Elsa _his name.

"A pleasure to meet you, I am Vergil Sparda. But I prefer Vergil." He said without him even knowing as he also bowed to hide his frustration.

This Elsa's smile was even brighter that he feared that he would go blind from the sheer beauty of it. "The pleasure is mine Vergil."

They stood there for a good five minutes in awkward silence. Vergil, tugging his collar and Elsa looking down at her feet, blushing madly.

Vergil, sensing that he couldn't let this silence last, cleared his throat in an attempt to get her attention and it did. "I guess I will be on my way, It was nice to finally meet you Elsa." Vergil said in a cool steely voice and started walking away, coat flowing and Yamato in his left hand.

"What do you mean by 'finally meet me.'?" Elsa asked curiously as she walked beside him.

Vergil scoffed and replied, "I saw you by the window in the courtyard while I was having a reprieve."

The one called Elsa blushed and Vergil was beginning to like the sight of her face like that. As soon as he said that, he mentally slapped and chastised himself. _'__**DO NOT**__ even think about it or I swear I will ram Yamato into your heart if you do!' _He commanded to himself and he was sure that he would hold true to every word he said.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect someone skating so gracefully like you." Elsa said quietly while looking down.

Vergil looked at her and could see that Elsa was feeling bad about that. He, even without him acknowledging it, was at fault too. He shouldn't have skated in the first place and would never have to worry about his current situation now: Stuck with this weak human. But he wouldn't have met this white angel. And seeing that she was down, he surprised himself as he felt a need to cheer her up.

"I will take that as a compliment." Vergil sighed as they continued to who knows where.

Elsa immediately lit up as she heard Vergil said that and he felt a little happy as well, seeing her happy was something that irritated him and interested him to no end.

"Thank you. I have never seen anyone with such grace and poise such as yourself. Are you of nobility?" Elsa asked curiously as they rounded and intersection as they continued walking together.

At what she said, Vergil raised an eyebrow. _'Nobility? Strange, this place is.'_ "You could say I am of noble descent but I am not an aristocrat."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow, which to him was cute. "You're not an aristocrat? But your attire says otherwise."

Vergil gave a small smile, an _extreme_ rarity for him. "True my attire does say I am of noble blood but in actuality, I am not. And as you can see, my behavior is something of a nobleman as well." Vergil explained.

Elsa seemed to accept that and Vergil mentally sighed in relief when she did not ask any further questions. He was tired of all this talking, normally, it was Dante that did the talking and Vergil who did the action.

As they walked quietly, each looking around the place to see what other things could be of interest, Vergil couldn't help but observe her from his peripheral vision. She was very beautiful, he would admit. Hell, she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Vergil thought she would make an excellent mate if he were interested…_wait, WHAT?! _Did he actually just thought that. How could he even imagine being with this _human. _For all he cared for, he despised humans to no end. They had no strength that could give him a suitable challenge. They couldn't even protect those they held dear. But this particular human was, dare he say it, different. He would admit that much, but no more.

Elsa then faced him and smiled brightly. What he liked to call 'his smile.'

"Are you new here Vergil?" She asked softly.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Then how are you finding Arendelle? I could show you around."

"I feel comfortable here, but I must depart soon. Thank you, I accept your offer."

Elsa then showed her parts of Arendelle that he overlooked. A flower shop that smelt heavenly of a variety of flowers from roses to lilacs, a quaint little restaurant that served magnificent food. The two ordered dessert there, chocolate for Elsa and blueberry for Vergil (If Dante loves strawberry, which is red, then Vergil loves blueberry, which is blue.)

As the two savored each other's treats, they couldn't help but steal quick glances from the other. Whenever Elsa would look at Vergil, she would be awe-strucked that he acted like her, composed and levelheaded. She wondered why he was leaving and that saddened her. When Vergil looked at her, he was impressed that she had poise and regality in her actions, a lot like himself. He was already beginning to find a reason to come back to Arendelle.

"Vergil, why are you leaving? You know you could stay here." Elsa suddenly asked.

"I must research on a few things but I may return if I find suitable reasons to come back." Vergil replied as he savored another spoonful of his blueberry sundae. He had to search for power and he heard rumors of a witch or wizard far north that could and would provide him a way. Not like the poor soul stood a chance against his own power which was already greater than that of Dante at his best.

"Then what reason would that be?" Elsa asked secretly wishing to find that reason for him to stay as she ate her chocolate ice cream.

"I do not know. Maybe something that could be of my preference or something else entirely."

"Well, certainly you must have found your reason right?"

"I admit, Arendelle is peaceful and windy, just my preference to live in." At his words, he saw Elsa smiled his smile. He didn't know but he just can't bear to disappoint her but it had to be done. With a heavy sigh, he continued. "But sadly I have not found a reason to stay." As he expected, Elsa's smile faltered but not entirely. It was like she had something planned that he was interested in knowing.

"Well, Arendelle is hosting a celebration in a few days and the queen would be present. Maybe that will be reason enough for you to stay? Will you be in attendance, Vergil." Elsa asked and patiently waited for him to respond as her heart raced.

Vergil saw her eagerness in his prolonged stay here that he softly laughed, another _extreme _rarity for him. He already knew that she was the queen, it was written in her attire, behavior and posture; all the qualities of a queen he would say. But he would not spoil her fun, it would be fun to when he saw the look at her face when he addressed her as the queen; a prospect too good to pass up.

"Very well, I will be in attendance for tomorrow's celebration. Though I hope, you will also be present." Vergil said in a much less dry voice than was intended. As soon as those words left his mouth, Elsa lit up like a star in the eternal darkness of hell.

"Oh yes, I will be there." Elsa replied happily yet still looking poised as the queen she truly was.

After they finished their dessert and paid for them, at Vergil's expense of course, Elsa continued to show Vergil Arendelle's beauty. She took him to various destinations that he assumed were non-essential, but was wrong on countless counts. For as long as Vergil could remember, he always saw the negatives instead of the positives; it was his nature. He never knew he was this single-minded about this world. There was beauty in it and he slowly came to realize that but he still was too stubborn to admit even that, even if this Elsa showed him more worthy reasons to stay. It was getting increasingly hard to keep his cold face when near to this weak human.

As they continued their tour around the city, Elsa began to feel attracted to this cold man. Even though Vergil was still colder than ice, she could see that he had warmth underneath his ice. A warmth, she noticed, was buried long ago. Elsa felt sorry for what happened to him but would not push it; it was one thing for casual talk, talking about one's past and pain was quite another especially if that someone happened to have a sword at his grip.

The sun was already setting and, sadly, it was time to head home.

"Goodnight, Vergil. Surprisingly, I had a wonderful time spending the day with you" Elsa said as she faced him and smiled brightly at him trying to control a raging blush coming to her cheeks and the butterflies in her stomach as he smiled back at her.

"Goodnight to you, as well. I too had a grand time; I never would have thought I would enjoy myself in a long time." Vergil said coolly as he spoke the truth. In his endless search for power, he had little to no interest in carnal pleasures such as this ever since that…fateful day. Moments like this, he wished he could have, with this Elsa if possible. Okay, he'll admit that he enjoyed being in her presence; she was the warmth to his ice, a soothing combination. But he was not about to fall for her that he was sure of. At least, not yet anyways.

"Okay Vergil, I guess I'll be on my way now. Goodnight again, Vergil" Elsa said warmly as she bowed gracefully. Vergil couldn't help but smirk at her grace. _'She may very well be my equal when it comes to poise.' _He thought appraisingly about her.

"As must I, I'm afraid. It was a pleasure to meet you, _Queen_ Elsa." He bowed with a smirk on his godly face. When Vergil looked up, the look on Elsa's face was genuinely priceless and he inwardly smirked.

Elsa was beyond shocked that he knew she was the queen, and began to panic. Would he despise her for lying, would he leave her alone from now on, would he never come back to her? Those thoughts ran through her mind and her heart clenched at the possibility of losing him, she looked down at the ground as tears slowly pooled in her eyes. Surely, he would leave her.

Vergil, sensing her distress, chuckled at her insecurity. It was unnecessary and cute at the same time. When she heard him chuckle, she stared in confusion at him, didn't he hate her still?

"I know that you're the queen. When I first saw you in the window, I merely assumed you were a princess. But during the time of our tour, I noticed you had grace, poise and beauty in your behavior and posture; qualities of a queen. But do not despair, I am not upset." Vergil said

Elsa was floored by him, he was not only extremely handsome but also extremely intelligent that made him more appealing to her. "But…but why?" She asked softly while she kept her gaze down.

"You maybe the queen of Arendelle, But you're still Elsa." Vergil said uncharacteristingly kind even for his standards. As much as it sickened him, it was the right thing to do for her.

With a teary smile, Elsa said, "Thank you, Vergil. That means a lot." As she looked into his steely eyes.

"You're welcome. Queen Elsa." Vergil said as he too gazed into her eyes.

They stayed like that for a while; lost in each other, taking in every detail of what was inside. As Elsa gazed into his eyes, underneath the ice and steel she could see the pain and misery he felt and experienced was like nothing she had ever seen. Even greater than hers. It saddened her that he was a tormented soul like her. She wanted to kiss him, hug him and tell him she was here for him but restrained herself knowing when to draw the line even if every fiber of her being yearned for physical contact. Vergil too saw great pain in her cerulean eyes and instantly his temper flared. Who would dare harm this pleasant creature. Who would dare harm this angel, his angel. He would hunt down the bastards who caused her pain, but judgment will have to wait for he was too lost in her eyes.

He realized that they were leaning into each other and he instantly straightened up, she didn't know who or what he truly was, or what he did. He didn't want her to think differently of him but it was for the best that he kept that away from her. For now at least.

"Forgive me, your majesty but I must be on my way." Vergil grabbed her hand and gently kissed the top of her hand without breaking eye contact. "I look forward in seeing you again." He bowed majestically at her.

Elsa was too speechless about what had happened. For one thing, she was leaning in to kiss him and two, he kissed her hand. Vergil's lips were soft and gentle and warm, a great contrast to who he really was. Elsa cleared her head enough to respond "As must I. I too look forward in meeting you again, Vergil." She bowed in response.

Without another word, Vergil gave her one last smile as he made his way back to the inn, leaving a flushed Elsa to her thoughts.

After he ate dinner and took an ice-cold bath, Vergil went to bed actually looking forward in tomorrow.

"Hmm…Elsa huh." He said as sleep overtook him and dreamt about that white haired human.

****After Vergil left, Elsa watched his diminishing form from view. She was still in the process of digesting what happened. Instead of kissing her on the lips, which greatly disappointed and relieved her, he kissed on the top of her hand. As soon as she realized what just occurred, she slowly smiled as she gazed onto her hand where he kissed her. Those lips were remarkably gentle, warm and soft that it made her heart jump wildly.

Elsa made her way back to her castle with Anna and the rest waiting for her in the dining room for dinner. Still smiling.

"Where were you, Elsa? Normally, you would be back waaay before sunset." Anna asked her sister who was still smiling like an idiot while she ate dinner and looking at her right hand.

"Elsa. Elsa? Helloo! Earth to Elsa! Is anybody in there?!" Anna shouted but Elsa was still dazed out of her mind.

After dinner, she said goodnight to the others who were eyeing her as she ascended the stairs to her bedroom and quickly changed to her nightgown.

Elsa crawled under her bed, willing for tomorrow to come much faster for she too was looking forward in seeing Vergil again.

As sleep overtook her, she let out in a small, sweet voice and dreamt about that man colder than ice.

"Vergil…"


	4. Chapter 4 - A Day With The Queen

_**I hoped you all liked the little encounter between the two. I assure you that Vergil is still cold, he just feels at ease with Elsa, as she is with him. Will Vergil return to Arendelle after he leaves or not? Will he return for Elsa? In the next chapter, All of Arendelle will get a glimpse as to why he is dubbed the Dark Slayer. And a very uninvited guest comes to crash the party. This also M-rated because we have Vergil here and when there's Vergil there's always blood and gore. Also, I may include lemons later on but not now, we have some demon-slaying to do before we have that. Read and Review please. Every review helps **___

_****_**Chapter Four – A Day With The Queen, A Day With The Devil**

****_"Vergil..."_

Elsa woke up, for the first time in a long time, even after her sister and hers reunion, feeling happy. Today was Arendelle's celebration, today was a very joyous day, today was the day she gets to see Vergil again. Vergil, Elsa dreamt about him. She sat up on her bed and wiped away the sleep in her eyes as she smiled. She hadn't been able to get the cold man out of her mind. Vergil was just too much for her.

Today was the day he would come to the festival, but she felt afraid. Afraid of what he will think if she showed him her powers. Before the Great Freeze, she treated her powers like a curse, now she now understood that it was a gift. Only love was the answer. Even with that, Elsa still feared of his reaction towards her if she showed her ability. The mere thought of Vergil's eyes showing disgust and hate made her heart clench and drop to deepest hole possible.

Even if the possibilities of Vergil hating her were great, Elsa had to do it. Everyone wanted to see her magic and she promised them she would. With a heavy sigh, she got out of bed and got dressed. _'What will Vergil think of me? What will he do when he sees my power? What if doesn't come back to Arendelle, doesn't come back to me?' _Elsa thought as a tear slowly dripped from her eyes.

The thought of him leaving her was too unbearable. What if he did leave her? What if he never came back? It was too much for her and Elsa broke down sobbing not knowing that Anna was at the door.

Anna heard her sister's crying and immediately checked up on her.

"Elsa? Elsa, is everything all right?" Anna asked warmly as she crouched down to her sister. Anna sensed that Elsa was acting suspiciously since the past two days. At first, she was flustered, then she was smiling like a lunatic and now she was acting like this, crying like there's no tomorrow.

Elsa shook her head as she cried in her sister's shoulder. Anna had no idea what had caused this and sighed as she wrapped Elsa in a comforting hug.

"Come on, Elsa. Talk to me. What happened?" Anna asked her sister softly fearing that any sudden moves could set Elsa off again.

"Anna, w-what if h-he l-l-leaves me? I-I can't bear i-it. I-I just can't." Elsa sobbed in her sister's shoulder. Anna was now curious of what the hell Elsa was talking about. Who was _he_? And why was Elsa crying over him?

"Elsa, who is he?" Anna asked as Elsa finally rose from her sister's shoulder which was now soaked.

"V-Vergil." Elsa said softly.

"Who's Vergil?"

Elsa sighed as they sat down on her bed with Anna looking on, curiosity building. "He's this man I met in the city. He's like me in so many ways but I don't know what he will think of me when he sees my powers." Elsa said sadly, looking about to cry again.

Anna was stunned. Elsa had a crush on some guy, that was something she had hoped for since forever!

"Ohhhhh, Elsa that's wonderful!" Anna squealed as Elsa gave her a confused look.

"What's wonderful? Him leaving me?" Elsa said, still looking depressed.

"No silly. That you have a cru-ush with some-one." Anna giggled and Elsa blushed deeply, confirming Anna's suspicions

"Elsa has a crush! Elsa has a crush!..." Anna chanted like a child, making Elsa blush even more, that Anna thought she was as red as a tomato from how much Elsa was blushing, and making her more embarrassed.

"Anna, enough." Elsa said seriously finally lifting her face which was still red but was fighting to keep her giggling from escaping. _'Anna can make any depressing thing happy.'_

"Oh Elsa, you have got to tell me what he's like! What's his eye color? What's his favorite color? What's his favorite food? What's his foot size? What's his…" Anna began to ramble on questions that Elsa had to stop her.

"Woah, woah, Anna stop. I don't know him _that _much." Elsa snickered as she held her sister's mouth to stop her rambling.

Anna, not very appreciative of being stopped, licked Elsa's hand, which Elsa quickly retracted. "Anna, that's disgusting!" Elsa shrieked as she wiped her hands clean of Anna's saliva.

"Okay, fine, I'm disgusting. But seriously, what's his eye color? What's his favorite color? What's his favorite food? What's his foot size? How does he eat." Anna asked once again.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. Happy?" Elsa asked as she rubbed her aching temples and Anna laid on her stomach with her head on her hands as she waited Elsa's story.

"Well, get on with it." Anna said impatiently.

Elsa sighed. Sometimes, Anna was like a child. Like this, for instance. Begrudgingly she started her story and she smiled at her memories of Vergil Sparda.

"Okay, his name is Vergil Sparda but he prefers Vergil instead." Elsa began her story of her Vergil.

"Vergil? That's a cool name." Anna sighed and urged her sister to continue. Elsa merely complied.

"Once you see him, Anna, you'll think you're in the presence of a god. He's just so handsome like he's a gift from the heavens." Elsa sighed dreamily as images of Vergil appeared in her vision. "The way he dresses is also majestic: a black vest with a neckerchief at the collar, a three-tailed palatinate blue silk coat with golden snake-like patterns on each side, and black trousers tucked into his brown combat boots." Elsa went into great detail of Vergil's appearance that she forgot that Anna was even there. Anna, on the other hand, was glad that Elsa found someone who could hopefully love her. "Vergil is much like me: graceful, elegant, cool, and composed. He always carries a sword with him." That caught Anna's attention.

"Woah, hold up. He carries a sword with him?" Anna asked worriedly and Elsa nodded slowly as she was still daydreaming about this Vergil. _'Why does he even carry a sword? If he even thinks about hurting Elsa, I'll make sure that he gets it.' _Anna growled mentally but didn't show it and let Elsa continue her story.

"His eye-color is steel-blue. When you first see his eyes, you could only see ice," Elsa said sadly and Anna began thinking of ways to hurt Vergil (As if that was possible) until Elsa spoke again. "but underneath the ice, there is also warmth. I don't know what caused that but I know, what happened to him was worse, far worse compared to mine." Elsa said sadly. She did not know what in God's name happened to him but she was willing to help Vergil. Anna, too, felt sorry for Vergil. If he had it worse than even Elsa did, then he deserved to be happy as much as Elsa did. That she would make sure of in the future.

Elsa then smiled a little when she remembered one beautiful thing about him. His smile. "Oh his smile. His smile is like a light in the darkness, warm and gentle. I've never felt so happy to see someone smile like that. He's just amazing.' Elsa sighed contently as she looked at her right hand in memory of the kiss he left her with. Anna could see this and couldn't help but smile at her sister. _'She finally found someone.'_

"His favorite color is blue, as you can tell by his coat." Elsa laughed as did Anna. "Yeah, only an idiot would think that blue isn't his favorite color!" The royal sisters laughed so hard that their sides hurt.

"Okay, okay. What else?" Anna asked.

"His favorite food is blueberry sundae because, you guessed it." "Blue!" The two sisters started to crack up once again. "I don't know his foot size but they're not that big just right. The way he eats is just like me: poised and well-mannered unlike _some _people around here." Elsa said, looking at Anna who playfully glared at her sister. Before Anna could even ask, Elsa beat her to it. "And before you ask Anna, no. He does not pick his nose." Elsa snickered as Anna just rolled her eyes.

As the two sisters sat up Anna said, "Wow, this Vergil guy is kinda cool."

"Yes, yes he is." Elsa said as she looked out the window with a smile on her pale face.

Anna feeling a little playful decided to have a little bit of fun with her sister. "Elsa?" Anna said barely containing her laugh. "Hmm?" Elsa responded, still dazed. "Do you love him?" As soon as Elsa heard her question, she immediately blushed and hid her face. Anna just laughed _hard_.

"Okay, Anna. I'll admit, I like him but not love him." _'I do love him but I won't say that to Anna, not yet anyways.' _Elsa thought to herself still blushing.

"Oh yeah, I believe you." Anna said sarcastically and Elsa gave a cute giggle. But, as soon as Elsa was feeling happy, she was depressed yet again.

Anna noticed her sister's distress again and asked, "What's the matter Elsa?" As Anna scooted closer to her.

"What if he doesn't like me back? What if I show my powers, he'll just run away and say I'm a freak?" Elsa asked as tears began to appear in her eyes once again.

"Hey, Elsa look at me." Anna said and Elsa looked at her flustered. "I know it's not my place to say but, I can see that you're really attracted to him and I'll bet that he is too. He's just a little new to this as much as you are. Give yourselves time to get to know each other better and maybe the two of you will come around." Anna said soothingly and Elsa smiled as she hugged her sister.

"Thank you, Anna. I love you." Elsa said warmly

"I love you too. Now come on and get dressed, I'm starving!" Anna said as she ran like hell to the dining area.

Elsa shook her head at her sister, Anna was always one for food. Elsa stood up and began to get dressed. She still feared of Vergil's reaction, but if there was even the slightest chance that he would accept her, she would take it. That possibility made her smile. She walked to the window looking at the city where Vergil stayed and smiled brightly.

"I'll see you soon, Vergil." She said softly as she walked down to eat breakfast.

****Vergil awoke from his sleep, surprisingly calm and let's say happy but would never admit it. He had dreamt of Elsa that night as well. He somehow couldn't get her image out of his thoughts. She was beautiful and each passing minute it was getting frustratingly difficult to control his devil when near her.

As his bare-chested form sat up on the bed, his head again filled with images of Elsa. Her smile, her figure, anything everything about her was perfect in his eyes. _'What has that woman done to me?'_ Vergil growled mentally to himself. In all of his life, he had never felt this way before. He had condemned all affections in favor of his quest for power, he was still adamant in his quest but it became apparent that _she _ was distracting him. And he let her.

"Elsa, what is it with you?" Vergil asked mostly to himself as he began his morning routine. As he was taking a shower, his mind still filled with images of Elsa. Growling lowly, he finished his shower and went on to brush his pure white teeth, and put on his trousers. He could not get more distracted than this. Would he attend the celebration? He could just leave and never come back but that would mean not seeing Elsa again. Plus, he gave his word to her that he would attend. Vergil may be a cold-hearted man but he was still a man of honor. Sighing heavily, he gazed out into the town, which was already decorated for the celebration. _'Hmm…I never realized that human could move that fast when there is a special occasion due.'_ Vergil mentally commented as he surveyed the decal. He could also see ships, from different kingdoms he supposed, entering port. Probably were invited by Elsa, he chuckled.

Opting to don his wardrobe, he went back to his grooming. After he stylishly put on his silk coat, he brushed back his hair in his desired position with one flick of the wrist, he grabbed Yamato, more out of habit than protection, from the study table and went down to the dining area for some breakfast. At the thought of breakfast, his stomach grumbled. He scowled at this humiliation but was thankful no one was around to hear it lest they lose a limb or their lives.

"Good morning, Mister Vergil!" The elderly couple, Johannes and Camille Fjordman greeted happily.

"Good morning to you two as well." Vergil greeted coolly back in return as he bowed.

"I assume you will stay for the celebration, judging that you're still here?" Johannes asked.

Vergil growled mentally that this mere human could ask him so many questions and not get hacked to pieces. "Yes, I will. I look forward to seeing it."

"Very good, Mister Vergil. You will not be disappointed for sure." Camille said surely. _'More than you know.' _Vergil thought as he was looking forward to seeing Elsa again.

"I suppose that you will be having breakfast then?" Camille asked warmly like a mother. That made Vergil tense.

"Yes, yes I will." Vergil said lowly.

"Mister Vergil, is something wrong?" Camille asked, worry evident in her eyes, as was Johannes.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." He said as he entered the dining area leaving the elderly couple to look at him like they noticed a twinge of sadness in his eyes. _'Why am I reminded of Eva and Sparda when I look at them?' _Vergil thought angrily as he ate his served breakfast.

After Vergil finished breakfast, he was stopped by Camille and Johannes, much to his mounting annoyance. "What is it?" He spoke, ice evident in his tone and they gasped._ 'Damn.' _

"We wanted to apologize if we had offended you. We didn't know that you had a traumatic experience, I hope you forgive us." Camille said worriedly. She and Johannes looked down like they did something very wrong to him. They did and they should die by his blade, at least it was an honorable end. But decided not to, they didn't know what he went through and they were just naturally warm, both acted like a mother and father to him which he greatly missed. He missed his mother, he missed his father, and after much consideration, his brother. Vergil missed the days that they were just a normal family. With normal lives.

"It is all right. You couldn't have known." He sighed as he left the Inn leaving the two to watch his form disappearing from the crowd.

"Johannes, the boy has been through so much. I've seen it in his eyes." Camille said sadly as they entered their Inn.

"I know, my dear. I saw how he tensed up and the sadness in his eyes. Whatever he went through, it is not to be spoken lightly." Johannes agreed as they wondered what happened in Vergil's past.

As Vergil entered the courtyard where the majority of the crowd was gathering, Vergil sensed that he was, once again being eyed by those women. Oh how he loathes these harlots. Then he saw Elsa at the center of the courtyard. When she saw him, she smiled his smile and he couldn't help but smile back at her. _'What has she done to me?' _He asked himself casually. He was beginning to grow fond of her, and he admits that he was attracted to her. Not openly of course, not yet at least.

Reluctantly, she tore her gaze away from him and spoke to the crowd in her angelic voice that made Vergil smile even brighter. "Are you ready?" she said. Whatever she was planning to do, he could see that she was nervous about something. Completely taking himself by surprise, he nodded his head encouragingly towards her and she smiled gratefully at him causing him to smile as well.

What happened next took him by surprise.

****Elsa finished breakfast along with Olaf, Kristoff, and Anna. It was very awkward because Anna kept smirking at her. Kristoff, however she noticed that was nervous. Elsa could see him fiddling his food and running his hand across his blonde hair. She knew something was up with Kristoff but let it slide, he would bring it up to her if it concerned Anna.

As Elsa rounded the corner, she heard Kristoff calling her and she met up with him.

"What is it Kristoff?" Elsa asked curiously.

Kristoff was acting very strange, very flustered. "I uhh I just want to ask you if…umm. I wanted to ask…if it's alright if…" He rambled as he looked anywhere but her.

Elsa rolled her eyes, she knew where this was going. He was finally going to propose to Anna. "Kristoff." Kristoff looked at her. "Yeah?" "Just spit it out already."

Taking a deep breath, he said the thing he'd been wanting to get Elsa's blessing for. "I want to ask for your blessing to propose to Anna." Kristoff said quietly while looking down.

Elsa couldn't help but smile that Kristoff finally decided to propose to Anna and unlike that one incident, she was more than happy to accept it. "Of course, Kristoff. You can marry Anna."

With that said he hugged Elsa warmly. "Thank you Elsa. I promise, I'll take care of Anna." Kristoff vowed to the queen.

"I know you will. You'll be stuck with her so you'll have to up with her." Elsa chuckled.

"Good point, she's sometimes a handful." Elsa only nodded in response.

"So how are you gonna propose to her? Do you even have the ring?"

"Don't worry. I got it all taken care of. Just cover your ears when the screaming starts." At the mention of Anna's screams, they cringed. They all knew how powerful Anna's vocal cords were and that was very powerful.

"Thanks for the heads up Kristoff. I'll see you later after the celebration." Elsa said as did Kristoff and went outside to starts the celebration, meet with the visiting delegates, and maybe see Vergil among the crowd. She smiled at the mention of his name. Elsa still had her doubts of what Vergil will think of her but smiled nonetheless. She was looking forward to meeting him again. She was attracted to him, that Elsa would admit, but she would not love him, not yet anyway.

As she stood at the center of the courtyard, she scanned the crowd for Vergil. And sure enough she found him and she was elated that he was here. _'He came! I can't believe he came!' _Elsa thought to herself.

Not knowing what she could do, she smiled as bright as she could at Vergil, who smiled back at her making her knees go weak. _'His smile rivals that of even the stars.' _She sighed dreamily.

Okay. Now she had to do it. Now she had to show him what she could do and just hope Vergil could accept her. With a breath, she conjured up a glowing snowball in her hands and launched it up into the air. As soon as the snowball dispersed into the sky, it began to snow lightly. Sparkling snowflakes filled the air and the crowd, especially the children were cheering; all except for Vergil as he looked up at the sky with a bewildered stare. Elsa's heart dropped as she saw him just staring, knowing that it wasn't over she took a light step and coated the courtyard floor with glistening ice. Then the people skated.

No matter how much Elsa tried to hide it, she was devastated. _'He…he doesn't accept me.'_ Elsa thought glumly as she walked away but a hand stopped her. When she turned around, she gasped when she saw Vergil standing there.

****When Vergil saw that Elsa created a snowball out of thin air, he instantly knew that she had control over ice. _'Hmm...she can control ice. How ironic.' _His soul was ice and she could control ice. The irony almost sent him into a fit of laughter, _almost_.

When he realized there was a light flurry of shining snowflakes, he couldn't help but stare bewildered at the beautiful sight. _'She truly is a goddess.' _Vergil commented promisingly at Elsa. If she could make something this beautiful, she was truly a gift from heaven.

Vergil contemplated on whether to take her power or not. _'I should take it from her, it would be a great asset in my quest for power. But I would mean that she can no more create objects such as these.' _Vergil thought to himself. He could take her power easily and he should, but Elsa made ice lovely. All he can do with it was destruction, but she could make it into an art. _'And besides, if demons find me creating ice sculptures they will think I've gone soft.'_ He scoffed at this notion. Him - the Dark Slayer - gone soft. The was laughable on infinite degrees. Vergil opted that Elsa could retain her ability because it was who she was, and taking that away meant removing a part of her soul from her. And he preferred her being whole.

Then, the floors were coated with glimmering ice and everyone started to skate. _'Humans.' _He growled at them. They never did saw what was truly happening around them. The darkness and evil that surrounded them and they were oblivious of it, even when it was staring at them right in their faces.

Tearing his cool gaze from the crowd, he looked for Elsa. To let her know that he was impressed and what she did was captivating. But as soon as Vergil found her, she was looking down at the ground, sadness evident in her gorgeous eyes. He was confused, one minute she was giving happiness to these worthless humans, and then the next she was sulking over something he didn't even know.

As he made his way towards Elsa, she turned her back at him obviously not noticing him. When he caught up to her, he gently grabbed her arm. _'Okay, it is decided. She has truly changed me.'_ Vergil thought to himself.

When Elsa turned around , she was surprised to see him and gasped making Vergil smirk inwardly. "What…what are you doing here?" Elsa asked looking devastated which concerned Vergil. "Well, I seem to recall being invited by the queen herself." He responded coolly but with a hint of playfulness.

"But-but you saw what I could do and I thought that you would hate me if I showed you. I was afraid that you would never accept me." Elsa said sadly as tears rolled down her face. _'She is really just like me.'_

"Elsa," Vergil began as he gently lifted her head with his forefinger to face him. "I don't care if you hid it from me. We all have our secrets, you are no exception, as am I. When I first saw you making ice out of magic, I was surprised, but I was not afraid, I was bewildered. I was fascinated with your ability to make ice beautiful as you are. If this really means heavily to you, then I accept you for who and what you are. No deceptions attached."

Elsa couldn't help but cry into his chest as he said those words to her. He accepted her, all of her willingly. She couldn't be any more happier than she is now. "Thank you, Vergil. That…that means a great deal to me." She said softly but happily as she raised her head to look into his steely eyes. He was sculpted and refined; he was cold yes but he had even a small amount a warm side. The only side that he showed her, only her.

Vergil stood there as she stared at him with those enticing eyes. _'Those eyes, they are just too beautiful to forsake as well as all of her.'_ Vergil said to himself as he too looked into her eyes. Elsa's eyes were radiant, and filled with innocence and life. She was perfect.

Vergil smiled warmly at her as she too smiled at him. Vergil, sensing where this was going, kissed her on the forehead, the one thing he could do for now. "You're welcome Queen Elsa. I just couldn't stand idly by while you were depressed like that." He said as he took a step backward. Away from her. He could not afford to fall in love, he had lost too much to suffer this pain again. But no matter how much he denied it, he was slowly falling for her Him, a demon falling for a human. If he was told years ago that he would fall in love with a human, he would smirk and slice whoever told him that nonsense in half. But now, he could see truth in those words.

Elsa was disappointed but she did not show it. She was sure that they were going to kiss but alas fate had other motives.

As they stood there in an awkward silence, Elsa was blushing as she looked at her feet while Vergil was fiddling with his sleeves trying to take his mind off his urge to kiss her. _'Why is it so hard.' _

"So, how is the festival?" Elsa asked modestly at Vergil, trying to lift the uncomfortable silence.

"I find it jovial. I didn't think that the decorations would be up in mere hours." He said plainly as he shrugged.

Elsa smiled and nodded. "Yes, the people really love to celebrate." She agreed.

"But what is the occasion? Surely, this is not just for leisure." Vergil observed. Normally, these types of celebrations were special events like Christmas or New Year but as far as he knew, it was the middle of May, no holidays yet.

"It is just for the people. Every now and then, we conduct a celebration. Keeps them happy." Elsa said as she looked around to see happy faces and smiled at this. Vergil only nodded in response.

"Hey, we could go around town and see the games there. That's if, if you want to go?" Elsa asked hopefully to Vergil and faced him with a puppy-dog face as if saying _'please, please, please, please.'_

Vergil inwardly rolled his eyes at this but found it to be rather cute. "Like our little tour?" He asked coolly as he quirked an eyebrow and giving a smirk.

Elsa only nodded as she could not respond that he just made himself even more handsome than he already was.

"Well then, milady." Vergil held out his arm for her arms to link with his. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Elsa giggled as she linked arms with him and departed to see the games prepared in the town.

Unbeknownst to the two, they were being watched by four, very shocked observers. Mainly Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Eugene.

****"ANNA!" A short-haired brunette shouted at Anna while dragging a protesting man.

"C'mon Punzie. I can walk." The man whined like a child.

"I know. I just like to drag you around. Now come on, Eugene! There's Anna." The one called Rapunzel said to Eugene who rolled his eyes at his wife. _'She can be so energetic. That's why I love her.'_ Eugene thought lovingly.

"Rapunzel!" Anna greeted back as she pulled Kristoff to meet their good friends from Corona.

"It's been so long you guys!" Rapunzel said as the two girls hugged while the two men rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, like three months ago." The two said at the same time causing Anna and Rapunzel to glare at their respective partners

"Okay, so what's been going on since we were gone?" Rapunzel asked as she went to Eugene's side and he promptly put his arm around her as Anna and Kristoff did the same.

"Oh nothing much. But I think Elsa has a boyfriend." Anna said nonchalantly and that caught the three's attention and their eyes widened in shocked surprise.

"Elsa has a boyfriend?!" Rapunzel, Eugene, and Kristoff exclaimed quietly at the same time. Anna nodded.

"Well, who is he?" Eugene asked and the others followed suit.

"Elsa said that he looked like a god when you see him and judging from her behavior when she talked about it, so it must be true." Anna said as the others listened very closely.

"Go on, Anna. Tell us more." Kristoff urged and Rapunzel and Eugene nodded in agreement. Anna being Anna, told them of what Elsa told her about Vergil Sparda, the man colder than ice.

"Wow, I never thought Elsa would find someone who could actually like her." Rapunzel commented.

"Yeah, but it's a good thing right? She can finally have some happiness in her life." Eugene said as they all nodded in agreement. They all knew that Elsa had it rough and it was only right that she had her happiness.

"Okay, so where is this Vergil?" Kristoff asked.

"I don't know. Elsa never did mention where he lived." Anna shrugged

As the two couples were searching for Elsa, they were shocked as to what they found. A man in a blue coat, Elsa in his arms, and him kissing her forehead. To say they were shocked was an understatement. Elsa looked happier than anything in a long time, for what they can see. The one named Vergil truly did look like a god as the four got close enough to see them.

"Wow, Elsa wasn't kidding when she said he looked like a god." Rapunzel said quietly while the others only nodded, still in shock that Elsa had found someone who could be with her.

They thought that they could not get more shocked, they were dead flat wrong. Vergil offered his arm to Elsa and she willingly linked her arm to his and walked to town leaving them with their mouths wide open.

"Okay, now I'm shocked beyond belief." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, not only did we found out what Vergil looked like, but Elsa was like happy to be with him." Kristoff said.

"That's for sure, she looked at peace to be with him." Anna sighed, happy that Elsa had found someone special.

"That's all good but one question." Eugene said offhandedly

"What is it?" The three asked curiously

"What's with the sword?"

Anna just shrugged. "I don't know. Elsa said he just has it everywhere he goes."

"Well, I guess it's wonderful that Elsa is happy. It's been due for a long time." Kristoff said and they all agreed to what he said. They then went back to the castle to catch up on what's been happening between the two.

Unknown to them, they weren't the only ones that has seen Vergil and Elsa. "So, the Ice Queen has found somebody to love, eh?" A man chuckled darkly and disappeared amongst the crowd.

****Vergil had to admit that this was the most fun he'd had in years and from the looks of it, so was Elsa. They walked out of the courtyard, arm in arm and Vergil couldn't stop butterflies from fluttering in the pit of his stomach. It was the first time that he was on a date. Okay, a date is a little over-anticipating things maybe a civil outing of two friends, yeah that must be it. Nothing serious, just a little tour again.

Elsa on the other hand can barely contain her giddiness. This marks the first time that she went out with someone other than Anna or Olaf. To say the least, Elsa was excited and a little nervous. Excited that Vergil wanted to spend the day with her and nervous that she would make a fool of herself.

As they entered the town, the two were met with a sight of children playing, and men and women sharing kisses that made both Elsa and Vergil blush ever so slightly. Elsa smiled at the sight of such joy and peace her people were having and Vergil remained cold as always.

The two had a very good time. Vergil actually started to warm up to all of this and Elsa saw this under his ice and couldn't help but smile that Vergil did in fact have a heart-a frozen heart. They got away stealing glances at each other as they walked together. Elsa still blushed when she even got a glimpse of his face. Vergil just looked at her from his peripheral vision and saw her blush. _'Why does this woman have such an effect on me?' _Vergil asked to himself and can't help but smile at this.

Vergil and Elsa engaged in a simple conversation and playful bantering with each other. Playful banters were yet another rarity for Vergil.

"So _Mister Vergil, _what would you like to see?" Elsa said, continuing their little game.

Vergil pretended to think as he playfully rubbed his clean-shaven chin. "Hmm…I don't know." He said and he looked at Elsa who was totally flushed. "What do you suggest, _my queen._"

Elsa looked away blushing. She could hardly contain her giggles when he said 'my queen' to her. She thought it was kind of sexy and cute at the same time.

"Oh, I know, We could go play some of the parlor games in the city and maybe we could take a nice stroll to wherever. That is, if you approve _Vergil Sparda?_" Vergil did not know why, but he enjoyed Elsa calling him that was. _'I know it is wrong of me; nevertheless I highly approve of her saying my name like that, only her.' _Vergil thought with a smile. He was starting to care about this particular human even more and was now contemplating on coming back to Arendelle for Elsa.

"A splendid idea, Elsa." He bowed at her. "Lead the way, milady."

"As you wish, Mister Vergil." Elsa giggled and held out her hand. "Will you accompany, my good sir?" She asked lightly at him.

Vergil hesitated for a second. This was beginning, little by little, to be a date. Vergil did not mind one bit but, hell this was getting out of hand fast.

Elsa patiently waited for him to take her hand. She didn't mind the he won't take her hand, she was new to this as was Vergil.

When she was about to retract, Vergil grabbed her hand with his gloved one. She was surprised at this but was elated all the same. His hand was warm and inviting and she liked the feeling of his hand in hers. With her mind clouded, Elsa could only smile at him and he did the same, which warmed her up.

They walked together hand in hand and went to play some of the parlor games. Vergil and Elsa proved to be a formidable combination as they fiercely but playfully competed with each other. Vergil and Elsa were having a grand time with each other, they played various games which include shooting a ball into a small cup, darts, archery, charades, etc.

Vergil had won at darts as Elsa bested him in shooting the ball and archery and charades which increased his admiration for her even more. _'She is skilled, I'll give her that.'_

As they continued their game hunting, Elsa found a game that would be fun for the both of them: knife throwing. "Vergil, could we play that game?" Elsa asked him cutely as she pointed to a knife throwing game.

Vergil looked at where she was pointing and smiled excitedly. _'Finally, a game that will have some form of practice.'_ He said to himself. "Very well, but are you sure? We wouldn't want the queen to hurt herself." He teased which shocked him to no end while Elsa raised an eyebrow at him.

"You think I can't throw a knife, do you?" She asked at him.

"I do not think of that of you. Only I worry that you would be defeated if you chose to challenge me at this." He said plainly, as if he was issuing a challenge, which he was.

"Oh yeah, then I accept your challenge, my good sir." Elsa said as she walked up to the game with Vergil following suit.

"Excuse me, sir. We would like to play your game." She said lightly at the chubby man.

"Oh, my queen. What a pleasure to have you here today." The man bowed at her which Elsa smiled to.

"Yes it is." Elsa said looking at Vergil who immediately tugged his collar and Elsa began giggling. "We would like to play your game. How much will be the charge?" She asked at him.

"Please, my queen, there is no need to pay. It is on the house." He said shaking his head.

"We insist." Vergil said walking up to the two as he held out a ruby.

The man and Elsa were surprised that Vergil had a ruby with him. "Where did you get that?" They both asked at the same time.

"I have my reasons." Vergil replied as he gave the man the ruby which he reluctantly accepted.

"Thank you, good sir. You may begin, three knives each, the one who hits the bull's eye gets a prize." The man said as he handed Vergil and Elsa three daggers each.

"Okay Elsa, since that this was your idea, you may proceed first." Vergil said as he gave Elsa room, which she was grateful for.

Elsa threw the daggers and totally missed the bull's eye, she didn't even hit the board. Elsa groaned as Vergil shook his head with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry, my queen but it would appear that you have lost."

"Do not despair Elsa. Not everyone can be skilled in knife throwing." Vergil said trying to sooth Elsa down.

Elsa nodded and smiled at Vergil and he did the same. The man smiled widely at this as he knew what was to become of this later on.

"Okay, sir. You may now begin."

"Good luck Vergil. It's harder than it looks." Elsa said

Vergil looked at her with a smirk and Elsa blushed. "You really think I would lose at this, don't you?" he asked and she nodded.

While still looking into her eyes, he held out a single knife for her to see. "I will show you how to throw a knife." He said coolly. Then he threw the knife at the target without even looking and it hit the very center of the bull's eye.

The man and Elsa were flabbergasted at this. He didn't even look at the target! "How-how did you do that? You didn't even look!" Elsa exclaimed while the man looked on, still shocked that this young man had such skill.

"I am many things a skilled warrior is one of them. Now I do believe that I am entitled to a prize." Vergil said turning to the man who snapped out of his trance. "Oh. Yes, you can just pick one from the rack." Vergil began to look at the racks filled with toys. He didn't want to have these things but he thought of someone who could probably have a remembrance of this day.

With that, he looked at Elsa. "Would you like to have a prize, Elsa?" He asked her.

Elsa was surprised that he would give her the chance to pick a toy. "Are you sure, Vergil?" She asked carefully which made him chuckle.

"Of course I'm sure. I have no need for simple toys but you, my queen, would need a remembrance of this day."

Elsa smiled at him so brightly that it made Vergil's heart race a mile minute. Elsa began to look at the rack filled with toys. After much contemplation and consideration, she chose a snow-white teddy bear. Typical.

With the toy in her possession, they thanked the man and went on for that promised stroll, hand in hand.

Vergil would have never thought that he would become like this. Feeling content and happy, and accepted all because of one insignificant human. The only other human that made him feel like that was his deceased mother, but she was now resting. At the memory of his mother, he looked down for a moment, ice once again filling his heart.

Elsa took notice of the coldness in his eyes and she began to worry. "Vergil, what's wrong?" Elsa asked softly.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong." He said turning away from her and walked to a cliff with a beautiful view of the ocean and the sun. Strangely, this was so familiar to him but paid no mind to it.

Elsa caught up to the disturbed Vergil but wisely kept her distance. She knew that her past pain paled in comparison to his and if she asked the wrong questions, Vergil may snap at her.

With careful steps, she was beside a blank Vergil once again and a silence occurred between the two. After a few minutes, Elsa wanted to alleviate the silence that has befallen them so she thought of a way to get Vergil back to ground level.

"Beautiful isn't it." Elsa said hoping to receive a reaction from Vergil and she did.

"Yes, yes you are." Vergil said without thinking and made Elsa blush an uncomfortable red. It took a while for Vergil to realize what he said and when he did realize it; his face was now the same color as his brother's red coat.

"Apologies, Elsa. I do not know where that came from." Vergil said looking away trying to hide his blush. _'Where in the hell did that come from?! I know I'm attracted to her but this is just ridiculous!'_ Vergil thought angrily at himself, this Elsa was beginning to change him that's for sure. In addition, as much as he denied it, he was starting to fall in love with her.

"Um, no, it's alright no…harm done." Elsa said looking away as well trying to hide her horrible blush on her pale skin. _'He said I'm beautiful. HE SAID I'M BEAUTIFUL! I can't believe it!' _She thought happily to herself. She did not want to admit it yet, but she was beginning to fall for him.

After a couple of minutes, Vergil turned to face her as did Elsa. They smiled sheepishly at each other and continued to watch the scene before them in peaceful silence hand in hand.

"Vergil?"

"Yes?"

Elsa bit her lip as to what she was about to say. "What were you thinking about just a few minutes ago?"

Vergil gave a long sad sigh that Elsa caught on that what he was thinking about was his past and tightened her grip on his hand.

"My mother, and my brother, I watched my mother die in front of me when I was eight years old. And my brother believes me dead." He said looking at the horizon.

Elsa gasped at this. She isolated herself from her family, lost her parents to a storm, froze Arendelle in eternal winter, and almost killed Anna; but Vergil watched his family die before his very eyes, all that and he was still eight years of age and she this was just the beginning. Tears began to pool in her eyes and she gave him a comforting hug.

Vergil tensed up at this sudden contact but wrapped his arms around her nevertheless.

"I'm sorry Vergil. I didn't know." She said softly

"It all right, Elsa, I don't blame anyone for what happened." He said lightly as he sat them down at the grass.

The tension seemed to disappear as they held hands and Elsa rested her head on his shoulder, a smile gracing her angelic face. Vergil smiled at this; he was truly fascinated with this weak human. Elsa was beginning to be the object of his thoughts more and more frequently.

"You miss them don't you, your family?" She asked as she gazed at the ocean.

"Every day." Vergil responded

"What happened?" Elsa asked as she looked up to him.

He closed his steel-blue eyes. "Please, Elsa, this is not a memory to dwell on. What happened to my mother was barbaric and I do not want to remember what they did to her." He said plainly but his anger was dangerously high that he had to close his eyes lest Elsa see his eyes glowing blue.

Elsa was saddened to hear that his mother suffered greatly. She wanted him to tell her what happened so she could help him, but she knew that he would tell her when the time is right and when that does happen, she will listen.

Elsa only nodded her head. Vergil would tell her when he was ready.

"Oh, Vergil, I must ask you something." Elsa said as she remembered the ball later this evening.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Would you attend the ball later this evening? It will be a formal gathering." Elsa asked, hopeful that Vergil would be in attendance.

Vergil began to think about this. He was never a socialite; he was more of a loner. But that would mean leaving Elsa alone with princes, noblemen, old men, etc. His anger began to boil at the sight of Elsa being harassed by these immoral men. How dare they touch _his_ Elsa, he would make sure that she stays his…wait what? Did he just say that Elsa was his? Was he claiming her as his, his mate; but they didn't even know each other that well yet. Nevertheless, he could not leave her alone so he opted to agree.

"Very well, I will be there but you must be there too if I am to attend" He said and Elsa tackled him to the ground, a feat that would leave anyone without arms.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Elsa shouted happily and Vergil just lay there his eyes drifting to her exposed cleavage. He could see he white undergarments and her breast and he was beginning to feel something harden in his pants. His devil was going crazy about the prospect of taking her here and now, and it took all of his self-control to hold himself back.

He swallowed quietly to calm his nerves down as they both sat up. "You're welcome. I better make sure I am dressed accordingly for later on."

Elsa rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "You already dress like a king, and you say you have more stunning clothes than this."

"You'd be surprised as to what I have in stored for tonight." Vergil said sexily as he looked into her cerulean eyes.

Elsa blushed as to how he said those words to her and looked into his eyes. Those eyes that held so much eyes yet so much warmth. Without them knowing, they were leaning into each other.

Vergil didn't know why but he knew what he wanted, he wanted to kiss her. Elsa could feel her heart trying to jump out of her chest. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but would he want the same?

Her train of thoughts were halted when their lips connected in a passionate dance. Vergil was finally at peace and shut his eyes in bliss, Elsa did as well. Elsa found his lips to be sweeter than chocolate. Warm and delicious, was his lips in her mind. Vergil felt a chill run down his spine as their lips connected, her lips were cold yet enticing that he had to control himself. He was a gentleman, mind you. Without him knowing, he brushed his tongue across Elsa's lips begging for entrance. Elsa smiled and happily granted him entrance, and their tongues battled for dominance. Elsa put up quite a fight but was subdued by Vergil. They did not want to stop but the two had to breathe.

They reluctantly let go of each other's sweet lips and rested their foreheads on the other's

"Wow." Elsa said breathlessly as she tried to regain some oxygen.

"I agree." Vergil said breathing heavily.

He finally found someone who could be the source of his salvation, and that put a smile to his face. Someone whom he could truly love. It was then he realized that he had fallen for Elsa. He-the Dark Slayer had fallen victim to a weak human. God save them all.

Then something occurred to him, could he expose Elsa to the dangers of being his mate, a mate of a son of a traitor. Demons would surely hunt her down to get to him. The thought of her lifeless body in his arms, he would lose all reason for living.

'_All the more reason to gain power. If not for me, for her.' _Vergil thought as they wrapped their arms around each other's waist. He would make sure that she was safe, he would make sure of that.

When it was already late in the afternoon, Vergil opted that now was a good time to end their date so they could be ready for the ball. "We'd better get back. We don't want the queen to be late for her own ball." Vergil teased and Elsa giggled.

"I concur, and we don't want her escort to be absent also now, do we? She asked just as teasingly that made Vergil smirk. _'She has a vocabulary, I'll give her that.'_

Vergil helped Elsa up and dusted themselves off and walked back to the castle hand in hand, in a comfortable silence. They were naturally quiet individuals and they did not feel the need to say empty words, the other's presence was enough.

When Vergil and Elsa returned to the courtyard, Elsa kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the wonderful day Vergil. I had fun." She said as she hugged her stuffed bear.

"As did I, I will see you at the ball and try not to drool." He said casually and Elsa playfully nudged him with her hip, which made him vibrate with want.

"I'd better go back inside. Anna'll probably be looking for me."

"Anna?" Vergil questioned.

"My sister. She's…let's just say chaotic." Elsa said and Vergil nodded in understanding. _'Exactly like Dante.'_

With that, he gave her one last kiss on the top of her hand and bowed at her. "I'll see you later, queen Elsa." Elsa then curtsied in response. "I hope so."

Vergil gave her a smile and turned around to prepare for the ball.

Elsa stayed standing there just watching Vergil depart, knowing that he will show up at the ball. She touched her lips as she remembered the feel of his lips on hers. He was so sweet and warm that when they kissed she was afraid that she would melt on the spot. Elsa smiled at this as a blush came upon her cheeks and hugged her bear more tightly. "I'd better go back in and make sure everything is ready." She said and turned around towards the castle.

When Elsa entered the castle, she was met with Anna, Rapunzel, Kristoff and Eugene, all with their arms crossed and a serious expression on their faces.

"Um…did I miss something?" Elsa asked curiously.

"So, Elsa, how was your date with Vergil?" Anna questioned and Elsa hid the bear behind her back and began to think of a way out of this predicament.

"Uh…well you see…It's not what you guys think…" Elsa began and Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Elsa, we saw you with him leaving the castle together, arm in arm." The brunette said with a smirk and all of them gave her a sly smirk making the queen of Arendelle blush uncontrollably.

"Yeah, just spit it out. We know." Eugene said.

"Okay, we had a date. You guys happy?" Elsa said as she hid behind her teddy bear.

She was sure that they would judge for this but instead she heard a shriek so loud that it broke the sound barrier. She had to cover her ears lest she lose her hearing.

Vergil thought that he heard someone screaming and it came from the castle. He was half-tempted to teleport there and save Elsa but decided against it. _'She probably told her sister.' _

Elsa uncovered her throbbing ears and saw that Krsitoff and Eugene doing the same. "Oh, Elsa, we're so happy for you!" Anna and Rapunzel said as they hugged her.

Elsa was confused, she thought they were mad and now they were jumping like lunatics. "Wait, I thought you guys were angry?" she questioned.

They laughed at this. "Elsa, you found someone who accepted you for who you are. How could we be angry with that?" Kristoff asked sarcastically making Elsa roll her eyes.

"Oh yeah, and I gotta say, you chose one heck of a looker." Anna said that made Elsa blush. They laughed at Elsa embarrassment.

"Okay, now tell us about your little date." Eugene said as they sat down in the library.

Elsa smiled that they were happy about this and told them of her day with Vergil Sparda. She told them about their little completion of parlor games and that he hit the center of the bull's eye without even looking and that's why she had her teddy bear.

"Damn, he's good." Eugene commented and Elsa nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe my eyes when he hit the target dead on without even taking a peep at it." Elsa said.

"Wow, Elsa, Vergil really is cool." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, he is, but I gotta make sure the ball is ready for tonight so I'll see you guys later." She excused herself and went into her room where she laid the teddy bear on her bed gently and she stroked the soft fabric of the bear with a smile on her face.

"I'll see you later, Vergil."


	5. Chapter 5 - Might Makes Right

_**Ladies and gentlemen. May I present to you Chapter 5! Vergil gets a little practice during the ball and about that uninvited guest, I'll leave that to you. As you all know Vergil will be leaving behind Elsa by the next chapter for his search for power but don't worry they'll be back together just not right away. And also, there's a little problem Vergil has to deal with.**_

_****_**Chapter Five – Might Makes Right**

****_"I'll see you later, Vergil."_

When Vergil returned to the Fjordman Inn, he was expecting to get ready for being _cordially_ invited by the Queen of Arendelle to the ball later this evening, but instead he was stopped by the Fjordmans.

"Hello Mister Vergil, did you enjoy the celebration?" Camille asked curiously noting that even under all that ice, he looked happy and content.

'_Of course I enjoyed it you fool. Humans can be so thick at times.' _He thought grudgingly about being asked so many questions from this couple. "Yes I have."

"Oh, splendid, but why are you here? You should be out enjoying yourself." Johannes inquired

"Nothing out of the ordinary, I was just getting myself ready." Vergil sighed in response.

"For what, if we may ask?"

"Nothing important." He said and then he went up stairs to his room. Why must they question every single detail about what he does and what he is. He knows they mean well, but his patience with them is already wearing thin. If they wish to prolong their existence, the two should lessen the questioning and leave him be until asked for.

When Vergil got to his room and shut the door, he sighed as he sat on the bed. He figured that he had a few hours before the ball commence, he'll just polish his prized Yamato before he makes himself presentable to Elsa. At the memory of Elsa, he smiled fondly. Vergil found her enticing, she held so much innocence and yet he could see pain there as well. He sighed that she had painful past as well, he will have to talk to her about that but in doing so would mean that he too would have to tell her of her own pains. Vergil didn't know how she would react to her knowing that he was a demon.

With the polishing of his sword done, he set it down at the study table and then took a bath to remove the dirt from his flawless body.

After bathing, Vergil saw that he still had plenty of time for him to don the article of clothing that he thought would never be worn again: a modified version of his father's garments.

****"Make sure that the decorations are all arranged, Kai." Elsa commanded

"Yes, your majesty." Her loyal servant Kai said

"Gerda, is the food coming out okay?"

"Of course, your majesty. Everything is ready for tonight." Elsa smiled and nodded at them and she excused herself and gave Kai and Gerda the task of arranging the ball. Most were already accomplished it was only a matter of placing the decorations and foods were in order.

Elsa went into her room for her to get ready for the ball. All of the kingdoms were invited: Corona, the Northern Isles, Aeronia, Dumasia, etc, but there was one kingdom that she did not want to be in attendance, The Southern Isles. Elsa felt anger course through, she still didn't forget of what Hans had done to her and Anna. She shut her eyes to calm herself before she froze her room again. Elsa did not want the Southern Isles to be here and she could only hope that Hans wasn't the one here.

She then went into her washroom for her to prepare for the ball and for Vergil. She smiled when an image of Vergil appeared when she closed her eyes. Elsa had never felt like this before, she was for the first time content with what she had.

When she left the washroom, her body was wrapped in a white bath robe and her platinum blonde hair cling to her body. She figured that she had about two hours to get ready, so she slipped on her under-garments. Vergil said 'try not to drool' well two can play it that way. With a devilish smirk, she opened her closet and pulling out her most beautiful dress.

The dress itself was a baby-blue strapless dress decorated with ice crystals and a slit coming just below her knee. A fair amount of skin was shown on her back, shoulders and neck. With it she also had a glimmering transparent cape to add to the aura. _'wait until you see this, Vergil, and we'll see who'll drool tonight.'_ she thought fondly and put the dress on.

Elsa still had time to do her make-up. She put on light mascara and eye shadow, she didn't need much make-up because she was already gorgeous beyond compare.

It was nearly time for the ball and Elsa was excited to say the least. She would be able to see Vergil's mouth drop at the sight of her and that she was looking forward to. When she got up and went outside of the door, she ran into Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Eugene. They were all were formal wear and Kristoff didn't look too happy about this.

"What's wrong, Kristoff, uncomfortable?" Elsa asked in mock innocence

"Very funny, Elsa." Kristoff grumbled and the others laughed.

"Anyway, we better get on with this. I don't wanna see the Southern Isles for more than one second." Anna growled and the others nodded and narrowed their eyes. Even before the Hans fiasco, the Southern Isles were arrogant. Boasted that they have the most powerful military and threatened other kingdoms with war including Arendelle and Corona.

"Yeah and I bet _somebody _will be wanting to see Elsa." Rapunzel said teasingly at Elsa who blushed a crimson red. Everyone but Elsa laughed hard. Elsa looked away, embarrassed. She knew telling them was a bad idea then why, oh, why did she tell them everything?

"Mhm, he'll have his mouth hanging, won't he Elsa? Anna said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Stop it you guys. Besides, what makes you sure he's gonna come here anyway?" she asked in mock sadness, trying to get them of her trail.

"Ha, don't play dumb Elsa. You probably invited him anyway." Eugene said crossing his arms and giving a knowing smirk.

Elsa gave a groan and walked ahead of the group. _'Why am I always this transparent?'_ Elsa asked herself as she rounded a corner.

Anna, Rapunzel, Kristoff, and Eugene were just smiling at her direction. "Knew it." the foursome said at the same time and followed Elsa to start the event.

When the five entered the ballroom, they were met with a beautiful sight. Magnificent decorations hung from the ceilings, the tables were covered with highly elaborate cloth with a shade of purple, the chairs were made of mahogany and were shining under the light, and a chandelier hung at the center of the room. The chandelier looked like what Elsa made at her Ice Castle, it was made of ice and in the form of her signature snowflake.

"Wow, Elsa, you really outdone yourself this time." Rapunzel commented as they all gawked at what happened to the ballroom.

"Thanks, but I had some help." Elsa said smiling at Kai and Gerda.

"Thank you, your majesty." the two loyal servants bowed and Elsa bowed as well.

"Kai, Gerda, I want you to enjoy this evening so you two are welcome to join the ball if you want to?" Elsa said and the two were surprised.

"Oh no, my queen. We mustn't." Gerda tried to reason but Anna spoke

"C'mon Gerda. You and Kai did a very good job, you two deserve a little break." Anna said. "Absolutely. Besides, it's not every day you get to enjoy a ball, make it last." Rapunzel said. "I insist you two. Have a good time." Eugene said. "I'm not gonna say anything mushy but come on, I know you want to." Kristoff said as they all tried to persuade Kai and Gerda to join in on the ball.

"You heard them, you two. Enjoy yourselves, I command it." Elsa said firmly but smiling at the two.

"Thank you, your highnesses. You are too kind." The two said bowing gratefully to which Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Kristoff, and Eugene smiled.

"Alright, now let's get this party started!" Anna exclaimed making a fist pump into the air, and making everyone present chuckle at the princess' eagerness to have fun.

"Okay, but first let's let the guests in." Elsa said to Anna who blushed at her embarrassment. "Uh, yeah the guests, I totally forgot about them, hehe, whoopsy me." Anna chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ooookay. Let the dignitaries in please." Elsa commanded and two servants opened the large intricately carved doors, giving access to the invited guests for this evening's ball.

One of the guests were the princess of Aeronia and Dumasia, Princess Samantha of Aeronia and Princess Carmela of Dumasia. They were both fairly beautiful; Samantha had pale skin, red hair, emerald eyes and a curved body, she was a little timid but knows how to make a good conversation. Carmela had tanned skin, blonde hair, hazel eyes and a curved body as well, she was like Anna is many ways: hyper-active and wild. The two were also very good friends with Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel.

"May I present their royal highnesses, Princess Carmela of Dumasia and Princess Samantha of Aeronia." The presenter said and the two princesses entered and were greeted warmly by Anna and Elsa.

"Samie, Camy! So good to see you girls!" Anna and Rapunzel squealed as they hugged each other.

"You too, Anna and Punzie." Samantha said happily. "Wouldn't miss a chance to be back together again with the girls, now would I?" Carmela said sarcastically as she hugged them.

Elsa, Kristoff and Eugene shook their head at Anna and Rapunzel. _'They just have to do this in a formal ball.' _They thought at the same time and sighed. "Good to have you join us your highnesses." Elsa said as she bowed at them, technically this was standard protocol when addressing other royals but to the two princesses this was just stupid and hugged Elsa.

"C'mon, Elsa we're all friends here. No need for formalities." Samantha said rolling her eyes and Elsa snickered at this.

"Oh, fine. It's good to see you guys." Elsa said as she hugged them. "Likewise." Carmela said warmly as she embraced the queen. The others finally caught up with them and Kristoff and Eugene greeted the two princesses welcomingly.

"Hey Sam, Camy. It's been too long." Eugene greeted as he hugged them.

"You too, Eugene." They said at the same time.

"Hello you guys. Don't I get a hug?" Kristoff said spreading his arms causing the others to roll their eyes at the mountain man but the two princesses complied anyway.

"Nice to see you too, Kristoff. So how are things with Anna?" Carmela said as they were served with champagne.

"Eh, a little noisy when it's night." He shrugged making Anna blush and punch him in the arm. "What? It's true." Kristoff said defensively, as he rubbed his sore arm.

"Shut up." Anna grumbled and turned her back at Kristoff, crossing her arms. Kristoff raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Anna's waist .

"C'mon Anna I was just joking." He said lovingly at her ears that sent shivers up her spine. She playfully tried to get away but Kristoff just held on tight and Anna relaxed into his grip.

"Yeah I know, I just like when you get like this." Anna giggled.

This whole time, their friends were trying _very_ hard not to explode in laughter. Anna and Kristoff's mushiness and public display of affection was just too funny.

"Ugh. Anna, Kristoff, if you're gonna do this, do it in your room." Elsa said hinting their little escapades in their shared room, making them blush madly.

"Are we really that loud?" Anna and Kristoff asked at the same time. They didn't know that their moans and groans were that loud.

"Yes. Everyone in the castle could hear you two screaming." Elsa said matter-of-factly making them both set their faces on fire. The others just laughed at the two's expense.

"To relieve them of _some _of their embarrassment, what been occurring here?" Carmela asked and Anna instantly thought of a way to get back at her sister. With a devilish smirk on her face, she prepared to have a little fun at her big sister's expense. _'Payback's a bitch, Elsa.'_

"Nothing much, a little business here and there so not much to tell about except…" Anna trailed of as she pretended to think.

"Except what?" Samantha asked curiously.

"Forget about it. It's nothing, really."

"Anna if you don't tell us, I'll shove my fist down your throat." Carmela threatened half-humorous and half-serious about her threat.

"Oh, alright, but are you sure you really wanna know?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." Samantha said.

"You really really wanna know?"

"Yes so get on with it." They were now getting frustrated with this.

"You really really reaaaally wanna kno-."

"ANNA!"

"Okay, here it is. Elsa has a-"

Elsa knew where this was going from the start and she was sure as hell that she didn't want anybody to know about this. She'll never hear the end of it.

As soon as Anna was about to spill the beans, she put her hands on her sisters babbling mouth. She didn't care that Anna was licking her hand, she'd take that over embarrassment any day of the week.

"No need to hear this. I have nothing out of the ordinary." Elsa chuckled nervously that set red flags all over the place for Samantha and Carmela.

When Elsa let go of Anna's mouth, Anna blurted out her secret. "Elsa has a boyfriend." As if Elsa's day couldn't get any more annoying.

"ELSA HAS A WHAT?" The two princesses shrieked in shell-shocked surprise.

"Yeah, she does." Anna said plainly and that was the cue for them to call Elsa.

"Elsa. You. Talk. Now." Samantha and Carmela demanded at their friend who was glaring daggers at her traitorous sibling. _'I'll get you for this Anna' _Elsa thought angrily but for now, she had to deal with this first.

After telling her story about Vergil Sparda, Samantha and Carmela still couldn't believe that Elsa had found somebody.

"Wow Elsa, that's really romantic." Samantha sighed happily at her friend. She had hoped that Elsa would find someone special, she just didn't expect it to be this quick.

"Yeah, so when do we meet him?" Carmela asked. She was really happy for Elsa but she needed to make sure that this Vergil was legit and not some con-man. If he was there will be hell to pay.

"I invited him here so Vergil will be here." Elsa said smiling. Her Vergil coming to the ball. She liked the sound of that, _'her Vergil'_. He was hers as she was his, if he ever cared to have her.

Then the presenter spoke over the crowd.

"May I present his royal highness, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." And at the mention of that bastard's name; Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, Samantha, and Carmela tensed up.

"Well, it certainly is a pleasure to see you all again." Hans said arrogantly as he was accompanied by a snotty-looking slut of a woman.

"Oh yeah, it's nice to see you too, now get out." Anna growled at him. Kristoff had to hold her back to prevent any unwanted conflicts between them and saw Eugene was doing the same to Rapunzel.

"Now, now Anna, it's that any way to speak to your former fiancé?" Hans asked leaning into Anna and brushing his fingers across her cheek. Kristoff stepped in front of her, barely containing his own anger.

"Keyword: _former fiancé. _Now I suggest you stop that or-" Kristoff began but was interrupted by Hans

"Or what, mountain man?" He said in a challenging tone and went to stare arrogantly at Kristoff. Kristoff glared with hate and anger but Hans just stared with disgust and scrutiny.

"Hey Anna, why did you choose this low life over me, anyway?" Hans questioned like nothing ever happened between the two.

Anna couldn't believe the nerve of this asshole. She should have knocked a couple of his teeth out of his smug face when she had the chance. "One, because you tried to kill me and Elsa. Two, because he cares and loves me unlike some power-hungry maniac asshole." Anna hissed dangerously low and was shaking with rage. By this time Elsa, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Eugene, Samantha, and especially Carmela were just itching to butcher this pathetic excuse of a man.

Hans shook his head at her. "Tsk, tsk. Do you kiss your dead mother with that mouth?"

That did it. Anna had had enough with this bastard. She would kill him if it was the last thing she does! Before Anna could murder this piece of shit, Elsa got between her and Hans.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Anna asked angrily at her sister.

"Anna. Not here, not now." Elsa said lowly, she too was shaking with anger as tears threatened to escape from her eyes after Hans insulted Elsa and Anna's mother. _'How dare he! I'll make sure he pays for this.' _Elsa said to herself angrily. She will hurt Hans for this, that was one thing she now wanted to do.

"But Els-" Anna began only to be met by a warning glare from Elsa. Anna begrudgingly stepped back with their friends as they continued to give Hans death glares at what he just said.

With her sister at a safe distance, she turned to Hans who was smirking evilly that made her sick to the core. "Hans, I don't mind you coming to this ball but I _will _not tolerate you insulting my family like that." She said in a dangerous tone that only made Hans laugh.

"Well, well, look at cowardly snow queen acting all tough." Hans laughed evilly that made everyone's blood boil.

Elsa was on her last leg on controlling her temper with Hans. "I suggest you move on from this and leave us be." Elsa commanded in an icy tone, not nearly as cold and as dangerous as Vergil's but was still cold.

"Wow, never thought the ice bitch had a mouth on her. Someone should teach you some manners little lady." Hans said as he walked towards Elsa.

When he got close to Elsa, he grabbed her hips. "Maybe even make you my little slut." At those words, Elsa finally snapped and slapped him hard across the face leaving a red imprint on his swollen face.

"How dare you! This is the last straw, get out now and don't even think about making another remark or so help me, I'll freeze you solid and drop you down the balcony. Now leave!" Elsa shouted angrily at him as her guards came ready to attack Hans at a moment's notice.

Hans still had that smug smile on his face as he rubbed his face. "Oh, someone has fire there. I wonder what it will be like to extinguish that?" Whatever restraints Elsa had on her powers were rapidly fading as Hans continued his vile insults towards her and her family.

"I'll see you later, Queen Elsa. I'll see you _real_ soon." And with that, he left with his slut who scoffed at them.

Elsa just stood, not saying anything. She was angry but was distressed. She had never been touched like that, the only other man that came close was Vergil but his was loving and gentle, but Hans' was perverted. That made her shudder in fear and disgust.

The others were getting worried about Elsa. "Elsa, are you all right?" Anna asked softly as the others watched them carefully while also looking out for that pig Hans.

Without a second to spare, Elsa hugged her sister. The emotions were too much for either of them and they both cried. "I'm sorry, Anna. I should've let you tear him apart limb from limb." Elsa sobbed quietly.

"It's okay, Elsa. We'll get him and when we do, we'll gut him." Anna said as she wiped her eyes clean of tears as Elsa did the same.

"I promise Elsa. We'll pay him back." Rapunzel said darkly and the others followed suit.

"Just remember sweetheart, we all want turns at him." Eugene said as he cracked his knuckles and Kristoff, Samantha, and Carmela did the same.

"I know you guys will but…" Elsa snickered but then what would Vergil do if he found out. Judging from their little competition, he appeared extremely skilled and therefore extremely dangerous.

"But what?" Kristoff asked

Elsa sighed. "But what will Vergil do if he found out about this?"

"Easy, he'll beat Vergil to a pulp." Rapunzel said excitedly at the prospect of Hans being reduced to a sniveling pile of meat.

"As much as I would love to see that, but I think Vergil would do more than kill him." Elsa said grimly, she shivered at the thought of what Vergil was truly capable of.

"So what, I'd kill him too." Kristoff said as if it was nothing.

"Kristoff, you haven't seen his ice. You heard the warning I gave to Hans, right? You all heard the coldness in it, right?" Elsa asked and they all nodded.

"Imagine that only a thousand times colder and have a murderous stare." Elsa said as a dark realization overtook her. She didn't know how dangerous Vergil was and from what she saw at the fair, he was extremely dangerous and that was just being playful.

"Okay, so what do we do? If what you say is true then there's no stopping him." Eugene asked. He was actually afraid of meeting this Vergil, someone that could scare a being that controls ice and even claim that he is far more deadly than her is not one to be trifled with.

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know but I wish Vergil was here now. I'm beginning to miss him." Elsa said as she looked out the window. She truly was missing Vergil and the ball just started five minutes ago.

"Don't worry Elsa. I'm sure he'll be here any minute." Carmela said reassuringly as she gently placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Thanks guys."

And speak of the devil, soon as those words left her mouth, the speaker announced another guest.

"May I present her majesty's esteemed guest, Master Vergil Spar-" The speaker and the whole room fell silent, even a pin dropping could be heard as he entered the ballroom.

Elsa let out in a small voice. "Vergil…"

****Vergil finally donned his formal clothing (think Sparda but without the monocle and instead of being purple, the dominant color is palatinate blue. The jewel at his chest is a dark blue diamond cut into a pear-shape.). In all honesty, he didn't even think that he would need this. It held memories that he wished not to remember but for Elsa he must let go of those memories and start making new ones. New ones that could erase his past mistakes.

"It begins." He said as he walked out of his room, but without Yamato, bringing a sword to a formal gathering would be problematic and out the front door. As he made his way to the castle, he spotted a jewelry store. _'I should be heading to the ball, but I need to promise Elsa that I'll be coming back.'_

He weighed his options, he would be late but only for a couple of minutes but he needed a gift to give Elsa. A gentleman always present gifts to his date. With that in mind, Vergil headed for the jewelry store. When he entered the establishment, he saw an assortment of gems and jewelry fit for a queen to have. Then he saw two wedding rings that were strangely familiar to him, it was really strange but he felt that he'd seen these before. His train of thoughts was interrupted when an elderly woman came.

"May I help you, young man?" The woman asked kindly at the blue devil.

"Yes, I am looking for a gift to give a special friend to." Vergil said as he searched the racks for something that represents Elsa in all her beauty.

"The woman you love?" The woman smiled at him.

Vergil tensed, he never did acknowledge that he was in love with Elsa but today, he was going to acknowledge it. "Yes. For the woman I love."

"Very well, I think I have just the thing." She said as she went to the back to get something.

Vergil was still looking at the collections of jewelry, he huffed that he didn't found what he was looking for in these. He was about to leave when the old woman came back holding a blue box.

"What is this?" Vergil asked curiously and the woman just smiled and opened the box.

It was a silver necklace that held a fairly sized dark-blue, tear-shaped diamond encased in gold webbing that had fine rubies implanted in the webbings that added to the effect of the main gem. The chains were polished silver with very fine complex designs on each chain links. Vergil was impressed with the level of artisanship involved in such a simple yet elegant necklace.

"It is truly beautiful. I shall take it, how much for this fine piece of artwork?" Vergil asked as he prepared his payment.

"No, it's yours now." That surprised Vergil. No one had ever given him something for free, he always paid for them regardless.

"Why?" Vergil asked coolly at the elderly woman who just smiled at him.

"It is said that only true lovers give special gifts to each other. I saw you staring intently at those two wedding bonds and you had an almost familiar look when you saw them. It was then I knew that whomever this gift is for, you hold very dear."

Vergil had never thought about that. True that he was falling for Elsa but it had never occurred to him that he held her very dearly. He was amazed that this woman could see right through him about the ones he loved.

"Thank you, but please accept this as my thanks." Vergil said as he held out fifty gold coins to the old woman.

"Oh no, I can't accept this." The old woman shook her head slowly.

"I insist." Vergil persisted and the old woman reluctantly took his payment and gave him his gift.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear boy. I hope she will like it." She said bowing at him and he nodded in response.

"As do I." And with that he was out the door.

"I know she will."

As Vergil went inside the castle, every nobleman and woman stopped to look at him. To them he appeared to be a god, but to Vergil he was just wearing a modified version of his father's clothes because he had nothing else to be of use.

They were still staring at him, the women with lustful stares and the men with envy. It annoyed him.

When the announcer spoke Vergil's name, he stopped mid-sentence, as did the rest of the room. There was only total silence as their jaws dropped. Vergil found all the staring to be very irritating and was beginning to regret leaving Yamato behind. _'I've said it before and I'll say it again, curse my father's good looks.' _

Vergil was about to turn and leave when he caught sight of Elsa. His eyes widened and he felt his jaw bones loosen when he saw a beautiful angel. He smiled at her and she smiled back, and he made his way towards her.

"Wow, Elsa. When you said that he looked like a god, you weren't kidding." Carmela commented as they all just gawked at Vergil.

'_Holy shit, I'm literally drooling over him. He wasn't kidding when he said he had something in stored for tonight.' _Elsa thought, as she looked Vergil up and down. She thought that what he was wearing before was formal, but it would appear that that was just his casual clothing and this is his formal wear.

Elsa went to meet Vergil halfway as they examined one another. Vergil was enthralled about Elsa. So much so, that he had to control his raging devil from taking her right here and now. Elsa was too trying very hard not to just jump him. She'll admit that Vergil was handsome, but this is far beyond any of her expectations. _'Wow.'_

It took them awhile to snap out of their share trance. Elsa forgot about the whole Hans thing and was blushing while looking at her feet. Vergil, however, was looking anywhere but her. _'This is humiliating.' _He said coldly.

"Um, welcome Sir Vergil. I am glad that you could make it." Elsa said to remove the silence.

"Yes. It is a pleasure to be invited by the queen." Vergil said with a smile and bowed majestically at her. Elsa giggled and curtsied towards him.

"Could you tell everyone present to stop staring at me, I hate it." Vergil asked motioning to the still gawking crowd. It made him sick that these lowly humans could gawk at him and not get punished, it infuriated Vergil to no end.

Elsa, sensing Vergil's irritation and fury, immediately asked those in attendance to stop their gazing and return to the enjoyment. They did but some of the women were still eyeing Vergil up and down. Elsa saw this and couldn't help but feel a little possessive of him. Without her knowing, she linked arms with his and walked to her friends to introduce him. She saw the other girls glare angrily at her and she just smiled at them. _'Hands off you harlots, he's mine.' _

Vergil didn't know why Elsa had linked her arms with his, but he wasn't about to complain. As they were walking, he saw a man with ridiculously large side-burns looking at him and Elsa with evil intent. Vergil smirked at this. _'Elsa will not be in real danger, I'll make sure of that, but if I am correct, I will be having my long-awaited practice soon.' _Vergil thought as they reached a group of people who appear to be Elsa's friends. _'Hmm, must be introducing me.'_

"Guys, this is Vergil Sparda, Vergil this is Anna, my sister." Elsa pointed to Anna who beamed up and introduced herself.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Anna, I've heard so much about you. Do you know that Elsa talks about you all the time? Oh, and by the way, nice outfit. You should've seen Elsa's face when you walked in like tha-" Anna's rambling was abruptly halted by an embarrassed Elsa. _'Why must she do this all the time when I introduce someone to her?' _Elsa mentally growled.

"A pleasure to meet you, as well, Princess Anna." Vergil said coolly and bowed. Vergil now knew that Anna was definitely like Dante. Their mouths were like machine guns that never ran out of ammunition.

"This is Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend." Elsa pointed to a rather muscular man with a hard look on his face. Any other man would think that this would be intimidating, but if you're a half-devil and faced the harshest adversities imaginable, it doesn't mean shit to you.

"Nice to finally meet you, I'm Kristoff." Kristoff greeted warmly and extended his arm for Vergil to shake.

"The pleasure is mine." Vergil shook his hand in turn. "I pity you." Vergil said plainly.

Kristoff quirked an eyebrow. "Why would that be?" He asked curiously.

"You have a girlfriend that is a little hyperactive." Vergil said trying to be gentle with his words. He already had enough enemies to exterminate he didn't need new ones to add to his kill list, especially Elsa's friends.

Kristoff nodded as if in agreement. "Yeah, she is a handful sometimes." He said that earned him a smack at the back of his head making everyone but Vergil laugh.

"This is Rapunzel and her husband Eugene. They're from Corona." Elsa directed to Rapunzel and Eugene. Rapunzel seemed enthusiastic about meeting Vergil but this Eugene seemed cautious. _'A wise move.'_

"It's nice to finally meet Elsa's boyfriend." Rapunzel said as she looked at Elsa who blushed a rosy red. "I'm Princess Rapunzel but I just wanna be called Rapunzel."

"You too as well." Vergil said as he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"I'm Eugene, It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Eugene said happily, trying to hide his apparent fear of Vergil. Vergil saw through this but didn't say anything, he would enjoy this night very much.

"Nice to meet you too." Vergil said as they shook hands. Eugene was a little relieved that Vergil was an okay-guy but he still had his doubts about him.

"And these two are Princess Samantha from Aeronia and Princess Carmela of Dumasia." Elsa said pointing at the two women.

"It's so nice to meet you, Vergil. I hope you'll take good care of Elsa." Samantha and Carmela said. The last one was spoken by Carmela.

"The pleasure is mine, and to answer your question, yes I will." Vergil said that made Carmela and Samantha smile.

Elsa smiled that Vergil and the others were getting along so well. She only hoped that Hans wouldn't spoil their fun, if he did he'd be signing his own death sentence.

"Okay, now that everyone is acquainted with each other, let's get the ball underway." Elsa motioned for the orchestra to begin playing and the ball was now underway.

While the others were dancing, Elsa stayed behind with Vergil. In all honesty, the two didn't know what to do. They were just standing there until Vergil asked her something to break the silence.

"Am I overdressed, my queen?" Vergil asked as he turned towards Elsa. Elsa just giggled at his question.

"Overdressed is an understatement, but you are looking sharper than ever. What's the occasion?" Elsa asked as she raised an eyebrow that was sexy in Vergil's eyes.

Vergil didn't want to break her heart but his search for power was becoming far more vital to him. Elsa had become very dear to him and Vergil could not risk that he could not protect her, no he had to protect her. He had lost so much but he will not lose her.

"I'm afraid that I must depart in the morning. I am sorry, Elsa." Vergil sighed as he looked down.

Elsa's heart clenched that he had to leave soon. She didn't want him to leave her, Vergil had grown on her and Elsa wanted him to be with her.

"Oh." Elsa said and a single tear escaped her eyes.

Vergil saw this and to his complete and utter surprise, he took her face into his hands for her to look up at him and wiped her tears.

"You once asked me that I would return if I found a reason, correct?" Vergil asked softly and Elsa slowly nodded her head. Elsa felt a new hope enter her, had he found his reason to return? Had Vergil found a reason to come back? Was she that reason?

"Well, I found a suitable reason and that is you." Vergil said warmly and saw Elsa smile a teary and joyous smile. "I promise to return. For you."

Elsa was overjoyed that he would come back for her, only for her. She would wait for him until his return and when he does, Vergil will be welcomed. "Thank you, Vergil." Elsa said as she hugged the man she loved.

Vergil felt a tightness in his chest when Elsa hugged him. It felt alien to him but somehow comforting. With much hesitation, he hugged her back. She felt nice especially with her semi-backless dress, her skin was smooth and inviting, it was all too much for Vergil but he managed to control himself. _'No, not now.' _

Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, Samantha, and Carmela were all observing this from afar and they were touched about this little display. At first, they were a little scared that Elsa cried and were ready to storm up there a kill Vergil (as if that was possible.) but stopped when Vergil cheered Elsa up and they both hugged.

"What a perfect match, Elsa and Vergil." Samantha sighed happily and the others nodded in agreement as the two were still locked in an embrace.

"I think we should give them the privacy they need. I think that would be the right thing to do." Anna suggested. It was one thing to bug her sister, but Elsa was finally happy and she would not ruin this for her sister.

"Yeah, we'd better leave them be. We'll see where this goes." Kristoff agreed and the others nodded in response, and went on their separate ways for them to enjoy the ball.

Vergil and Elsa finally parted from each other and stared into each other's eyes. Vergil saw only love in her eyes and while Elsa saw the very same ice in his eyes when they first met, she could see that his ice was slowly but surely melting away. They smiled at each other and leaned in for them to kiss. It was not a long kiss but a short innocent one.

After that, they went to mingle with the crowd, arm-in-arm, but unknown to them, they were being observed by a man with a sadistic smile on his face. "So very nice to meet you, Vergil." He said quietly as he disappeared into the crowd.

After mingling with the crowd, Vergil and Elsa, together with Elsa's family, were enjoying a nice refreshing drink. "So Vergil, how you finding this ball?" Rapunzel inquired.

"The most fun I had in a long time." Vergil said as he took a sip of his scotch. Aside from his tours with Elsa, this was the absolute most fun he had in a very long time.

Elsa who was at his side chided in. "So when will you be back, Vergil?" She asked and everyone was confused about Vergil leaving.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Anna asked as anger began to boil inside her. '_How could this man leave Elsa behind? He's no better than Hans.' _Anna though begrudgingly towards him.

"Yes, and to answer your question, Elsa, maybe in a month or two." Vergil said plainly, expecting Elsa to be upset but instead, she smiled and hugged him.

"I'll be waiting." Elsa whispered into his ears that for the first time, made the Dark Slayer truly blush.

Then the band began to play an extremely complicated song that no one wanted to dance. Vergil knew this dance by heart as his mother and father used to dance to this, so he learned what he could from them – at least from the short time they had together. Elsa also knew the steps of this dance very well, she was trained to know every kind of dance in the book but this particular pattern was her most favored.

Smiling, Vergil extended his hand to Elsa. "May I have this dance, my queen?" He asked as he bowed, waiting for a response. Elsa didn't know whether Vergil was crazy or he actually knew this dance, choosing the latter reason, she accepted. "I accept your invitation for a dance, Sir Vergil." She then placed her hand in his white gloved one and was led to the dance floor where everyone was watching them.

As they danced together, Vergil and Elsa were amazed that the way they danced was natural as if they just had that special chemistry in them.

When the song was done, Vergil finished with him lowering Elsa, her braid almost touching the floor as they looked lovingly at each other's blue eyes.

The crowd was stunned at the two's performance and they applauded their all at them. Vergil bowed as Elsa curtsied in appreciation.

The others went up to them to congratulate them. "Wow, you two. That was awesome!" Anna, Rapunzel, Samantha, and Carmela squealed that made Elsa blush and Vergil remaining cold.

"Yeah, you two. That was truly amazing." Eugene commented.

"No wonder you made me take lessons in dancing." Kristoff said offhandedly.

"Thanks, you guys." Elsa said quietly as she hid her face in Vergil's shoulder trying to hide her embarrassment. Vergil just stood there, not really caring about all the praise they'd receive. The only thing that mattered to him was Elsa.

"So, Vergil, tell us about yourself." Anna asked as she looked at him, as did everyone else.

What could he tell them? He was surely not going to them that he was a demon, they would never believe him until he showed them. He was sure as hell not going to tell them the atrocities he had done, he had enough scrutiny from his own brother. "What do you want to know?" Vergil asked coolly.

They began to think of the things they wanted to know and it was a lot of them. When they thought about it, they had no clue on who Vergil was. "Why do carry a sword?" Rapunzel asked him curiously.

"Yamato." Vergil said plainly and everyone raised an eyebrow confused.

"What?"

"Yamato, my sword's name, it was a keepsake from my father." Vergil replied on his beloved Yamato. They all nodded in understanding.

"Do you have any family out there, Vergil?" Eugene inquired and Vergil visibly tensed up. Eugene didn't know what he did wrong but he certainly wasn't going to find out.

No, Vergil no longer had a family. He'd heard rumors in the underworld that Dante ventured down there to face a powerful demon, it was a battle to the death and from what he had heard, Dante did not survive.

Naturally, Vergil would be elated by the news but sadly, he didn't. With Dante dead, Vergil was the last of his family, the last of his blood, the last knight of the House of Sparda.

"No." Vergil said sadly and looked down slightly. Everyone saw this, especially Elsa. She knew the feeling of being alone but she still had a sister to turn to, but she didn't know if Vergil had someone to turn to. She was about to ask when Vergil spoke.

"I am the last of my family, the last of my blood, the last knight of the House of Sparda." Vergil continued in a depressing tone. Everyone felt sorry for him but none as greatly as Elsa did. Elsa held his hand tighter as tears slowly ran down her face. She didn't know the feeling of being the last of your family and Vergil suffered that.

"I'm sorry Vergil. I shouldn't have asked." Eugene said quietly. He was extremely sorry he'd asked that question, he still had family out there but to lose everyone you care about in a flash was something he could never imagine.

"You're right, you shouldn't have." Vergil said with his coldness returning that made everyone shudder in fear. Sensing their fear, he walked to the balcony without a word, eyes with annoyance, fury, and sadness.

As he left, everyone stared at him with fear and felt sorry for what they did. "Elsa, I think you'd better go talk to him." Carmela suggested. She too felt fear towards him, but she also felt badly about what happened.

"Alright, wish me luck." Elsa said and went off to find Vergil.

"You'll need it." Anna said quietly. "What could've happened to him must be harsh."

"I agree, now once they get back, we should probably apologize to him." Kristoff suggested and the others agreed to do so. Kristoff knew all too well to lose family; he didn't even know his parents and he felt like he lost them from the beginning.

****Elsa went to the balcony to find Vergil; she didn't know what to do.How would she approach this with Vergil? Elsa knew nothing of what happened to him and he didn't know about her own pains but she has to try.

Vergil was standing there, staring into the night with his arms at the back, wishing more than ever that he'd brought his sword. _'Why did he asked that question? Out of all the questions, why that?' _He thought angrily. On the inside, he was seething with rage, but on the outside, he was cold as ever. Then he felt an all too familiar cold hands, he knew that Elsa was here.

"Vergil, are you all right?" Elsa asked gently.

"Yes, I am." He replied with his back still turned, and Elsa sighed.

"Vergil, please let me in." Elsa begged. She begged that Vergil would let her in and relieve what burden he had.

"If I let you in. you won't like what you'll see." Vergil said coldly as he faced Elsa with ice in his eyes. Elsa had to stop herself from running away from Vergil's intimidating stare that was worse than even Hans' perverse ones.

"Please, I want to help you, to be with you but I can't do that if you won't let me." Elsa said with as much conviction she could muster as she caressed his cheeks. Vergil relaxed at her touch, he knew he had to let her in if he was to finally move on.

"You may want to sit down. What you are about to hear is…graphic in nature." He said and led Elsa to a bench. Vergil was about to tell her what caused his cold-heart, he was for the first time nervous. Elsa waited patiently for him to begin, talking about your past is never easy and she knew it. She saw Vergil's thoughtful look and grabbed hold of his hand in a comforting grip and smiled kindly at him, He returned that smile in full and took a deep breath. _'God help you, Elsa.'_

"My father was a powerful knight." Vergil began with his head held down while Elsa listened intently at him and his story. "Sparda served a lord that was evil in every way imaginable. The lord's name was Mundus, my father served him and rose through the ranks to become Mundus' greatest general. But my father woke up to justice of the atrocities Mundus had made and Sparda alone battled his army and defeated Mundus in single combat."

Elsa listened to his story with interest. _'Your father is a good man, Vergil.'_ She thought as she smiled at him but he didn't reciprocate it.

"After Mundus' defeat at my father's hand, Sparda wandered the land. Eventually, he met my mother, Eva. They fell in love. In time, they were wed and came me and my twin, Dante. We lived peacefully until…" This was it, the ugly part of the story. Vergil repressed those memories for a long time to spare him the pain, but now he must release it.

Elsa saw the pain and misery in his eyes and knew that this would be where things got serious. "Vergil, you don't have to tell me." Elsa said reassuringly, she didn't want him to suffer anymore than he already did.

Vergil simple shook his head. She needed to know and he needed peace of mind. "No, you need to know this." Elsa was reluctant to let him continue but nodded nonetheless.

"Until, one day, we were attacked by Mundus. My father defended us mightily but he was old and weakened, he perished." Elsa began to tear up. His father died protecting his family and they saw it before their very eyes. "My mother, my brother, and I went into hiding and when I was only eight years old, they found us again. Mundus wanted us to suffer but he wanted something out of it before he had us killed. He had his men hold my mother down and…" This was _not_ the memory he wanted to relive. His mother deserved a better end than that.

Elsa already knew what happened and was horrified that he witnessed it firsthand at such a young age. She didn't knew what happened next, she just hugged him and began crying uncontrollably in his shoulder. _'I'm sorry, Vergil. I'm so sorry that you saw your family die and dishonored before your eyes.'_ She thought to herself as she cried.

"They…they ravaged her, and after they had their twisted ways with her, they slit her throat. My brother escaped but I was not so lucky. To pay for my father's sins towards him, he had me tortured daily until I die or went mad. But I didn't, I escaped and enacted terrible vengeance upon them." Vergil was all but crying when he finished his story. He had never expressed what he truly felt that day; all the repressed emotions from his mother's demise came back exploding. He couldn't tell her the full truth but this was truth enough.

"It's okay, Vergil. I'm here with you now and forever." Elsa said softly as she wiped his tears away. She too was crying, she now knew what had caused his cold-heart. _'What kind of monsters would do that to a boy's family?' _Elsa thought angrily, Vergil had seen his father get cut down, his mother raped, and tortured to insanity, what more could he suffer?

Vergil kissed away her own tears and smiled down at her. "I know you will and as will I." He said as he kissed her, thankful for her. _'She has truly changed me for the better.' _Vergil commented to this human, no, his human, his Elsa.

"I guess I should tell you my story?" Elsa sighed as their foreheads touched and their breaths mingling in an intoxicating dance.

"No, you don't have to." Vergil declined her offer to share her pains, he knew that she had to let it out but did not want to cause her more distress that was necessary. "Yes, I want to."

"When I was young, Anna and I snuck out to play with my powers. It was magical until I hit her in the head with a blast of ice. I was so scared that I could've killed my own sister but thankfully the trolls saved her." Vergil got curious about these troll but he would find out soon enough. "My parents saw my powers as a curse and locked me away in my room for thirteen years, I didn't blame them, I actually wanted to be isolated so no one could get hurt." Elsa was tearing up again but Vergil felt rage building inside him. How could a parent lock their own children up for thirteen years? He would make sure that they paid dearly for this.

"My parents died in a storm while they were visiting another kingdom. Anna and I were depressed about our parent's death." Elsa said sadly. Vergil's anger slowly dissipated. _'She has lost family too. At least not like mine.' _Vergil thought gloomily. Elsa, taking a deep breath, she continued. "When it was time for me to take up the throne, I froze the entire kingdom and fled out of fear. Because of Anna, I was able to learn to control my powers and here I am, with a man colder than any ice I could ever created and happy." Elsa sighed as she rested her head on Vergil's shoulder.

"I'll have to thank Anna for that." Vergil said plainly which made Elsa looking confused.

"About what?"

"For not letting you turn out like me. A person haunted by his past and a soul made of ice." Vergil said as he looked into Elsa's cerulean eyes. He is grateful towards Anna that she kept Elsa from becoming like him.

Elsa made an "O" face as she sat there with Vergil, completely at peace with each other. "We'd better go back. They might be worrying about us." Elsa suggested while her eyes were closed and smiled blissfully. In all honesty, she didn't want to go back inside she would rather stay here with Vergil, but the others would be worried sick if the two didn't return.

Vergil nodded and escorted Elsa back to the ball where they met up with their friends. Vergil excused himself to get a drink and Elsa was bombarded with questions. "So, what happened?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa told them Vergil's story and they were horrified at what he had to go through. "Oh. My. God." Samantha said, still in shock at what she just heard.

"I'm beginning to regret even disliking him." Eugene said as he looked down in shame. He was sorry for what he did, but after hearing this, he felt like a giant ass.

"Don't worry, I'm not upset." A cool voice sounded behind them and they jumped at this. Seeing that it was Vergil, they looked down at him.

"We're sorry about earlier Vergil. We didn't know." Rapunzel said solemnly. Vergil knew that Elsa had told them and shot her a playful glare to which Elsa blushed. He didn't mind them knowing but he would much prefer it that it was him who told them, but at least he didn't have to go through that again.

"It's alright. Now let's just forget about it." Vergil said finality in his voice and took his place beside Elsa. Everyone else just nodded in response.

"Ah, so this is your boyfriend is it, Elsa?" Vergil saw everyone narrow their eyes at this particular man with huge side-burns that Vergil saw a little while ago. _'Judging from their resentful stares, they must really hate this man.'_

"Why are you still doing here, Hans?" Rapunzel growled menacingly at him.

"Now, now Rapunzel, I'd better watch that tongue or-" Hans began but was interrupted.

"Or what?" Eugene hissed as he got into Hans' face glaring daggers at him.

Hans merely smirked at this former thief's threat and ignored him. "So, you must be Vergil, right?" Hans asked Vergil who stood there looking amused by all of this. It was a long time when he had the chance to watch a fool getting himself killed.

"Yes, he's Vergil, now get out." Elsa said coldly that would make Vergil proud of her and Hans smile at her that made Elsa sick and Vergil angry.

"Oh, Elsa. Why do you always ruin the fun?" Hans asked her with lust in his eyes as he eyed Elsa up and down. Vergil saw this and was beginning to think of ways to slowly but painfully kill this pig. _'How dare he! I'll make sure he suffers.' _

"The queen doesn't wish to be with your presence, now leave." Vergil said coldly as he got in front of Elsa, effectively blocking Hans from Elsa.

"And what if I don't? Why are you even with this bitch anyway, she's just a cold-hearted woman who would freeze her own sister." Hans had the audacity to say this and Elsa was distraught beyond all reason and broke down. Vergil had never been this angry in a long time. _'How dare this insolent fool insult my Elsa as if she was nothing! I'll make him wish he never existed.'_

Vergil was just waiting for the right opportunity to strike and he was damn sure that he would take it. "Leave, I won't tell you a third time." Vergil said coldly, the ice around his soul coming back in full force.

"And what will you do, Sir Vergil?" Hans asked arrogantly as he came up to Vergil with a smug smile on his face. _'Clearly, you have a death wish, human.' _Vergil thought boringly at this weak human trying to intimidate him. Him, Vergil – the eldest Son of Sparda, the Dark Slayer, cowering over a weak human? It would be a cold day in hell before that happens.

Without warning, Vergil's hand gripped on Hans' throat and lifting him up with relative ease. Hans' was truly afraid of this; he didn't expect to be handled like this and surely not lifted up like a ragdoll. "I'll make you suffer beyond you darkest fears." The Dark Slayer said with an evil smirk and such coldness that everyone in the ballroom were now terrified of this young man, but none were so terrified than the sniveling pile of flesh in his grip.

Without any kind of forewarning, the windows were shattered revealing a group of at least fifteen armed men that saved Hans from certain death. "Are you all right, your majesty?" One of them asked to Hans and he nodded.

Everyone in the room except for Vergil were now extremely terrified now that the elite guards of the Southern Isles were here. The elite guards were the best and the deadliest unit in all of the kingdoms and no one could defeat them. That is until they met Vergil.

Hans laughed maniacally. "So, you think you'll make me suffer huh? Well, captain go have your fun with him but make sure that _he_ suffers, and when you're done bring me the queen." Hans commanded and the captain nodded in response. "As you wish, Prince Hans."

Elsa was extremely worried that Vergil was being surrounded by the elite guards. She would have helped until there was one of the assailants was holding a knife to her throat that she had to stifle a cry of pain when the sharp blade nearly cut into her.

Vergil's eyes had become cold as ever as he observed them encircling him. _'This is a pity, these fool aren't worthy to face me but I haven't had any decent practice so these insignificant insects will have to do.'_ He thought as these humans readied themselves to die. Pity.

"Any last words?" The captain said with a smirk on his face. Vergil looked at him with a smirk that held only malice. "Do not disappoint me."

One guard began to attack Vergil with elaborate punches and kicks that, to ordinary humans, would be to fast but to him, it was like dodging snails. _'This is the best they could offer, what a shame.' _Feeling he'd had enough of this fool's show, he ducked the guard's punch and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up for everyone to see what comes next. The guard valiantly tried to get free from Vergil's grip but it was all for naught. With a simple flick of his wrist, he snapped his neck with a sickening crack and the guard's body became limp as his limbs hung lifelessly.

Everyone stared in shock at how Vergil dealt with the elite guard and even more unnerving that Vergil defeated him with relative ease. Vergil threw the man's lifeless body like a ragdoll in front of his comrades for them to see what he was capable of.

Hans and the elite guards looked on in disbelief at the body that lay before them. "I expected more of a fight from you." Vergil said coldly directing to the fallen guard.

"Captain, kill him! Kill him, now!" Hans shouted and all at once the guards began their assault at Vergil. Vergil only smirked at the prospect of fresh lambs being sent to the slaughterhouse. _'I'm going to enjoy this.'_

One guard tried to land a jumping kick at Vergil, only for him to take hold of his leg and slam him down hard onto the floor; he then stomped hard on his throat, slowly choking himself to death. Vergil sensed that one of them was going to attack him from behind and caught a punch from his attacker. Vergil delivered an elbow to his face and threw him into five men before delivering a spinning heel kick to another. Another tried to knife him but Vergil blocked the knife, he gave an uppercut to the face and drove his elbow down at the guard's arm, disarming him and threw the knife at another guard, who was charging at him, at his leg. Vergil then went to do a tiger kick to the man he was holding, sending him flying backwards.

As the remaining guard regrouped themselves, Vergil entered his proper fighting stance with his feet apart and his arms at his front in a karate style position. Vergil gazed at them as they drew their swords, ready to cut him to pieces. Two men swiped at Vergil, but Vergil flipped a good ten feet away from them and at unbelievable speed was on the offensive. Before they could even react, Vergil did a sweeping kick making them fall on their backs. Vergil then delivered a series of kicks and punches to the grounded men leaving the two men broken and unconscious. With the two disabled, Vergil now turned his attention to the seven standing guards who were now weary of facing him.

Vergil smirked evilly as he held out his hand, beckoning them to come and so they did. All seven charged at him and Vergil just stood there, waiting for them to come closer. When they were all in range, with amazing speed, Vergil delivered a straight kick to a guard's midsection, making him sputter out blood as he knelt down in pain. Vergil saw two coming at him, swords at the ready, he waited for them to come closer and when they did, Vergil grabbed one of the guards arm and plunged his sword into the other's head. One guard dead, Vergil then broke the other's arm with a hammer fist and broke his neck in a complete 180. Two guards down; one tried to kick him but Vergil countered with a knee block and an elbow to the neck, effectively knocking him out. As Vergil looked around for the two remaining guards, they snuck up on him to stab him in the heart but Vergil's hypersensitive senses caught their footsteps and smirked at the imbeciles. When they were about to deliver a killing blow, Vergil jumped sideways and grabbed one of the guards and flung him towards the other. With the two of them prone, Vergil grabbed them by the neck and slowly choked them to death. Their struggling became less and less frequent as the life was slowly being squeezed out of them. When their flailing finally ceased, Vergil smirked and let the dead bodies fall from his grip with a resounding thud.

Vergil surveyed the broken bodies that lay before him that were once the elite guard that everyone in the ballroom all feared. "Pathetic." He said uninterestingly at the poor performance these fools provided. "Now, I believe it's your turn captain."

Hans, as well as everyone else were becoming scared of the man they once believed was harmless only for him to effortlessly reduce the best and deadliest fighting force there is to a pile of broken bodies at his feet. The captain showed no fear as he accepted Vergil's offer.

"I must admit, I have never met anyone who could best my guards with such ease and in under a minute." The captain commented as he readied himself to face a far superior warrior.

"Judging from the meager performance of the others, I shall assume you are no different." Vergil said as he stood leisurely with his hands behind his back as if he was facing nothing.

The captain charged at Vergil with a battle cry, Vergil side-stepped and the captain missed him by centimeters. This went on for a couple of more times and the captain was getting frustrated while Vergil began to feel bored. _'This captain is no better than his guards. Time to end this.'_

Vergil leaned back to avoid and incoming punch and used his coat tails to throw him off balance. He then delivered a spinning forearm then hit him with a series of punches that gradually increased in speed. After about twenty-five hits, Vergil finished him with a brutal upward kick to the face.

With the captain reduced to a bloody pulp, he then slowly turned to Hans who was literally shaking with fear. Before Vergil could even kill him, his arm was held back by something cold.

Elsa as well as everyone else present was watching Vergil fight the elite guards as if they were nothing. If she didn't have a reason to be afraid of him then, now she had a reason. When the first one tried attack Vergil, she held her breath until he dodged and parried each attack as if they were nothing then when he broke his neck and fought with the guards and beat them like they were nothing but fools, she now knew how deadly Vergil truly was and it terrified her.

When Vergil finished off the captain, he went straight for Hans who was cowering under his cold gaze. Elsa knew she had to do something before Vergil could kill him, against the wishes of Anna, Rapunzel, Samantha, Carmela, Kristoff and Eugene for her to stay away from him, Elsa went up to him and grabbed his arm.

Vergil looked at her and she could see the full extent of his dark soul, it was a horrifying sight to say the least. Vergil saw her and his gaze softened as his muscles relaxed.

"It's all right Vergil. It's over now." Elsa said softly but there was still fear in her voice and Vergil took notice of this. He didn't know that he'd gone too far with his little practice, and now Elsa feared him.

Vergil turned to her, keeping his gaze low. "I'm sorry, Elsa. You shouldn't have seen that." Vergil apologized as he held her hands in a gentle grip.

Elsa seeing once again the man she loved smiled at him and caressed his cheek. "It's alright, Vergil. You protected us and I'm grateful to you." Vergil smiled at her and the two glared dangerously at Hans. "Guards, take this false excuse of prince to the deepest, darkest and most uncomfortable prison cell and contact the Southern Isles of what he did again. They will have to answer to me now." Elsa commanded not taking her eyes off of a nervous Hans.

With peace restored to the ball and the bodies of the dead and unconscious were taken to the infirmary, Elsa decided to end the ball because it was already one in the morning and because of the eventful day, they had.

"Hey, Elsa be careful of Vergil. I don't think we would be able to beat him if he was to fight us." Carmela warned and Elsa nodded.

"True, we would be powerless to stop him but I think that he would never do such a thing."

"What makes you so sure, Elsa?" Kristoff asked as he looked at Vergil removing his coat.

Elsa shrugged. "I just know." She said as she looked at Vergil without his coat and couldn't help but stare at his pronounced muscles under his shirt. _'Damn, he sure has the body to justify what he just did.' _Elsa commented.

"Anyways, goodnight Elsa, Anna, Kristoff. We'll see you guys in the morning, I think." Rapunzel yawned as did the rest.

"Yeah, goodnight as well." Elsa too yawned and Anna and Kristoff went to their rooms while Elsa stayed behind with Vergil.

"So where did you learn how to fight like that?" Elsa asked curiously, her fears disappearing when Vergil smiled elegantly at her that made her knees almost give out on her.

"I've been trained in different kinds of martial forms. Just be thankful that I didn't bring my sword." Vergil said as Elsa giggled thinking that he told a joke about his sword. If he had his sword with him, the fight would have been over in seconds but that would mean that bloody pieces of bodies would be littered on the floor. Deciding to play along with it, chuckled softly as they stood there, enjoying each other's company.

"Vergil, why do you have to go?" Elsa asked as she looked at Vergil who just sighed.

"I must."


	6. Chapter 6 - This Is Not Goodbye

_**I'll admit that I'm not good at fight scenes but I just have to give Vergil a little warm up. Also, though Vergil may love Elsa now he still views love as weak and would not commit to a new life until he can make himself more powerful. Elsa, however, is a little nervous about Vergil because of his little display and she hasn't even seen him at his worst and how would she react at his devil? Enough rambling, we read! Remember, every review helps.**_

**Chapter Six – This Is Not Goodbye**

"_I must."_

Elsa didn't know why he had to leave tomorrow, he could stay here, have a life here, start anew. _'Why Vergil? Why?' _Elsa thought sadly to herself as she looked at a distant Vergil.

"I have to because I can't lose anyone. Not again." Vergil said as he looked on. He had already lost his mother and his brother; he _will _not lose Elsa as well.

"You won't lose anyone again Vergil. Please stay. With me," Elsa pleaded as she took his face into her cold hands and looked into his steely eyes. Those eyes held so much ice and darkness that everyone never saw through, even Vergil's brother Dante was blind of all the pain he experienced but Elsa she saw through his ice. She could see all the tortures he's been through, all the pain he had to endure, all the loved ones he lost.

"I cannot. I have lost too much. I must gain power to protect anything." Vergil said as he narrowed his eyes. Elsa didn't shy away, knowing it was not at her that Vergil was glaring at.

"Why?" Elsa asked as she leaned her forehead to his.

"Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself." Vergil growled darkly and remembered why he started his quest and hunger for power. He wanted revenge for his mother, for his broken family and, most of all, for himself.

Elsa began to tear up when Vergil said those words. Might does not control everything, why doesn't he see that. _'You're wrong, Vergil. Might controls nothing, you just can't see it.' _Elsa thought as she still held onto Vergil's sculpted face.

"No Vergil, it doesn't control everything, you just can't see it." Elsa said softly and Vergil looked at her with contemplation of what she had said.

'_This woman doesn't know what she's talking about. Might controls everything, and I shall find the power I need. To protect her.' _Vergil thought to himself and took Elsa's hands in his. "I'm sorry Elsa, but I have to do it."

Elsa was indeed heartbroken that Vergil did not want to stay but he would return and that was one thing that she would look forward to. With a heavy heart, she accepted that Vergil was leaving her and smiled weakly at him. "Okay Vergil, I'll let you go. But, please come back to me. Promise me." Elsa pleaded as she began crying.

"I promise Elsa. I promise." Vergil said and wiped her tears away. He did not like it that Elsa cried, he didn't know why but he just didn't.

They looked at each other. Cerulean eyes meeting steel-blue eyes, ice meeting ice, light meeting dark, angel meeting devil. They slowly leaned into to each other and kissed with as much passion that Elsa and Vergil could muster. They didn't know if this was their final time together so they settled for a little tongue war.

When they parted, they had their arms around each other and Elsa was lifted off the ground and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Upon realizing in what position they were in, they immediately untangled themselves from each other. Elsa was blushing madly while Vergil was tugging at his collar.

'_I don't remember doing that.' _Elsa and Vergil thought at the same time. They were thankful that no one was around to see them getting frisky.

"I suppose I will be going now, but before I go, I have a gift for you." Vergil said smiling, having his embarrassment from earlier disappear. Humans always gave gifts to those they loved and this was certainly those times. For just this once, he would act like a human.

Elsa was shocked that he had a gift for her, besides her friends no one ever gave gifts to her, Vergil would be her first. "Oh, you didn't have to, Vergil." Elsa smiled at him.

Vergil said nothing, and took out a rectangular box and handed it over to Elsa. Elsa looked at Vergil with curiosity in her eyes. He nodded at her to open the box and Elsa did. Once she opened the box and saw what was inside, her hands went to her mouth to stop her from squealing.

What Elsa saw was a beautiful dark-blue diamond necklace with the diamond encased in gold webbing lined with rubies.

"Vergil, this is beautiful." Elsa said softly and Vergil took the necklace and clasped it around her neck.

"This necklace is my promise to you that I will return." Vergil declared as he caressed her tear-soaked cheeks.

Elsa placed a hand on his and closed her eyes. "I will wait for you, just don't take long." She sobbed and Vergil nodded once.

"I won't. Goodnight Queen Elsa, I'll see you tomorrow." Vergil said then bowed at her making Elsa giggle out of Vergil's regality.

"Goodnight to you as well, Sir Vergil, I'll see you in the morning before you leave." Elsa curtsied at him before kissing his cheek one last time before heading to bed.

Vergil went back to his room at the inn and put his father's clothes back to their proper place and went to a peaceful sleep.

****Elsa woke up the next morning feeling a little depressed. This was the day that Vergil was to depart and she did not want him to leave. She wanted him to stay. So much so, that she didn't feel like getting out of bed. Not seeing Vergil again was unbearable for her and started to whimper at the thought of Vergil never coming back.

Then there was a knock on her door. "Hey Elsa, you awake?" Anna asked through the door. Elsa did not answer nor did she hear Anna for she was still sulking in her bed.

Anna just figured that she was still sleeping and carefully opened the door. She found Elsa was indeed in bed but had her eyes open and they were teary and Anna could hear Elsa silently sobbing and went to her sister.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asked sincerely. She didn't know what this was, Elsa had been generally happy at the ball and now she was sulking again.

"V-Vergil's lea-ving." Elsa sobbed into her pillow. Anna now knew what Elsa was talking about. Vergil was to leave them and in some way, it saddened her. Vergil was the only one who could make Elsa happy.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but Vergil will come back. He gave his word right?" Anna asked Elsa to brighten her up at least.

"I know, it's just that I'll miss him." Elsa sighed sadly as she sat up. Anna saw what was hanging around her neck and took it into her hand.

"Where'd you get this Elsa?" Anna inquired without even looking at Elsa. She was too enthralled to take her eyes off Elsa's necklace.

Elsa giggled at Anna's stare at Vergil's gift and promise to her. "Vergil gave it to me when we were alone. It's his promise to come back." Elsa said as she took her necklace and smiled at it. The piece of jewelry itself was breath taking but it was the promise to her that she held very dearly.

Anna smiled also knowing that Vergil would come back for Elsa. "Come on Elsa, we'd better get some breakfast if you want to see Vergil." Anna suggested and Elsa nodded in agreement. If Vergil were to leave then Elsa would be there to say goodbye.

Elsa removed her nightgown and put on her Snow Queen outfit, and went down stares with Anna. As they walked out the corridor, Elsa asked something to Anna while her head was hanging low. "What if he already left?"

"Hey, come on Elsa, Vergil would never leave without saying goodbye at least. You're over reacting about this; let's get breakfast so we can all say goodbye to him." Anna said that made Elsa smile a little but her feeling that Vergil has already left was still running amuck in her mind.

"Okay, let's go. I just hope he gets back soon." Elsa sighed as the two sisters walked down the hall right next to the kitchen.

Anna, feeling a little playful, decided to tease her sister a bit. "Why? Have some _plans _for him when he comes back, huh?" Elsa was a little confused at first; she didn't know what Anna was insinuating. Anna just smirked and a couple of seconds went by and what Anna said had finally sunken in and Elsa blushed a bright red.

"Anna! That is not very appropriate!" Elsa shrieked at Anna who just laughed. For one thing, Elsa was having a really bad time with controlling her dreams of Vergil. They all involved them making love and Vergil was very aggressive and gentle with her. True, Elsa had dreamt of Vergil taking her but this was not the time or place to think about it.

"Yeah, right. I bet you dream about the two of you getting into a _heated _argument." Anna said right in front of Elsa, wiggling her eyebrows. Elsa thought that her face was red as a tomato when Anna said those words. Her dreams are heated but that was not the case.

"Just shut up already and get some breakfast." Elsa grumbled while still blushing and strode past Anna who was having the time of her life.

"Oh, I can see it now, you two with very beautiful children with your arms around each other and just happy about everything." Anna sighed dreamily and Elsa smiled at that prospect. She yearned to have a life with Vergil and she hoped he did as well.

Then a thought hit Elsa, Kristoff was supposed to propose to Anna and she did not hear any screaming. Elsa looked at Anna's hands and sure enough, she saw a simple silver ring with a shimmering 12-karat diamond cut into a seven-sided square. She smiled at her sister that Anna was engaged to the man she loved and not some guy who she just met. Elsa now had an evil thought for Anna. It was now Elsa's turn to have a little fun at Anna's expense and embarrassment. _'I'm ganna enjoy this.'_

"Hey Anna, where'd you get the ring?" Elsa pointed at the ring on Anna's left hand and Anna smiled at it. Elsa was happy for her sister but she was here to have fun, not get sentimental about it.

"Oh, Elsa, Kristoff finally proposed!" Anna squealed and hugged Elsa happily. Elsa knew this was going to happen and she didn't have a problem with Anna marrying Kristoff, if anything she would approve it.

"That's wonderful. Bet you guys were _celebrating _that _joyous _occasion." Elsa said as she crossed her arms and smirked at her sister. It took Anna a while to get what Elsa had said and when it did, her reaction was priceless.

"I um we, you know we just. Oh, hehe, what do you – uh." Anna stuttered and Elsa just chuckled at her sister's discomfort.

"Mhm, you guys _really_ enjoyed your night, but I wonder why there was no screaming." Elsa said as she playfully rubbed her chin while having a false contemplating look on her face.

Anna was just getting more and more redder as to what her sister was doing. _'Why am I like this? It's not like we didn't make love almost everynight – okay now that's just embarrassing.' _Anna thought to herself and looked down at her feet feeling a little flustered. The reason why there was little to no sound is because they were kissing the whole time, and they went slow not fast and furious like all the other nights they had. Elsa saw this and controlled her laughter to a few fits of giggle.

"It's okay Anna. For once, I approve of your little engagement." Elsa said as they entered the dining hall where Rapunzel, Samantha, Carmela, Eugene, Kristoff, and Olaf were already seated. Anna smiled at her sister and mouthed a 'thank you' to Elsa and she smiled in turn.

"Good morning guys!" Olaf exclaimed while waving at them. The others chuckled at the little snowman's enthusiasm.

"God morning to you as well, Olaf." Elsa said and greeted the others all the same, as did Anna.

Elsa and Anna took their seats and were served with scrambled eggs, muffins and pancakes with orange juice. "So what's been going on?" Samantha asked as she ate her breakfast

Elsa shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her juice. "Nothing much, except…" Elsa looked at Anna who smiled and nodded at her. It was time to announce her engagement to Kristoff. "except Anna's engaged. To Kristoff."

As soon as Elsa said those words, the two girls squealed and Eugene was patting Kristoff's back.

"Oh my God, Anna! We have to plan, we have to look at dresses, we have to clean Kristoff up!-" Carmela said that resulted in a reaction from Kristoff that goes in the line of "Hey! I am not that dirty!" _'I beg to differ, Kristoff.' _Elsa thought as she took a bite out of her muffin.

"Ignoring Kristoff's complaints, we have to-" Before Carmela finished, Anna stopped her. Anna and Carmela were equals when it came to talking, and it was apparent that everyone knew it.

"Before we go planning the wedding, we have to set a _date _for the wedding, Carm." Anna said and Carmela made an 'O' face. Elsa was surprised that Anna could be civil a times. _'Wow Anna, I didn't know you could be a little civil.' _Elsa thought to herself.

"But anyway, congratulations Anna! I can't wait! We'd better be one of the bridesmaid." Samantha gushed and pointed a finger at Anna to prove her point.

"Okay, okay, you two. I'd be hanging by my ankles if I didn't make you my bridesmaid." Anna raised her arms in surrender and Samantha and Carmela nodded in approval.

"Hey, don't forget about me." Rapunzel whined when they left her out. The three other princesses looked at the pouting Rapunzel and chuckled at her.

"Like we'd ever forget about you, of course you're one of the bridesmaids." Anna said and Rapunzel came over to hug the three.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!." Rapunzel gushed at them and they all hugged it out. Elsa smiled at their happiness, she was happy too that Anna was getting married but she felt a little sad. Vergil was about to leave and it would be a while before he came back. _'But at least he'll be back.' _Elsa thought, she'll at least have him back.

"Why is Anna marrying Kristoff?" Olaf asked innocently and they all laughed at the snowman's question. In truth, Olaf knew that Anna and Kristoff loved each other greatly, he just didn't know why they have to get married is all.

"Well, you see Olaf, when two people really love each other they get married so others will know they are truly in love and care for each other." Elsa explained to Olaf. Olaf did have energy and life to him but he was not the brightest pea in the bunch.

"Oh, like Rapunzel and Eugene." Olaf said that made Rapunzel and Eugene smile and hugged each other warmly. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other and had a look in their eyes that said 'I love you' in their eyes. Elsa smiled at them and Olaf and nodded to him.

"So why don't you get married, Elsa?" As soon as Olaf said those words, Elsa almost choked on her muffin and coughed out the rest that was lodged down her throat.

"What are you talking about, Olaf?" Elsa asked blushing at Olaf. Elsa was being pressured by the council to find a suitor and provide an heir but why did Olaf asked that question.

"Well, I was walking down the hall then I saw you a man in blue. Then you two were kissing and he lifted…" Elsa ran and covered his still flapping mouth making him say gibberish that was not understandable to the others.

"Stop Olaf, no one needs to know that." Elsa whispered into his ear. Olaf nodded and giggled at her. Elsa was now more embarrassed than Anna was. She had thought about having something special between her and Vergil but this was not the time for that, not yet at least.

"What was it you saw, Olaf?" Anna asked innocently at Olaf but she knew what Elsa and Vergil were doing already. _'Elsa and Vergil sitting on a tree.' _She chanted in her mind as did the rest.

"They were kissing, that's about it." Olaf said and the rest except for Elsa was laughing.

"Ha, I knew it! You two were getting frisky, weren't you?!" Anna exclaimed while looking at Elsa. Elsa blushed even more and that was when they knew that Elsa and Vergil were kissing in the ballroom and began to tease her

"Elsa and Vergil sitting on a tree! K – I – S – S – I – N – G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" They all chanted at Elsa who had her head hidden on her arms. _'Why me?'_

"Oh, Elsa, you two will have the most beautiful children! And a wonder life together!" Samantha said.

"I don't know you guys, and you forget something." Elsa said in a sad tone that caught everyone's attention.

"What's that?" Kristoff asked at Elsa who was about to cry again.

"He's leaving."

They all knew that Vergil was leaving but didn't know that it had such an effect on Elsa.

"I'm sure that he won't take long, Elsa. He'll be back, I just know it." Eugene said encouragingly and Elsa looked up at him, not entirely sure of what he just said.

"What makes you so sure that he'll come back?" Elsa asked Eugene

"Because he's going to throw away a very beautiful lady if he does, and that's just stupid if you ask me." Eugene said as he put his arms at the back of his head.

Elsa chuckled at what Eugene said, Vergil would be an idiot to throw Elsa away and from what Elsa could see, Vergil was not an idiot.

Then Rapunzel saw the necklace that was hanging from Elsa's neck and gawked at it. "Elsa, what's that?" Rapunzel asked in a hushed tone and pointed at the amulet.

Elsa took it into her hands and held it out for them to see. They all stared in amazement at the wonder in Elsa's hand. "Where'd you get it?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa smiled at the memory of the gift and promise Vergil made to her. "Vergil gave it to me. As a gift and a promise." Elsa said while looking lovingly at the amulet that she had in her hands.

"Eugene, you never gave anything like that." Rapunzel said in mock jealousy at Eugene who raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "Well, I didn't get any complaints when I gave you _something_ else." Eugene said in a sultry tone that made Rapunzel blush. The others laughed at this but Olaf just looked on having no idea what they were talking about.

"Okay, we better go if we want to say goodbye to Vergil." Anna suggested and they all nodded.

"Hey, guys, can I come? I wanna see the boy kissing Elsa last night." Olaf asked and waited patiently for them to respond.

"Of course you can little guy. Let's go." Kristoff said and they went out the door to the only inn he could stay: The Fjordman Inn.

****Vergil woke up at five a.m. Devils didn't need much sleep especially him thanks to his heritage and stamina. _'I have to leave. I have to get more power. I have to protect Elsa.' _Vergil thought as he glared at the dark ceiling. He will not lose anyone again, that's why he wanted power, to protect those he cared for.

"I must have power before I can find peace." Vergil said and sat up from his bed. Elsa had indeed changed the man of ice. She changed his outlook on life but she hasn't changed his life-long goal, it is too important for him give up on.

Vergil got up from the bed and looked into the night sky. The sun was already starting to rise and the sky was a brilliant dark purple. He always enjoyed the sunrise and the sunset, it reminded of his old life.

Vergil decided to get ready before he leaves. In all honesty, he didn't want to leave Arendelle. He had found an unlikely attraction to this place but none as significant as a lowly human had. Elsa was the one and only thing keeping him tied to this place. The only thing that kept him from killing Hans, the only thing he loved.

Vergil went for a quick shower before he donned his favorite attire: His black vest, blue coat, black trousers, and his brown combat boots. He had to leave now, but he wanted to, at least, give a proper goodbye to Elsa and her friends. They were there for Elsa and he was grateful for them that she didn't turn out like him: a cold-hearted murderer.

He went to retrieve his prized sword Yamato and saw that it was already late in the morning. _'I didn't know I took that long to put on my clothes.' _Vergil commented that he took almost an hour to get ready. Vergil shook his head and went down to the lobby. There, he was greeted by the Fjordmans.

"Good morning, Mister Vergil. Will you be having breakfast today?" Camille asked kindly at Vergil.

"Yes, and I'm afraid that this will be my last meal here." Vergil replied coolly. Vergil's response caught Camille off guard. Was Sir Vergil leaving?

"Why, if I may ask?"

"I am leaving today, so I will be paying for your accommodations after breakfast. Thank you for the stay here." Vergil bowed at her and went into the dining room without another word, leaving a stunned Camille at her desk.

"Hey honey, what's gotten into you?" Johannes asked Camille who looked at him with sad eyes.

"Vergil's leaving." Camille said sadly.

"But why? Did he not enjoy his stay here?" Johannes asked.

Camille shook her head and looked down, as did Johannes. Vergil was like the son they never had and were extremely depressed that he was leaving the inn.

Vergil sat down at his table and was served with blueberry pancakes: his favorite kind of pancakes. He savored every last bite of his breakfast knowing that this could be the last time he can eat this before he leaves. After he finished his breakfast, Vergil just sat there for a minute, remembering everything that has happened to him: losing his family, being defeated by Dante, enslaved by Mundus, landing here in Arendelle, and meeting Elsa. Vergil smiled, even though he experienced hell, he met a woman he could claim and be his wife and mate.

Having enough of the sentiments, Vergil stood up and went for the door but was halted when Camille and Johannes caught up to him.

"Wait, Sir Vergil, please wait." Camille pleaded and Vergil stood there with his back at them.

'_What could they possibly want now?'_ Vergil thought with annoyance at them. "Yes, what is it?" Vergil said when he looked at them at the side.

"We just want to say a proper goodbye to you and wish you good luck in your journey." Johannes said as he held a misty-eyed Camille in his arms, clearly Camille had been crying.

"To you as well. Good luck in running this inn, it is the best place I could live in, thank you once again for having me stay here." Vergil said turning to face them and bowed. In truth, the elderly couple had been very kind to him and therefore, he showed courtesy and kindness to them as well.

"Here is my payment for my stay here." Vergil took out two hundred gold coins and handed the pouch over to them.

"Sir Vergil, thank you but no, it was a pleasure to have you stay here." Camille said smiling but Vergil insisted that they take it and he was not going to take 'no' for an answer, so they reluctantly took it and thanked him for everything.

"No need to thank me, I was only paying for what you did for me. Goodbye." Vergil said and went out the door, leaving the old couple crying inside.

When Vergil went out to the street, he saw a group of people was heading towards the inn. He could see Elsa, accompanied by her sister and their friends: Rapunzel, Samantha, Carmela, Eugene and Kristoff, and they were being followed by a…_walking snowman_? Vergil had never seen anything like it but Mundus did create demons out of nothing so this was oddly natural for him.

Vergil walked up to them and smiled at Elsa and she smiled back in return. When they met, Vergil could see the amulet he gave Elsa was hanging around her neck. _'It suits you.' _He commented mentally.

"What are you doing here?" Vergil asked them. He planned on going to the castle to say goodbye to them in person but this works too.

Elsa looked down at her feet; she didn't know what to say. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the hardest words she would say yet. "We just wanted to say goodbye to you. I know there's no stopping you from your quest but I just wish you could see there is more to life than power." Elsa said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Vergil sighed at this. Elsa had shown him more than enough reasons that power does not mean peace but he had to do it. He had to get more powerful; if she could only see that he was doing this for her doing this that would ensure her own protection she would understand his ways. "I know Elsa. You have shown me more than enough." Vergil approached her and wiped away her tears with his gentle thumbs. "But I must do this, I don't want to rule I only want to protect." Vergil said to a crying Elsa.

The others watched carefully at the two, they let them have their moment. Already knowing what Vergil and Elsa was discussing, Anna, along with the others, kept at a safe distance. "I feel sorry for the both of them. Why does Vergil have to go anyway?" Samantha asked as she looked close to tears from seeing Elsa cry like this.

"I don't know, but he has his reasons." Anna replied as she hugged her fiancé for support. She couldn't bear seeing her sister like this but it had to be done.

"They must really love each other if they are this close to each other." Olaf said as he wiped a snowflake – tear from his eyes. Now he knew that Elsa was truly and deeply in love with Vergil.

"Okay Vergil but please be careful out there, I don't want to lose you too." Elsa sniffed as she looked into Vergil's eyes.

Vergil held back an eye roll at what Elsa had said. Nothing could harm him, what she said was laughable but also warming that she cared about him. "I gave you the amulet, didn't I?" Vergil asked as he cupped her cheek with his hand and Elsa nodded in response.

"That is my promise to return to you. And as I said before, I will only take a month or two. So don't cry." Vergil said as kissed Elsa's forehead that seemed to calm her down.

Elsa felt at peace when she was in Vergil's arms, he was strong and gentle and she loved it. "I hope so because I don't want to be out of your presence for much longer." Elsa said that made the two of them chuckle. Then she took his face into her hands, looking deep into his eyes."Please, come back to me." _My love_

"I will." Vergil said softly and leaned into her and kissed her with fiery passion but innocent enough for anyone to think that it was an ordinary kiss between lovers.

"This isn't goodbye, Elsa. I will return." Vergil said as their foreheads touched and nuzzled each other. Elsa merely nodded; she had lost her voice because of their kiss and because of the heartache that she felt.

"Vergil, before you go, the others want to say their goodbyes." Elsa managed to sob out of her and Vergil nodded. Elsa motioned for the other to come and say their goodbyes.

When they were done, Olaf came up to him with a teary smile on his face. Vergil looked at Elsa who smiled weakly at him.

"Hi I'm O-Olaf and I-I like warm h-h-ugs!" Olaf cried and hugged Vergil's right boot. After seeing everyone give their emotional goodbyes to Vergil, he lost it.

"Nice to meet you too, Olaf." Vergil said as he carefully removed the snowman named Olaf off his boot.

"Please come back for Elsa, she really loves you." Olaf pleaded with teary eyes but Vergil remained cold as always but on the inside, he was shocked. _'Did this snowman say that Elsa loves me?' _He thought and looked at Elsa who was blushing and whimpering.

Vergil walked over to Elsa and whispered something in her ears that made her hug him as hard as she could. She had finally lost it, what Vergil had said had made the Queen of Ice and Snow burst with emotions.

Elsa let go of Vergil but not before giving him one last kiss before he goes, and with that, he was out of the gates and went on walking without looking back, ready to begin his quest for power.

Elsa just stood there, watching Vergil slowly fading form. What he had said was the one thing she had hoped to hear him say ever since the two were out on tours. She replayed those words he had said to her over and over again, it put a smile on her face and filled her heart with new hope.

"Elsa, are you all right?" Carmela asked her. To say that Elsa felt great was a huge understatement, she was ecstatic. So much so, that she could literally feel her heart jump in happiness.

"For once, I feel great." Elsa said smiling and turned back towards the castle and the others followed her, confused at her sudden surge of happiness.

"What could Vergil have said that made Elsa all happy all of a sudden?" Kristoff asked and the others just shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know but at least this is better than her being depressed for a month." Eugene said and the others nodded in agreement. Elsa being happy was certainly better than having her all depressed and sad an entire month.

Elsa continued to walk ahead of them, she stopped and looked back outside the gates and smiled at Vergil's way. His words sinking into her and destroyed any doubts she had towards him

"I love you too, Vergil." With that, she went back to the castle and began her day as the queen.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Hunt

_**Now Vergil's hunt begins. I don't get what he has with power so why not give it to him and see what his reaction will be when he finally gets what he desires ever since his mother's death. Also, a shady organization has taken an interest to Vergil's prowess. What will Vergil do when this organization comes for him? Slice them to bits of course! With Elsa back at Arendelle, Vergil goes back to being the cold-hearted asshole he is. Read and Review!**_

**Chapter Seven – The Hunt**

"_I love you too, Vergil."_

Vergil continued to walk further and further away from Arendelle. Though it was hard for him to leave his Elsa, it must be done. On the outside, he was cold but on the inside, he was torn. Torn between going home to Elsa or to find that which he has searched for so long.

He stopped in his tracks and let out a silent sigh and turned back to Arendelle. Vergil was already far away from Arendelle and it was still only early noon. "Forgive me Elsa, but this is the only way to protect you." Vergil said and then turned back to his previous course.

Knowing that affections will only get in the way, Vergil closed his eyes and temporarily locked what he felt for Elsa deep inside him. When he opened his eyes, the new life he had acquired during his stay in Arendelle, the peace he experienced there, and the love that he held for Elsa, was gone. Only darkness and ice remained. Having purged himself of those feelings, he travelled northward to the supposed wizard who could grant him his desire for power.

'_Now, let us see what kind of power this world has to offer me.' _Vergil thought as he trekked to his desired destination. Unknown to him, he was being observed by two men from the shadows.

"This is the man who took down the elite guard of the Southern Isles? We should kill him now and be done with it." The man said as he held the hilt of his sword, ready to kill Vergil. As he made his way towards the Dark Slayer, he was held back by his companion.

"No, you fool! We can't risk it. Do you know how easily he defeated them, how they fell one by one?" The other asked and that made the man retreat while glaring at Vergil. "And besides, the master wants to know if he's worthy."

"Okay, fine. Let's go." They snapped from their cover and began to follow Vergil.

Vergil sensed that he was being followed but paid no mind to it. If they wanted to die, they will just have to attack him and die they will. With his hypersensitive senses, Vergil could hear their miserably muffled footsteps. _'Foolish humans, they have no skill in combat.' _He growled as he ventured further away from Arendelle.

Vergil stopped in his tracks, feeling a little annoyed with the following and observing from the two. He turned around and scanned the surrounding area with his sharpened eyes and utilizing his demon senses.

The two men who were following Vergil observed him from a tree where they hid. They were bewildered that Vergil just stood there and then turned around to search for them.

"Did he just hear us?" The man asked at his companion who just stared at Vergil in surprise.

"I do not know. I am sure we kept at a safe distance and made no sound to alert him. If he sensed us coming, he is more of a challenge than we anticipated." The other said as he looked at Vergil with a critical eye. _'How did he know that we were following him?"_

Then, without warning, they saw Vergil glare their way and smirked. They were shocked that Vergil had sensed them but when he looked at them, they were beyond shocked.

"Show yourself. If you wish to live." Vergil said menacingly as he continued to coldly glare at the two men who were hiding in the tree. _'A foolish move to follow me. A mistake that you will regret.' _

Then the two jumped down the tree and positioned themselves into their fighting stances. Vergil however was unimpressed with their little display of fighting ability. _'This is a disgrace. To me and my prowess.' _Vergil thought, as he stood there uncaring. If they attacked him, he would just slice them in half.

"If you value your lives, you will leave me." Vergil declared in his all too familiar cold tone while he looked at them with disgust and disinterest.

"If you value _your _life, you will come with us." The man clad in a black suit quite like a ninja's attire shot back. Vergil almost laughed at this human's threat at him. Han's was a fool to challenge his might but this insignificant human is an even bigger fool to threaten a very powerful devil.

"Adh-Dhikh, please, let me handle this. We are not even a match for him and you know it." The other said. _'This one is certainly smarter than the other.' _Vergil said to himself but he still thought that they were still a nuisance and he did not tolerate nuisances.

The one called Adh-Dhikh stepped back, still glaring at Vergil. Vergil took notice of this and shot him with his signature cold stares and Vergil saw him tense up at his gaze.

"I apologize for my partner's behavior; my name is Al-Ghurab. We were sent by our master to observe you after you after we heard you singlehandedly defeated the elite guards of the Southern Isles." Al-Ghurab said still in his fighting stance.

Vergil had no time for this. He had an appointment with a wizard that could give him power and if not, he will just take it. These fools were already slowing him down as it is. "Hmph, now leave." With that, Vergil turned around and went on his way leaving the two in a state of relief.

"We should go after him, Al." Adh-Dhikh suggested as he prepared to take off after Vergil.

"No, we have what we need. The Master will be pleased with this new information about him." Al-Ghurab said and begrudgingly Adh-Dhikh nodded. They disappeared into a portal to wherever their master was.

Vergil sensed that he was no longer being followed and continued on his way. A shame really, he was counting on some more blood to spill for Yamato, he wanted to test himself with live meat but they didn't attack him. _'A wise decision to make.'_

Once he was out of Arendelle's territory, he looked back at the place he called his home. It was a stoic difference between the lush green forest on one side and the snow-covered forests of Arendelle.

With a heavy sigh, Vergil went on with his quest with renewed vigor. He was determined to get more powerful whatever the cost. _'This wizard better be worth it or I'll make him suffer that even Mundus will never do.' _He mentally growled. If this human did not have what he so desired then God help him if Vergil decided to make him suffer.

It has been a three days ever since he left Arendelle and left Elsa. Vergil was still walking towards his goal when he saw a small town in the horizon. Looking down at himself, he scowled at what he saw: his coat was stained with sweat, his boots were covered in mud, his trousers were dirty and his vest had specks of mud on them. _'I cannot continue like this. I must find a place to stay for the night.' _Vergil growled and went to the small town.

When he entered the town, everyone looked at him with a critical eye. The people were weary of this young man with a sword in his grip and a cold stare in his eyes. _'Who is this boy?'_, _'What does he want?'_, _'What is his business doing here?' _They all thought as they glared at Vergil.

He, however, paid no attention to this. He would just find a small inn or bar from where his clothes will be cleaned and maybe get some sleep. Vergil was walking for three days straight and even though his demonic stamina and endurance was near limitless, he still savored the sleep he gets.

As Vergil searched for a place to stay, he found a little bar and from the looks of it, it had sleeping quarters. Seeing as this was the only place he could stay, he entered the establishment and instantly regretted it.

What he found was _absolutely_ repulsive in his eyes: harlots flirting with drunken men and slipping their repugnant hands up their skirts and bras and hearing them moan, and on top of that, he could hear groans and screams from the rooms above. Vergil just walked into a brothel. _'Why in the _name_ of hell did I go here?' _Vergil growled angrily and considered going back out to find somewhere else but he saw it was already nightfall. Seeing as this was the only place left, he slowly trudged towards the bar.

As he made his way to the bar, the women were eyeing him up and down with lustful stares. They haven't seen a man well-built as this one and they could have some fun with him.

Vergil sensed the all too familiar stares of lust coming his way and was instantly enraged. He already had a woman and _will not_ betray his word to her. His devil agreed with what he thought; unlike his brother, Dante who jump just about any woman he comes across, Vergil was more of a meticulous type when it came to women and he found his take.

When he got to the bar, he called the bartender's attention. "I would like to rent a room." Vergil said, trying to control his coldness and rage. A feat that is not easily accomplished considering he was already in a bad mood.

The bartender turned around and looked at Vergil. "All right, but you gotta take a girl with ya' if ya' wanna room to stay." The bartender said and each and every harlot present perked up at the prospect of sleeping with this young man.

Vergil, however, **was not** at all pleased with this. He had a long day and wanted to rest and this idiot is hindering him of his rest and what's more, telling him to sleep with these worthless women. He may be a demon, a cold-blooded murderer, a man who committed gruesome atrocities but he was still a man of honor and will not sleep with these whores.

"No, I will not take any of these _women _with me. I suggest you give me my room now before you suffer the consequences." Vergil growled menacingly only for those in the bar to laugh at him, more to add to his irritation.

"Now, now boy, I suggest you get pickin' if you want to sleep here or would you rather be thrown out." The bartender said smugly and snapped his finger and appeared two very large, very muscular men who were cracking their knuckles.

Vergil was now very angry with these weak humans, they underestimate him, underestimate his power, underestimate his devil and that is one fatal mistake when dealing with him. Without warning, he grabbed the two muscled men by their necks and threw them through the wall. Everyone looked at Vergil with shock and fear as he turned slowly at the bartender who was staring wide-eyed at the hole that his men went through and stared at Vergil who had a cold stare on his face and immediately dug through the rack of keys and gave it to him.

"I'm s-sorry to keep you w-waiting, s-sir. H-here's your room key, I-I hope you e-enjoy your stay here." The man stuttered in fear of Vergil.

Vergil was still glaring at him before he asked a question. "Before I go and you better answer this one correctly, where can I find the Black Wizard Orius?" As soon as Vergil said those words, everyone, including the bartender shuddered in fear at the mention of the Black Wizard.

"Y-you're looking for Orius?" The bartender asked in disbelief while Vergil continued to glare at him. The bartender gulped loudly at what this young man's response was.

"You can find Orius in the Dark Mountains. That's where you can find him but be warned, it is littered with deathtraps and nightmarish creatures." Someone spoke from the crowd. Vergil turned around to see an old man hunched over a table.

"Who are you?" Vergil asked with his stature regal and intimidating.

"No, the question is, why are you after Orius?" The old man asked as he stood up and walked towards Vergil.

"He has something that I want." Vergil replied as they stared each other down. The old man had guts to stand in his way but Vergil didn't quite appreciate this turn of events.

"And what would that be?" The old man asked as he stared into Vergil's cold eyes.

"Power." Vergil simply said and left for his room. This old man was wearing on his already strained nerves and temper. He didn't want to kill tonight, but if this human doesn't stop talking then there will be blood that will be spilt tonight.

"And what makes you certain that you will even have a chance against him?" The old man challenged Vergil and in a flash of light Vergil had him up in the air, his eyes, glowing a menacing dark blue in color.

"I suggest you stop your questioning if you wish to live longer." Vergil snarled his voice bore the sound of his devil that made everyone in the room back away and scream. Vergil threw the old man he was holding to the ground and glowed with his demonic energy. When the old man looked up at Vergil, he saw a dark figure with glowing dark blue eyes surrounded by a blue aura and could literally feel the power emanating from Vergil. So much so, that he felt fear course through him.

Vergil had had enough of these petty humans. He was reminded of why he despised them so very much: because they were an annoyance to him. He was very close to triggering and unsheathing Yamato, so very close but stopped dead short. _'Humans will be humans, no more and far less.' _He thought as he turned around and went to his room.

The old man stared in shock at the disappearing Vergil. It was clear in his mind that this young man was not human; he was far more powerful and far more dangerous than that.

Two men went to help him up and thanked them; still looking at the stairs that led to the powerful man, they all saw and feared. Only one thought entered his mind to describe him. Only one thing that would be fitting description and title for Vergil. Only one creature could hold that much power.

"A demon…"

Vergil entered his room and immediately scowled at it, the walls were molded over, the floors were cracked, and the bed reeked of sex. Apparently, the rooms here are only used entertainment and not as living quarters. _'This is utterly disgusting. The Fjordmans had far more class and luxury than this pigsty.' _Vergil growled mentally and took of his article of clothing, leaving him bare-naked. He used a spell he picked up on his many travels from the past to clean his clothes.

After he did the ward, there was a bright light that encased his garments and when the light dissipated, his clothes were now clean and folded neatly. Choosing to take a shower before he sleeps, he entered the bathroom and was now really regretting staying here. The washroom was covered with muck and stuff that Vergil did not want to know. _'These people have no class whatsoever.' _Vergil stated as he carefully cleaned his body to remove all the dirt and sweat that has been collected over the three days.

After washing himself, he put on his clothes and went to sleep on a nearby chair. _'At least this chair is comfortable and clean.' _Vergil thought as he let himself be taken into a dreamless sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere in a Secret Base~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****Al-Ghurab and Adh-Dhikh bowed before a dark figure that was seated on an elaborately designed throne.

"You bring news of the one named Vergil." The man said in an intimidating voice. What he said was not a question, more like a demand.

"Yes master, we bring new information about him that is most interesting." Al-Ghurab said, still bowing before his master as did Adh-Dhikh

"You have my permission to speak." The figure said and motioned for the two to stand.

"Master, the one called Vergil has displayed heightened senses. He sensed that we were following him even from a safe distance and I suspect he was already aware of him being observed." Al-Ghurab explained his findings to his master that appeared to be more interested in the one named Vergil.

"Yes master and he showed that he cared little that he was facing members of the Creed of Shadows. It was almost as if he was unimpressed." Adh-Dhikh said as he stood and faced his master.

Their master was now interested on who this Vergil is and stood from his throne. Al-Ghurab and Adh-Dhikh promptly bowed down in respect to his authority.

The one they called master stepped down the stairs and walked to the window with his arms behind this back. This Vergil stirred his interest. He defeated the elite guards as if they were mere children playing to be men.

The elite guards were former members of the Creed and were trained in the most grueling and torturous ways possible. For one to be able to defeat and kill at least one member of the Creed, former or not, was unheard of until today. The young man not only defeated one, but killed and defeated fifteen of them and from the information he'd receive, Vergil did not even fought seriously.

Upon hearing, that Vergil had unimaginable fighting skills and a cold-heart, the master began to wonder if this Vergil would be his equal or superior in battle and thus be a valuable tool in his Creed.

"I want you to find out where he is and what he is truly capable of. Do not be seen by him, if these reports and your assumptions are correct, he will not be so merciful towards you." The master commanded and the two bowed their heads in acknowledgement of their new assignment.

"It will be done, my lord." Al-Ghurab and Adh-Dhikh responded without question.

"Now go." He said in a dismissive tone and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving their master lost in his thoughts about the being, Vergil.

"We shall see if you are truly worthy to be one of us, Vergil." He said with a sadistic smirk and sat down at his throne, contemplating on the next assassination attempt.

Outside the base, Al-Ghurab and Adh-Dhikh appeared in a puff of smoke. "So where do we find him?" Adh-Dhikh asked A;-Ghurab who had a look of certainty in his eyes.

"There is only one place of interest of someone like him will go to in that direction." Al-Ghurab said as he looked over to his partner who looked confused at what he was saying.

"The Dark Mountains." Adh-Dhikh stiffened at the name of it.

"You mean he's going after the Black Wizard Orius? That's suicide." Adh-Dhikh exclaimed and Al-Ghurab just turned to look in the opposite direction.

"Doesn't matter now, we have a mission to complete and complete it we shall." Al-Ghurab said as he prepared to summon a portal to get them to the village just outside the Dark Mountains.

"This Vergil character is going to get himself and, more importantly, us killed." Adh-Dhikh said as they jumped into the portal to the town of Aria.

****Vergil woke from his dreamless slumber and rose from the chair he slept on. Although the chair was indeed comfortable, he still felt stiffness in his back. Vergil bent backwards and heard a satisfying and relieving pop from his indestructible bones.

Deciding that he would have breakfast at another establishment than this pigsty, he grabbed his sword and walked out of the room. When he reached the bar, he went up to the bartender and handed him the keys and his payment. Even if Vergil did not like the treatment and accommodations here, he was still going to pay for he did not want things for free.

Vergil left that pigsty of a bar and began to search for a suitable place to eat. _'Good riddance.' _He thought darkly as he went to the restaurant. Once he entered, Vergil's nostrils were attacked with aromas of different kinds of food: pancakes, sausages, ice cream and his favorite flavor blueberry. He instantly remembered Arendelle because of the smell because it reminiscent to the dining area of the Fjordman Inn.

He entered the quiet restaurant and took a seat by the windows. The people present were still afraid of what they saw last night and wisely stuck to their own business. "May I take your order sir?" A waiter asked to Vergil who gave him a sideways glance.

"Just some breakfast." Vergil said and the man nodded.

"Anything in particular sir?" The waiter asked and Vergil began to think of a breakfast of his preference.

"Sausages with a side of scrambled eggs and blueberry muffins, some tea will be much needed." Vergil placed his order and the waiter went off to get his breakfast.

Then out of the corner of Vergil's eye, he saw the Dark Mountains. The mountains were surrounded by thunderclouds and was drenched in eternal darkness. Any other being would cower in fear of such a sight but not Vergil. He merely scoffed at this, he faced hell and came back from the dead so this pitiful view did not frighten him one bit.

"Here you are sir. Enjoy your breakfast." The waiter said as he laid down Vergil's breakfast. Vergil said his thanks to the waiter and sniffed his food. The aroma was captivating that his devil let out a purr of delight. Vergil began to eat his breakfast slowly, trying to savor it until the last bite.

After Vergil finished his breakfast, he paid for their services and went on to the place these humans were all scared of – the Dark Mountains, home of Orius, the Black Wizard.

Vergil prepared himself for the journey towards the mountains, he figured it would take no more than five days to reach it by foot, but seeing as he possessed a sword that could cut through dimensions, he would be at his desired destination in an instant.

Vergil walked to the outskirts of the town so no one could see him performing a dimension cut to the Dark Mountains. Satisfied with the distance between himself and anyone in the vicinity, he unsheathed Yamato from its scabbard and swung at the air. At his cut, a rift formed between two places at once. The other side of the slice was at the foot of the mountains and he jumped in and the portal shut.

Unbeknownst to Vergil, he left behind two very shocked and very startled ninjas: Al-Ghurab and Adh-Dhikh.

The two jumped from their hiding place, trying to process what they had just seen. "Did you just see that?" Adh-Dhikh asked at Al-Ghurab who just stared blankly at where the portal used to be.

"He used his sword to open a rift to get him to the Dark Mountains." Al-Ghurab said as he surveyed the area, trying to find out what kind of spell Vergil used.

"You know what this means, right?" Adh-Dhikh asked as he knelt down to grab a patch of dirt from the ground and looked at a nervous Al-Ghurab.

"He is far more powerful than we thought." He said as realization dawned on them that even though Vergil appeared young, he held more power than either one could imagine.

"The master should know about this." Adh-Dhikh said as he got up and threw the dirt he had in his hands to the ground and Al-Ghurab shook his head.

"No, the master ordered us to observe Vergil and find out what he is truly capable of. Right now, he is going after Orius, which will certainly be a test of his abilities." Al-Ghurab said and Adh-Dhikh nodded in agreement. Al-Ghurab summoned a portal to transport them to the foot of the Dark Mountains and continue to observe the powerful Vergil.

When Vergil emerged from the rift, he was at the foot of the mountains. The peaks were jagged, lightning rained down from the clouds, and dozens of skeletons were either impaled or crucified. Vergil just stared coldly at them, he had seen worse and quite frankly, he was unimpressed with this little show.

"I've seen the deepest pits of the Demon world, this is just pathetic." Vergil coldly commented as he ventured deeper into the mountains. As the Dark Slayer went deeper into the Black Wizard's lair, Orius was observing him from afar with the use of his eternal eye pendant.

"So this foolish man thinks he can challenge me, does he? Well my pets, it is time for your long awaited meal to come." Orius said and turned to caged werewolves, demons, and ghouls.

"Do hurry up, sir. My pets are very hungry." Orius laughed maniacally as he put away his pendant and waited patiently for this foolish man to come, that is, if he can survive the traps that littered this mountain.

Vergil walked up to a clearing, his senses heightened to detect even the slightest of movements. In all honesty, he was expecting something to happen by now, traps, ambushes, anything that could alleviate his boredom. He got his wish when the floor gave way and he fell down where he fell.

Orius saw this and sighed. "Yet another fool to fall." He said shaking his head. When he was about to turn around, he heard a chuckle from his view of the clearing. When he turned around he was surprised to see that Vergil was there standing and dusting himself off.

"What a pathetic excuse of a trap." When Vergil fell down, he saw there were spikes at the bottom. He rolled his eyes at this humiliating trap and merely teleported himself back to the ledge.

Orius was truly surprised that this young man had survived the first trap, not one could get past it. "Impressive." Orius commented as he looked on as Vergil began walking closer to the entrance. "Very well, let us see you get past my giant."

Vergil neared the cave entrance. Here it is he was only steps away from his goal. He was only steps away from returning home, to Elsa. As Vergil was about to enter the cave, he stopped when he felt shockwaves coming from behind him. When the shockwaves stopped, he heard heavy breathing and slowly turned around to see a twenty-foot grotesque giant standing before him.

Orius smiled at this though he expected that Vergil to be cowering in fear of this giant, instead he saw Vergil looking at the giant with disgust and annoyance. This surprised Orius even more, anyone who saw a giant would probably run away in terror but this man just stood there with ice in his eyes.

What Vergil saw was truly _disgusting_. The giant's face was a puss-ridden mess, its eyes, ears and mouth were dripping with puss and blood. It's whole body was obese and could see maggots and worms eating away at its flesh, what's more unnerving is that it was totally nude. Vergil had to look away because this particular giant was a female. Vergil had not seen a woman's entrance before and _this_; he would not allow to be his first sight.

'_This disgusting creature needs to be put out of my misery.'_ Vergil thought darkly as the giant charged at him. Vergil jumped upwards a good thirty feet, landed behind it, and assumed his combat stance.

While the giant was looking for him, Vergil readied himself for his Judgment Cut. When the giant turned to him, Vergil slashed at the giant and numerous bright blade slashes were slicing the giant to pieces without it even knowing. The giant just stood there as Vergil slowly resheathed Yamato. When they heard the signature cling from Yamato, the giant's arms disease ridden body and flesh fell to pieces.

Blood and intestines was spilt everywhere, there were clean cuts along its body, severing flesh from flesh and bone from bone. Its head was cut in three and brain matter oozed out of the slices. Its torso was slice in half and its vital organs and intestines rolled out into the open. Its legs were severed from its body and butchered into small pieces as well as its arms. All of this for Orius, Al-Ghurab and Adh-Dhikh to see in full detail.

Orius nearly vomited at the sight that was before him. He had done and seen some gruesome things but this goes far beyond anything he himself has done. When he looked at Vergil, he had a smirk on his face so evil that it made Orius a little nervous to face him in combat. "All right my pets, time for dinner." He said, releasing the werewolves and ghouls upon Vergil.

Al-Ghurab and Adh-Dhikh watched from behind a boulder as the giant fell to pieces before them. Needless to say, they were now thanking fate that they stayed out of Vergil's way. After what they saw him do to do beast, they were now doubting their ability to take him on by themselves.

"Did you just see that?" Adh-Dhikh asked a shocked Al-Ghurab.

"Yes…yes I did." Al-Ghurab said slowly while still looking at the carnage that was before them. They then looked at Vergil who had a sadistic smile on his face as if he enjoyed what he did that sent shivers down their spine. The Creed of Shadows has killed an abundance of people all throughout its existence but none were as gruesome and brutal and as quick as what Vergil had done.

"We should stay out of his way from now on. I like my body just the way it is thank you very much." Adh-Dhikh said nervously as Vergil walked into the cave entrance.

"Agreed. We'll gather what we can on Vergil then head back to the master. Vergil is proving himself to be more powerful by the minute." Al-Ghurab said and they followed Vergil inside the cave, they made sure not to attract his attention lest they want to become mince meat like the giant.

"What sort of foolishness is this?" Vergil growled as he was faced with ten werewolves and five ghouls who were blocking his way. Normally, he would take his time in killing them very slowly but he was on a tight schedule and could not afford any more delays.

Vergil held out his hand and beckoned them to come to him. "Come on." He commanded in a low growl and they obeyed. The ten werewolves charged at him and he charged as well. With a battle cry, Vergil performed Rapid Slash at the werewolves and were instantly sliced in half and fell with a sickening gurgle.

Vergil then turned to the ghouls that were clumsily lumbering towards him. Vergil shook his head at these miserable excuses of a challenge. _'I pity the fool who will face me.' _Vergil thought to himself and used his Summoned Swords to impale the ghouls through the head. One by one, they fell dead at Vergil's feet.

Vergil let out an annoyed growl, this day cannot go any slower for the Dark Slayer. He had seen all the things this so called wizard threw at him and Vergil was bored beyond belief. _'Even Arkham's pathetic daughter proved to be a suitable challenge for me.' _Vergil commented as he made his way deeper into the lair.

Orius was intrigued with this man; he cut down his giant to pieces, sliced his werewolves in two, and used what appeared to be astral swords to eliminate his ghouls.

"An interesting man, this is. I will just have to deal with him, myself." Orius said as he opened the doors that led to his throne room for Vergil to enter and waited patiently for Vergil to make his appearance.

Vergil found a huge door open and saw that there were intricate decorations inside, he assumed that Orius was letting him in. _'Finally, I was beginning to feel extremely bored with all these weaklings.' _Vergil thought as he walked slowly towards his prize and only one thing stood in his way.

When Vergil entered the throne room, he saw Orius seated on a throne, smirking at him. Orius was very old from the looks of it, his beard was not long and he wore a black robe with a blood red gem on his forehead. His robe had dragon designs running down his sleeves and sides. His eyes were black with glowing red pupils.

Orius tried to look intimidating in front of Vergil – _tried. _Vergil was not impressed with this old wizard's display of intimidation he merely glared at him with ice to show Orius that he was not and never was intimidated.

"Welcome, stranger. Welcome to hell." Orius said in a low growl.

"You have no idea. Now I want you to show me a way to gain more power." Vergil said coldly and stared at the caged demons. Vergil recognized them as Hell Prides and glared back at Orius.

Orius took notice of when Vergil looked at the caged demons and smiled evilly at him. "So you know them, did you? They're called Hell Prides, the most powerful creatures I have at my disposal."

Vergil had had enough of this old wizards game, he needed more power and this idiot is just delaying him from taking what is his and that was one thing Vergil did not like at all. "Enough of your games. Show me the way to gain more power, while you still live." Vergil demanded.

Orius merely laughed at Vergil's demand. "I think not once those demons tear you limb from limb." Orius' voice thundered and waved his hands and released six Hell Prides to Vergil.

The Hell Prides sprung from there confines and stared at Vergil, they instantly knew who and what he was and charged at him with blinding speed. "Prepare for your end! Once they are through with you, I will take your little sword and your little Elsa away from you."

At the mention of Elsa being taken away from him, Vergil's anger boiled to their highest point ever. _'He Will Not Take Her From ME!' _Vergil thought as his rage reached a completely new level and engulfed by the Hell Prides.

Orius laughed evilly at Vergil's supposed demise but he heard a rumbling coming from the demons. Without warning, there was an explosion of energy that threw him backwards and the Hell Prides disintegrated. When Orius regained his bearing, he looked at where Vergil was and went wide-eyed at what he saw before him.

Vergil had triggered but because of the rage that coursed through him, this new form was far more terrifying and far more powerful. Vergil now stood at eight feet tall and his entire body was coal black in color. He had very sharp bony protrusions on his shoulders, elbows and knees. On his forearms, three shard blades protruded from his armor. His armor was purely dark in color and looked like Sparda's form but his was more animalistic in appearance. Vergil's wing remained the same. His horns sprouted upward that added a menacing appeal to him, but it was his eyes that changed the most. When he first triggered, they were slits glowing with dark blue energy, but now they burned blood red that signified his repressed rage and hatred all those years ago. This new from was surrounded by an aura of dark energy that gave him a presence of evil. All in all, this was Vergil's final form, his Majin Form.

Orius could feel the power that coursed through and it was unbelievable. _'How could he have so much power? This kind of power is unreal.' _Orius thought as he stared at the one known only as Vergil stood.

Vergil stood there, rage clouding his rational thinking. What Orius had said drove him beyond his limits and thus caused him to push his powers boundaries. Vergil has now surpassed his brother, father, and even Mundus in power combined. Vergil turned to see Orius staring at him and Vergil gave him a murderous glare because it would be the last thing he will ever see.

"You will suffer." Vergil said to a frightened Black Wizard. His voice has changed dramatically, his human voice was still there but it was distorted and had a growling effect to it.

Vergil walked slowly towards Orius, every step he took the ground burned under his clawed feet. Orius tried to desperately to attack Vergil with lightning attacks but they proved to be nothing to the devil. In a flash, Vergil was right in front of Orius.

Orius looked into the blood red slits of the devil in front of him and felt fear course through him. Vergil lifted him up by the neck and Orius struggled in vain to get free. "You threatened Elsa, now you will die horribly." Vergil snarled.

Al-Ghurab and Adh-Dhikh had to look away from the sight that was before them. They heard Orius' screams of pain as he was slowly being torn apart by the seams and fed to his remaining pets.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Adh-Dhikh said and looked away as did Al-Ghurab, what they saw was too horrific to endure,

"We have to go and report this. Now." Al-Ghurab said with urgency in his voice and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After Vergil slowly killed the Black Wizard, he took the time to examine himself. Vergil was surprised that he achieved his ultimate form this early, Dante did at one time transformed to Majin form but he could not sustain it. Vergil felt the surge of power course through him and knew that his quest was complete. His lust for power now quenched and it was now time to return home, to Elsa.

Vergil reverted back to his human form, satisfied with the results of his quest and he was only gone for over a week. Maybe his father was right for a demon to achieve the full extent of his power he must embrace his humanity. Vergil had given up his humanity almost two decades ago but maybe he could start again, maybe with Elsa?

With his mind made up for a new beginning, he started his journey back to Arendelle.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere Back at the Secret Base~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****Al-Ghurab and Adh-Dhikh hurried past the guards and went straight to their master's throne room. They had new very urgent information about Vergil that the master needed to know.

When they entered the throne room, every high-ranking official of the Creed of Shadows was present. They bowed their heads at them but their master was not pleased about this interruption.

"What is the meaning of this?" The master snapped at them and they cringed in fear.

"Forgive us master, but we have found out what Vergil is truly capable of and it is not to be taken lightly." Al-Ghurab explained that made everyone in the room curious. The Creed had known of Vergil since his battle with the elite guards and wanted to know if he was a threat or a tool.

"Very well, tell us what you have uncovered." The master motioned for them to show what they found and the other official took their seats and listened closely to the two.

"This Vergil has a sword that can slice through dimensions. He used it to travel to the Dark Mountains." Adh-Dhikh began and the master and the others were intrigued by this.

"He has a mystical blade?" One asked

"He went to the Dark Mountains?" Another asked

Al-Ghurab and Adh-Dhikh nodded at them but it was the master's question that caught everyone's attention. "Why did he go after the Black Wizard Orius?"

"Vergil stated that he craved for power and heard that Orius had a way for him to achieve it." Al-Ghurab answered and the rest laughed at what he just said.

"Impossible, Orius is one of the most powerful sorcerers in existence." One official said dismissively

"Exactly, not even the Creed has gotten past his defenses." Another said

"I have to agree with them, Al-Ghurab. Orius is too powerful even for him." The master said as they went on with their meeting.

"Forgive me, my lords but I am afraid that you all are wrong." Adh-Dhikh said as he lowered his head when they all looked at him with annoyance in their eyes after being interrupted again.

"This Vergil has not only defeated Orius but killed him." Al-Ghurab said and looked at them with serious eyes. "With relative ease."

Everyone present felt a shiver down their spine once they heard that Vergil had killed Orius with ease. Orius was one of the most powerful wizards in existence and for them to hear that Vergil had killed him was unnerving to the whole Creed.

The master however stared blankly at them. "Explain." He commanded and they did what they were told.

"When Vergil came across the first set of traps, he merely teleported away. When he faced a giant, with one slash, he reduce it to pieces. When Orius released ten werewolves and five ghouls at him, he cut the werewolves in half and impaled the ghouls with astral swords. When he faced Orius himself, he transformed." As soon as Al-Ghurab said the word 'transformed' it peaked at the master's interest.

"What do you mean transform." He asked the two. This Vergil was becoming more and more interesting to him by the minute.

"He transformed in some kind of monster of near-unlimited power. Vergil became a demon." Adh-Dhikh said that shook the Creed to its core.

"What should we do? We have never faced someone this powerful before, let alone a demon." An official said in distress.

"Master, what should we do?" Another asked him as he stood up and walked to both Al-Ghurab and Adh-Dhikh.

"Well done, you two now go rest. You have earned it." He dismissed them and went back to the council.

"Regarding Vergil, we cannot face him head on. His power is far too great to challenge." The master said as he sat down at his throne.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"We wait, from what I see, he has already achieved his goal and will be returning home. If we find his weakness then we can strike." He said and the others nodded in agreement. They were no match for Vergil and to face him head on would be suicide. The Creed will have to wait to find and exploit any weaknesses.

"So Vergil, you have proven yourself quite the being you are; now we shall see if you are truly made of ice."

****Vergil went down to the mountain. With his quest over and his goal achieved, he now had one more thing to achieve: return home.

Vergil unsheathed his sword and opened a portal to Arendelle. He jumped in and disappeared in a flash of light.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Return

_**So there you have it. Vergil got what he wanted and is now back at Elsa's doorstep but what will he find when he gets back? The next few chapters will be slowly paced. With Anna's wedding coming and Vergil and Elsa's love blossoming, it will certainly be the calm before the storm. Read and Review!**_

_****_**Chapter Eight – The Return**

****When Vergil emerged from his portal, he returned Yamato to its scabbard and looked at the castle of Arendelle. It didn't look that much different considering it was just over a week. He looked at where he was and saw that he was just outside of the town and began to walk towards the entrance.

As Vergil walked back to Arendelle, his mind raced with thought he never thought would occur to him. With his lust for might and power satiated, he now had no idea what to do now. What was his purpose now that he had completed his mission? What now?

Only one thought came to mind for a new purpose: Elsa. She had shown him so much, showed him understanding and kindness but most of all love. He had whispered into her ears that he loved her, at first he didn't know what came over him on why he said those words but now he knew.

Elsa had become Vergil's source of happiness, a light to his darkness, an angel to his devil. Vergil knew that he had to tell her that he was a demon and didn't know what she would think of him but it didn't matter for now. He would tell her when the time was right.

"Welcome back, Sir Vergil." Vergil heard an all too familiar voice that only came from the elderly woman he knew, Camille Fjordman.

"Thank you. It is good to be back." Vergil bowed but instead, he was hugged warmly by Camille. Vergil just stood there not really caring on how or why this happened, the only thing that matters was Elsa now.

"I guess you will be staying at your old room again?" Camille asked warmly as tears rolled down her face.

"I do not know. I will have to visit the queen to buy some properties here. So excuse me." Vergil said and walked to the castle leaving a happy Camille behind.

"So, he's finally back." Johannes said as he wrapped his arm around Camille.

"Yes, he is." Camille said as they head back to their inn.

Vergil walked past every obstacle that came his way and finally reached the castle entrance and it was open. This was it; he would be reunited with Elsa in over a week. Vergil was nervous about his return after all he said that he would be back in a month and he was back in a week but Elsa did say to hurry back.

When Vergil went inside the castle, he saw different kinds of noblemen and princes standing at the courtyard. _'What are these humans standing here for?' _Vergil asked himself as he scowled at these humans trying to pose as royalty.

Then Elsa came out of the doors accompanied by Anna and Kristoff and Olaf. Elsa did not look happy and Vergil was confused why. When he walked over to her, he was blocked by all these _noblemen_ from her.

"Your majesty, I would like you to meet my son, Edward."

"It is a pleasure to meet the Snow Queen."

"That's nothing compared to my son, John."

"Nice to meet you, I would like to say that it would be my pleasure for you to have me as your suitor."

As they all said those horrid things to her, Vergil felt his anger rise up again but managed to control it, for Elsa's sake he would not lose control of his power.

Elsa was distressed that the council had arranged this without her knowledge. Elsa had already told them that she wanted Vergil to be her only suitor but they refused and set this whole thing up for her to meet potential suitors. She did not want a suitor because she already had one; the problem was he was nowhere to be seen. Elsa had to take all their advances towards her with a forced smile. At least Anna and Kristoff were here to hold them off.

"Thank you for the compliment but I'm afraid that…" Elsa stopped short of her statement when she saw the one thing that she yearned to see ever since he left

"Vergil…" She said softly as she walked towards him.

Elsa had tears in her eyes and her heart was racing when she saw Vergil in the crowd and he was just standing there. _'He's here? He's here!' _She thought as she sped up her face while smiling at Vergil.

Vergil saw her coming his way and walked up to her. They smiled at each other as they made their way to each other. When they stood right in front of each other, Elsa couldn't believe what she was seeing. Vergil had returned.

"You kept your promise." Elsa said softly and looked up at Vergil as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. She was happy that he came back to her, she was happy that he kept his promise. And she was especially happy that she didn't have to marry any of these clowns.

"Of course I did. I'm a man of my word." Vergil said smiling and wiped Elsa's tears away from her soaked cheeks. They looked into each other's eyes and Elsa saw that his ice had almost melted entirely. Elsa was happy that Vergil's heart had been restored and smiled brightly at him. _'Under all his ice is absolutely beautiful.' _

As Vergil and Elsa stared lovingly at each other, the princes were seething with rage and jealousy. They came here to have the queen all to themselves not to be upstaged by some commoner.

"Unhand the queen, you commoner! She is mine!" John commanded angrily at Vergil, pointing a finger at the Dark Slayer.

"No! She is mine to take not yours!" Edward exclaimed and the other princes and noblemen began to argue amongst themselves about who gets Elsa.

Vergil was getting irritated by this and could feel his power growing. They did not own Elsa, he did. He owned her; it was only demon-law that if one chooses a mate, he or she would be his regardless.

Elsa, seeing this as an irritation and Vergil's annoyance, decided to end their petty argument. "Excuse me; I thank you all for coming here but now, I must ask you all to depart." Elsa said above everyone's voice and every prince and nobleman stared at her.

Vergil inwardly smirked at what Elsa said. He was ready to _persuade_ them out of the premises but Elsa asked them to leave so that will have to do. He didn't want to show Elsa what he was now capable of, not yet at least.

"My queen, you would choose this commoner over my son?" a king questioned the queen while glaring daggers at Vergil who just stood there staring coldly at them.

'_Some things never change.' _Elsa sighed mentally. Vergil did warm up but he was still cold to everyone else. She didn't blame him, ice takes time to melt and it doesn't happen overnight.

"Because I chose him and that's that." With that Elsa went back into the castle with Anna and Kristoff who gave Vergil an approving smile and a double thumbs up.

Vergil nodded in response, and before Vergil could follow them, the nobles called him. "If you think that the queen will fall for you, you are wrong. She will be mine." Edward snarled at him but Vergil had his back turned at them.

"You would do wisely not to provoke me, _human_." Vergil said coldly and then walked back to the castle leaving the nobles very angry.

When Vergil entered the castle doors, he saw Elsa standing in front of him with a smile gracing her face. "I'm glad you're back, Vergil." Elsa said warmly as she hugged him.

Vergil didn't hesitate to hug her back; enjoying the feel of her body against his, it had been too long and he missed the feeling of her luscious body pressed against his.

"I was ordered by the queen to hasten my quest, and hasten it I did." Vergil said as they let each other go.

Vergil leaned into her slowly and Elsa did the same. They missed the feel of each other's lips on their own and wanted to taste them again so bad. When their lips met, it was just like their first. Very passionate and yet gentle; Elsa grazed her tongue across Vergil's lips which he happily complied to. They did not engage in a tongue war, they let their tongues dance with one another; sensual and loving was their dance, they did not want dominance over the other just the feeling of the other.

When they were about to lose control of themselves, they heard someone clearing their throat and let go of each other. They saw Anna, Kristoff, Gerda and Kai with their arms crossed over their chest and a smirk plastered on their face.

Elsa immediately blushed a thousand shades of red and hid her face in Vergil's shoulder. Vergil looked at anywhere but those in front of him and Elsa. _'Once again, how humiliating.' _Vergil growled mentally. He was so happy to kiss Elsa and they just had to ruin their moment.

"Ahem, forgive me your majesty but I believe we have a guest here." Gerda said still smirking at them. _'They look perfect together.'_ Gerda sighed dreamily that the queen was now happy.

"Yeah sis, Vergil has to stay _somewhere_ right?" Anna said making extra sure that she added a teasing effect to the word 'somewhere' meaning that Vergil stay in Elsa's room.

Elsa was shocked at what her sister was saying. _'Did she just say Vergil sleep with me?' _Elsa thought mentally and looked at a blank Vergil. She had dreamed of sleeping in the same bedroom with Vergil and the things they would do with each other but with Anna seeing right through her this was just embarrassing.

"Vergil can stay in one of the guest rooms." Elsa stated quietly and let go of Vergil who was tugging at his collar.

"Oh Sir Vergil, your coat is a little dirty. Would you like to have it cleaned?" Gerda asked their queen's lover Vergil.

Vergil looked down at his coat and could see small traces of blood, sand and sweat that have accumulated when he killed the giant, werewolves and ghouls. _'I suppose a wash will not hurt.'_ Vergil thought and looked at Gerda.

"That would be most appreciated." Vergil bowed and began to take off his coat.

Elsa's heart was pounding when Vergil unbuttoned the sleeves of his coat. _'Wow, this is just so sexy and exciting.' _Elsa thought lustfully and got really hot down at her nether regions. When Vergil fully removed his coat, Elsa's mouth dropped and began to water.

Under Vergil's glossy coat was his vest, just his vest. He had no under-shirt so his arms were showing. Elsa thought that her eyes would pop out of their sockets when she saw how Vergil's muscles were how well defined. The way his muscles contract and expand were making Elsa feel a little weird and tingly. _'I think I'm gonna faint.'_

Vergil folded his prized coat neatly and went over to a flushed looking Gerda. _'Typical human behavior.'_ Vergil thought disapprovingly and handed his coat over to Gerda.

"Be very careful with my coat." Vergil said coolly and Gerda just nodded her head.

Everyone else was eyeing Elsa who had a dazed look on her face and they smiled knowingly at each other. _'She chose well.' _They all thought and looked at Vergil resuming his place beside a very flushed Elsa and crossed his arms over his chest, even more pronouncing his powerful muscles.

Elsa was now shaking with sexual need that she literally needed to be held back from Vergil who was just standing beside her in all of his glory. _'I need some rescuing.' _Elsa looked Anna and the others with pleading eyes and they just smirked at her. Elsa scowled at them._ 'Thanks Anna, you're a real help.' _Elsa mentally growled.

As if that her wishes were answered, Olaf came in skipping. "Hey guys, hey Elsa, hey Anna_, _hey Kristoff, hey Kai, hey Gerda, hey Vergil." Olaf said and it took along while before he realized that Vergil was right in front of him.

"Vergil! You're back!" Olaf squealed and hugged his left boot. Vergil looked at Olaf and then at Elsa with a raised eyebrow. Elsa saw this and turned to hide her embarrassed face. _'Why does he always look like this?'_

"Good to see you too, Olaf." Vergil said taking Olaf off his boot.

"You're back early." Olaf said as he was set down to the ground.

"I completed my quest and now I am back home." Vergil said casually that made everyone especially Elsa smile.

'_He's back home.' _Elsa thought lovingly that her Vergil came back home and back to her.

"So let's show you the castle." Anna suggested as she held Kristoff's arm and smiled lovingly at him and he returned the smile and kissed Anna's forehead.

"Yes, Vergil. Let's show you the castle and then your room." Elsa said smiling and looked at Vergil with those puppy dog eyes that Vergil found too cute to resist. _'This human is really annoying but she is my annoying human.' _Vergil thought sighing.

"Alright." Vergil turned fully towards Elsa. "Will you lead the way, my queen?" Vergil said as he bowed majestically at her. It was becoming a habit to bow to Elsa and he didn't mind because it was gentlemanly and a little playful to do.

"Of course Sir Vergil. Right this way." Elsa giggled and curtsied at him. She took his hand and began her tour of the castle, leaving the five to stare smiling at the two.

"I think the queen is in good hands." Kai said when the two were out of sight and they all nodded in agreement at what Kai said.

"Yeah, she really id happy now. I just wish mama and papa were here to see this." Anna said as a single tear drop escaped her eyes. Like Elsa, she missed her parents very much.

"Hey it's okay, Anna. I'm sure they're happy to see Elsa happy." Kristoff comforted Anna as he hugged her. He also wished the he could've met the queen and king of Arendelle, properly introduce himself to them and get to know them just as they were.

"Yeah, Anna, They'll love Vergil. I just know it." Olaf said that brightened everyone's mood.

"Thanks Olaf." Anna said warmly and Olaf giggled at her.

"Your highness, Kai and I will go prepare lunch for later. Goodbye your majesty." The two loyal servants bowed and Anna smiled and bowed back in return.

As the two were about to leave, Anna remembered something about Vergil. _'He loves blueberry sundae.'_ Anna thought and turned to Kai and Gerda.

"Kai, Gerda wait a minute!" Anna said as she ran after them. She had to tell them to make Vergil a blueberry sundae and see the reaction on his face.

"Yes, your majesty?" Gerda asked as they turned to face her.

"I would like to ask you to make a blueberry sundae for lunch." Anna said as she tried to catch her breath from all that running. _'Man, I'm outta shape.'_

"Of course, your majesty. Will there be anything else you would like to request?" Kai asked and Anna shook her head.

"No that will be all. Thank you for your time." Anna said kindly and the two bowed and went into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

"I hope you'll like our little surprise for you Vergil" Anna chuckled and went back to the others

"What was that about?" Kristoff asked as he wrapped his arms round Anna who sighed in delight.

"I just asked Gerda to prepare blueberry sundae for dessert." Anna replied as she turned around to kiss Kristoff on the nose.

"Not chocolate? That's a first." Kristoff said chuckling and kissed Anna on the lips sensually.

When they let go, Anna giggled and playfully slapped his arm. "No silly, Vergil likes blueberry sundae and I just thought we try something new for a change."

"Yeah, you got a point. So have you decided on the date for our wedding?" Kristoff asked as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Maybe in December, December 13." Anna suggested and Kristoff nodded in agreement at his beloved fiancé.

"I can't wait." He said and kissed her full on the lips.

"Hey guys, can I be invited at your wedding?" Olaf asked cheerfully while he swayed from side – to – side like a small child.

Kristoff and Anna chuckled at the snowman. "Of course you can Olaf. You'll be with Sven carrying the rings." Kristoff said smiling and Anna nodded her head.

Olaf jumped happily and squealed. "Thanks guys!" Olaf said and went to hug them both.

"You're welcome Olaf. Now, go and bug Vergil and Elsa." Anna said and Olaf left to bug the two.

****When Vergil and Elsa left the others, they linked arms and Elsa could now feel Vergil's marbled skin on her own. _'So soft and so warm.' _Elsa thought and nuzzled Vergil with her warm cheeks that made the Dark Slayer smirk.

They finished the rooms bottom level of the castle and were currently outside of the castle for Elsa to show him the grounds surrounding the castle. "This is the garden." Elsa said as they entered the royal garden.

The garden was very beautiful in Vergil's opinion. It was lush, green, and very peaceful. There was an abundance of different flowers from roses to lilacs, from lilies to dandelions. The surrounding trees fit the scenery very well. The sunlight added to the aura of tranquility and Vergil closed his eyes, enjoying his new home even more with the human he loved.

Elsa looked at his face with his eyes closed in peace that made her smile. He had found a home here, he had found a home with her as did she found a home in him. _'I love you Vergil.' _Elsa thought as she closed her eyes to enjoy his cold yet comforting presence.

Vergil truly felt peace here and no longer wanted to leave. This is where he lived now, his territory, his domain, and his home. When Vergil opened his eyes, he saw Elsa's eyes were closed and had a content smile on her face. Her beauty intensified by the sunlight and the wind blowing her hair into the air in a beautiful dance. _'My human, my Elsa.' _

When Elsa opened her eyes, she saw Vergil staring at her lovingly. Elsa smiled lovingly at him and he escorted them to a shady tree and sat down under it. Elsa sat between his legs and Vergil had his bare arms around her in a warm embrace.

Elsa enjoyed the feeling and leaned her head back into his chest. Vergil had Yamato at his side so he could now gently caress Elsa. Elsa let out a delighted moan as Vergil continued to caress her. Vergil found it amusing that only he could get this reaction from her. She truly was his as was he hers. Elsa looked up at Vergil and smiled slightly at him, he smiled back at her.

"Vergil…" Elsa began. She was about to confess what she truly felt about him and she didn't feel afraid of telling Vergil. She was ready now, Vergil accepted her fully and she knew he still had some secrets but that would be revealed in due time. For now, she knew how she felt about Vergil and desperately wanted and needed to tell him.

"Hmm?" Vergil hummed into her ears that sent shivers down her spine.

"I…I love you." Elsa said as lovingly and as truthfully as she could and waited patiently for Vergil to respond.

Vergil was visibly shocked at this revelation. She had confessed that she loved him; this was a surprise to him but it did not remain. Like his father before him, he had found love in the one thing he despised more than his brother: humans. The fact alone disgusted him but at the same time, made the Dark Slayer content and happy. Even his devil was elated that they had found a loving mate.

Elsa looked on at Vergil's blank face, getting no response. Her heart was slowly breaking when Vergil gave no signs of acknowledgement. She was about to cry when Vergil placed his left hand on her cheek and caressed it gently making her relax at his touch. She saw Vergil smiling down at her and it was not his normal smile, it was filled with love that Elsa hoped for.

Vergil was happy that Elsa told him that she loved him and what he said next was not without his knowledge, it was done with his full knowledge and willingness. "I love you too."

When Vergil said those words, everything went into slow motion. The whole world faded and only they remained. Elsa did not know what to do or say. This was the first time that they expressed their feelings for one another and Vergil told her how he truly felt about her.

She was happier than ever that she found somebody to love her fully and she was grateful to Vergil that he was the one she found. Elsa slowly placed her right hand on his cheek and caressed it warmly.

They relayed all of their love for each other through their touch and eyes. Elsa's shined with love while Vergil shined with hope. Hope that he could finally have peace. They leaned into each other slowly and just before their lips met, they closed their eyes and their lips met.

When their lips met, it was sweeter than all of their earlier kisses combined. They went slow and savored each other's taste. Vergil tasted like the sweetest chocolate Elsa had ever tasted and Elsa tasted like vanilla in Vergil's mind. When they parted they looked into each other's eyes once more.

"I love you Elsa." Vergil said warmly but seriously that put tears in Elsa's eyes. Her life just got brighter because of Vergil

"I love you too, Vergil." Elsa replied shakily and they nuzzled each other, enjoying the silence and the company of the other's lover. Vergil's steady heart beat began to lull Elsa to sleep as was her breathing and scent were quelling Vergil to sleep. They fell asleep tangled up with each other and with a content smile on their face.


	9. Chapter 9 - A New Life For The Blue Devi

_**I'm not gonna say much about this chapter and I think the last chapter speaks for this one. This is Vergil trying, emphasis on the trying, to fit in with his new home and life. The love experts make an appearance in the next chapter and Grand Pabbie has some news to tell Elsa about what happened up north. Let me know if you guys want some Lemons but for now, let's take things nice and slow. Read add Review, please!**_

_****_**Chapter Nine – A New Life For The Blue Devil**

"_I love you too, Vergil."_

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Kai, and Gerda were looking for Elsa and Vergil for over an hour now with no luck whatsoever. They didn't know where they went nor did they know what they did. They had a few thoughts but they won't believe it until they saw it.

"Any luck in town, your majesty?" Kai asked Anna and Kristoff who went looking for them in the city. They went to the Fjordman Inn where Vergil used to stay, but Camille and Johannes said that Elsa and Vergil weren't. Now, Anna and Kristoff were thinking that they did the deed at her room.

"No." Anna said and was already considering asking the next question she had on mind. "Did you find them in Elsa's room?"

"I'm afraid not, Princess Anna. Thankfully, we didn't walk in into something serious." Gerda said with a sigh of relief. The staff had enough troubles with Anna and Kristoff's activities at night, she didn't know if they could take the queen screaming as well.

"Oh, thank God for that." Kristoff said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, but where are they? And where is Olaf?" As soon as Anna spoke those words, Olaf came skipping in with the biggest smile they had ever seen

"Hey guys!" Olaf greeted them warmly and stopped at where they were, all giddy.

Everyone took notice of Olaf's unusual behavior just now and quirked an eyebrow at him. Shouldn't he be looking for Vergil and Elsa? Shouldn't he be worried about them?

"Olaf, did you find Vergil and Elsa?" Anna asked Olaf who was giggling. Anna as well as the rest found this strange because Olaf didn't act like this unless he saw something really lovely.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf said affirmingly

"Do you know where they are?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah, why?" Olaf said smiling.

"Could you take us to them?" Kai asked with them getting closer to Olaf.

"Yeah follow me, they're in the garden sleeping." Olaf said and waddled his way to the garden with Anna, Kristoff, Kai, and Gerda in tow.

"The garden, why didn't we look there in the hour we were searching?" Anna asked mostly to herself and shook her head. She felt like a total idiot that she didn't think of the garden earlier.

"Well too late to sulk now, you majesty. At least they didn't do it." Kai said and they rest nodded in agreement. They didn't want to be judgmental but now wouldn't be the best time to make love in the garden.

When they entered the garden, they gasped at what they saw. Now they knew why Olaf was all giddy all of a sudden. What they saw was Vergil sitting under a tree with Elsa sitting between his legs and in his arms and they were both sleeping soundly and peacefully. Elsa was curled up against Vergil with her head leaning on Vergil's chest. Vergil had his arms protectively and securely around her and Elsa's arm was on top of his. The others could have sworn to see a faint smile on both Vergil's and Elsa's lips.

Anna as did the others smiled at the sight before them. _'They look so cute together.' _Anna thought as she looked on to her elder sibling with her lover.

"They're perfect for each other." Kristoff said quietly afraid to wake the two lovers up. He didn't want to wake Elsa and he definitely didn't want to wake Vergil up as well lest he wanted to be frozen solid and sliced to bits.

"Yes, but it's time for lunch and as much as I hate waking them up, we have to." Gerda said just as softly while smiling at Vergil and Elsa.

"Well, I don't want to be the one who wakes them up. You do it Anna." Kristoff said looking at Anna who looked at him in disbelief.

"Why me?!" Anna exclaimed quietly at Kristoff who held his arms up in mock surrender.

"Hey, she's your sister and if anyone who is allowed to wake Vergil up, that's Elsa but you have her up to wake him up." Kristoff defended himself in front of a steaming Anna.

"Alright, but I get frozen solid, no sex for a month." Anna hissed angrily and stomped over to Elsa and Vergil, all the while grumbling profanity.

"Hmph, like you can resist." Kristoff mumbled causing everyone to laugh softly. Anna heard that and began to think of ways to punish Kristoff.

When Anna reached them by the tree, she took a minute to observe them. She extremely happy that Elsa had somebody now to love and she was grateful at Vergil who was the one who made Elsa happy.

"Thank you Vergil. You've made my sister very happy and I'm forever in your debt." Anna said softly at Vergil.

With a heavy heart, she had to go and wake them up. "Elsa. Elsa, wake up it's time for lunch." Anna said as she tried to shake Elsa awake. Elsa stirred a little but when back to sleep when she burrowed deeper into Vergil's chest and he tightened his grip around her.

Anna sighed at this and tried a different approach that could really end up her being frozen. _'I'm sorry Elsa, but I have to do this.' _Anna put her index finger in her mouth and after getting it all slobbery, she looked up to the sky praying that she'll live through this. _'I hope Vergil doesn't eviscerate me.'_

Anna then put her saliva-covered finger in Elsa's ears and in an instant, Elsa's eye shot open and gave a loud shriek and jumped out of Vergil's embrace. Vergil was jolted awake and he assumed that Elsa was being attacked and took on his fighting stance with Yamato out of its sheath.

Elsa was having the most amazing dream: she and Vergil were making love with each other rather passionately. She imagined Vergil's sculpted body and she felt every inch of him. Vergil was firm to the touch; his muscles, toned and ripped, and riddled with battle scars that covered his ivory skin, and she had it all to herself.

When he was about to enter her opening, she felt a wetness in her ear and woke up shrieking and jumped out of Vergil's comforting arms.

Vergil too was having the same dream and could see Elsa in all her glory. Her breast were small and perky, her waist was curved lusciously, her hips were just the right width for his preference, her stomach was flat and firm, and her face was smiling at him with her hair out of its braid and now flowed freely with the wind. She was truly an angel in Vergil's mind, his angel all his to claim and keep.

When he was about to enter her, he heard a blood curdling scream and something jumping out of his arms. Vergil jumped up as well with Yamato bared and ready to kill anything who would dare wake him from his sleep. He expected a battle, but instead he saw a very awkward scene.

"Anna, get your damn finger out of my ear!" Elsa demanded angrily at her sister. _'Why did she have to disturb my dream, it was just getting to the good part!?" _Elsa thought and Anna got her finger out of Elsa's ear.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but we gotta wake you guys up somehow." Anna defended

"And how does giving Elsa a wet willy and making me assume that she was being attacked qualify as waking us up?" Vergil asked as he walked beside Elsa, both were glaring at Anna who gulped loudly.

"Um, well it got you guys up didn't it and besides it's lunch time." Anna chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of her head smiling.

Elsa sighed in annoyance. "You know, you could've just shaken me awake Anna." Elsa said and uncrossed her arms.

Anna blew a raspberry at her. "I already tried that and when you were close to waking up, you snuggled up closer to Vergil and he held you tighter." Anna said quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Fine, were awake now so you can go to the dining hall now. We have to dust ourselves off." Elsa sighed and shook her head. Sometimes Anna was just too annoying but that's what sisters are for you, always trying to make each other's life hell.

"Before you go, may you ask Gerda for my coat?" Vergil asked as he put Yamato back into its sheath and dusted himself off.

"Yeah, sure. See you guys back at the dining room." Anna said and left feeling a huge wave of relief wash over her. She was sure that they would kill her but she was wrong, at least with Elsa that is.

"Wow that turned out better than expected." Kristoff said. He was also relieved that they didn't kill his fiancé. Elsa wouldn't kill her own sister but Vergil was a different story.

"Shut up, you still owe one wild night." Anna said with a smirk and raising her eyebrow in a seductive way that Kristoff was powerless against.

"Oh, you are in for it now feisty pants." He growled just as seductively in Anna's ear that made her purr in anticipation.

Gerda and Kai rolled their eyes at the two. _'At least the queen and Vergil had enough self-control to stop themselves.' _They both thought at they went on to serve the food.

Olaf stayed behind and helped Vergil and Elsa clean them up.

"You guys look cute together." Olaf giggled as he helped Elsa straitening her skirt.

Elsa blushed at his compliment about her and Vergil. "Thanks Olaf, now let's go get some lunch."Elsa said trying to change the subject and Olaf fell for it.

"Okay, see you guys at lunch." Olaf waved at them and proceeded to skip to the dining room, leaving Elsa with Vergil.

Their dreams were still fresh in their minds and to say that it was awkward was an understatement. Elsa looked down blushing while Vergil twirled Yamato with one hand.

"We'd better go get some lunch." Elsa suggested quietly. Clearly, she found being near to Vergil awkward seeing as how she had a wet dream of him just minutes ago.

"As you wish." Vergil agreed and held out his hand for Elsa to take. Elsa smiled at him and he smiled back as she took hold of his hand and walked to the dining room with Elsa's head on Vergil's shoulder.

"So did you find what you were looking for, in your travels?" Elsa inquired all of a sudden as they took their time to get to the dining hall.

What should he tell her? That he slowly killed a wizard to get his power? That he slaughtered monsters to get to him? That he encountered two ninjas that were following him? No, he'll just give her the condensed version it was more…understandable.

"Yes. I have." Vergil said plainly as they walked to the dining room. Elsa wanted to know what he gained from his travels. What did he get from the one week he was gone.

"What did you get from that?" Elsa asked softly to a blank Vergil and then she got nervous. Could she have said something wrong to him? Vergil, however, was contemplating on how to say it to her. He couldn't say that he achieved his final form, he couldn't say that he unlocked his full power, and he was damn sure that he wasn't going to say that he was a demon. Not yet.

"Power. To protect." Vergil said quietly and Elsa nodded her head in response and looked down, feeling a little sad that power was still his top priority.

'_Vergil, power and might doesn't control anything. I wish you could just see it.' _Elsa thought glumly.

Vergil had sensed her distress and sighed inwardly. _'Why must she do this? I crave power true but not to rule but to protect. To protect her.' _Vergil stopped and turned to face her with a serious stare.

Elsa's gaze remained low, as she couldn't face him. It wasn't fear that gripped her, it was that she had hurt him. Vergil lifted her face with his fingers to face him.

"Elsa, I conducted my quest to gain power, now I have completed it I can now finally have peace. Preferably with you." Vergil said warmly. Vergil had accomplished his goals and now he can finally have peace. Noted that he still had some loose ends to tie up but they could wait until then.

Elsa smiled at what he just said. He wanted peace as much as her and a single tear dropped from her cerulean eyes. "I'm sorry, Vergil. It's just that, I don't know now that you have gained your power, what's stopping you from chasing it again?" Elsa questioned and Vergil realized something.

Even though that he now had achieved his ultimate form, and with it, his full might, he would never stop. He would never stop his pursuit for more power; it was always what Vergil wanted – power, no matter how much he already had, he still needed more.

The Dark Slayer averted his eyes away from Elsa in shame. _'She is correct. What's stopping me from doing it again? What's stopping me from unleashing hell?' _Vergil thought as memories of the mistakes he made over the years appeared in his mind: Activating the Temen-ni-gru, opening the portal to the demon world, almost killing his brother, and many more.

Elsa looked at a distressed Vergil and tenderly brought his face to meet hers. She did not know what he was thinking but she knew that Vergil was reflecting his past mistakes, an action that Elsa was all too familiar with. "Vergil, please give up your lust for power. Please." Elsa pleaded desperately to Vergil. It was not the puppy dog face that Vergil grew to love, but it was truly begging. She was begging him to stop and live his life, with her.

'_The power that I have now surpasses that of Sparda, Mundus, and Dante combined; this will suffice.' _Vergil thought to himself. His power was second to none and there was no longer a point in his endless pursuit so it was time to stop this wild goose chase and live his life, with Elsa and her family.

Vergil placed his hand over hers and caressed them gently. "As you wish, my queen. For your sake, I will surrender my hunger for power." Vergil said with conviction that made Elsa happy. Elsa was more than ecstatic that Vergil had given up his endless hunger for might. _'You have no idea how much that means to me Vergil, how much you mean to me.' _

"Oh Vergil, thank you." Elsa said with tears coming down her face while looking up at his eyes that she fell for in the beginning.

"No, I should be thanking you. You showed me more than enough reasons to live, only I was too blind to see it, because of you I'm finally free to have peace." Vergil said softly with their lips only centimeters apart.

"Vergil…" Elsa was able to say until they kissed. It was not out of mindless love, but pure love. Their tongues didn't enter each other because there was no need to. They conveyed everything into that kiss: their love, their acceptance, and their thanks for the other.

When they let go, it was clear to both of them what they both wanted. Though they would be tested, there would be hardships later on but it didn't matter to them because for the first time, the Queen of Ice and Snow and the Man Colder than Ice found love in themselves and each other. An angel and a devil in love.

"We should head to the dining room. We don't want them to think some inappropriate things about us." Elsa said breathlessly, with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist and held each other in a loving embrace.

"Very well." Vergil said softly and they began to walk to the dining room to have some lunch.

"Where the hell are they?! I'm starving here!" Anna exclaimed throwing her arms up in exasperation. She was waiting for Vergil and Elsa to get here for over half an hour and she was now starving that she could eat all the chocolate in the world.

"Hey, you're not the only one who's getting killed here." Kristoff said while his stomach was growling. He hadn't ate since breakfast and he was considering gorging the delicious food in front of him, Elsa or no Elsa.

"C'mon guys, wait a little longer. Pleeeeeease." Olaf begged like a child with bulging eyes and a quivering lower lip.

Anna and Kristoff groaned. "Alright, but if they're not here in five minutes I'm gonna - " Anna began before a steely voice made them jump from their seats.

"You're gonna what?" Vergil said walking up to them with Elsa at his side who had a smirk on her face. _'Only Vergil can scare anyone half to death.' _Elsa giggled mentally. Vergil can be frightening and she had seen it firsthand but that's what makes him him.

Anna and Kristoff were still breathing hard from the little scare that they had. _'Why did Elsa fell in love with one scary dude?' _They mentally thought at the two.

"Oh, um. We were just, you know… uh, back me up Kristoff." Anna muttered at Kristoff who was fidgeting in his seat.

"We were just, uh, we were gonna - " Kristoff began to say an excuse before Elsa spoke up before she burst out in laughter.

"You guys were gonna eat without us, shame on you." Elsa said while playfully wagging her finger at them. Elsa loved it when she had them like this, all nervous and stuff and she would enjoy every last second of it.

"But you guys are here now, so we can finally eat." Kristoff said, trying to get out of the predicament he and Anna were in. Vergil was bad enough now Elsa just had to join in on the fun.

"I agree, now that we're here, we can enjoy lunch; but first, Ms. Gerda is my coat ready?" Vergil asked looking at Gerda.

"Oh yes, it is. I'll just get it Sir Vergil." Gerda bowed and went on her way to retrieve Vergil's prized coat.

"Your coat seems important to you, Vergil." Anna said while they sat down at the table. Vergil and Elsa were side by side, as was Anna and Kristoff. Olaf was seated in the middle of the table, childishly swinging his feet while waiting for the food to be served.

"It is. It was made by my mother." Vergil said quietly, clearly disheartened at the mention of his deceased mother. Elsa noticed his sadness and grabbed his hand and giving him a gentle squeeze. Vergil smiled gratefully at her and she returned the smile in full.

Anna knew that she was walking on _very_ thin ice when Vergil recounted his mother and instantly knew that she had to change the subject rather quickly.

"So what took you guys so long to get here, anyway?" Anna asked and Elsa blushed a little and that made Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Kai inwardly smirk at them. To see Vergil blush was near impossible but they will if the two were getting a little loving from Elsa; she was just too transparent.

"W-we took a little detour." Elsa said softly while averting her eyes from them.

"Is that so, then why are you blushing if you just took a little _detour_?" Kristoff asked, making quoting gestures at the word 'detour'.

Elsa blushed even more and hid her face in Vergil's shoulder making him inwardly groan in annoyance. _'Every time this happens, she blushes and hides behind me.' _Vergil thought a little annoyed and a little amused as well. Whenever Elsa acted like this, it was actually an act of submission as a mate; hiding behind him only supports this, but he didn't mind it, it was human nature to hide their embarrassment with their lovers this was no different.

Before Anna could get anymore out of Elsa's embarrassment, Gerda came in with Vergil's glossy coat. _'Finally, some peace and quiet.' _Vergil thought.

"Here you go, Sir Vergil. Your coat is as good as new. Your majesty, we'll serve the food right now." Gerda bowed to Elsa after handing Vergil's coat to him.

Elsa smiled and nodded her head at her loyal servant and friend. "Thank you Gerda." She said warmly and Gerda went to get the food that was prepared for lunch.

Vergil stood up and put on his coat, in a very stylish way. He twirled his coat around his waist, around his head, put his arms through the sleeves, and pushed the coat tails outward, just as he did the first day he came here. There Vergil was now, with his palatinate blue coat on, he was now majestic as ever.

Everyone stared in awe at what Vergil did. Only one thought entered their minds to properly comment him on what Vergil did. _'Showoff'_ Elsa, Anna, Olaf, and Kristoff thought at the same time and Vergil sat down with them, waiting for lunch.

Elsa stared at Vergil through her peripheral vision and she was flustered at what she was now seeing. Even though she had seen Vergil with his coat on numerous times, she was still a little flushed when she was near him, more so that now they were lovers.

The food was served and they thanked Gerda and the other maids who gave them the delightful food. The other maids were eying Vergil but before Vergil and especially Elsa took notice, Gerda gave them a warning look at them and they averted their gaze away from him, feeling flushed and blushing madly.

"What has been going on in my absence?" Vergil asked as he took a bite of the steamed vegetables on his plate and savored the succulent flavor in it.

Kristoff shrugged in response. "Eh, nothing much. Samantha and Carmela went back to their kingdoms, as did Rapunzel and Eugene went back to Corona after a day you left." Kristoff said.

"They sent their thanks when they left, by the way." Anna said nodding. She then took a huge bite at her sirloin steak making Vergil and Elsa shake their heads in disapproval, well disapproval for Elsa and just plain disgust from Vergil.

"I see. When they get back, I'll send them my thanks as well." Vergil said while skillfully slicing his steak into small pieces and putting one in his mouth and chewing slowly.

"So, in any case, there's not much that has happened. I did my queenly duties, and oh I almost forgot to tell you." Elsa said that made Vergil raise a questioning eyebrow at her. _'What did I miss?' _

"Vergil, Anna and Kristoff are getting married!" Elsa squealed at her sister and fiancé. Anna and Kristoff blushed bashfully at Elsa's excitement at their impending wedding; Elsa was really. _'She's really excited about this, isn't she?'_ Anna and Kristoff thought at the same time.

Vergil wasn't at all surprised; even before he met the two, he could see that Kristoff and Anna were in love and from what has happened over the past days he's been here, marriage was to be expected.

To show that he was somewhat surprise, even though he was not, Vergil _tried _to look surprise. "Oh, that is something I missed." Vergil said in a less dry voice.

"Yeah, it is. So, why do you look so, I don't know, unsurprised." Kristoff asked and Anna and Elsa looked at Vergil with curiosity. _'Did he knew about it?' _Elsa thought to herself.

Vergil took a sip of his wine and looked at them. "Simple, I saw the way you looked at each other and I heard Kristoff talking about proposing to Anna with Eugene. It was a simple puzzle I solved on day one." Vergil said and took a small cut of his sirloin steak.

Elsa found Vergil's intelligence endearing to her; not just his looks, but also his brains were the reason she loved him so much. _'Wow, you really are smart.' _Elsa thought lovingly at Vergil. Vergil proved time and again that he was Elsa's intellectual equal, as she was his equal.

"Despite that, I wish you a happy marriage and life." Vergil said raising his glass and nodding to the future couple. Anna and Kristoff smiled gratefully at Vergil and thanked him very much.

"Thanks Vergil." Anna said.

"Yeah, thanks Vergil." Kristoff said with a huge smile. "That reminds me, we have to go tell my family about this. We haven't seen each other in a while and they'll probably be excited about me getting married to old feisty pants over here." Kristoff continued pointing his thumb over to Anna who slapped his arm.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about them. Hey, Elsa, we'll be going to tell the trolls the big news in a few days. Considering Vergil is here with you, you won't be lonely. Alone. Just the two of you. Sleeping in the same room." Anna sighed dramatically and teasingly at Elsa.

Elsa was a little rosy at what Anna was saying. _'What is she saying? That we'll be sleeping together!? Like that'll ever happen, now at least.'_ Elsa thought to herself. Yes, she had dreamt of bedding Vergil and do some dirty things with him but that can wait until later.

"Yeah, right. Vergil will be staying at the guestroom down the hall from mine, if that's okay with Vergil?" Elsa asked and looked at Vergil who was listening to their little banters.

"That is perfectly fine, thank you." He said smiling at Elsa.

Elsa blushed at his godly smile, which she still hasn't gone over yet. "You're welcome." She smiled back at him.

After a few moments of oogling at each other, Vergil and Elsa looked away from one another to stop any unwanted thoughts and doings from occurring later on into the night. _'I can hardly control myself but I must.' _Vergil said to himself.

"Moving on, is there any other information I missed, especially about Hans." Vergil growled softly at Hans' name. He knew that Hans was not to be trusted from the start, but he just had to insult Elsa and her family. So, in retaliation, Vergil killed some of his _best_ guards and left him a sniveling weakling.

"We sent him back to the Southern Isles." Elsa said narrowing her eyes, as did Anna, Kristoff, Kai, and Gerda. They hadn't forgotten the incident that occurred just before Vergil's departure and true to Elsa's word, Hans was sent to the most uncomfortable cell they had.

"Why?" Vergil asked darkly. The others inwardly flinched at his dangerous tone but they were getting used to it, since it was Vergil's personality.

"The Southern Isles wanted to personally teach him a lesson but I think that they will just let him go and probably give him an army next time he comes here." Anna snarled.

"They also said that they wanted you for killing their elite guards. They want to execute you." Elsa said softly while she bowed her head. She only had Vergil back, and now, she might lose him for good this time.

Vergil sensed Elsa's sadness and began to think of a way to cheer her up. "No need to worry. If they come for me, I'll just kill them again." Vergil said that made everyone chuckle like he had just said a joke.

"That's a good one Vergil." Kristoff laughed.

"Yeah, they'll never get to you. It'll be like sending lambs to the wolf." Anna chuckled at Vergil's supposed joke.

When they cleared their laughter, they saw Vergil's cold stare and slowly removed their grins "You're serious about that, aren't you?" Anna squeaked out and Vergil only went back to finishing his meal, the only confirmation they needed to be sure of his intentions.

"I assure you; they will not get me or hurt anyone here. That I promise you all that." Vergil said that made everyone feel a little better.

"Uh, so, were gonna visit the trolls again in a few days?" Olaf asked when he was done with his chocolate cake.

"Of course. You can come as well, but if Elsa and Vergil want to come, then it's up to them." Kristoff said that made Elsa think. There was practically nothing to do except those stupid meetings about finding a suitor. _'Well, I have been thinking about visiting Marshmallow up the mountains again so why not?'_

"What do you think, Vergil?" Elsa asked him as she finished her glass of water.

"I suppose it would be…interesting meeting Kristoff's troll family." Vergil said to Elsa and she smiled at his response that he also wanted to come.

"Vergil, you have no idea. When they see you hugging Elsa, they'll be on you like what they did to me and Anna." Kristoff said remembering the little marriage his troll family threw for them. _'Good times.' _Kristoff sighed inwardly.

"I'll make sure not to be…_infuriated _by it." Vergil said, making it a point that he will be lenient with them but to a certain degree.

Elsa grabbed his face to face her. "Be nice." Elsa said softly with loving eyes. Vergil sighed inwardly at Elsa. She is the only one who could control him – the only one who could quell his wrath. _'I wonder if father had the same problem with mother. The mighty Sparda being bossed around by a human, now that is a sight I would've loved to see.' _

"Alright, I'll…_try._" Vergil said plainly while looking deep into the eyes of his human lover.

Elsa smiled at him as she too stared at his steely but loving eyes. _'I wish we could just stay like this for a while.' _Elsa thought and kissed him on the cheek.

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Kai, and Gerda smiled at the two. They were glad that everything was just merry with the things that were happening now. Elsa was now happy, Vergil was slowly becoming warmer, and Anna and Kristoff were getting married once they made the arrangements.

"So, it's settled then. We'll go in maybe two days?" Kristoff asked and looked at the others. Anna, Elsa, Olaf and Vergil nodded in agreement.

"Very well. I would like to meet these trolls you speak of, they seem nice to meet." Vergil said. These trolls interested him, he had seen werewolves, witches, ghouls, wizards, and of course, demons, but he had never seen trolls before. A little curiosity never hurt anyone.

"Okay, Gerda, let's get some dessert, you two are free to join us." Elsa said to Gerda and Kai to serve dessert and to join them.

"Yes, your majesty. But we mustn't." Kai tried to reason but was cut off by Vergil.

"You may, and you will. Enjoy this because this is the first time I have ever become this lenient, do not waste it." Vergil said to Kai and Gerda plainly to him but sounded like a menacing growl to them.

Gerda and Kai only nodded nervously in return. He was right, this was the first time he has ever become lenient, and Kai and Gerda should, at least get some dessert for it.

"T-thank you, S-sir Vergil." Gerda said nervously and bowing to hide her apparent fear of his tone, as did Kai.

Elsa and the others looked on with a little bit of disappointment in them. _'I guess old habits die hard.' _Anna thought. _'Sheesh, even when he's being nice, he can still give you goose bumps.' _Kristoff thought with a mental roll of the eyes. Elsa, however was somewhat pleased with his behavior. _'At least you're TRYING being nice, Vergil.' _Elsa giggled mentally.

"No needs for thanks, you two have worked diligently and deserve a reprieve." Vergil said that earned a grateful smile from Gerda and Kai, and a gentle squeeze on the hand from Elsa.

When dessert was served, Vergil was surprised that it was blueberry sundae – his favorite. Anna saw Vergil's flabbergasted stare at his favorite dessert and couldn't help but smirk. _'I hope you enjoy your little dessert, Vergil.' _

As promised, Gerda and Kai joined them in the dessert with themselves and, along with everyone else, were amazed that it tasted rather nice – refreshing actually.

"Wow, Vergil. Blueberry sundae is really good!" Anna squealed and moaned as she took another spoonful of the sundae.

"I must admit. I certainly didn't think this would beat chocolate for once." Elsa said. _'You're lying! You already found something that could beat chocolate and blueberry sundae any day of the week, and he's staring right at you in the face.' _She thought as Vergil smiled gracefully at her before taking a small spoonful of his dessert.

Anna, Kristoff, Gerda, and Kai were already finished with their dessert and only Elsa and Vergil remained as they were still enjoying their dessert and stealing glances at each other. They really acted like the other: composed, calm, and relaxed.

When they finished their dessert, the maids took the sundae glasses away as did Gerda and Kai departed to help the others.

"Thank you, your majesties and Sir Vergil for inviting us for dessert." Kai said bowing at the royal sisters, Ice Master Kristoff, and Sir Vergil.

Everyone except Vergil smiled at them. "It was our pleasure, thank you for the wonderful lunch." Elsa said smiling.

"You're welcome your majesty." Kai said as he and Gerda collected the plates and went back to the kitchen to clean the fine china.

"So how about we plan the wedding in the library?" Anna suggested and Kristoff nodded in consent at his fiancé.

"Ooh, can I help?" Olaf asked hopefully, waving his tiny little arms like a small child trying to get some attention making Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and Vergil chuckle at the jovial snowman's request.

"Yeah! You can help us with the planning, little guy. Every little thing helps" Kristoff said. He was actually happy that someone was present during their planning. Whenever Anna and him planned their wedding, they end up getting tangled up in bed.

Olaf was smiling from ear to ear that he was helping with the wedding of his two best friends and jumped up and down at the table making everyone except Vergil laugh at the happy snowman.

"You two can also help. We _need _all the help we can get." Anna said to Vergil and Elsa. The library was cozy and could be the ideal place where she could see they way Vergil and Elsa looked while being in a place where Elsa and presumably Vergil enjoyed.

"That's a splendid idea. What about you Vergil?" Elsa asked Vergil hopeful that he would say yes. She wanted somewhere peaceful so she could sleep on him again.

"I admit I have no experience in terms of weddings but why not I'll help." Vergil said coolly, attached Yamato and stood up from his seat. He had no experience in planning weddings but he'll help anyways; he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"All right, let's go. You only get to plan a wedding once and you two have done _a lot _of planning." Elsa said as she stood up.

The others stood up and rearranged the chairs in their proper positions and went on their way to the library. Anna and Kristoff walked to the library with their arms around each other, Olaf was skipping like he always did, and Elsa and Vergil walked hand in hand with her head on his shoulder.

"I hope that they won't start screaming at each other again." Elsa sighed as she drilled into Vergil's shoulder.

"How is that?" Vergil asked.

"Don't ask." Elsa groaned. Vergil didn't need to know about the things Anna and Kristoff did when they were planning their wedding so she let it be and Vergil nodded in response.

When they entered the library, Vergil and Elsa sat down on the couch in front of a soothing fire, Anna and Kristoff sat on the carpeted floor along with Olaf discussing the theme of their wedding.

"So, the wedding is in December 13 so the theme is winter. What do you think Anna?" Kristoff asked and Anna and Olaf nodded.

"Yeah, but I think the wedding should be moved. I wanna be married as soon as possible." Anna said rubbing her chin as if thinking. True that they had agreed on December 13 but winter just wasn't their season, it was more like Elsa and Vergil's season.

"So, any ideas? It's early June so what?" Kristoff asked as he, Anna, and Olaf began to think of a perfect date. Elsa spoke up from her comfortable position where she laid her head on Vergil's strong chest and his arms wrapped around her shoulder.

"How about October. Seeing that it would be autumn by then." Elsa said smiling with her eyes closed in bliss. She was feeling comfortable with her position by Vergil's side and was not planning on going away so soon. Vergil massaged her shoulders gently and she curled up further into Vergil who also had his eyes closed, letting the warm fire and the human beside him lull him to sleep.

Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf smiled at the two and decided that they would not ruin it for them. Anna did not want a repeat of what happened earlier; she got lucky that time and doubted that she would be so lucky the next time she did that.

"How 'bout October 18?" Olaf asked and Anna and Kristoff looked at each other and smiled.

"October 18 would be perfect Olaf, thank you." Anna said thankfully at Olaf who giggled at her praise.

"So we got the date and theme, only thing that's left is the colors, venue, guest list, and catering." Kristoff listed down with his fingers causing Anna to chuckle softly at her fiancé's antics.

"We'll worry about the food later. As for the colors maybe gold and brownish red, the colors of autumn." Anna said.

"Not a bad idea. Olaf, what do you think?" Kristoff asked turning to Olaf.

"Ooh, I think that would be lovely." Olaf said clasping his stick hands together in a dramatic and cute fashion.

"Sweet! This is easier than we thought." Anna squealed with glee that planning weddings were a breeze especially when the bride and groom finally agreed on something.

"The guest list will probably take care of itself, considering we'll be inviting our friends and some delegates but we are damn sure not inviting the Southern Isles period." Kristoff said, finality in his tone.

Anna, and Olaf nodded in agreement. They didn't want the Hans thing to happen again and if that happened, they would go after Vergil and they all knew how Vergil deals with annoyances. The mere thought caused a chill to run down their spines.

As the three were still discussing the wedding, Elsa and Vergil were enjoying the other's closeness. The whole world seemed to fade around them and only they remained; Elsa by Vergil's side like they always wanted. They fell asleep with a content smile on their face and snuggled up closer to each other. _'This is the life.' _They thought at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Demon Haunts Us, A Demon

_**So the love experts or the trolls appear here. Like I said, Grand Pabbie has some news to tell the others that could very well lead to disaster for Vergil's part and happiness. What could this news be and did Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf finish their little meeting? Vergil and Elsa now feels comfortable with each other but they are still new at this whole love thing and true they have been having wet dreams about the other but refuse to get things any further but primal instincts always override reason. Read and Review! It's much appreciated. **___

**Chapter Ten – A Demon Haunts Us, A Demon Among Us**

'_This is the life.'_

Elsa and Vergil woke up with their arms around each other. Elsa yawned cutely and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, Vergil did the same but shook his head instead of rubbing his eyes.

"Have a nice sleep, my love?" Vergil asked softly at Elsa who giggled and nodded her head in response.

"I did, thank you; I had a very comfortable pillow." Elsa sighed and nuzzled into Vergil's strong and warm chest, feeling his chest rise and drop with every breath and the thump of his steady heart made her smile in contentment.

"That's good. I wonder if they're done with their planning." Vergil said as he sniffed Elsa's hair. The devil inside him purred in peaceful bliss, his devil now came to see Elsa as mate true mate, one that could be his and he hers for all time.

"I hope so because I don't think I want to help in their planning any longer without you." Elsa said softly and looked into Vergil's steely eyes that held only love for her. She was feeling needy towards him; she wanted him to take her, to make her his and he hers but she was afraid of what will happen when they did. Lord knows that she desired it dearly but did not know how. _'I love you Vergil and I want you to make me yours but I just don't know how.' _

Vergil too was having conflicting feelings about this. For one thing, he wanted her and could see that she also wanted him. That was enough reason for his devil but not for him. He wanted her to be fully ready and she was not, as was he. He wasn't ready to be coupled with her because during his quest for power and vengeance, he spurned every carnal desires he had so that left him inexperienced and, as humiliating as it sounds, a virgin. _'Even though my devil screams to take you, I cannot. Not while we are like this.'_

They kissed each other on the lips innocently and got up from the couch. They stretched and saw that it was late evening. They have been asleep for hours, which surprised them.

"Wow, we slept for that long?" Elsa said shocked that they had slept for over five hours and did not even notice it.

"It happens when you sleep comfortably, my queen." Vergil said casually that made Elsa giggle sweetly.

"I suppose so; I guess this is goodnight Sir Vergil. I'll see you tomorrow." Elsa said smiling at her beloved Vergil.

"Yes, may I escort the queen to her chambers?" Vergil asked as he held put his arm for her to take.

Elsa smiled beautifully at him and linked her arms with his. "You may, Sir Vergil. You may." And with that, they went to their respective rooms and went to a blissful sleep, dreaming about the other.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Four Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Elsa and Vergil went down to have breakfast with the others. Both were content about these past few days. Their romance was blossoming beautifully and they could not wish for any more. They loved each other fully but Elsa and Vergil still had not shared a bed because Elsa had her fears about their coupling and Vergil still hasn't told her of his demon heritage.

'_One way or another, I have to tell her, I must tell her.'_ Vergil thought to himself as they entered the dining room.

"Morning guys." Olaf greeted warmly. Elsa smiled at the snowman and Vergil nodded his head in acknowledgement and took their seats by the table.

"Good morning to you too, Olaf." Elsa greeted back just as warmly.

"Elsa, Vergil, we're going to the trolls place. You can come with us if you like." Kristoff suggested and took a fork of his bacon and hummed in delight at the crispy slab of meat.

"We'll go, but have you two finally planned your wedding? I can't stand anymore noises at night." Elsa groaned irritably. Ever since Elsa and Vergil were there with the planning, everything ran smoothly, and when they were not present, it all went downhill, so to speak.

Anna and Kristoff blushed and chuckled nervously at the two. "Sorry 'bout that, but we had it all planned out yesterday." Anna said as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, as did Kristoff

"Of course." Vergil said casually as he took a sip of water from his glass.

"So when are we going to the trolls?" Elsa asked and the two just shrugged their shoulders. She wanted to see the trolls again and wanted to ask Vergil something for later.

"After breakfast." Kristoff said and Vergil and Elsa nodded in approval. After they finished their breakfast they sat there for a little while to let the food they ate be digested.

"So when's the special day?" Elsa inquired. She wanted to know the exact date so she could make the necessary arrangements; that was not going to happen if Anna and Kristoff were still _arguing _about it.

"We've decided on October 17." Anna said smiling that they finally decided on a date for the wedding.

'_At long last.' _Vergil and Elsa mentally sighed.

"Okay, now that that's settled, I can finally work on the preparations." Elsa said sitting further into her chair, happy that they finally got something finished that doesn't involve in any arguments.

"Can we go to the trolls now?" Olaf asked eagerly at them.

Elsa chuckled and nodded at the enthusiastic snowman. "Alright, let's get ready. We'll meet up in the stables." Elsa said and Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf went off to get ready for the visit to the troll, leaving Elsa and Vergil still seated in the dining room.

A comfortable silence occurred between them, it was not out of awkwardness but they just want to enjoy the silence before getting ready. After a few peaceful minutes, Vergil spoke up. "We should be getting ready, my queen." He said walking up to Elsa and extending his hand for her to take.

"Of course, Sir Vergil." Elsa giggled sweetly and took his hand into her own. They walked leisurely upstairs for them to prepare. Well, Vergil was all ready to go; he was just waiting for the others to be ready and was just escorting Elsa up to her room.

Elsa, however, was really nervous about Vergil coming up to her room. _'Get a hold of yourself. Even if you fantasized about sleeping with him, he would never do that – at least not right now.' _Elsa scolded herself but it was still not enough to reduce her anxiety. She loved Vergil very much but she wasn't ready for making love yet, but she knew that Vergil would never do such a thing, she trusted him.

When they got to Elsa's room, her heart was jumping out of her chest. Would he come in? Would he take her? In all honesty, Elsa had no complaints about being taken by Vergil and would actually initiate it if given the chance.

Vergil kissed her on the forehead instead of the desired outcomes and caressed her cheeks that made Elsa purr in delight.

"I'll meet you at the stables, my love." He said tenderly at Elsa and walked back outside with coat-tails flowing behind him, leaving Elsa a little dazed.

Elsa entered her room and closed the door behind her gently. She leaned against the door biting her lip, she was feeling a little disappointed but relieved at the same time. Elsa was sure that Vergil was going to come in but he didn't.

"You're a good man, Vergil Sparda." Elsa whispered and smiled at her dark knight. She began to get ready.

Vergil waited for them in the stables, feeling content. He now had a home, a loving mate, peace – things that were nonexistent in his past. His past, Vergil didn't know how to tell them what he was and the carnage he had committed. If it were years ago, Vergil would have no problem showing them why he was called the Dark Slayer, now with all that has happened, he was not so sure about what to tell them

'_They have to know. Elsa has to know.' _Vergil thought decidedly. In due time, he knew he had to tell her but how would she react to the things he had done; cower in fear, look on in disgust, or just run away. Vergil would rather suffer all the tortures of hell than watch his beloved Elsa cower in front of him.

As Vergil was contemplating on what he should do, Anna, Kristoff, Oaf, and Elsa joined him in the stables.

"Are we ready to go?" Olaf asked and everyone nodded.

"Yeah, let me just get Sven." Kristoff said and went to go get his trusted steed.

"Sven?" Vergil asked to Anna who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sven is Kristoff's reindeer." Elsa answered causing Vergil to raise an eyebrow at her. When he was about to ask again, Kristoff came in with his jolly reindeer, Sven.

"Hey Sven how you doin'?" Olaf asked and hugged Sven warmly. Sven was licking up the snow falling from Olaf's personal flurry.

"Sven, I'd like you to meet Vergil. Vergil this is Sven." Kristoff said smiling, trying to introduce Vergil to his beloved reindeer.

Sven looked at Vergil in the eyes and cringed away, he looked at Kristoff with uncertainty. "He looks scary." Kristoff said in his Sven voice.

"Aw, come on Sven, He's just a little hard on the outside but he's really cool once you get to know him." Kristoff said patting his reindeer's head and Sven nodded nervously.

Vergil saw this little exchange and couldn't help but think _'What the fuck?' _He looked at Elsa with an eyebrow raised and she just giggled at his confusion.

"Yeah, I've been trying to figure that out since." Elsa said quietly. She herself didn't know why Kristoff and Sven were talking like this; she just gave up a long time ago.

Sven approached Vergil cautiously and met his cold stare. Sven stopped for a moment and still moved towards Vergil. Kristoff was watching carefully as Sven was walking up to Vergil; he looked pleadingly at Vergil not to kill his oldest friend. _'Please God, protect Sven.'_

When Sven was in front of Vergil, he sniffed the Dark Slayer's hand. Vergil had no problem about Sven sniffing him because he always had a soft spot for animals. He didn't care about killing people and demons, they could be replaced; but animals were not sentient enough to be killed.

Vergil lifted his hand, making does present tense up. _'Uh, oh.' _Elsa thought, she was about to go there and hold Vergil back but what happened next was something she did not expect.

Vergil rubbed Sven's head warmly and Sven was enjoying his touch. _'Dammit.' _Vergil growled. No matter how much he denied it, he was becoming warmer. He then pat Sven's head and withdrew his hand and Sven snorted in protest because he wanted to play with Vergil.

Sven sniffed Vergil's coat and found something he did not smelled before. Without warning, he drove his head into his coat, making Vergil growl and everyone gulp loudly. When Sven pulled his head out, he was holding a green star – a vital star that made everyone curious.

Vergil took the star away from Sven and saw that it was covered with saliva. _'How disgusting.' _He thought and looked at Sven and back at the vital star.

"Keep it." Vergil said annoyed, giving back the vital star to Sven, which he gladly took and started chewing the outer shell.

"What was that, Vergil?" Anna asked curiously, as she looked at the strange star that Sven was happily chewing.

"It is a vital star. It can heal any injury in an instant." Vergil replied casually while looking at the unusual animal that was in front of him.

"Where did you get that?" Elsa asked.

Vergil was now at a disadvantage; if he told them that it was made by demon magic, he would reveal that he was a demon himself because no one not even a lunatic would meddle in something demonic in nature.

"I found it." Vergil said, hoping that they would not ask any more questions.

"Oh, okay then. Well, I think we should be on our way before it gets dark." Kristoff said as he carried tied his sled to Sven and carried Anna and Olaf on-board.

"Yes." Vergil said and Elsa guided him to two horses. One horse was hers, Cobalt, is a bluish – white mare with brown eyes and had grey socks at her hooves; her mane was finely brushed and shiny. The other horse as a dark stallion; his mane was not as long as Cobalt's but it was at a decent length, his color was a little dark grey enough to be assumed as pure black but can easily be differentiated up close.

"This is Cobalt. She is my horse. Hey girl, you miss me?" Elsa cooed at her horse and rubbed her sides. Cobalt neighed in delight at her master's touch.

Vergil was looking at the other horse, the dark horse. There was something about this particular stallion that interested him. For whatever reason it was, he was instantly fond of this horse.

"Elsa, what is the name of this horse?" Vergil asked as he walked up to the dark stallion.

"His name is Belial, I think." Elsa replied as she strapped her saddle on Cobalt, making sure that it was comfortable for her mare.

"Belial, how fitting." Vergil said when he was in front of the horse. When the horse faced Vergil, it snorted and moved forward to greet Vergil. Vergil rubbed a hand on Belial's head and the horse neighed in delight. Smirking, Vergil handed him an apple and Belial took it with greed. When Belial was done with his apple, he neighed welcomingly at his new master.

Elsa was looking on at Vergil and Belial's interaction with one another and couldn't help but smile. Like Vergil, Belial was a little dark – not as dark as Vergil was but still dark. But now he had found a master in Vergil and accepted him warmly.

When Vergil and Elsa mounted their horses, Elsa couldn't help but think that Vergil looked like a dark knight when he was mounted on his new horse. She giggled slightly at what she thought, he was already her dark knight and he would stay that way until the end of time.

"Ready to go, Sir Vergil?" Elsa asked sweetly at Vergil who smiled back at her that made Elsa blush.

"After you, my queen." With that, they joined Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven, and went on their way to the trolls.

"Tell me, how did you come across them Kristoff?" Vergil asked the mountain man as they were travelling to the trolls' place.

Kristoff just shrugged in response. "It's a long story. I followed Anna and Elsa's parents where I met the trolls; they were trying to help them by the way." Kristoff said softly and Vergil nodded in understanding.

"They found me and the rest is history. They took care of me, raised me even." Kristoff continued and felt Anna's hand on his and gave him her sweet smiles and Kristoff did the same with her.

"I see." Vergil said coolly and turned his attention back on the path.

"Vergil?" Elsa asked him. She was nervous about asking him this but she wanted him to see her ice castle and the wonderful things she did with it. Elsa wanted him to accompany her and just the two of them no one else.

"Yes?" Vergil asked looking at her.

Elsa blushed at first but sucked it down. "Will you accompany me to the North Mountain?" She asked softly as to not let the others hear.

Vergil was curious now. Why did she want to go to the North Mountain? From what he could see, there was nothing there except ice. "Why?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I kinda want to show you something. Will you come with me?" Elsa asked hopefully at Vergil. She wanted to show him her Ice Castle and just him and her for a brief time of peace.

Vergil was skeptical about this. _'What are you planning, Elsa?' _He didn't know what she had in store but he wasn't about to disappoint her especially if she looked at him with those puppy dog eyes.

"All right, I'll go." Vergil sighed then saw Elsa's face lit up from happiness.

"Oh Vergil, thank you." Elsa said and leaned in to give Vergil a small kiss on the lips. She was ecstatic that Vergil would be going with her. Elsa didn't plan on sleeping with him, just a tranquil day with the man she loved on the palace she owned but there was no guarantee that it won't happen.

Vergil merely smiled at her in return and kept riding Belial to the trolls' home.

"We're here everyone." Kristoff said and wake a sleeping Anna and Olaf. Anna was sucking on her thumb like a baby and Olaf was snoring very loudly that it made Kristoff and Elsa chuckle at their position.

"Oh, how I would love to get a picture of that." Elsa snickered at her sister's sleeping form. To get a remembrance of Anna sucking her thumb was just too much to ignore but she had no means of doing it.

"Are we there yet?" Anna yawned and stretched her arms.

"Yeah, we're here feisty pants." Kristoff chuckled and picked her and a still sleeping Olaf from the sled. Kristoff gently set Anna down on her feet and kissed her tenderly on the lips that made Anna fully wake up and kiss him back.

"Good morning, Kristopher." Anna said playfully making Kristoff slightly glare at her name calling him.

He grabbed her hips rather roughly and massaged them making Anna moan. "It's Kristoff." He said in a sultry tone.

Vergil and Elsa were not paying mind to them because they were getting married of course and the fact that Anna and Kristoff have shared a bed as lovers every single night. Though Elsa couldn't help but feel a little tingly in her core as the two were cooing at each other. _'Okay, this is getting harder to ignore.'_ Elsa said to herself while eyeing Vergil who she could see a very faint blush on his cheeks. _'So, he has been thinking about me.' _She giggled and got off Cobalt to join the three.

When Vergil saw Anna and Kristoff's strokings at each other, he was a little flushed, so to say. He had always dreamt of touching Elsa that way but he could not, not until he told her the truth; and if that were to happen, he could only hope that she accepted him as he accepted her. He tied Belial to a tree and gave him an apple that he took straight away.

Chuckling at his new pet, Vergil went to Elsa and helped her off Cobalt, which made her blush madly because he was holding her at her hips. "Thank you, Vergil." Elsa said softly once Vergil sat her down.

"You're welcome, my queen." He said as he lightly tied Cobalt next to Belial.

"So here we are." Kristoff said waving his arms around but Vergil saw nothing but rocks and moss everywhere.

"Hey, how's it goin'? Nice to see ya' buddy! How's the misses?" Kristoff asked random rocks that made Vergil stare at him as if he was a madman. _'And I thought Dante was foolish.' _Vergil mumbled to himself while shaking his head.

He looked at Elsa, Anna and Olaf; he was confused that they were smiling at the rocks. What in the name of fuck was going on?

After a few minutes, the supposed rocks were rolling towards them. Vergil tightened his grip on Yamato when they rolled towards them. He was ready to attack but they stopped dead in their tracks that made Vergil quirk an eyebrow. _'What is this?' _

Then they unrolled and out came the trolls that Kristoff was talking about. Vergil was at a loss of words when they did but withdrew his sword when Elsa, Anna, and Olaf were greeting the trolls warmly and attached Yamato to his belt, realizing they were no threat and were friendly.

"Oh, Kristoff welcome back son!" A troll said happily and hugging Kristoff tightly. Vergil figured that she was a female judging from her voice.

"Yeah, it is. Where's Grand Pabbie? We have some news to tell everyone." Kristoff said smiling at the prospect that he would be able to see their reaction that he and Anna were getting married.

"He's meditating. But what's the news Kristoff? Finally got Anna pregnant?" Another asked that made Anna and Kristoff blush even redder than before. So much so that it made Elsa and Vergil snicker softly.

"Not that Cliff!" Kristoff exclaimed shaking his hands and head in a dismissive gesture.

"We haven't got to that." Anna would've added a 'yet' but then they would be jumped again like the last time they were here.

"Well if it's not a child, then what is it?" An elderly voice asked that Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and Olaf immediately recognized.

"Grand Pabbie!" They all said at the same time and hugged the elderly troll warmly making him chuckle in delight. Vergil stepped back and let the others have their moment; he would come in when he felt like it, which was never.

"It's good to see all of you again. Queen Elsa, it's a pleasure to have you here." Grand Pabbie said bowing.

Elsa also bowed at him in respect. "The pleasure is mine but we're here to tell you something." She said barely containing her giggles.

Pabbie and the other troll were now curious about what they were about to say. "Then what is it?"

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other and smiled, knowing that this is where things get a little wild and loud. "We're getting married!" They both said and the troll just stood there with blank.

After a few seconds, the troll blinked and one screamed. "They're getting married!" And all at once, they all screamed in happiness. Anna and Kristoff held their ears lest they go deaf from the collective shouts of the trolls. After the screams died down, the trolls swarmed the soon – to – be – wed couple.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day that our little Kristoff will be getting married." The female troll started to cry, as did a male troll.

"Bulda, Cliff, it's alright. I thought you guys wanted me to get hitched to old feisty pants over here." Kristoff chuckled and pointing a finger towards Anna who then promptly whacked him on the head.

"Yeah, I know. It's just we're finally gonna have grandchildren." Bulda squealed with eagerness that left Anna and Kristoff blushing again.

"So when is the wedding and we'd better be invited." Cliff asked in a half-humorous half-serious tone.

"It's on October 17. We wanted it to be in autumn because that season suits us better." Anna said, giving Kristoff a quick kiss on the lips that made the trolls go 'oooohhhh'.

"Splendid, I do hope that we would be invited." Grand Pabbie said at his adoptive grandson and soon – to – be daughter – in – law.

"You're all invited. Elsa is planning out the guest list and the wedding will be held somewhere open like the courtyard." Anna said and the trolls cheered in delight that they were invited. They had hoped that Kristoff found a wife and now they got their wish – a princess no less.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't want Elsa and Verg-" Kristoff was about to say when he saw the very deadly glare he received from Elsa but also the extremely cold and menacingly grim stare he got from Vergil and saw that a shiny glint can be seen from the hilt of his sword. Kristoff wisely shut the hell up.

'_You had better keep your big mouth shut if you don't want me to kill you.' _Both Vergil and Elsa thought. After the little display the trolls put, neither wanted to participate; especially after they heard what the trolls did when they assumed Anna and Kristoff were a couple.

Elsa blushed at the memory of Anna and Kristoff getting married by the trolls and couldn't help but put Vergil and herself in that position. Elsa blushed even more that she thought that she and Vergil being wed. The thought put a smile on her delicate face. _'I know I shouldn't be thinking of marriage but I just can't ignore it.' _

"What were you going to say Kristoff?" Cliff asked at his adopted son, Kristoff. He was still shaken up by Elsa and Vergil's collective glare – mostly Vergil's, so he settled for not telling them unless he wants to not see his beautiful bride walking down the aisle.

"Nothing. So what's new here? Any new mushrooms growing on you little buddy?" Kristoff asked a little troll. He was struggling to even lift the small troll because an adult troll weighed around four hundred pounds, the little ones weighed two hundred pounds, and Kristoff was still struggling.

When Kristoff fell flat on his ass, Elsa and Vergil chuckled at his clumsiness but unfortunately, it also caught the attention of the trolls. _'Uh oh' _

The trolls looked at the queen and the young man next to her. They were skeptical at first but Bulda decided to be the first to break the ice.

"Uh, Elsa who is this young man?" Bulda asked towards Elsa who was wracking her mind for a suitable introduction without giving away that Vergil was her lover.

"Um, he's my…he's my…" Before she could answer, the accursed Olaf answered for her.

"Vergil's Elsa's boyfriend!" Olaf said giggling earning a mental growl from Vergil and a mental groan from Elsa. _'This day just got a whole lot harder.' _Elsa thought as she prepared herself for what was to come. Personally, she didn't mind their little escapades but Vergil would not be so understanding.

The trolls including Grand Pabbie looked at Elsa and Vergil with shock that worried Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf. After a little over a minute, they started screaming more ferociously than before. So much so that even Vergil had to cover his hypersensitive ears.

"AHHH! This is so wonderful! The queen has finally found true love!" Bulda squealed happily while clasping her stony hands together. This made Elsa blush.

"Oh yeah, and she sure picked a good one! Would you look at him, he looks like a god! Wonder if he and the queen have been getting it on at night." Cliff wondered out-loud that made Anna and Kristoff burst out laughing at the faces of Vergil and Elsa.

Vergil and Elsa went wide-eyed and their mouths were hanging open at what Cliff just said. _'What The Fuck!' _They both thought at the same time.

"No! That's not it! We weren't doing those things at night!" Elsa said frantically while shaking her head and Vergil was still standing there with a blank expression on his face but he was a little flustered about what the troll said.

"This calls for a celebration! Let's get the wedding under way!" Bulda commanded at the other troll. Anna and Kristoff already knew where this was going and smirked triumphantly at the two idiots.

"Wait!" Vergil said holding up a hand that made the trolls cease what they were doing and look at Vergil curiously.

"We appreciate that you guys would throw Vergil and me a wedding but uh, we really don't want that." Elsa said blushing. She would've said a 'yet' but that could wait in the future.

"I agree. I have no intention of marrying Queen Elsa." Vergil said casually that made everyone gasp. Elsa, however, was stunned beyond all belief.

'_Vergil…why?' _Elsa thought somberly. Vergil didn't want to be with her, he didn't want to marry her, he didn't love her truly. It was all too much for her to bear that her beloved Vergil lied to her. All the hope that she held for him were suddenly shattered into pieces.

She looked at Vergil with tears threatening to escape and he looked at her. What did she deserve to suffer this much pain? She had loved Vergil entirely and now he said that he did not intend to be with her, as a lover and maybe as s husband to Elsa.

Vergil looked at her and saw that she was about to cry, it made him groan inwardly. _'Did she not understand secrecy of a relationship?' _He thought to himself. Elsa can be a little sensitive for her own good that he was aware of, but this was just ridiculous. Vergil gave her a smirk and a wink, signifying that he was only hiding it from the others what he was truly planning.

Elsa saw the wink Vergil gave her and instantly knew that he was just hiding his true intentions. She felt like a fool for jumping to conclusions so easily without seeing it through different angles but the knowledge that Vergil had only been playing, made her heart mend and instantly fill with hope.

'_I'm such an idiot. Of course he was just hiding our relationship, knowing that the trolls will be jumping us.' _Elsa thought with a sigh of relief that Vergil still loved her.

"All right enough, we're here to celebrate Anna and Kristoff's marriage not to wed Queen Elsa and Vergil." Grand Pabbie said and waddled over to Elsa and Vergil. He already knew that what Vergil said was just a joke; he initially believed what Vergil said but knew better, when he saw Vergil wink at Elsa.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Vergil." Grand Pabbie greeted warmly and bowed at Vergil.

Vergil bowed as well. _'At least this one has some common sense not to annoy me.' _Vergil thought. "The pleasure is mine Grand Pabbie." Vergil said.

"It is wonderful that you two are getting married but there is something amiss." Grand Pabbie said while walking back to the center. Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa were worried that something could concern Grand Pabbie. Vergil was not concerned whatsoever and just crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is it, Grand Pabbie?" Elsa asked to the old troll. If something could trouble Grand Pabbie so much, it must be important.

Grand Pabbie turned to them with a serious stare that made everyone and the trolls listen closely to what he was about to say.

"Do you know Orius the Black Wizard?" Grand Pabbie asked the five and they all tensed up at the mention of his name with the exception of Vergil.

'_That fool? What was the matter, he was not even worth my time.' _Vergil mentally scoffed. Orius was nothing compared to him even before Vergil gained full might.

"Yes, he's one of the most powerful sorcerers there is." Elsa said still feeling a shiver going down her spine. Orius' power was a match for her own and she knew that if Orius attacked, it would mean a battle to the death between them.

"Correct." Grand Pabbie said nodding to what Elsa had said

"Well, what is it Pabbie?" Kristoff asked as he held Anna tighter in his embrace. He knew Orius ever since he was a boy because the trolls told stories of Orius to him, and from the trolls' stories he was not very nice.

"Orius is dead." Grand Pabbie said grimly but the four were breathing a sigh of relief to what Pabbie had said. Orius was dead, that's a good thing…right?

"So what if Orius is dead? That's a good thing right?" Anna asked curiously. She didn't know much about the Black Wizard but knew enough that he was not to take lightly.

"It is a good thing that he is no more but the cause of his death is what worries me." Grand Pabbie sighed. Though he was relieved that Orius was no more but what came afterwards was something far more terrible than anything he had ever seen.

"Tell us Grand Pabbie, please." Elsa pleaded to the elderly troll. She was glad that Orius was dead but if Grand Pabbie had sensed something that was a greater threat than even Orius, she had to know.

"Orius was killed, by something far more powerful and far more evil than even him." Grand Pabbie said with dread that it made Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff and the rest of the trolls tremble in fear, but not for Vergil because, unbeknownst to them, he was the one who killed him.

"W-what killed him?" Elsa asked shakily

"I don't know but I will tell you this. The nature of its power is not ordinary dark magic, it's demonic magic; near – unlimited."

"Y-you mean w-whatever k-killed him was a d-demon?" Elsa stuttered at what Grand Pabbie had just said. _'A demon? We are in seriously deep shit.'_

"Yes." Grand Pabbie said with terrible confirmation that a new more dangerous threat had just appeared right out of nowhere and now they were left to deal with it.

"What do we do? If what you say is true then what are our chances on stopping it?" Anna asked as she clung to Kristoff who hugged her back. They were getting married in a few months time and now they weren't so sure if they will ever be together anymore.

"Nothing." Vergil suddenly said making everyone jump in surprise at his cold tone.

"What do you mean nothing?! A _demon_ is out there and you expect us to do no-" Anna began to say but Vergil cut her off.

"I have dealt with demons in the past and in their world I am known as the Dark Slayer for good reason. I will prepare wards around Arendelle and here so he cannot enter." Vergil said as he moved to the center of the circle and drew a very powerful protection spell on the ground.

The others watched with utter fascination that Vergil had dealt with demons before and even more interesting is that he procured a title from them: The Dark Slayer.

"What do you mean that you have dealt with demons before?" Grand Pabbie inquired as he watched the young man draw an unfamiliar circle on the ground. _'Who are you really?'_

"In the past, my father hunted demons as well. When I escaped Mundus, demons came after me because I am the son of Sparda. They came after me by the thousands and they fell by the thousands." Vergil replied calmly and unsheathed Yamato from its place and put the blade in the palm of his hand. The ward requires blood, demonic blood.

Elsa saw this and went to stop Vergil. "What are you doing Vergil?" She asked grabbing her lover's arm in desperation.

Vergil sighed as he removed Elsa's hand off his own. "Elsa, the spell requires a blood sacrifice and only the one who cast it is the one to give the blood." Vergil said calmly as he put the blade back in his hand.

"Don't overdo it, Vergil." Elsa pleaded and went back beside Anna and watched worriedly at her Vergil.

Vergil slowly moved Yamato downward and everyone could see the flow of blood coming from his hand and were tempted to look away. Vergil grunted in pain when he suddenly slashed through his hand spluttering blood backwards and from the cut, blood flowed freely on the circle.

Elsa had to look away as Vergil's blood was spilt onto the circle. Blood made her sick especially if it was from the people she cared about, and right now, that person was Vergil.

When the ward had enough demonic blood, it glowed with bright gold and surrounded the entire kingdom in a golden dome with a very powerful protection ward from any demon or devil and more importantly, they would know whose territory they were entering. The dome suddenly disappeared and it was done.

The ward was a success and the whole of Arendelle was protected and marked by the magic Vergil had put but a feat like that can temporarily weaken any devil that performed it; Vergil was not an exception and collapsed on one knee with Yamato falling from his grip.

The others saw Vergil falling to one knee with a pained expression on his face and rushed over to help him. "Vergil!" Elsa exclaimed once she reached Vergil who was breathing hard.

Elsa was now extremely worried about him doing something like that. Even though he did it for their protection, he endangered himself in the process. "Are you okay, Vergil?" Elsa asked softly as she cradled Vergil's face to hers.

"Let me take a look at him." Grand Pabbie said and placed a hand on the boy's head. Grand Pabbie was powerful but even he could not do a spell that potent like what Vergil just did.

"He'll be all right, just let him rest, he has earned it." Grand Pabbie said as he caressed Vergil's head. _'You are the demon I speak of but why did you protect us, Vergil?' _Grand Pabbie thought. When he touched Vergil's forehead to check on his condition, he saw all the things that Vergil had done and all that he was but decided to keep it to himself because the Vergil now was different from the Vergil then.

Everyone released a very big sigh of relief that Vergil was going to be fine. _'Man, Vergil you had us worried there.' _Anna thought as she looked down at a weakened Vergil.

'_Wow, Vergil. I was wrong to be afraid of you, you're really cool.' _Kristoff said to himself as he smiled down at his friend and helped him up to his feet.

'_I told you not to overdo it, Vergil, but thank you for protecting us again.' _Elsa thought gratefully at Vergil as she looped his arm around her shoulders trying to help him up.

"Olaf, could you get his sword." Elsa requested at the snowman who looked worriedly at his new friend and nodded at Elsa's request.

"Okay." Olaf said and grabbed Yamato from the ground and went to Elsa to give her the mystical sword.

"Here Elsa." Olaf said handing Vergil's sword to her.

"Thanks Olaf." Elsa said and placed Yamato in its sheath and helped Vergil to stand up.

"There you go, Vergil. Easy now, the spell you did was no laughing matter and took a lot out of you." Bulda said as she and the other trolls helped to support him further.

Vergil felt a little dazed from the protection spell he had just performed; he had done wards like that before but none were this powerful and wide spread that could cover an entire kingdom. His power was temporarily drained but nothing like a little vital star can't fix.

"Vergil? If you can hear me, nod your head." Kristoff said that made Vergil groggily nod his head in response; his strength was sapped from him, what would anyone do.

"Wow, Vergil. Just wow." Anna said. She still couldn't believe what she had just seen minutes ago; Elsa's ice was beautiful but a golden light that spread over the entire land was just breathtaking.

Vergil took out one of his vital stars from his coat and crushed it in his hand and a green light engulfed him and the others backed away, all of his strength came back to him and healed his wounded hand. When the light died down, Vergil stood there looking very refreshed from thanks to the star.

"Vergil, what was that light?" Grand Pabbie inquired curiously.

"That was a vital star. It can heal and rejuvenate one's wounds and strength." Vergil replied as he turned his head to get rid of a creek in his neck.

"Well, are you all right now?" Elsa asked as she gently held Vergil's face with hers only inches away. "You had me worried."

"I am now." He replied as he caressed Elsa's delicate face making her purr in pleasure. She kissed him innocently on the lips before embracing him tenderly. Vergil embraced her back.

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Grand Pabbie and the rest of the trolls watched lovingly at the two lovers and sighed at the two. Vergil had protected them twice already and the last one nearly killed him, they deserved some time alone.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt but I think we need to go." Kristoff suddenly said and Elsa and Vergil slowly let go of each other and walked towards them.

"I must say, you must be very powerful if you can execute a spell that powerful and live, let alone stand properly." Grand Pabbie said to Vergil, he was impressed of the young man's knowledge considering he was the demon he was talking about but now he knew that he was no longer the demon he once was.

"Thank you. But I suppose this is where we go home." Vergil said and the others nodded in agreement.

"May I have a moment with you, Vergil?" Grand Pabbie asked. Vergil raised an eyebrow at the old troll. _'What could he possibly want?' _He mentally thought, annoyed that he was being dragged away for something.

"You may." Vergil replied bowing. Grand Pabbie led him to a clearing where they could have some privacy on what they would discuss about.

"What do you think it is?" Bulda asked and the others and the rest of the trolls shrugged their shoulders in confusion.

"I don't know." Elsa said as she watched Vergil following Grand Pabbie to a clearing. Even though Vergil had healed completely, she was still worried about him.

"So, have you two been really getting it on?" Cliff once again asked that made Elsa blush, and Anna and Kristoff snicker loudly. _'Hurry up, Vergil.'_

When Vergil and Grand Pabbie stopped at a nearby clearing and seeing that the others were a fair distance away, Grand Pabbie turned to Vergil with a solemn gaze. Vergil just crossed his arms. _'What is it?'_

"Vergil, I know that you're the demon I was talking about." Grand Pabbie sighed and Vergil tensed up. He didn't want anyone knowing that he was a demon, especially Elsa; he would tell her when the time was right.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time before someone finds out." Vergil said turning away from him. He mentally growled in anger that this troll had figured it out. _'You are wise as you are old.'_

"It is, but why did you kill Orius and why did you protect us?" Grand Pabbie asked gently as he went closer to Vergil. He knew he stood no chance against a demon that easily killed Orius and treaded carefully.

Vergil just sighed and looked at Elsa. Grand Pabbie followed his gaze and it landed on Elsa; he smiled at Vergil. He once thought that demons were evil beyond reason but Vergil was indeed a demon but at the same time, he was not.

"It is because of Elsa , isn't it?" Grand Pabbie asked and Vergil turned to him with his arms at his side, defeated.

"Yes." Vergil confirmed quietly. He kept his gaze on her, one last look on his beloved snow angel before she was taken away from him like his mother before her.

"You have found love in her." Grand Pabbie said and Vergil nodded in response to his observation.

"You must tell her of what you truly are, Vergil, only then can the both of you find everlasting peace." Grand Pabbie said as he held Vergil's hand in a consoling manner. A demon in love with a human was unheard of, but here was one now. The most powerful being present was in love with the Snow Queen, a devil in love with an angel.

"I know, but for the first time, I am skeptical if she will accept a demon as a lover." Vergil said, turning to Grand Pabbie with a cold stare but on the inside he was sulking.

"From what I can see, Vergil, she loves you dearly. Tell her the truth, and she will understand you. You have accepted her fully when she showed you her powers; I have no doubt that she will do the same with you." Grand Pabbie said and waddled back to the others leaving Vergil behind to consider what Grand Pabbie had said.

"Today. Today, I must tell her. Better now, than suffer the pain later."Vergil said to himself and walked back to the others.

Elsa saw that Vergil was returning, she walked up to him, relieved that she no longer had to answer the trolls' lewd questions about her and Vergil.

"So what did you talk about?" Elsa asked

Grand Pabbie's words still echoed in his mind. _'You must tell her of what you truly are, Vergil, only then can the both of you find everlasting peace.' _He now know what he must do, later today, he would tell her.

"Nothing, only about my knowledge in magic. What I had done peaked his interest." Vergil said casually and Elsa nodded in understanding. The two walked back to their horses where the others were waiting, having abandoned Elsa to the trolls.

As they were walking back to their horses, Elsa nudged Vergil with her hips to get his attention.

"What is it, Elsa?" Vergil asked softly.

"Do you still want to go to the North Mountain? I mean, considering what you did, you could use the rest." Elsa said softly as to not let the others know what they were planning.

The North Mountain is perfect; he would have no problem in telling her there. The only obstacle was how he was going to tell her.

"Of course and before you say anything, yes, I am feeling fine." Vergil said coolly as Belial and Cobalt walked side by side.

"Are you sure Vergil? I don't want you to strain yourself more than is necessary." Elsa said, worry clear in her voice.

"I am sure, but how do we ditch them?" Vergil asked motioning his head towards the others.

"Simple, we ditch them." Elsa giggled and galloped Cobalt up the way to the North Mountain. Vergil looked at her from behind and a small smirk formed on his lips and shook his head. _'Silly girl.' _He thought before commanding Belial to give chase.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Truth Be Told

_**I never really got to thank for the review. Yeah, it may seem a little fast but everything happens to anybody in different timetables. Some fall in love young, some fall in love old but don't worry we still have plenty of time for that. Grand Pabbie knows Vergil's secret that could be problematic for the Dark Slayer but for now Elsa will show Vergil her greatest creation (no it's not Marshmallow).**_

**Chapter Eleven – The Truth Be Told**

'_Silly girl.'_

When Anna looked back, she was surprised that Elsa and Vergil were gone. _'Where did they go?' _She asked herself and looked around to try to find them.

"Hey, Kristoff you seen Elsa and Vergil?" Anna asked her fiancé when she couldn't find her sister.

"They're just right the-" Kristoff began to say but stopped when he didn't see them anywhere and stopped Sven from his tracks.

"What's goin' on guys?" Olaf asked curiously at the two. He didn't notice that Vergil and Elsa were gone yet because he's Olaf.

"Vergil and Elsa have disappeared somehow." Anna said turning to Olaf. She wasn't worried for her sister's safety because she was with Vergil and she has seen firsthand that Vergil could defeat anything but where were they.

"I'm sure they're just exploring." Olaf said shrugging. It did little to reduce Anna's worry.

"We have to find them." Anna said firmly and started to get off the sled but Kristoff held her back.

"Woah there feisty pants. Maybe Olaf's right, maybe they just want to be alone. Just the two of them, alone, somewhere warm, like what _we_ should be doing." Kristoff said seductively while wiggling his eyebrows that made Anna blush.

"Still, they should've told us where they're going." Anna said pouting and crossing her arms. She didn't mind them being gone but they should've said something to them so she wouldn't worry too much.

Kristoff rolled his eyes at Anna. _'Like we never did something like this before.' _He thought as he fondly remembered all those times that he and Anna would just disappear to somewhere or to their bedroom. _'Ah, good times good times.'_

"C'mon Anna, it's not like they're gonna disappear like this. They just want some time for themselves without us getting in the way. Besides we still have a wedding to plan, don't we?" Kristoff reasoned and embraced Anna from behind. Anna relaxed a bit and sighed.

"I hope so. So, a _wedding_ to plan, do we? You sure you're up for the _planning_?" Anna asked sultrily at Kristoff smirking in a sexy way.

"I'm up for it." Kristoff said and carried Anna back to their sled and went back to the castle for the _wedding preparations _they had in mind.

****Vergil and Elsa have been travelling up the snow covered forest for about half an hour now and Vergil was growing more curious by the minute.

He looked at Elsa and could see that she had a smile on her face; he didn't know what she had had in stored for both of them but was certain that it was enjoyable. _'What are you up to, human?' _Vergil thought. He still considered Elsa and others as human though she was more than just a weak human for him; she was his lover and mate, the highest designation he could ever give to a human.

Their trip was silent but not uncomfortable. They were naturally silent individuals and need not fill the air with senseless words. The only sounds that could be heard was the snow buckling under the weight of their horses, the wind whistling through the trees, the soothing breaths from Elsa and Vergil, and from Vergil's ears, the steady and tranquil thumping of Elsa's heart.

"Vergil, when you winked at me, were you serious about that?" Elsa asked softly. She wasn't ready for that kind of commitment and neither was Vergil but she just had to know. Though she wasn't ready for marriage yet, she wanted Vergil to be the one to make her happy for the rest of her life.

Vergil didn't know what he did himself. The wink he gave her was just a confirmation that he was just hiding his true intentions, but _what_ were his intentions. He already knew that, no matter how hard he tried, he wanted desperately to be with Elsa; to be with her but he was not ready for that yet, and from what he had heard, neither was Elsa.

"I can't answer that question, Elsa, but my intentions are to be with you, no matter the cost." Vergil said without looking at Elsa. As demonic as he is, Vergil still had difficulties with his emotions – not as complicated as before but it was still difficult.

Elsa couldn't help but smile and a single tear escaped her eyes. Vergil wanted to be with her and that is what she had wanted for a long time, but knew that they had to take their time as they were new to this; she could understand that. _'Thank you Vergil.' _She thought as she wiped the single tear of joy from her face and stared lovingly at her beloved Vergil.

Elsa suddenly stopped in her tracks and Vergil took notice. He immediately scanned his surroundings, saw that there were no threats present, and relaxed a bit. Elsa dismounted Cobalt and motioned Vergil to do the same and so he did.

Vergil dismounted Belial and led him to where Elsa and Cobalt was. "Where are we going, Elsa?" He asked curiously, currently they were at a narrow pass that led to only one place that Elsa had in mind.

"You'll see but first close your eyes." Elsa giggled cutely. Vergil raised a questioning eyebrow at her but chuckled mentally at her giggle.

"What?" He asked coolly.

Elsa turned at him with the biggest puppy dog face she could muster complete with her lower lips quivering. "Pleeeease." She begged like a child.

Vergil knew he couldn't resist any longer, he rolled his eyes in annoyance and closed his eyes at her request. _'The things she makes me do this human.' _Vergil growled begrudgingly at the human he loved so dearly.

Elsa chuckled silently at Vergil's reaction and took a moment to examine his features. He looked so peaceful when his eyes were closed, so beautiful, so perfect that she had to control herself. Taking a deep breath, Elsa took Vergil's hand into her own and led them together with their steeds to her Ice Castle. _'Welcome to my home away from home, Vergil.'_

Elsa stopped from her walking, she was facing her castle, and a surge of emotions came towards her. This place was the physical embodiment of her power and the first thing she ever truly created. She let go of Cobalt and left her with Belial and took hold of Vergil's other hand.

'_What is she planning?' _were Vergil's thoughts as Elsa led him to who knows where. He didn't use his Demon Senses because it would ruin the surprise she had in stored so he just allowed Elsa to lead him wherever.

"Okay Vergil, open your eyes." Elsa said softly. Vergil opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get the focus back and he saw a beautiful palace.

He was amazed by what he saw: a castle made entirely of ice and it was magnificent. The ice was exquisitely and perfectly shaped; the architecture itself could only be made by the very best, and were a brilliant blue in color – glistening in the light. Vergil was truly impressed and looked at Elsa.

"What is this place?" Vergil asked to Elsa while still eying some of the castle.

Elsa smiled sweetly at him and let go of his hands. "This is my home away from home. Do you like it?"She asked shyly at him while she nervously wrung her hands.

"This castle is beautiful." Vergil took a look to fully appreciate the structure and turned back towards Elsa with a small smile. "Did you built this?" He asked as he moved closer to her.

"Yes I did. What do you think?" She asked and looked into Vergil's steely eyes. She wanted to know what Vergil thought about the Ice Castle because she needed it. Elsa needed to hear it that was the only reason.

"This is outstanding. I love it. But not as much as I love you." Vergil whispered and caressed her face tenderly. Elsa leaned into his touch and sighed contently; he loved her creation but not as great as he loved her and that is what she was hoping to hear.

"I had a thought you would like it, you have a taste for attractive things." Elsa giggled softly as she too caressed Vergil's strong features.

"Well, I do have a fondness for them especially towards a woman I know." Vergil said with a sultry tone that made Elsa visibly shiver in delight and surprise. Elsa's reaction made Vergil's devil growl in sexual need but Vergil kept it under control but he too was having problems controlling his own desires.

"Oh, then who is this certain woman?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow in a seductive way. She was trying to sound jealous but her tone betrayed her.

Vergil smirked at their little banter and decided to play their little game. "She is this wonderful girl who showed me there was more to life than revenge. She saved me from my own hatred. This particular girl is also very lovely with endearing eyes, a luscious body, and a warm touch." Vergil said in all the honesty he could build but under a casual tone.

Elsa had to hold back tears from escaping. Vergil had just described her in the most honest way that could only come from his heart. "Hmmm, I have to meet this girl once we get back." Elsa said just barely containing the happiness inside her.

"You see her every day, just look in the mirror." Vergil said playfully and they were about to lean in for a kiss when a voice disturbed their precious moment. _'Now what.' _They both thought, annoyed that someone interrupted their little teasing.

"Mama!" A giant snowman said from the castle and went straight to Elsa and Vergil.

Elsa sighed at Marshmallow. _'Every time we try to have some time alone, this happens.' _She thought. Elsa loved Marshmallow dearly but he just interrupted her and Vergil's special moment together.

"Hey, Marshmallow, how's living here." Elsa asked the giant snowman that she created when she wanted Anna and Kristoff out of the castle.

"Good. Here lonely but can manage." Marshmallow said, lightly hugging Elsa. Elsa laughed out - loud at Marshmallow's hug and was set down.

Vergil stared at the snowman dubbed 'Marshmallow' with annoyance. He was going to kiss Elsa before this giant snowman had to get involved but he could see that Elsa loved the snowman like a friend so he would not enact vengeance but one thing bugged him _'Mama?'_

Vergil went towards Elsa and Marshmallow.

Marshmallow saw Vergil and instantly growled at him and protruded his ice spikes. Vergil was not impressed and kept walking; if the snowman tried anything, it would be his funeral.

Elsa saw Marshmallow's ice armor on and saw he was looking dangerously at Vergil who was walking towards them. She knew this would end badly for Marshmallow so she tried to calm him down.

"Woah there Marshmallow, Vergil's a friend." _'And my lover.' _Elsa added lovingly. Marshmallow heard that Vergil was a friend and immediately withdrew his sharp ice and smiled at Vergil.

"Friend." Marshmallow said happily and hugged Vergil. Elsa saw the bemused expression on his face and smiled at the two's interaction.

"Yes, friends. Now would you kindly put me down." Vergil almost growled. This snowman cost him a kiss with his mate, almost attacked him, and was now calling him his friend; that was just pushing it.

Marshmallow put him down and Vergil dusted the snow powder from his coat, his expression a little annoyed yet amused at the same time. He went beside a snickering Elsa. _'You think this is funny don't you woman?' _

"Marshmallow this is Vergil, my _friend_, Vergil this is Marshmallow, my-" Before Elsa could finish her introduction, Vergil concluded it for her.

"_Son?" _Vergil said with a smirk and quirking an eyebrow at her embarrassed face.

"Um, about that. You see – um there's a little…" Elsa began to ramble an excuse but Vergil stopped her with a finger pressed gently to her lips.

"No need to explain, Elsa, I understand." Vergil said softly and turned to a still smiling Marshmallow.

"So, Elsa's your _mama_?" Vergil said with special emphasis on the word 'mama' and looking at a flushed Elsa. _'He's having fun with this, isn't he?'_ Elsa hissed mentally.

Marshmallow nodded feverishly like a child wanting to get the biggest piece of candy. "Yeah, Elsa mama!" Marshmallow exclaimed throwing his huge arms up and jumping around like a happy toddler. Vergil and Elsa chuckled at his happiness.

Elsa wondered what it would be like if she and Vergil ever had a child. At first, it didn't bother her but after a few seconds, her heart very nearly jumped out of her chest with what she had just thought of. _'Okay this is getting frustrating. First marriage, now children? What is happening to me?' _Elsa groaned inwardly. She did not, for the life of her, know where the thought of children came from but it was there now and it was not going anywhere soon.

"Okay, Marshmallow, calm down." Elsa chuckled at the jumping snowman. She was still blushing at her thoughts about having children but she swallowed it down. _'It can wait for I don't know, a few months.' _Elsa giggled mentally.

"Okay. Me go. Explore forest." Marshmallow said pointing to the forest below. Though it was early June, snow was omnipresent in Arendelle and especially in the North Mountain. _'Finally, some alone time.' _Vergil and Elsa thought fondly that they were now having the time they so desperately desired.

"Yeah, okay. When will you be back, Marshmallow?" Elsa asked hoping that it would be by nightfall because she had planned on spending the remainder of the day with Vergil.

Marshmallow scratched his head, trying to come up with an exact time. "Don't know. Maybe night or tomorrow." He said to them and Elsa had to stop herself from squealing that she had a whole day with Vergil. Vergil was also thrilled that this snowman would be out of their hair until night, preferably the next day.

Elsa nodded her head and kissed Marshmallow on the head causing him to smile in glee. "Be safe Marshmallow and have fun." Elsa said waving her hand at the giant snowman.

"Take your time. We won't be going anywhere." Vergil said standing beside Elsa.

"Bye – bye!" Marshmallow said waving his large hands and walking to the forest below the mountain leaving Elsa and Vergil alone at long last.

Vergil and Elsa stood there for a few seconds, enjoying the serene effect of their surroundings. _'This is what I'd hoped for.' _Elsa sighed inwardly and closed her eyes in bliss. Here she was, alone at long last with the man she loved greatly and she had all day to be with him without any sort of hindrance like their day at the fair.

"Now where were we?" Vergil asked as he forcefully but gently pulled Elsa back into his arms and ran a finger down her back making her moan in pleasure. His devil growled at the sound of Elsa's moan; what's more important that he was alone with her. _'This is going to be difficult.'_

"Mmm, I think this is where we left off." Elsa said shakily and pulling Vergil's face to her and kissed his lips with fiery passion. It contained so much passion that they did not want to stop. As their lips danced together, their hands were massaging, caressing their body. Elsa almost exploded with sheer pleasure just from Vergil's caresses on her body. _'This feels so good.' _Elsa moaned in her mind.

Vergil, deciding to up the ante, brushed his tongue over Elsa's lips demanding entrance. She smiled into the kiss and granted him what they mutually wanted: a little battle for dominance with their tongues. Vergil slowly moved his tongue to tangle with hers, to battle for supremacy.

As they waged a one sided war, he could feel Elsa's cool hands exploring his body. He growled in pleasure as Elsa slowly and teasingly roamed her fingers along his chest, arms, abdomen, and back; her greedy fingers taking in all of the features he had. Vergil, never to be upstaged, deepened their kiss and roughly massaged her even more.

Elsa felt heat building up inside her when Vergil increased the fire with their kiss and raised the fierceness with his caresses that made her yip in surprise and pleasure. It was all too much for her, she wanted him bad, she wanted him so bad that it hurts. _'I can't wait anymore, but not at broad daylight.' _

Vergil had the same exact thoughts as Elsa had. His devil was screaming to be let loose; he wanted her, he wanted her so much that he was practically glowing with his demonic power. He could not wait any longer; he had to have her, the tension was just too great to ignore any further. _'I want you now, but not during the day.'_

Slowly, reluctantly, they let their lips part and their hands to cease their exploration of the other's body and touched their foreheads together. Elsa breathed heavily from their very intimate kiss

"I love you, Vergil." Elsa said lovingly as she nuzzled her head into Vergil's neck. She loved the warmth emanating from him; it was so addicting.

"As I love you, my dear Elsa." Vergil said and licked her ear making Elsa shudder in sheer pleasure on what he just did.

'_That felt good.' _Elsa thought as a silent moan escaped her lips.

They let each other go and just walked around the place, not caring where they end up. Elsa had her arms linked with Vergil's with her head resting on her shoulder. Vergil was content but deep down knew now was as good a place as ever to tell her now. _'I wish there was another way but there is none.'_

Elsa saw the troubled look on Vergil's face and began to think of a way to cheer him up that would be fun for both of them. Her face lit up as one game came to mind: a snowball fight.

Without warning, she conjured up a snowball above Vergil's head and let it drop on his crown. Elsa giggled at Vergil's surprised reaction and saw that his hair fell from their perfect spikes and were now freely waving with the wind. She was mesmerized at how Vergil's hair just complimented him further.

Vergil felt something flop down on his head and shook it. He saw snow falling from his top and his hair out of its trained place. Vergil the heard someone giggling and could only think of one person who could have one this – Elsa.

He glared at her and she just shrugged her shoulders. "I would advise that you do not do that again." Vergil growled but he was amused with her little banter. Any other person would be dead if they did that to him but Elsa was his mate so he could tolerate her.

"What could you possibly mean? Something like this, perhaps?" Elsa then dropped another snowball onto Vergil's head again and laughed at his face.

Vergil shook the snow off him again and faced Elsa with a devilish smirk. _'If this is your game, then so be it.' _Vergil thought as he stalked towards Elsa like a predator hunting his prey.

Elsa retreated back with a sexy smirk on her face and swaying her shoulders in an inviting way that she knew Vergil loved to see. "What are you gonna do about it, Sir Vergil?" Elsa asked softly.

Vergil backed her up to a boulder and snow fell over her making Elsa giggle. Vergil was only millimeters from her and their breaths mingled with each other with every breath of air. "Everything." He said as he held her hips in place.

Elsa moaned in pleasure but she wanted to have fun with her dark knight. Managing to control her desires a little while longer, she again dropped a snowball on Vergil's head.

Vergil didn't do anything except look deep into her cerulean eyes. He could see that her eyes were filled with playful desires and a hint of lust in them. He smirked inwardly at what he saw, but it will have to wait until he showed her his true form and until nightfall.

"Then, if it's a fight you want Sir Vergil, then it's a war you'll get." Elsa said shakily and ducked under Vergil's arms to escape his hold on her, no matter how much she wanted him to touch her.

Vergil took it as a hint of a snowball war between two skillful masters of the art. Elsa may have the control over ice but Vergil had the skill and speed on his side. "Then let us begin." Vergil said and flipped to dodge an incoming snowball at him.

"I hope you are prepared to be defeated Vergil. I have not lost a single snowball fight with anyone." Elsa said as snowballs encircled her. Vergil stood with his arms crossed arms with an amused look on his face. He was pleased that his mate could be an equal to him; it made his devil jump in excitement that his chosen mate would be the closest thing to an equal in terms of intelligence and skill

"Until today, my queen." Vergil said jumping into the air and threw snowballs at Elsa but she dodged them easily making Vergil smile. _'This is going to be fun.'_

Elsa launched about five snowballs at Vergil with a wave of her hand. _'Me and you, against each other. I couldn't ask for more.' _She thought fondly as Vergil ducked under the snowballs and launched his own barrage at Elsa.

Elsa made an ice shield that deflected the snowballs on rolled out of the way. Vergil growled that she could form defensive structures as well as offensive ones. _'This is going to be difficult to defeat the Queen of Snow and Ice.'_

Vergil used his speed to his advantage as he encircled Elsa with blinding speed and readied himself to throw a snowball. When the snowball was about to hit Elsa, she held up her hand and the snowball stopped dead in her tracks. _'Hmm, only way to defeat her is to get closer. I'm beginning to like this game even more.' _Vergil thought fondly of him taking down Elsa the old-fashioned way.

"Is that all, Sir Vergil?" Elsa asked as she raised more snowballs from the ground.

"I'm just getting warmed up, my queen." Vergil said as he stood in his present position and waited for Elsa to launch her hail of snow.

Elsa stared in confusion that Vergil just stood there with a smirk on his face. That could only mean that he had a way to beat her; that made her nervous, he wouldn't be so confident if he didn't have a way to defeat her. _'Only one way to find out.' _Elsa thought and threw her torrent of snow at Vergil with a battle cry.

Vergil waited patiently for the snowballs to come closer; thanks to his Demon Sense, he could see things in slow motion. _'Closer, closer.' _He thought and when the snowballs were just a three feet in front of him, he unsheathed Yamato and in a blinding flash of light, the snowballs disintegrated when Vergil sheathed his sword back with a resounding cling.

Elsa stared in shock at what Vergil did. _'How did – did he, wow.' _Elsa thought when she saw her snowballs crumble at Vergil's blade. She was impressed with his swordsmanship he just displayed; it was almost superhuman.

Vergil and Elsa circled each other like two predators battling for dominance. "You have shown great skill, Sir Vergil. I am very impressed." Elsa said, trying to hold in a purr.

"You are no slouch yourself, my queen. Few have lasted this long and even fewer have proved a decent challenge for me." Vergil said with admiration. The only being that proved to be a suitable obstacle for him was his brother, and Mundus. Having Elsa last this long, even if it was a game was impressive.

"Thank you, now I believe it's time to end this." Elsa said facing Vergil with a smirk on her face and a mass of snowballs surrounding her.

"I agree. Time to wrap this up." Vergil said grabbing a pile of snow and forming it into a ball; it was all he needed to end this.

The wind blew through the trees, howling into the air. The droplets of water dripping into small ponds. The sun shining bright high in the sky as the two combatants/lovers stared each other down. One had an arsenal of snow at her disposal while the other only had one in his hand. They waited patiently for the other to make the first move.

Feeling that it was now time, Elsa threw her hands towards Vergil and all at once, the snowballs flew towards him. Elsa smirked, thinking that she would once again be undefeated at her own game; it was her element after all.

Vergil saw her smirk and couldn't help but shake his head. _'Elsa, I love you dearly, but now I must dethrone you.' _Vergil said and dashed towards his angel.

He saw one coming straight at him and slide down on his back to avoid it, and jumped up into the air to evade three that were coming down on him. Vergil was getting closer to Elsa and she unleashed even more snow towards her friend and lover.

He paid no mind to the increased frequency of snowballs coming his way and continued to evade them in classy ways. Vergil did a front flip over a flurry of snowballs and they hit nothing, leaving Elsa defenseless.

Vergil smirked at his mate and dashed full speed at her with the snowball ready to be squashed in her face. Elsa was beginning to panic that Vergil easily avoided her attacks and created a snowball in her hand. When the two met, they squashed the snow in each other's face in a climactic fashion.

Elsa almost fell back due to Vergil's strength but felt a hand on her back and was gently being lowered to the ground. Vergil and Elsa had both of their faces covered with snow and couldn't help but chuckle at this. Their little war was exciting but it ended in a draw.

"I guess I can be defeated." Elsa giggled as she wiped the snow out of her face.

"Well, it was most certainly fun, don't you think?" Vergil said as he too wiped the snow from his face while still cradling Elsa in his arms.

When they got back the use of their eyes, they stared lovingly at each other. Elsa's hair was out of her braid that cradled her smiling face. She was so beautiful, she looked more like an angel and even more gorgeous than before. _'Just like in my dream.'_ Vergil thought lovingly as he stroked her rosy cheeks.

Elsa saw that Vergil's hair was out of their normal spikes and got a chance to admire his new form up close. The way his hair fell down on his face made him look more at peace; a huge contrast to the hard and cold attitude she had come to love. The way his ivory locks move with the wind reminded her of her fantasies with him. It made her blush.

"What's the matter, my love?" Vergil asked softly while continuing his stoking of Elsa's wonderful features.

"I-it's nothing, just r-remembered s-something." Elsa stuttered quietly. She would not let a simple thought ruin this and Vergil seems to understand that and only nodded.

They were so close to each other; skin-to-skin, hands to hands, body to body. They desired each other so much; they loved each other so much. When Elsa was about to kiss him, Vergil lowered his gaze and gave a sad sigh.

'_It is time.' _Vergil thought with his head still low, away from Elsa's eyes. It confused Elsa that he did not want to kiss her; whenever they kissed, they always wanted it. She was worried that she has done something wrong and lifted Vergil's face to meet with hers.

"Vergil, what's wrong?" Elsa asked and looked into Vergil's eyes. They no longer held ice, only uncertainty and shame; it shocked Elsa, the Vergil she knew was confident, composed, and proud, not like this now. "Please, tell me what's wrong." Elsa begged.

Vergil stared into her eyes; her eyes were filled with so much love that he hated himself that he would be the cause of that love morphing to terror at the sight of him. As much as he wanted to become a full devil, this was the only time he wished to be human completely.

Giving out another sigh, he caressed his beloved Elsa's face making her purr _'I'm going to miss this.' _He as well as his devil thought somberly.

"Walk with me. I want – need to show you something." Vergil said quietly, waiting for Elsa to respond at his request.

What was he going to show her? Why was he so sad of all the sudden? Why? These thoughts ran through Elsa's mind. Vergil was distressed about something and she didn't know what. She wanted to know; if it was important to him, it was just as important for her. Elsa nodded her head with a kind expression to his request. _'Whatever it is, I'll understand.'_

Vergil saw her nod and smiled down at her. He may have hope yet. He helped Elsa up with a gentle hand and dusted themselves off. Vergil slicked back his hair in one move; it was more of habit than necessity now.

"Let's go. There is much you need to know." Vergil said and walked to the mountainside with Elsa by his side.

While they were walking, thoughts ran high on both parties. Elsa was wondering why Vergil acted like this. Did she do something wrong? Did her advances scare him away? No, that wasn't it; if it scared him away then why did he reciprocate it. Her head hurts just thinking about what he was going to tell her. The only way to find out, she concluded, was through Vergil himself.

Vergil was wracking his brain on how to tell her, in the past he would just be out with it. He never did have a problem when showing the brutality of his devil, but now it was different. The Vergil now was different from the Vergil before and all because of a human named Elsa. She had changed him in more ways than one; melted his cold heart, fulfilled his lust for power, given him a home, gave him her heart, gave him her love, and the list goes on. When she showed him her powers, he accepted her without question; now he wonders if she will do the same for him.

Vergil stopped walking and was now facing a stunning view of Arendelle with the sun high in the sky. It was a magnificent sight but he could not enjoy it, not until he has suffered Elsa's scorn.

Elsa stayed back and watched Vergil just stand there with his back towards her and Yamato being used as a cane; his coat tails were flowing with the wind and she could feel the urgency within him. With careful steps, she approached her troubled knight and when she was just a few mere meters away from him, he spoke.

"Elsa, when I first came here I had only one priority and that is power. In the past, I have done…terrible things driven by my lust for power and the desire for revenge. I've slaughtered a great number of people, innocent people. I was a monster then." Elsa listened closely to what Vergil was saying. The man she loved was confessing his past sins to her and at that moment, she knew that he would finally show her who he truly was; but what Vergil was speaking was not what she wanted to hear.

'_Slaughtered people, a monster?' _Elsa thought as she looked on at her lover. No, he wasn't a monster; he had protected them all from a demon and that alone absolves him from her judgment, in her mind.

"Vergil, you're not a monster. You've made mistakes in the past but that doesn't make you who you and what you are." Elsa said hugging his back. _'It was because of what you've been through, Vergil. Don't let it be who you are.' _She thought as tears went down her face.

As much as her words comforted him, he could not change what he was. He was a demon and now was the time to show her that.

"Elsa there is still something you don't know about me." Vergil said solemnly as he turned to face his beloved angel. _'I am truly sorry.' _

"It's okay Vergil. Please, tell me." Elsa said smiling encouragingly at him. Whatever he had to tell her, she would accept him. _'You accepted me without hesitation, now I will accept you.'_

Vergil gave her one last smile; he figured it would be his very last smile in his entire lifetime so he made it special only for her. If she didn't accept him, at least he had a wonderful snow angel as a lover, no matter how painful it was.

"Do you remember what Grand Pabbie said about what killed Orius?" Vergil asked to Elsa who looked confused at him.

"Yes. What's it got to do with you?" Elsa asked at Vergil. Vergil just looked at her with eyes that were shrouded in darkness.

Why did he ask that question? Why did he ask about the demon? Why did he -. Then it all clicked into place. Vergil left around the same time, as Grand Pabbie would've sensed that Orius was dead. He said that he was leaving so he could get more powerful. The only true sources of power that was within his reach was her and Orius. She gasped and looked at Vergil with absolute terror. _'He, HE'S THE DEMON!' _He had gone after Orius, he had killed him, he was the demon.

Vergil saw the fear in her eyes once she realized that he was a demon; to say that he was devastated was the biggest understatement of the millennia. He had hoped, no, was sure that Elsa would accept him; now his hopes were now burnt to ashes. His devil howled in agony at the loss of their mate and felt a wetness in his eyes. He had never cried before, the only time he cried was when his family was torn apart by the same thing that shared his blood.

Devils never cry but even he, the Dark Slayer, could not bear this pain.

He stayed in place, too hurt to even speak to her. The damage was done; he had loved her and he still did but the heart she had built in him was crumbling and the ice that once was his heart was slowly returning. _'Devils don't deserve peace. Why didn't I just die when Dante killed me?'_

Elsa just stood there still in fear of the being in front of her. She was more afraid than ever at him. Numerous emotions ran deep through her: hurt, anger, sadness, love. Elsa felt betrayed that Vergil had only seemed to love her, she wanted to attack him, to hurt him but she couldn't.

All of the kisses, all of the caresses, all of the playful banters, they all felt real to her. He felt real; the way he say 'I love you' to her held true emotions for her. When she looked into his eyes, she could see love and hope laced within them; she had wondered what that hope meant, but now she could see.

Vergil had hoped to be with her, despite the pain he'd endure if she didn't accept her. He stayed with her; he loved her, and would continue to do so if she allowed it. It touched her to the deepest reaches of her heart that Vergil, even if he were a demon, would want to stay with her, to be human with her, only for her. All the anger was she felt disappeared only to be replaced with uninhibited love.

'_Vergil, you gave up you heritage for me, you protected me, you protected all of us. My dark knight, my demon, my love.' _She thought lovingly as tears ran down her face. She promised that she would accept him and accept him he shall, but she has to see what he truly looked like, what his devil looked like.

Taking slow steps towards her Vergil; she no longer felt anger towards him for hiding this from her, she understand that him being a demon would scare her away, as did she when she feared her powers could harms those around her. _'We are more alike than I thought.'_

Elsa stopped in front of Vergil; he looked so calm and serene but she knew better. He felt so miserable and her fear was the cause of his despair. She slowly tried to place her hand on his face to caress but he pulled away.

"Monster." Vergil said and looked away from Elsa. She was never going to accept a beast for a friend, let alone a lover.

"No, Vergil. I'm not afraid." Elsa said and once again tried to touch his face. Vergil did not shy away from her this time and she felt relief course through her.

"Why?" Vergil asked darkly. He had heard Elsa say that she was not afraid and it lifted his hopes up, but not entirely.

"When you said that you loved me, did you mean it?" Elsa asked him as she caressed his cheek. Even though she had done this countless times before, this was special now that she knew him completely.

Vergil finally faced her at what she asked. Of course, he loved her. Of course, he meant every last word he had said to her. Didn't she believe that?

"Yes, every last word I have said only held my love for you." He said with every ounce of conviction he had towards her.

"That was all I needed to hear." Elsa said and kissed him fully on the lips. What Vergil felt towards her was true and from his dark heart; it made her cry with joy that he truly did love her.

Vergil didn't respond at first when Elsa kissed him. He was shocked that she kissed him; he thought that she hated him and now she was kissing him. The last time he checked was that she feared him, he saw it in her eyes but now he wasn't about to complain.

He kissed her back tenderly and held her in place. He didn't know what this meant but maybe just maybe there was even a minute chance that she loved him as well as his demon side, Vergil would take that gamble.

Elsa let go of the kiss and looked into the eyes of her demon lover; he still had those steely eyes. Because of him she had found love, because of him she found happiness, and she was not about to throw that and him away.

"You accepted me wholly, now I accept you, my beloved Vergil." Elsa said with as much love that she held in her heart.

Vergil heard that she accepted him and couldn't believe what Elsa had just said; even his devil was speechless. She had accepted him, she had accepted his devil. Once those words were fully registered in his mind, every fiber of his being was jumping in joy; his devil was practically begging to personally thank her for what she had done. _'I had no idea this was how it felt like. Did father feel like this when mother accepted him? If it was then it is indescribable.' _

A smile slowly formed on his fine features. "Thank you." Vergil said because that was all he could say. Elsa had just accepted him fully – human and demon, there can be no greater joy than that.

"No, thank you. You showed me what love feels like and if there is one person that I want to live my life with, it is you Vergil Sparda. My knight, my demon, my love." Elsa said passionately as she caressed his cheek. No matter if Vergil was a demon, she was in love with him and it will remain that way.

Vergil said nothing but held her tighter. Elsa – the only true friend he has ever had, his mate, his love; he was not going to let her slip away. Throughout his life, he only knew one thing – revenge, but now, being with Elsa he saw that there was so much more to live for. He would've never believed that one-day he would be here today; here, a powerful demon, in love with an angel of a human.

"Vergil, can I see your demon?" Elsa asked as she ran a finger up Vergil's powerful arms. She could feel his muscles relax at her touch and every time she touched a certain are between his shoulders, she would feel electricity being generated; she smiled that she found a ticklish spot in Vergil's invulnerable armor.

"Are you sure?" Vergil said stepping back from her. It was one thing to tell her that he was a demon, to show her what he truly looked like was another story.

Elsa only nodded in response. "I want to see your true form so I can be familiar with it. So I can know which demon I should love." That last part was a giggle that made Vergil chuckle.

"All right" Vergil said and closed his eyes. He unleashed his power for Elsa to see; the clouds darkened as thunder roared through the air and lightning streaked. Vergil was glowing with demonic energy and the ice was breaking at his feet. An aura surrounded him as lightning started to rain down on him.

Elsa had to create an ice shield to protect herself from the barrage. As she looked on at Vergil, she could not believe how powerful he truly was; now she knew how he defeated Orius so easily, his power was unrivaled.

Pieces of ice and snow were revolving around Vergil and when he opened his eyes, they were not the steel blue eyes Elsa had come to know but were now dark blue in coloration. It frightened her but she stood her ground; she wanted to see his devil, she won't back away now.

The aura around Vergil grew in intensity and his coat and hair were flailing all over the place. He could feel that he was now ready to trigger; with a primal shout, a bright light engulfed him, a gust of wind blew all around him and Elsa was nearly blown away by the sheer force, and thunder erupted in the skies above. Vergil Sparda had triggered.

Elsa turned away to protect herself from the light and wind that enveloped Vergil; she had never seen anything like it, her powers were strong but it paled in comparison to his. When she turned back to where Vergil was, she saw that he was no longer standing but floating in the air in his devil form.

Elsa was speechless at what she saw; Vergil was floating in the air with four wings. His whole body was pulsating with blue energy; even Yamato had changed appearance. His eyes were now slits and his whole body was covered with intricately and beautifully designed armor. She examined him from afar and found that his demon form was actually pleasing to her eyes rather than disgusting.

'_His demon form is actually beautiful, how convenient.' _Elsa chuckled mentally. She was expecting that his demon form was every bit as handsome as he was and she was not disappointed.

The demon known as Vergil Sparda set down in front Elsa and folded his wings into his coat and waited. Waiting patiently for Elsa to come towards him, he didn't want to frighten her away so he settled to just stand there and let her explore on her own.

Elsa eyed him up and down. _'He doesn't look that terrible.'_ Elsa thought and slowly walked towards the devil. She saw Vergil just standing there and didn't try anything against her; if he truly did want to attack, it would be the perfect time. Against him, she stood no chance, but he didn't. He was just staying his ground, allowing her to come closer.

She looked into his slits that were once his eyes and saw that they held no ill intent, just trust. Vergil trusted her to not fear him, as she trusted him not to harm her. She smiled at him and he gave the demon equivalent of a smile. The way he smiled made her giggle; even though she could see the jagged teeth, Elsa was undeterred.

Elsa circled him, taking in every fine detail he had on his new body. His armor was a design fit for a king; so majestic, so beautiful. The pulsating energy added to the armor's aura as they glowed and complimented the golden linings of his plates. His scales were glossy and smooth like freshly made glass made by the most experienced hands.

Elsa ran her fingers on his chest and felt that they were warm, smooth, and hard. His outer shell felt like steel but she could feel his beating heart through it. She looked into Vergil's slits and saw that he was still her Vergil; even if he had a new body, her beloved was still there, underneath all of his power.

Vergil's slits dimmed in color as he stared down at his mate. In demon law that if one should claim a mate, they would have to consummate it, or in other words, have sex; but that was not the case with Vergil and Elsa. Whether they shared a bed as lovers or not, his devil had already named her as his mate, it was only a matter of proving it inside a bedroom.

Elsa took Vergil's clawed hand into her own and placed it on her cool cheeks, savoring the new feel. _'It feels ticklish.'_ Elsa giggled mentally as the claws and scales lightly brushed her skin tickling her and she let out a content sigh.

Vergil caressed her face further and she let out a purr of pleasure at the warmth and gentleness of his touch. _'How did I end up like this? A cold hearted demon to a man cooing over his mate. Now I know how father felt when he met mother.' _Vergil thought amusedly.

Elsa then planted feather light kisses on the palm of his hand making him growl in delight. She smirked that she now had a way to tease him. She then started to kiss his chest, neck, and lightly grazing her lips with his. With each passing kiss, she knew Vergil was just itching to return her affections and he did not disappoint.

Vergil's devil found her teasing to be a challenge and demanded that they returned the favor. Taking precautions not to injure Elsa, Vergil dulled his teeth and claws as to not scratch her delicate skin and ruin her angelic beauty. He then planted his own kisses at her neck, ears, eyes, and only grazing his tongue over her lips. Vergil growled into her ears as she nibbled them and her neck making Elsa shudder and go weak on the knees from his nibbling.

_'Devil or not, I want him.'_ Elsa moaned into her mind as she continued her own set of kisses. She traced a line of kisses on his jaw and kissed his nose. She continued like that until she found a rather pleasurable spot in Vergil's armor: the soft spot at his neck were it met his collarbone.

She lightly sucked on the soft patch of flesh and Vergil instantly tightened his grip of her, particularly at her hips. At Vergil's reaction, Elsa smirked. _'The devil has a soft spot, hmm.' _She hummed as she moved her hands to his wings. They fluttered at her touch; they felt like porcelain.

Vergil let out a low hiss when Elsa sucked the soft spot in his armor; it felt extremely good but he had to control himself. His instinct were getting the batter of him, he could feel his devil growling and was just clawing to get its hands on her. Before things escalated, Vergil kissed her on the lips in full devil form.

Elsa felt him kissing her lips; at first, she was surprised but soon relaxed into it. His lips were still the same, soft and warm; just a little rough. When she moan into the kiss, Vergil shot his tongue into her mouth and she gladly let his and her tongue mingle. Vergil tongue was now pointed and sharper; it gave him the advantage but that didn't mean Elsa would lose.

Elsa didn't let up, despite their little war, his tongue felt so much more pleasurable. The pointed end tickled every inch of her mouth and its length also helped. Before their kiss turned into something far more realistic, they reluctantly stopped.

Elsa held in place inside Vergil's arms and noticed that his wings were wrapped snugly around them. The warmth was inviting and enticing that she did not want this to end. Ever.

"Elsa, do you want to see something beyond belief?" Vergil asked, he had a view in mind for this special occasion and the only way to get to it was up.

"Yes." Elsa replied her head still on Vergil's chest.

"Hold on tight." Vergil said and Elsa shot her eyes open. _'What the hell did he mean by hold on tight?' _Before Elsa could ask, Vergil spread his wings and flew upwards at amazing speeds.

Elsa clung to Vergil with all her might as she let out a frightened shriek. Vergil held her tighter as they neared the top of the clouds above. He would never let her fall.

Elsa felt that everything was slowing down and slowly opened her eyes. She saw that she was still flying upwards and she was so high up. Seeing that she was very high up in the sky, burrowed her head into Vergil deeper. When she heard Vergil let out a soft chuckle, she playfully glared at him. _'Ooh, you think this is funny, don't you, you damn devil.'_

"Don't worry, I won't let you go." Vergil said with his voice merged with his devil's voice. Elsa found it intimidating but soothing at the same time because the way he said it was calming and ensuring.

Elsa nodded her head and relaxed into his embrace. She found that high in the sky, it was very beautiful, she could see everything from miles around. When they were reaching the clouds, she closed her eyes.

"Elsa, open your eyes." Vergil whispered and Elsa did so slowly.

When the focus came back to her eyes, she gasped. She saw that they were beyond the clouds the sun was shining bright. The whole scenery appeared so heavenly that she was sure she was in heaven itself. The clouds around them were fluffy and were as if they were at sea with so many clouds about, and the sun. The sun's light spread throughout the clouds. The sun was the thing that solely defined this scene.

Elsa smiled at the sight before her; it was more magnificent than anything she could ever imagine. Elsa sighed contently at this, it was very beautiful but even that could not replace Vergil. She looked at her devil and he was looking at her as well; Elsa smiled adoringly at him. Vergil had given up everything and gave her everything he had; she felt so honored to be with him.

She embraced him warmly and he did the same. "I love you so much, Vergil." She said softly as a tear of pure happiness rolled down her cheek.

"I love you too. Until my last breath and beyond, I will love you." Vergil said and wiped the tear from her cheek. It was official; the Dark Slayer had found peace and with it, a mate.

Elsa smiled warmly at him, her eyes growing misty. With the knowledge that she now knew Vergil completely and though he had done unspeakable mayhem in the past, he was hers and she was his; only thing that's missing now was to prove it.

"As much as I love being here with you, can we go down now? I prefer stepping on solid ground." Elsa giggled and looked down. She guessed that they were at least 23,000 feet in the air and though Vergil said that he would never let her fall, she still want to get solid ground below her feet.

"As you wish, my queen." Vergil said as he slowly began his descent back to the Ice Castle; their eyes never leaving the other's the whole time.

When they reached the ground, they took a while to realize it; they were too lost into each other. Vergil and Elsa finally recognize that they were on the ground; they let each other go, very slowly. Elsa blushed that she took her a long time before they were on the ground. _'I can't help it.'_

Vergil just shook his head at her embarrassment. As if they haven't done this before. With a brief flash of light, he reverted to his human form and his power subsided. Elsa saw his transformation into his human form again and moved towards him.

"Can we be together, Vergil? Can a human and a demon live together in peace?" Elsa asked shakily. A human and a demon living happily was like blasphemy; it was never done before. It saddened her that what they had was not normal but she wanted this.

"Mother and father did it, why shouldn't we?" Vergil said as he took her hands in his. He forgot one little detail to tell her: he was a half-breed.

Elsa was confused. "What do you mean 'mother and father did it'?" She asked at him. She assumed that he was a full demon and expected him to leave her.

Vergil chuckled. "I am a half-breed. My father was a powerful demon and my mother was a human." He explained to her calmly. What he told her regarding his family was true, in essence, just watered down.

"But you said that your father was a knight." Elsa said pulling her hands away; she was a little upset that he didn't mention his father was a demon and his mother was a human. It would've been a piece of information that helped her.

"He was. My father was a demon but he was also a knight to Mundus. What I told you about them was true just watered down." Vergil tried to explain and saw Elsa slightly relax.

"Would you have believed me if I told you my father was a demon knight?" Vergil said raising one eyebrow at her in a playful way.

Elsa already knew the answer to that one. She would call the nearest mental institution to help Vergil. "Okay, point taken." Elsa snickered embarrassed. He was right, she would never believe him until he had proof and from what she had seen minutes ago, she now believed.

They walked back to Elsa's Ice Castle hand in hand; they felt a new level of trust within them. Vergil had revealed to her that he was a devil; though it frightened her, she did not run away. Even if Vergil was a demon, he was still her demon.

"What tine is it?" Elsa asked.

"Judging from the position of the sun, noon." Vergil said coolly as he looked up to the sky.

"Wanna have lunch here?" Elsa asked and then her stomach growled at the mention of food; she ate little at breakfast and now it was getting back at her. Elsa blushed in embarrassment and Vergil let out a small snicker.

"It would be my pleasure, Queen Elsa." Vergil said bowing to her. With the whole demon telling issue behind them, they could now move on.

"As it would be mine, Sir Vergil." Elsa curtsied towards him and head towards the castle door. She planned to spend the whole day with Vergil; maybe even the night. All she could think about was where they would sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 - Home Away From Home

_**Got through 11 chapters already. I know some are wondering when will be some action and when will the Creed of Shadows will make an appearance but don't worry, they'll be back so to speak but on with our two love birds. Taking Grand Pabbie's advice, Vergil told Elsa his demonic side, expecting to reject him; but thanks to Elsa's levelheaded intelligence and love for him, she did not abandon him. What will they do while they stay at the Ice Castle? Nothing much anyway; since she now knows what Vergil truly is, well, let's just get back to the story. Read and Review! PEACE!**_

**Chapter Twelve – Home Away From Home**

"_As it would be mine, Sir Vergil."_

When Vergil and Elsa entered, Vergil thought that the outside was stunning, he was wrong when he saw the inside. He looked at this masterpiece; even he was speechless at the amount of decal the castle had.

The entire interior floor, walls, pillars, furniture, was made of fine ice that only Elsa could create. A staircase spread to either side at the center of the room, adding to a dramatic effect. The ceiling was a dome with Elsa's signature snowflake engraved in the ice. The pillars were made of textured ice and they were light blue in color, the floor had a mirror effect to it; you could see your reflection on it like a true mirror. There was even a fountain at the center of the room with the water complexly and brilliantly frozen; the frozen water glistened in the light like crystals.

Vergil took a moment to take it all in; never had he seen anything like it. The design of the entire exterior and interior complimented Elsa supremely. It truly was a masterpiece created by the Queen of Snow and Ice.

Elsa let Vergil examine her castle; she smiled at the appreciative look on his face. She, herself, was shocked at the attractiveness of this castle the moment she created it. Elsa had no idea where the level of architecture came from but it did not matter; she suppose that it was her imagination because she wanted a place where she could live alone but also a place fit for a queen, and needless to say, she had done it.

"Just when I thought you've outdone yourself, this happens." Vergil said calmly with his back turned to her. His eyes were closed and he let the ambience of this place overtake him. He was always an advocate of different types of structures; he had seen it all Notre Dame, Taj Mahal, the Eiffel Tower, all of the great feats of humans in terms of engineering and architecture; but this, his angel's creation easily tops his list.

Elsa giggled and blushed at his comment. "Why, thank you, Sir Vergil. Would you care for a tour?" Elsa asked as she stood beside him.

"Only, if you approve, my queen." He said giving her a sideways glance.

"Okay, right this way, Sir Vergil." Elsa took her hand in his and led him through a corridor. She was excited to show him around; this is her home after all, well, aside from the castle in Arendelle.

"This is the library." Elsa said, motioning her hands to the room.

The library was very spacious; row upon row of bookshelves made of sea-blue ice containing various books from different countries and languages lined them. There were three love seats and two large couches at the corner of the room; all appeared comfortable to sit in. A thin sheet of ice allowed the light outside to illuminate the room with a majestic blue hue.

"You must really love books." Vergil said as he glance at every book she had in her collection. It ranges from scientific books like biology, physics, chemistry, etc to books of fiction like fairy tales and legends. _'She has an impressive collection.' _

"I do. It's what I do to pass the time and to just relax after a long day." Elsa said and handed Vergil a book.

"What is this?" Vergil questioned and took the book that was given to him by Elsa.

"It's my favorite one. You may relate to it; the main character is just like you: cold and dark, but he found his peace with a woman who constantly pestered him to change." Elsa said softly, recounting the events that led to them here; it was like enacting the entire book.

"Like what happened to you and me?" Vergil asked looking into Elsa's cerulean eyes. It didn't take time for him to know that the book she gave him was a story like their own; a cold man found love in an unexpected place. Just like their own, only he was a demon and she was queen.

"Yeah." Elsa sighed softly and went out of the library with a peaceful smile on her face. What was inside the book was like their own story, except Vergil was a demon and she was a queen but the essence was still there.

Vergil put the book in his coat for him to read later and walked beside Elsa to continue their tour. _'No story can match our own.' _Vergil thought as he took hold of Elsa's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"This is the dining room." Elsa said going into the room with Vergil in tow.

The dining room was incredibly large with a table stretching nearly half of the room; its legs were fashioned with designs like wind swirling in the air, encased within the swirls were snow crystals that made the table shine. The chairs were a feat of artisanship; each one was intricately designed. Cloud-like shapes were shaped into the ice and were spread out. A chandelier hung from the ceiling that glistened in the air, bathing the room with an elegant show when the light reflected from its panels.

"Exquisite." Vergil said as he ran his fingers on the smooth ice of the table. His mate continued to surprise and please him.

"Thank you." She said then her stomach growled again making her blush.

"It would appear that the queen is hungry." Vergil chuckled softly and went towards a flushed Elsa. She looked so cute when she was embarrassed.

"I-it would appear so." Elsa said softly. She cursed her stomach for being so hungry, she was having a grand time showing Vergil her home away from home and her tummy just had to ruin it.

"We'll have to continue this later, for now, we have lunch." Vergil said wrapping his arms around her waist. Elsa then draped her arms on Vergil's neck and held each other close.

"Agreed. Will you help me?" Elsa asked and nuzzled into Vergil's chest, where she felt safe and loved.

"I will, but where is the kitchen?" Vergil agreed. He too was feeling a little famished but with his demonic physiology he can survive, but he can still eat if he wish it

"Right this way, my love." Elsa said leading him to the next room where the kitchen was.

When they entered the kitchen, it was fairly simple. A large storage room where supplies are kept. One large stove where meals can be cooked and a small table where preparations can be made.

"Fairly simple kitchen." Vergil said. He expected something more grand and not something as plain as this

"Well, when I first created this castle, I had the intention to live alone." Elsa said sadly. She remembered why she came here over two years ago. Back then, she was so afraid, afraid of herself and those around her. She wanted to be alone, she needed to be alone.

Sensing Elsa's sorrow, Vergil came towards her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You were shunned then, but not anymore. You have friends who care about you, a sister that love you, Elsa. Never forget." He said softly. He too felt the pains of being shunned away; by his own brother, no less.

Elsa placed a hand on his, letting Vergil know that she was thankful, for everything. To her sister, to her friends, but most of all to him. Vergil showed her acceptance and love that she yearned for years, that was one thing she could ever want.

"And a wonderful demon for a lover." Elsa sighed contently as she turned to kiss Vergil on the cheek. A demon Vergil may be but he was her demon.

"And a Snow Queen as a mate." Vergil said without thinking. As soon as he realized what he had said, he mentally slapped himself on the face. _'Idiot, why in the hell did you say that!' _Vergil snarled at himself.

"Mate?" Elsa asked quirking an eyebrow. _'What did he mean by mate? A mate is either a good friend or-'_ Elsa blushed madly at what the other meaning was. The mate that Vergil meant was either a partner in life and in bed.

Vergil was tugging at his collar. _'How did I put myself in this predicament?' _He growled to himself. He saw Elsa blushing at what he just meant by 'mate', and quite frankly he couldn't blame her.

"In demon law, if one chooses a lover, they are generally bound together; whether they shared a bed as lovers or not." Vergil explained the basics of demon rituals. Numerous times, he thought it was absurd that demons are instantly 'married' once they have chosen a mate.

"So technically, we're married now?" Elsa said still trying to process the information he just said. Her married to him from the start? She didn't knew what to say to that but a large part of her was leaping in joy that they were bound from the very beginning.

"In the eyes of other demons, yes, but not in this world." Vergil said casually as he walked to the storage room to get some supplies and more importantly to get away from his humiliating situation.

Elsa however was still standing there. _'I'm married to him. I'M MARRIED TO HIM!' _She thought happily and a small smile formed on her face. She liked that idea; already bound to her Vergil was something she had dreamt of for weeks. Elsa went to the storage room, still with that smile on her face.

Vergil was sifting through the different food items for them to prepare. They were a variety of food item here; different types of fruits and vegetables, fish, meat, wine, and many others. It was difficult to choose between so many options.

Elsa saw Vergil trying to think of a suitable lunch for them. She chuckled quietly at him; she didn't want anything elaborate just a nice filling stew would do for her and a chance to talk to Vergil about this whole 'mate' thing.

"Vergil, what are you looking for?" Elsa asked peering over his shoulders. She already had a dish in mind for lunch but she wanted Vergil's preferences also; because that's what mates do right, well, in the human world they do.

Vergil looked over his shoulders then back at the food items. "I'm looking for ingredients for a simple lunch. Nothing complex, just a simple but filling meal." Vergil said rubbing his chin

"Then how about a soup, instead." Elsa suggested. Vergil turned to her and smirked. She smirked as well, she knew that it was the exact same thing that he was thinking about but what kind of soup.

"Excellent. But what kind?" He asked and Elsa shrugged her shoulders in response. To be honest, she didn't plan this out; a soup was great but what type of soup. There were an abundance to choose from and it was already late afternoon and her tummy was growing impatient.

"Maybe we could make a broccoli cheddar soup." Vergil said and Elsa smiled and nodded in response. She like the sound of that, she never tried it before but it sounds delicious.

"Okay, what do we need?" Elsa asked as she went closer to the stored foods.

"A bunch of broccoli, onions, Worcestershire sauce, potatoes, flour, vegetable broth, cheddar, nutmeg, milk, black pepper, and scallions." Vergil listed down. He already most of it in the basket, the only thing missing was the milk, scallions, and potatoes.

"I'll get the rest Vergil. Meet you at the kitchen." Elsa called out and collected the remaining ingredients. Her mind kept wandering to the whole 'mate' thing. In essence, she was already Vergil's wife if she believed in demon law. Though she preferred it to be a proper ceremony, Vergil was a half-demon so laws on both sides applied to him. It made her wonder if he plans to marry her for real.

Her eyes shot up from what she had just thought. Marriage? Between Vergil and her? Well, she has been thinking about it and had no problems with it. _'Maybe a little bit longer.' _Elsa giggled mentally as she placed the last of the ingredients in the basket.

Elsa walked back to the kitchen and saw Vergil without his coat and were chopping the vegetables with practiced ease and precision. She felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of Vergil, once again, without his coat. With every movement, his muscles contracted; showing off their lean structure. Elsa bit her lip and could feel her core quivering in need.

She closed her eyes to control herself. _'Easy now, Elsa. We'll get there.' _She reminded herself, walked towards Vergil, and placed the basket next to him.

"So, how do we prepare it?" Elsa asked excitedly. To be able to work with Vergil in close proximity was both making her nervous and stimulating at the same time.

"I'll prepare the vegetables while you prepare a pot. Add in a small quantity of oil, set the heat to medium, and add these broccoli stems, onions, and potatoes. I'll help you when I'm done here." Vergil said and went back to other preparations.

Elsa nodded in understanding and removed her cape. She was not going to have it dirty, this was the only article of clothing she had; the rest was back at the other castle. She hung it in the coat rack next to Vergil's coat and went to fetch the pot.

Elsa placed a pot on the stove and added in a few drops of oil; she raised the fire's temperature to over medium heat like what Vergil said. After a about 30 seconds, she put in the broccoli stems, chopped onions, and diced potatoes into the pot and began to stir.

The smell alone was aromatic. The spiciness of the onion mixing with the scent of the oil was already delicious; she closed her eyes and enjoyed the aroma of the soon to be soup. _'It isn't even done and it already smells scrumptious.' _Elsa sighed as she continued to stir them in.

Vergil was done with the other ingredients and saw Elsa with her eyes closed and smelling what was in the pot. He smiled and shook his head at her; though he found it enticing to see her so enthralled in this, they still had to prepare lunch. After wiping his hands of the juices of the vegetable, he walked towards Elsa and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Smells delicious." He whispered to her ear, although he was referring to her and not what was in the pot. It was his devil talking not him; but he agreed to what it said she did smell delectable.

Elsa felt a chill run down her spine when he said those words. She could sense that there was a seductive message in it, and blushed slightly at him.

"It sure is, but you know what tastes better?" She asked sexily leaning her head to the side for Vergil to nibble and he did. A tiny moan found its way to the surface when she felt feather light kisses at the base of her neck; what Vergil was doing was driving her insane.

"What is, my queen?" Vergil asked before sucking in the area where the neck met the shoulder; making Elsa shiver and suck in a breath in pleasure.

'_Oh, he's good.' _Elsa thought still stirring the pot just barely; she was being pleasured by a certain demon, what would she do about it. Nothing, absolutely nothing; she wanted him now, but wanted it to be special so she opted to wait until nightfall, a decision easier said than done.

She suddenly turned around and kissed him ferociously on the lips. Vergil held in a growl from his devil for it was just enjoying their little game on who could break whom. He also wanted her now, his devil wanted to claim her now; but alas he could not, not at broad daylight that is.

When Elsa finished the kiss, she was breathing heavily. "Your lips." She said flirtatiously as she ran a finger over his jaw, and went back to stirring the pot with a sly smile.

Vergil smirked evilly at her from behind; he could take her right now and from what he had seen these past few days, she would even enjoy it. His devil was ready to pounce her and make her his, but he decided against it. Everything in him screamed to make Elsa his true mate but she put faith in him; she trusted him and that alone was reason enough to quell his urges, much to the chagrin of his devil. _'In time.'_

Vergil saw that it was about 7 minutes and it was time to add the flour. "Elsa, we have to add some flour to it, hold on." Vergil said and grabbed a fourth cup of flour and poured it into the pot. Flour spurted out and lightly covered their faces with it.

They just stood there for a second before Elsa burst into a giggling fit. "Nice going Vergil." She giggled and wiped the flour off her face.

Vergil rolled his eyes at her. _'Silly human.' _Vergil growled amusedly and was about to wipe the flour off but stopped when Elsa grabbed his hand.

"Let me do it." She said tenderly, grabbed a washcloth, and carefully washed the flour away from his face. She slowly cleaned the flour off and saw that Vergil had his eyes closed. Elsa smiled and kissed his nose when she was done. Vergil woke up and smiled at her.

"Thank you." He said and stirred the flour into the mix. After about two minutes, he put in the broth and handed Elsa the stirrer so he could prepare the next step.

"Where did you learn this recipe anyway, Vergil?" Elsa asked curiously at him. She wanted to know so she too could have some recipes to add to her cookbook.

"Mother used to cook us this when we were complete. She taught me this dish." Vergil said softly. Eva invented this special dish on her and Sparda's honeymoon; she has served this ever since. It was the most delicious meal he ever had so he asked her to teach him. Vergil was a quick learner so he caught on quickly with the steps.

"Oh." Elsa said regretting she asked the question. Vergil's family was still a touchy subject; she didn't mean to bring it up but she was curious is all.

Vergil saw that Elsa was a little down. _'Probably because of mother.' _Vergil thought and tried to find a way to cheer her up.

"Don't worry, Elsa, I'm sure she would be glad that her recipe would be finally put to use." He said kindly and saw Elsa gave him a tender smile and he smiled back at her in return.

"Do you think your family would've liked me?" Elsa asked nervously. She knew that his entire family was dead; she just wanted to know if they would have approved of her being Vergil's lover.

"I'm sure they would have. Mother would be talking to you nonstop about melting my ice, father would be pestering me about taking care of you, and Dante would just run his mouth about me getting a mate that was far more beautiful than his usual harem of women." Vergil said imagining it all happening if they were here. Eva would get to know Elsa even more, invite her for dinner and such. Sparda would tell him how proud he was with him finding the peace he desired for his sons. Dante would just be Dante; going on about what a beautiful woman Elsa was and start complaining that Vergil had a girl and he had none, Dante would never choose a woman to settle down with because he had so many already.

Elsa laughed at the sight of having to meet his family. She probably would be welcomed if they were alive. "Your brother is a womanizer, isn't he?" Elsa asked giggling. This Dante was surely his opposite when it came to personality; just like her and Anna.

"You have no idea. I lost count on how many women he had over the years, lost count at 50." Vergil chuckled the memory of seeing his brother walking into his office with a girl, sometimes five at a time. He would have his fun with them and then boot them out as if nothing happened. It disgusted Vergil that Dante treated women like play things; Vergil may have a cold heart but he would never use or take a woman's honor away from her. He had too much respect for them because his mother was a woman.

"Damn, I'm glad you turned out better than him." Elsa said fondly and Vergil chuckled in response.

Vergil took out a saucepan and placed it on the stove, next to the pot. He poured a half cup of water in and the florets of broccoli, and set the heat to a boil. He stirred the vegetable until they were bright green and crisp tender, and covered the saucepan and waited for a few more minutes.

Elsa enjoyed the closeness between them and playfully nudged her hip to Vergil's. Vergil took notice of this and nudged her with his hips; this went on for a few seconds before they called a truce and Elsa placed her head on his shoulder and sighed happily, as they waited for the vegetables to be tender.

They sat on the table and enjoyed silence; the only sound that could be heard was the slow boil of broth and water, and their slow and steady breathing.

After a couple of minutes Vergil figured it was time to mix the vegetables and broth. "Come on Elsa, it's time for lunch." He said helping Elsa off the table by holding her at her waist.

Elsa giggled at this. "Finally, I'm starved." Elsa said and they went to the boiling pots and pans, and waited patiently for Vergil's next instructions.

"Go get the nutmeg, cheddar, and milk, scallions, and Worcestershire sauce. I'll mix them together and then we can have lunch." Vergil said and Elsa went to get the final ingredient for the broccoli cheddar soup.

Vergil mixed the broth with the vegetable and stirred them so the flavors may combine equally. The soup already smelled heavenly and would only get more aromatic once the final pieces were in place.

"I got them." Elsa called out and placed the remaining food items at the counter so they could mix them together. Vergil smiled at her and motioned her to come closer. Elsa came and Vergil hand her the nutmeg.

"You can do the honors in putting the rest." Vergil said and guided Elsa towards the pot. Elsa smiled greatly at him and dumped the nutmeg in along with the milk, Worcestershire sauce, and cheddar.

They both mixed them in with both hands on the stirrer and the soup began to take at creamy texture once the milk and cheddar were fully infused with the soup. They smiled at the result of their hard work; the smell was intoxicating and the soup looked like it was a first class gourmet meal that they couldn't wait to savor.

"I can't wait to taste our little soup. It was made by us after all." Elsa sighed as she sniffed their lunch. _'Mm, I can already taste it.' _

"Yes, now let's serve this up." Vergil said grabbing two bowls from the cabinet and placing them on the counter. Elsa watched carefully as Vergil served them their lunch.

Vergil scooped up the creamy soup and Elsa could smell it even from all the way across the room and it felt divine. She could only imagine the explosion of flavors once it entered her mouth. Vergil then garnished the soup with scallions and seasoned them with salt and pepper; it was done, their lunch was served.

Elsa and Vergil went to the dining room where they ate their jointly made lunch. Elsa said her prayer as Vergil just waited for her to finish. Vergil was a demon, religion and him didn't go well together.

Once Elsa finished her prayer, they each took a spoonful of their soup. Once Elsa got a taste of her soup, she felt like her taste buds were on a trip to cloud nine.

"Oh my god, Vergil, this is amazing!" Elsa squealed and took another spoonful of the broccoli cheddar making her let out a moan of delight.

Vergil just smiled at her reaction to their cooking and took a spoonful himself. The taste reminded him of his old life; the time when Eva was teaching him how to cook something like this. He closed his eyes and savored the flavor.

"It should be. _We _made it after all." Vergil said as he took a sip of his wine.

Elsa smiled at Vergil for what he said. Not one made this soup by themselves, they did it together. She and Vergil made this delicious meal together and she enjoyed every second of it. As they were making it, they teased and played with each other like they were truly at ease with one another. Elsa looked back and saw that she had a grand time when she spent it with Vergil, as it was these past weeks; whenever she was with Vergil, Elsa felt the happiest, it was indescribable to be with the one you loved.

"That we did, that we did." Elsa said quietly and looked down at the dish they created together and to Vergil. She could never have done this without him, she could never plan a life without him. Elsa felt a tear about to escape and quickly blinked it away. _'No, no tears today.'_ She said to herself.

When they finished their lunch, both were extremely satisfied with the fruits of their labor. The soup proved to be a superb dish to either of them as they sat on their chairs; Elsa rested her head on Vergil's shoulder and sighed contently.

"We should clean up." Vergil suggested. Elsa nodded and grabbed her bowl as Vergil did the same and placed the soiled china into the sink and quickly washed them.

After the dishes were cleaned and stored away, Vergil grabbed his coat and Elsa's cape from the rack and handed Elsa her cape.

"Thank you, Vergil." Elsa said smiling and Vergil smiled back at her. They put their articles on and walked around some more. Not really caring where they end up, for all Elsa and Vergil were concerned the tour was over.

"We should get the horses to somewhere they can rest before they freeze to death." Elsa said looking at Vergil. The temperature may be tolerable now in the afternoon but at night, it drops to sub zero; their horses wouldn't survive.

"Of course, but your castle doesn't have a stable." Vergil pointed out. He knew that horses can tolerate low temperatures for a short time, but Cobalt and Belial would surely perish if left out in the cold for too long.

"No, not yet anyways." Elsa giggled and dragged Vergil out the door. The Dark Slayer was amazed that a mere human could drag him around and not get punished for it; but there was a difference. Elsa was his mate and lover so she was permitted to do so, in a manner.

When they got outside, they found their horses lying on the ground apparently sleeping. Elsa and Vergil shook their respective horses gently awake and when they did, Cobalt and Belial stood up groggily.

"Have a nice sleep, girl?" Elsa cooed at her mare. Cobalt snorted and nodded her head happily; Elsa smiled and kissed her nose, and ruffled her mane.

Vergil said nothing to Belial, only patting his head and rubbing his sides. Seeing Elsa interact with her mare was motherly like; she would make a good mother if she wanted any children. He never did on plan on having a family; hell, he didn't even see that he would fall in love.

"So, where do you plan on letting them sleep properly?" Vergil asked and Elsa gave Cobalt's reins to him and gave him a sly smirk. He knew that smirk; she was planning something but what.

"You'll see." Elsa said and walked right next to the castle and turned towards Vergil. Vergil already knew what she was going to do and gave her an encouraging nod, and Elsa smiled gratefully at him.

Taking a deep breath, she concentrated her power to create a stable and planted her foot down. Ice began to spread and form into a stable; columns sprouted out and climbed high, ice crystals formed between them and solidified into walls and the roof.

Vergil saw this happening and was pleased that Elsa could create such fine-looking structures at a whim. Elsa motioned for him to enter and he did. The inside of the stable was simple; only fit for their horses to occupy.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, now what?" Elsa asked as she led her mare to a pen where she could rest up.

"What about heat and food." Vergil said and opened a pen for his dark stallion to enter. He realized that their horses haven't ate lunch yet and they had no sources of warmth. It was one thing to have shelter in the cold; but what good is it if it didn't have heat and food.

Elsa got worried. They didn't have any hay for them to eat, and she overlooked that there was no fire here. "Oh, I haven't thought about that. We don't have any firewood and hay; what do we do?" Elsa asked worriedly.

Vergil chuckled at her anxiety. _'Time to show her _my_ power.' _He thought as he closed Belial's pen. He had thought about it from the beginning and was prepared to provide their horses feeds and a nice fire.

"Do not worry. I got it under control." Vergil said and walked towards Elsa at the center.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at him. _'Did he bring hay with him? No, can't be it; but what?' _She knew that Vergil's demonic power was vast but she didn't know the full extent. All in all, Elsa was curious; she wanted to know what Vergil was capable of.

"Okay." Elsa smiled at him and took a step back.

Vergil waved his hand and sparkles rained down to the ice. When the sparkles touched the ground, they morphed into about 10 bundles of hay. He snapped his fingers and out from the ground, a decent fire was raging. Vergil smirked at his work and looked at an amazed Elsa. _'Hmm, and you thought your powers were incredible.'_

Elsa looked at the hay, fire, and then at Vergil, who had a smirk on his face, with wide eyes. _'Did he just, did that fire- wow' _Elsa stuttered mentally. She never knew that Vergil could create things out of thin air and was absolutely astounded.

"H-how…" Elsa began; she was still processing what Vergil just did.

Vergil chuckled at her astonished stare and shook his head. "Powerful devils can craft things out of thin air; be it materials or other demons." Vergil explained casually and put two bundles of hay in both Belial and Cobalt's pen, and went towards Elsa.

Elsa watched as their horses feast greedily at the hay and smiled. "Devil?" Elsa asked and gave Vergil's hand a loving squeeze.

"Devils are a subspecies of demons. Devils rule over the demon world like lords." Vergil explained. Devils did rule over the demon world and even though they were still demons, they were a special breed. Devils were more powerful, more intelligent than ordinary demons.

"So you're a devil?" Elsa asked as she wrapped her arm around his waist. _'Devil, huh? Well, it's certainly better than demon.' _Elsa giggled mentally. Devil sounds more appealing than demon, anyway.

"Yes, I am. Does it bother you?" Vergil responded sexily and snaked his arms to hold her hip. He could feel Elsa heating up at his touch and smirked inwardly; he gave her a small squeeze at her hips and she sucked in a breath and moaned.

"V-vergil, n-not now." Elsa said shakily and placed her hands on his chiseled chest. Even though she said that this wasn't the right time, she was just begging Vergil to not listen to her. The earlier decision she made that she would wait until night was getting harder and harder to do with every passing second she was with Vergil; especially if they were teasing each other like this.

"As you wish, my queen." Vergil growled into her ear and licked the shell of her ear. His body, mind, and devil were screaming and clawing at him to finally claim her; lord knows he desired it but Elsa was not ready. Well, she _is _ready, she was practically oozing with lust; but she said she wasn't ready yet. As much as he wanted to finally relieve all the carnal desires he rejected over the years, Vergil honored her request and withdrew his advances for now.

Elsa had to bite her lips so she couldn't make any sound that could fuel her own desires. She was just hating herself when she made the promise that she would wait until dark so they could have their special night. Thanks to them being alone with no one but them, Elsa was having a very very**VERY **hard time keeping her hormones in check.

Vergil gave her a light kiss on the nose and then went out of the stables and into the castle. Elsa's heart was pounding in her chest; she could literally feel the force of the beat. Vergil was just too much to resist and she was amazed that he could keep his desires in check. She felt a wetness between her legs and blushed embarrassingly.

'_Goddamn him, why does he always have to be so sexy and such a gentleman all the time?' _Elsa groaned at herself. She was seductive and so was Vergil; they were practically equals at everything, except for combat for obvious reasons.

Cobalt and Belial neighed at her as if saying that she go to Vergil and get on with it already. Elsa rolled her eyes at them and proceeded to search for Vergil in the castle.

"Vergil? Vergil?" Elsa called out but got no response when she entered the castle. _'Where did he go?' _Elsa asked herself and went around the castle more.

She went to the dining room and he wasn't there. She went to the kitchen and he wasn't there as well. Elsa was beginning to wonder where else he could be. "Vergil isn't in the dining room nor the kitchen, so that only leaves the-" It hit Elsa like an avalanche. He was in the library. Why she didn't begin there was beyond her but there was no time to dwell on that; she had a handsome devil to attend to.

Elsa entered the library and low and behold, Vergil was there. He was sitting at the couch and reading a book, he had Yamato on the coffee table; the book he's reading must be good if he hadn't sensed her coming.

Walking slowly, Elsa crept over to the couch hoping to surprise Vergil. When she was about to jump him, he spoke that she jumped to.

"Finally found me, have you?" Vergil asked coolly and turned to the next page of his book.

Elsa somehow expected that to happen, laughed softly, and sat beside Vergil. "What are you reading?" Elsa asked curiously.

"The book you gave me; very interesting." Vergil responded without even looking away from his readings. The book had contents that was reminiscent to him; the man lost everything just like he did, but found love and acceptance from a woman just like Vergil did.

"Oh? How is it?" Elsa asked as she peered over to see what chapter he was in. It surprised her that Vergil was in chapter 5 in such a limited span of time. _'He's a fast reader.' _She commented.

"Good, very good." Vergil said and continued reading alongside Elsa. For some reason, he felt a little sleepy. That little show he put wasn't at all taxing at his strength, it didn't even qualify as a feat; but he just felt tired all of a sudden.

Elsa too felt sleepy, maybe it was from making that stable or because she was with Vergil; she didn't know, all she knew was that she was tired. Elsa yawned and laid her head on Vergil's lap.

Vergil gazed down at her and chuckled quietly. _'I guess she is as drowsy as I am.' _Vergil thought as he closed his book and set it aside. Its content was interesting but there was one story that he would gladly watch and enact, and that was _their _story.

Vergil gently caressed Elsa's head and stroked her blonde hair. She gave him a sleepy smile and raised her hand up to touch his face. He leaned down to her hand and let her stroke his face. Vergil kissed the palm of her hand and he tucked a stray lock of her away from her drooping angelic eyes.

Vergil's eyes were also feeling a little heavy but fought off the tiredness and continued to lull his Elsa to sleep. Elsa ran her hand across Vergil's jaw and slowly down his chest, making him let out a tired growl. She smiled and withdrew her hand; she was so sleepy now, from all of Vergil's tender touches, the silence of the room, and the dimness of the light.

Elsa nuzzled into Vergil's toned stomach and let out a content sigh. "I love you, Vergil." She said before falling into a deep but happy sleep with a small smile gracing her red lips.

Vergil still continued his caresses of Elsa's hair until he was sure that she was fully asleep. With every stroke, he could hear her purr softly in delight and snuggle up closer to him. Vergil smiled groggily at her; sleep was imminent now. He removed his hand from her head and interlocked his fingers with Elsa's.

"I love you too, my snow queen." Vergil said quietly, leaning his head back on the cushions and falling into a dreamless sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anna stood there in the castle balcony wondering and worrying about Elsa and Vergil. _'Where could they have gone to? It's not like her to go off like this, that's more like me, but still. I hope they're all right.' _Anna thought and hugged herself.

Elsa wasn't one to wander off and though Anna is somewhat relieved that her sister is getting more accustomed to the outside world, she couldn't help but worry.

"Still worrying about them, I see." A gruff voice said and two muscular arms snaked their way onto Anna's waist.

"Yeah, it's been 3 hours, Kristoff, what if something bad happens to her." Anna said worriedly. Elsa had control over snow and ice but that could only go so far to defend herself. At a distance, she stood a chance; but close quarters combat was where Elsa was most vulnerable.

Kristoff too worried about her but not as much as Anna did. For one thing, she had one hell of a boyfriend as her protector and lover; and two, that said lover happens to have star doohickeys that could heal wounds in an instant.

"Anna, you know Elsa's safe with Vergil. You said it yourself that they were by far scariest thing you've seen when they glared at you when you waked them up-" Kristoff said before Anna cut in.

"Your fault, by the way." Anna grumbled. She still hasn't forgotten that it was her _dear_ fiancé that got her in that spot in the first place.

Kristoff rolled his eyes at her. _'Damn she can hold a grudge.' _He groaned and bit her neck, making Anna moan in painful pleasure.

"You're not gonna let me live that down, are ya'?" Kristoff groaned and sucked on her neck rather hard.

"N-no, not until t-they g-et back." Anna sighed as Kristoff sucked on her neck still. In truth, she had already forgiven him for that, she couldn't be mad at him even if she tried, she just wanted the kicks with it.

"I'll have to fix that, but seriously." Kristoff turned Anna over to face him. "Elsa and Vergil are safe. Only a madman would have the guts to go up against them." Kristoff chuckled and Anna gave out a small laugh.

They both knew that Elsa and Vergil made a dangerous combination. Elsa can control and Vergil _is _ice; coupled with Vergil's superior fighting skills and Elsa's mastery over magic, they were a force not to be taken lightly.

"I guess you're right, but where could they have run off to?" Anna asked as they stood in the balcony enjoying the last of the summer sun. It was June and autumn was only a few short months away, their wedding was only a few short months away.

"Maybe up in her Ice Castle, I don't know." Kristoff said offhandedly. Quite frankly, he didn't care where they were as long as Elsa and Vergil were safe. Elsa's Ice Castle was like her retreat, to get away from all the stress so it would make sense that they go there.

Kristoff saw the look on Anna's face and instantly knew what she was planning: she was going up to the Ice Castle. "Oh no you don't, you are _not_ marching over there." Kristoff said firmly. He saw the look on Elsa and Vergil's face and they were murderous. If she tried something like that again, he won't have a wife to have children with.

"Aw c'mon, Kristoff, we're just gonna go there and pay them a visit." Anna said like a child trying to convince her parents to go eat some ice cream when they said no.

"And risk being frozen by Elsa and decapitated by Vergil? No, thanks." Kristoff said turning his back towards her with arms crossed. He loved his life, thank you very much, and he'll love it even more when he and Anna were married; but if they go to them and stumble upon something that should remain behind closed doors, God save their doomed souls.

Anna sighed and looked down at her feet. She knew her feistiness would get her into a lot of trouble and meddling with Vergil's and Elsa's personal lives were just too great a risk. Elsa would show mercy towards her, but Vergil would just plain slice her in two.

Anna went to Kristoff and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry, Kristoff, but you know we worry about each other and I haven't gone all day without Elsa here. Forgive me?" Anna asked and nuzzled her cheeks into Kristoff's muscular back.

Kristoff sighed and turned to face Anna. "I'm sorry too, it's just I don't want to barge into their space and snoop around on what they do when they're alone. Elsa may have teased us but she never did barge in on us so why not give them that." Kristoff reasoned.

Elsa never did oppose nor tore them apart, she just let them be; she let their relationship grow and Kristoff just thought that, with Elsa now having someone to love her, him and Anna should give her that right of privacy and freedom.

Anna nodded in understanding. She never thought about it like that. Yes, Elsa had teased them about their little escapades at night, but never in their time together that she barged in the door and saw something that was embarrassing to both of them. Elsa had given them the freedom and privacy, her sister had bestowed her that; so why can't she do the same for Elsa.

"You're right. We should let them be; it's the least we could do for them." Anna said solemnly. She was ashamed of herself that she was just planning to invade their alone time; it just felt wrong.

"Yeah, and we both know what will happen to us if Vergil finds out." Kristoff chuckled and Anna did as well as they walked to the library to go about with the guest list.

"We'd be skewered, roasted, and fed to the cannibals." They both laughed at what Anna said. As gruesome and brutal as it was, that would probably be their fate if Vergil saw fit.

"Well, we probably have to attend to the guest list so let's get this done so we can have more time for fun." Kristoff said seductively and Anna smirked sexily at what he was suggesting.

"Ooh la la." Anna moaned and kissed him on the neck. She couldn't wait to finish the guest list and move on to the very fun, very pleasurable part of their day.


	13. Chapter 13 - A Night To Remember

_**Before I go on, let me just say that this is where things get a little, well, "steamy". Yeah, for all of you guys that don't know what I'm talking, this chapter is a lemon. This my first lemon so tell me how it goes. Oh and one more thing I do not, I repeat, I do not own Devil May Cry or Frozen; never have, never will. The only things I own are my OC's and the story. I don't wanna be sued by Disney or anyone about this. Read and Review. On with the story!**_

**Chapter Thirteen – A Night To Remember**

"_Ooh la la."_

Elsa woke up from her wonderful slumber and smiled. She had a good rest, mostly in part of her very special pillow. She snuggled up closer to Vergil but found that she was snuggling with the couch cushion. Groggily, she opened her eyes and found that Vergil was nowhere in sight.

Elsa sat up rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. "Vergil?" She called out but she got no response from her beloved.

'_Where could he have gone to?' _Elsa asked and got up from the couched and starched her stiff limbs and back. When she was done, she saw a neatly folded paper with a crimson red rose attached to it and with 'My Love' written on it. Elsa giggled and smiled warmly at the letter.

'_He can sure be the flatterer.'_ Elsa thought warmly, took the letter, and read it.

"_Dearest Elsa,_

_ My sincerest apologies, my queen; I know that you were expecting to wake up with me by your side. I wanted so desperately to see your beautiful face when you awake from your sleep but I had something far more appealing to both of us. I prepared a little game for you to figure out, the prize of which will be a surprise but I am sure you will most certainly enjoy it. Your first clue is this: 'Only a true master may tame, only a true believer may follow.' Good luck my beloved Elsa. _

_Your beloved demon,  
>Vergil"<em>

Elsa held the letter close to her heart and smiled at what Vergil had in stored for both of them. She was looking forward to it but her Dark Slayer decided to test her intelligence, wit, and patience while he was at it. _'Whatever you are planning Vergil, I like it.' _Elsa purred mentally.

She went over to her first clue. _'Only a true master may tame, only a true believer may follow.' _She had to admit, Vergil could give anyone headaches with all of his cryptic puzzles, she herself included.

"Only a master may tame, only a believer may follow…" Elsa repeated out loud as she got her mind working overtime. She went to the lobby where she began to pace back in forth, trying to figure what the clue meant.

"A master may tame…perhaps he's referring to me being the queen." Elsa said and began to process her conclusion. "No, that can't be it. A queen may lead but the people are their own." She said and began to pace again.

"Maybe it's not me being queen at all. There is the word tame, so maybe the master he is referring to own an animal of some sort, a pet. A pet!" Elsa said; it all clicked in place. "The only animals here are our horses Cobalt, and Belial. We are their masters and they follow our command! That's it!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

Her triumph was hard-fought; it took her about 10 minutes of pacing and brainstorming to figure it out but it was worth it. She was enjoying their little game of wits and was already hyped for the next.

She went outside and found that the sun was already setting. _'I must've been out for quite some time.' _Elsa thought as she walked to the stables. When she entered the stables, she saw that it was decorated with a numerous colored stones with the light reflecting off it and giving the stables a bright show of rainbow effects.

Elsa was mesmerized with the astounding work of Vergil put into this and just so she could be more compelled to finish their games. With renewed vigor, she searched for the next letter in the stable with no luck. It was until Belial and Cobalt neighed to get her attention and motioned their heads to the center of the room where the letter hung below the stones.

"Thank you, guys." Elsa cooed at them and the horses snorted in appreciation. Elsa took hold of the letter from its bonds and opened it. It read:

"_Beloved Elsa,_

_ I suspect that you have succeeded in deciphering the first clue and for that, I extend my heartfelt congratulations to you. You are one step closer to your prize, my snow angel and I hope that the next clue will be just as easy for you. 'As a teacher may school, and a student may learn; it is what they make as one that is truly yearned.' Have fun, I await you appearance._

_Yours truly,  
>Vergil"<em>

Elsa tucked the letter into her hand and gave the horses a grateful pat on the head which they accepted warmly. Elsa smiled and went back to the lobby where she began to dwell on her next clue. This was different from the first one. While the first was easier, this was a lot trickier to figure out; the kind of challenge that Elsa desired.

A teacher may school. A student may learn. The thing they produce is yearned. "Hmm, interestingly difficult." Elsa mumbled as she sat down on the stairs trying to decipher Vergil's challenging clues.

'_Vergil truly has a talent for these things' _Elsa growled. She was loving this but it was hard to figure out. Her head hurt during the first, she was going insane with this one.

"Maybe it was someone who taught us what we know." She said aloud but as soon as she said that, she shook her head dismissively.

"No. I don't think that's it." Elsa muttered. She didn't know who thought him his skills and doubted that he knows who taught her what she knows.

After five agonizing and frustrating minutes, she let out an agitated groan. "Dammit, Vergil. You're the only one who could give me a headache like this." Elsa grumbled and got up from her seated position. Vergil's game was most interesting but the level of difficulty was maddening.

She went out to get some cool fresh air and to clear her mind. _'Maybe some time outside may clear my thoughts and would help.' _Elsa thought and sighed as the mountain breeze hit her swiftly. She controlled ice so the cold never did cause her any discomfort.

Then a thought hit her mind. "What if the answer was in the question the whole time; I didn't just look hard enough." Elsa said and took out the letter.

'_As a teacher may school, and a student may learn; it is what they make as one that is truly yearned.' _Elsa began to peer into it a little harder than before.

"A teacher may school, a student may learn, it is what they make as one that is truly yearned. Vergil hasn't taught me anything and I didn't teach him anything either. What could this mean?" She asked herself.

She knows the answer was staring right at her just hidden somewhere. "What if Vergil already told me what he was taught?" She said then a memory hit her, _'Mother used to cook us this when we were complete. She taught me this dish.' _

"That's it! The broccoli cheddar soup we made; his mother was his teacher and he was the student, only now he was the teacher and I was the student. We made the soup together and we yearned it so." Elsa concluded and ran full speed to the kitchen with a smile on her face.

The clue was the soup they made. Vergil instructed Elsa to prepare what she was told and in essence was teaching her the steps already. The broccoli cheddar soup was the end result and both couldn't wait to taste it; it was yearned for.

Elsa entered the kitchen and searched for the next letter. With the last one she figured out, she could probably solve a murder case if she wanted to. Her search led her to the storage room where in the basket of apples lay the letter with a blue ribbon attached to it.

"Vergil, you're such a romantic." Elsa giggled and took the letter. She removed the ribbon and read the letter. It read:

"_My Elsa,_

_ It would seem that you have accomplished my little game for you and you are just ecstatic about the prize ahead. Come to the dining room, you may find me there; I believe that what you will see will leave you speechless. _

_ Devilishly yours,  
>Vergil"<em>

Once Elsa was finished reading the letter she bolted to the dining room with as much speed as her legs and heels would allow. She had done it; she cracked Vergil's cryptic messages and though they were only two, they were difficult as hell.

'_With the difficulty of these questions, he'll have something special in stored.'_ Elsa as she rounded the corner. Vergil was capable of many things and Elsa was expecting unique about this.

When Elsa entered the dining room, she gasped and put her hands to her mouth in awed surprise. The dining room was dimly lit with the only light coming from the chandelier that gave put a romantic glimmer of different colors. The table was lightly covered with rose petals and there was a candelabrum in the middle with scented candles that gave put an aroma of soothing lavender.

She saw Vergil standing there with his hands behind his back and a smile on his face. Still stunned from the atmosphere of the dining room, Elsa walked towards Vergil with teary eyes.

"D-did you do this?" Elsa asked, gazing deep into Vergil's icy eyes. She couldn't believe that he went to all this trouble for her.

"Yes; only the best for my mate." He said warmly.

When Vergil woke up from his deep sleep, he saw Elsa snuggling close to him. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, so innocent. He smiled gently at her sleeping form and stroked her soft luscious hair.

_'For the first time, I am finally free. Free to live. No longer am I bound to hate and vengeance. Because of her, I am free.' _Vergil thought to himself and heard Elsa let out a small hum. Because of this human, he was now free; because of his Elsa, he could now have the life his father once had. Vergil couldn't even begin on how to thank her. What she did for him was beyond any sort of reward, but he had to show her how he appreciated and loved her - his angel.

An idea hit him, why not give her a wonderful dinner? She would surely enjoy it but she must find it so he devised a plan that would test Elsa's mind and wit. A game that she would enjoy in and give her an idea of how important she was to Vergil.

With great care, he removed himself from Elsa. He wanted so badly to see her cerulean eyes open slowly and see her smile once she saw him, but he could not for he had a surprise for her.

He kissed the top of her head tenderly and Elsa gave a sleepy smile when she felt Vergil's lips touch her skin. Vergil then stood up to prepare the surprise for his beloved mate.

Elsa could feel the tears escaping her eyes. She, never in her entire life, experienced something quite like this. Vergil had pitted her in a battle of wits and when she figured it out, he surprised her even more with a very beautiful, very romantic dinner.

"Vergil..." Elsa said softly as she hugged him tight and cried softly on his chest. What did she do to deserve such a devil? All her life, she was shy, never fit in with the crowd, never believed in loved; but this, him, Elsa didn't know what to say.

Even though Vergil was a demon, the vilest creatures in existence, he was capable of emotions. Love, kindness, he was capable of; it was only locked away under years of pain and misery. When she thought about it, what did she do to deserve him?

Elsa looked up at Vergil and smiled weakly but not sadly. No one, not even Anna had done this for her. "Why?" She asked, her voice more like a squeak rather than an audible sound.

Vergil cupped Elsa's watery cheeks and wiped away the stray tears that had fallen from her cerulean eyes. "What you have done for me is beyond all measure." He said, still holding her in place. "You, Elsa, have showed me there is more to this life and world than just power. For the first time since my family was purged, I can finally be happy; no amount of thanks may repay for what you did to me, but I can try." Vergil said.

Not knowing what to say, Elsa just kissed him lightly on the lips. For as long as she could remember, Elsa thought that she was the one who needed saving. Now, it appears that she has saved a wayward devil from his own wrath; but was that the end? No, Elsa did save Vergil, but he also saved her from a life of loneliness and misery.

Vergil did not say anything more and just held Elsa close. What he wanted and needed to say were already said, there was no more need to follow then up further with meaningless words.

"We had better go and eat the dinner I have prepared. It took me a great deal of time to make it and I will not see it go to waste." He said and led Elsa to her chair.

Elsa giggled as he held her chair for her to sit in. _'Yeah, he's a gentleman alright.' _She thought and took her seat. The meal was before her looked very delicious and very well prepared. A fillet of fish marinated with lemons, garlic and rosemary, glazed with a small amount of honey, with a side of steamed asparagus. There was a Caesar salad to go with it and a bottle of the finest wine for poured into each wine glass.

"You went to a lot of trouble for this, haven't you?" Elsa said, observing that the dinner was finely made.

"Surprisingly, not at all. The only thing that hindered me was time, but I presume that was an incorrect assumption on my part." Vergil replied as Elsa took a bite of the fish. She hummed in delight of his meal and Vergil inwardly smirked and took a bite himself.

"When you thought about your little game, did I figure it out in your estimated time or was I too slow?" Elsa asked and looked at Vergil expecting an answer.

Vergil took a sip of wine and gazed at her with serious eyes that made Elsa a little nervous. _'Was I too slow?' _Elsa thought anxiously. She couldn't blame herself if she took too long; his clues were really hard.

"To tell you the truth, I expected you to take longer. You please me once again." He said coolly and saw Elsa brighten up at what he said. He expected Elsa to take longer; with all of his vague use of words; he estimated that Elsa would have taken at least thirty minutes or an hour to make sense of it, not a little over twenty-five minutes.

Elsa smiled warmly at Vergil and went back to her meal. _'I guess I can impress him.' _She thought, thrilled that she took a lot less time than what Vergil had predicted.

After their meal, they washed and stored the dishes away, and moved around the castle some more. They just walked until either they were bored with the moving or from tiredness; since they just woke up a few hours ago, fatigue would come in the later.

"I bet Anna is just worried sick right about now." Elsa chuckled fondly as they stood on the balcony, overlooking the lights of Arendelle and the wilderness below.

"Yes, she would be, but what is there to be afraid of, my queen?" Vergil said and stood there with him using Yamato as a cane. He was a powerful devil, what could he possibly be worried about.

Elsa shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, maybe being in a castle alone with a handsome devil with a heart colder than ice." She said seductively and wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

"That _is_ a dangerous situation. Pray tell of this certain devil." Vergil said as he wrapped his other arm around her waist but not before teleporting Yamato in his keep-dimension.

"This devil is a tricky one. He has amazing power and might. Cares for no one except for himself and the ones he calls friends. And has a human for a lover." She said softly as Elsa ran her finger starting from his jaw line, down his neck, and ending at his chest. Vergil had to stop a needful growl from escaping.

"He surely is. I can't let him anywhere near you, now can I?" Vergil said and began to move his hands southward to her hips. As he was tantalizingly sliding his hands over her body, Elsa's heart and mind was racing uncontrollably.

"T-hat may be a p-problem, b-because that certain devil h-happens to be mmmy lover as well." Elsa moaned.

Vergil was just enjoying this; feeling her squirm at his touch, and he wasn't even trying, was really not helping his self-control.

"Then he must be doing something like this." Vergil said in a deep tone then began to nibble and suck on her neck. Elsa knew that Vergil could leave noticeable marks but for tonight, she did not care.

All restraints were off, all the waiting was done; they both know what they wanted, and they were sure as hell going to get it. Vergil always got what he wanted and tonight he wanted his mate.

Elsa gasped when Vergil lightly bit her neck, it was painful but oh so pleasurable. _'I've waited all day, now there's no more waiting; but why do I feel so scared.' _She thought. Elsa wanted and needed Vergil now but this was her first time she will ever sleep with a man – or demon.

Anna had once confided with Elsa the first time she and Kristoff made love. From Anna's words, it was so _very_ painful. It scared Elsa that what they were about to do would cause pain but she guessed that it will only be for a moment.

Vergil moved his assault to Elsa's jaw line where he trailed sweet kisses. He deliberately left her lips untouched for the Dark Slayer wanted the Snow Queen to beg him to kiss her lips. Even though he loved his mate so, Vergil still had a thing for hearing others beg.

'_Two can play at this game, Vergil' _Elsa growled impatiently that he was still not kissing her lips. Elsa knew that Vergil was toying with her and she wasn't about to let that happen.

She placed her hands on his chest and slowly pushed his coat off him. Vergil knew where this was now going and let her have her fun as well; he was curious to see if his mate could pleasure him as he pleasured her.

With an audible thud, Vergil's coat was off, leaving him in only his black vest. Elsa could now feel his muscles reverberating in his body; she felt an all too familiar tingle in her core but this one was stronger than before.

Teasingly, she grazed her nails on Vergil's ivory skin, lightly scratching but eliciting a degree of pleasure in Vergil. Knowing that he wanted more, Elsa pressed her nails even deeper and Vergil let out a groan; Elsa smirked, music to her ears. But she wasn't done. Elsa began her own barrage of kisses as she attacked Vergil's sensitive spot: the chink in his armor.

She sucked on that spot vigorously that made Vergil let out a demonic growl. _'This human continues to surprise me.' _He thought and finally moved his hands to her ass and squeezed it teasingly.

Elsa's eyes shot open and let out an erotic moan. "Hmm, I suggest we should take this inside, Sir Vergil." She said shakily and then let out a groan when Vergil groped her even more. _'Damn, this is going to be fun.' _

Vergil took the hint and smirked evilly at her. "As you wish, my queen." He said playfully dark and scooped Elsa up bridal style. _'I have plans for you, Elsa' _Indeed, he had plans. Vergil has been waiting for the right moment and now was the best time he could ever get.

Elsa and Vergil entered her bedroom and Vergil placed her on the bed. He finally kissed her on the lips, much to Elsa's happiness and pleasure. There was absolutely nothing holding them back now.

"Vergil…wait." Elsa managed to gasp out.

Vergil heard her small voice and turned his focus to her eyes. "What is it?" He said, clearly his devil was growing impatient but he managed to control it.

Elsa took deep breaths to calm her nerves. _'Okay, I want him, but I need to know if he wants this too.' _Elsa had to make sure that Vergil wanted her just as much as she wanted him. She cared about him now, and she wouldn't do this without him saying that he didn't want this.

She tentatively placed her cool hands on his face. "Do…do you want this?" Elsa asked softly.

Vergil stopped in his caresses and stared at her coldly. Did she just doubt his desires for her? Did she question his want to make her his?

Elsa noticed that his demeanor had become cold like when they first met. She could feel Vergil's eyes once again held ice and flinched away her hands, clearly startled at his reaction.

Vergil continued to coldly stare at her frightened form beneath him. _'Why did she ask that question? Perhaps, she is afraid of being with a demon; or is it something more.' _Vergil thought. He saw that Elsa flinched away but did not cease his cold stare.

"You are still uncertain about this, I see." He said plainly, as if it was nothing to him; even though he was angered about this, he didn't let it boil to the surface.

Elsa shuddered at his icy tone and instantly regretted her question. "N-no Vergil, not that. It's just I want to know if you want this as much as I do." She asked keeping her gaze away from him. She knew what she signed up for when she wanted to become Vergil's lover but he still had ice in his soul; ice that may never melt.

Vergil's stare softened slightly. "Of course I do. You are my mate Elsa and I intend to make you mine." Vergil said firmly, moving her head to face him. She looked close to tears and Vergil sighed inwardly.

Elsa was still afraid of his statement, but managed a small smile at him. "As do I, I was only asking." She giggled. Though Elsa was a little jumpy, she still managed to make the most of it.

Vergil gave a smirk her way. "Hmm, anything else you want to ask me?" He asked purposely but playfully dark and slowly slid his hands down the middle of her chest; giving her breasts a small fondling.

Elsa sucked in a breath, happy that they were back to the way things were. "Only one." Elsa moaned at his touch. She sat up and Vergil did the same.

"And what is that, my queen?" Vergil asked before Elsa tackled him down. He was a little surprised but shook it off and smirked at her.

Elsa was now on top of him with her legs straddling either side of him. She had an alluring grin on her face as she pulled her hair out of its braid, letting it flow with a shake of her head. Vergil and his devil, but mostly his devil, were just licking their lips at the succulent angel that was on top of him.

"Where were we?" Elsa asked softly as she ran a finger down Vergil's chest and ending at the base of his vest. Vergil was just loving her little show. _'Show me what you got, Elsa.' _

Elsa took the chance to tease him and leaned down at his face. He had a blank expression but his eyes betrayed him. Elsa cold see that he was just daring her to continue in his eyes. She chuckled mentally and gave it to him.

Elsa trailed her tongue across his jaw and down his neck. She swirled her tongue where his Adam's apple was and kissed it ever so slightly. Vergil let out a quiet growl from the pit of his stomach and Elsa heard it. _'Oooh, my dear devil has a ticklish side.' _She giggled.

'_This human is just enjoying herself, isn't she?" _Vergil grumbled mentally. He was more accustomed with him being in control, but Elsa's touch was just too pleasurable.

She moved her tongue to Vergil's lips licked it; her soft hair falling to her and Vergil's face. She moved her face away from his just a few centimeters away; she was breathing slowly as was he, Vergil seemed unaffected to her teasing but quirked his eyebrow and smirked at her.

Upon seeing his smirk, Elsa blushed slightly. She wanted more and the first order of business was to get his or her clothing off. Preferably, slow.

Vergil sensed that her teasing was done and though he remained unmoving, he was internally vibrating with lustful need.

Noticing Vergil's slightly flushed cheeks, Elsa leaned down to finally kiss his sweet lips. They were both waiting for this forever. The kiss was wild and rough, not what Elsa had expected but she wasn't complaining.

"Take this damn vest off." Elsa breathed out once the kiss was done. She wanted to see all of him. All of his body now.

Vergil smiled but she must remove something as well. "As you wish, but you must remove your dress as well." Vergil commanded. Elsa stared at him for a second before giving a small hesitant nod.

They slowly stood up from the bed and faced each other. Elsa turned around and reached for the zipper behind her back. Vergil was amused that she turned her back towards him and was giving him a full view of her hands slowly bringing the zipper down.

He turned around as well, and pulled his vest's own zipper down and it came undone. Elsa was about to remove her dress when she looked back at Vergil removing his black vest. She waited for him to fully discard his vest and once he did, her eyes widened when she saw the muscular cliffs on his back.

'_Holy ice.' _Elsa thought once she turned back blushing madly. If he looked that good from behind, she could just imagine what he'll look like up front. She smiled dreamily and moved her attention to removing her dress.

Elsa let her Snow Queen attire fall to the ground, leaving her in only her white-lace bra and lace panties. She hoped that Vergil will not think of her differently.

"Are you ready?" Vergil asked from behind with his back turned. He was anxious to see Elsa without her dress.

"Y-yes." Elsa said nervously and they slowly turned towards each other. Vergil's eyes widened slightly as did Elsa's when they faced the other's lover.

Vergil saw her in her undergarments with her hands at her sides. Her hair flowed freely with the wind. Her face had a small blush on her as she was still eyeing him. He had absolutely no words to describe her now. In Vergil's mind, the word 'beautiful' would do Elsa injustice at her beauty. Coming to his senses, he gave her a sly smile and crossed his arms, tightening his arm and chest muscles.

Elsa was just speechless at what she was seeing. Vergil _is_ godly; his entire abdomen was exquisitely chiseled. He had an eight-pack abs and his pectorals were finely defined. When Vergil crossed his arms, his muscles got even bigger; Elsa bit on her lips so hard that she could taste blood. Overcoming her nervousness, she smiled at him as she tucked a stray lock of her behind her ear.

All in all, they were beyond impressed at what the other looked like. Elsa and Vergil thought their dreams were explicit, they were wrong when they saw the real thing and they weren't even naked yet.

Vergil took the initiative and pulled her forcefully to him, he could not wait any longer. Elsa giggled sweetly at this and placed a hand on Vergil's chest, feeling the smooth skin and toned muscles he had. She could also feel minute bumps on his skin but didn't care about them, she was too enthralled with the devil in front of her.

"Does my handsome devil approve of his mate?" Elsa cooed sweetly at Vergil as she dug her nails into his skin.

Vergil let out a hiss. "More than that." He said then tenderly pushed Elsa to the bed. She let out a surprised squeak but stopped when she saw Vergil hovering over her again. He smiled wickedly at her and she just smiled at him all the same.

No other words were exchanged when Vergil cupped her bosom. Elsa moaned at the sudden pressure; the way he held her breast was painful but filled with pleasure. Vergil began to massage them as he kissed her lips.

'_His hands on my breasts…so warm, so good.' _Elsa thought into the kiss. She was feeling hot all over.

Vergil had never been this close to a woman before but his devil was taking over. Instincts were now in command. Hearing Elsa gasp and moan later proved to be inadequate to quench his never-ending lust, so with his finger he flicked Elsa's erect nipples. She arched her back at the new feeling and let out a hiss.

Smirking at this new discovery, Vergil swirled her left nipple with his left hand while he was licking and sucking on her covered mounds. With a flick of his tongue on her right nipple and a sucking he was doing, he was slowly torturing Elsa.

Elsa felt Vergil's finger and mouth playing with her nipple and she couldn't hold back a needful groan. _'T-this is ahhh e-mba-rrasing oooh.' _Elsa thought suddenly wanting the accursed bra she had on was gone from this earth.

Vergil continued his assault on her delicious mounds, making sure that each was getting his full attention. With a pace of a snail but with the ferocity of an enraged tiger, he massaged and suckled on Elsa's breast gently then ruthlessly increasing in intensity. If he upped the passion, she would squirm under him and let out a lust-laden squeal.

Elsa was going out of her mind. "V-vergil ahhh hahh please mmmm please…" Elsa's mind was too clouded to even say that she wanted more. Without her knowledge, she slowly ground her hips against Vergil's and could feel a pulsating mass between his legs.

Upon hearing Elsa's plea for more pleasure and her hips ground against his, Vergil was getting more aroused than ever. _'Shit, she's really wet.' _He thought to himself when he felt a very large wetness in her panties. Like him, she too was getting aroused.

"Please what, woman?" Vergil growled biting softly on her left nipple while his right hand relentlessly swirled its fingers on her right nipple, sending wave after wave of pleasure course through Elsa's body. Her nipples became harder and harder from what Vergil was doing to them.

"P-pleeeease ohhh please mmmm ahh take oooffff my hahhh bra." Elsa moaned barely getting the message out of her mouth.

Vergil smirked and bit down hard in her nipple making Elsa scream in pain and ecstasy. His devil heard her scream and it was music to its ears.

'_H-he bit i-it.' _Elsa whimpered as the pain and pleasure subsided. When Vergil bit her, Elsa arched her slender back, dug her nails into his back so hard that Vergil groaned, and screamed as hard as her lungs allowed. It was so painful to her but somehow she found pleasure in it. _'That w-was am-mazing.' _She moaned mentally as she shivered in bliss.

"As you wish, _woman_." Vergil hissed dangerously low and tantalizingly sent his hands to unclasped her bra. Elsa didn't know why but she liked the way Vergil talked to her; it was intimidating and sexy at the same time. _'I love this devil.' _She purred as she felt her bra loosen in less than three second, which amazed Elsa.

'_Wow, he has fast hands.' _She thought. She briefly wondered if Vergil had any previous lovers before. The idea saddened and enraged her all the same; thinking the one had already slept with her devil. Her thoughts were halted when he slowly lifted her lace bra over her head and threw it on the floor.

Vergil moved backwards to see Elsa's topless form. Her arms were spread out onto the bed, her breathing slightly labored, small beads of sweat glistened all over her body reflecting the moonlight, her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open. Clearly, she was wiped out from the torture he put her through. _'Do not worry, Elsa, we have just begun.' _Vergil chuckled darkly as he observed the angel beneath him; then his gaze landed on her now exposed chest.

Vergil then peered over to Elsa's chest; her breast were just the right size and perky. Her nipples were so erect from Vergil's hands and mouth that they were vibrating with her. _'So beautiful.' _He sighed.

Elsa saw Vergil was looking down at her and instantly felt self-conscious about her body. She tried to cover her breasts with her but Vergil pinned her arms down with his and looked directly into her eyes with a commanding stare.

"Don't." He said firmly and Elsa nodded. She wasn't about to ruin this; this was just too good to stop now and she could see that Vergil was not going to let this go to waste. Judging from the large bulge in his pants, Elsa could see that he needed some relief.

Vergil then went to kiss Elsa's lips lightly again and again. Elsa was getting frustrated that he wasn't kissing her already; she would have pulled him in, but seeing as her hands were still pinned, she could only growl in impatience.

With every soft kiss, she let out a groan and growl, making Vergil smirk that he could easily elicit a reaction like this from her. He was just tormenting her body and desires, plain and simple.

Finally, he kissed her full on the lips. Elsa smiled happily into the kiss and kissed him back deeper. Vergil let go of her hands and she instantly wrapped them around his shoulders; she wasn't going to let him go.

They were engaged in a ferocious battle for dominance with each of their head switching sides, willing the kiss to go deeper. Elsa moaned into the kiss and slowly ran her nails up Vergil's sculpted back making him growl into the kiss.

Vergil didn't take too kindly to that and squeezed Elsa's right breast hard. She gasped into the kiss once she felt the intense pressure on her chest. She could feel him groping her breast in a way that was too much for her nerve. Prematurely, she broke the kiss and swung her head back into the pillows.

"Ahhh…hmmm…ohhh yes." Elsa moaned. Vergil bit her softly on her lips and licked his way down to her breasts.

Again, unsatisfied with this, he continued to lick down her firm stomach like a child would lick his favorite treat nonstop. Vergil stopped at her bellybutton and swirled him tongue in it. Elsa moaned loudly and gripped onto the bead sheets tightly. _'Vergil c-can pleasure me anywhere.' _Elsa thought amazed just how Vergil can elicit pleasure from just about anywhere on her body. _'I'll have to return the favor.'_

Vergil lightly sucked on it before moving further down, to her last piece of clothing – her panties. Elsa's eyes shot open when she felt something wet touch the area just above her opening. She looked over to Vergil and saw that he was…_sniffing _her down there?

To say Elsa was embarrassed was a very small word. She never let anyone near her in _that _area; she covered her reddened face in embarrassment but she had a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

"So sweet." Vergil said quietly but loud enough to make Elsa blush even more. Her scent was so intoxicating for Vergil; he was a demon after all, and to smell the sweet nectar of his mate was natural but desired. Vergil took one more whiff of her opening; she smelled so good. His devil was jumping in joy of the sweetness that was Elsa's other lips and was practically praying for Vergil to just take off her panties and lick her dry.

Elsa could not believe that Vergil had said that. _'He sniffs me _there_ and now he says I'm sweet?! Oh man, why am I getting hotter?' _She moaned. Elsa guessed it was a demon thing so she let him do it even more, but that doesn't make her feel any better; in fact, it only made her more mortified.

Vergil ran a hand down her stomach and slowly sliding it down all the way her pussy, the friction causing her undergarment to go down revealing her smooth skin below. Elsa let out a loud moan when she felt Vergil's hand rubbing her entire spot.

She unconsciously spread her legs wider and Vergil smiled at her. _'Time to see how long she can last.' _He thought as he grabbed her slender legs and kissed it along its length. His fingertips leaving a trail of heat in their wake, and his lips slowly and frustratingly down to her center.

Elsa found this unbearable and wanted him not to torture her anymore but for her to pleasure him now. "Vergil… let me pleasure you now." Elsa moaned and looked pleadingly at him. He looked at her and couldn't help but stare. Her hair cradled her face and shine with the moonlight; her whole body was shaking and covered with sweat. Elsa's cerulean eyes were half lidded that made her even more delicious.

"Why?" He questioned. Elsa propped onto her elbows and pleaded him with her eyes to let her please him. Vergil's heart skipped a beat when he saw Elsa like this. With her body positioned like that, her wavy her fell onto her face, making her simply appealing; her breasts were completely at his view and couple with her puppy dog face and her entirely, he could not resist it much longer. And besides, he needed some relief in his pants anyway.

"Very well, human, but first let us remove our remaining clothes." He said coolly and Elsa hesitated for a moment. She would see him in all his glory as he would see her in the flesh, literally.

With a few seconds of thinking, she nodded her head. Vergil helped her up and took a moment to admire her form. Even though she still had a piece of cloth on, she was no doubt an angel. _'I take joy in making you mine.'_

Vergil let go of her hand and they both turned away from each other. In truth, Vergil and Elsa were nervous. Elsa was finally going to live her dream with the man she loved and was going to see him naked.

'_This is it, Elsa. You're gonna see him in the flesh and he'll see you fully. I hope he likes what he sees.' _She thought nervously and slowly took her last article of clothing off. Elsa was now bare.

Vergil was not as anxious as Elsa was but this was his first time with a woman. Throughout his life, he never bedded a woman before. He believed that they were only a waste of his time and his honor. But now was different; this was Elsa, his chosen mate and lover, he wanted her but was a little worried about his lack of experience. _'Do not dwell on it. If I am related to that pig Dante, then I can surely please myself and her.'_

Vergil then took his belt, trousers, and boxers off, leaving him completely exposed. He did not mind being nude especially if it was with Elsa; he just didn't know what to do now. His devil was growling with want; his desires for her cannot be ignored.

"Ready?" Elsa asked slowly. She was nervous on showing Vergil her body. Would he be impressed? Would he turn away? Would he leave? All those questions ran through her mind. Her body was nothing to brag about; she kept in shape but feared that Vergil would not be so understanding of her looks.

"Yes." He replied. This was it. They slowly turned to face each other again; Elsa's heart was pounding and she could see everything in slow motion, the dust moving in the air, her breath moving through the void. When they faced each other, they were completely stunned at what they saw.

Vergil felt his mouth water when he saw Elsa's bare body. She had a body that could be described only as angelic. Her body was curved to perfection; her waist was narrow but not enough to be disturbing, her hips were at the perfect width for Vergil's preference, her legs were long and smooth, her stomach was toned and flat, her breasts were small but perky, but it was her face and eyes that caught his undivided attention. Elsa's face was slightly covered by her wavy hair, it flowed with the wind, and her eyes sparkled with love and lust._ 'She is a goddess.' _He thought to himself as he gazed upon his mate.

Elsa's cheeks were burning red-hot; she was now staring at Vergil's naked form. She was shocked beyond all belief. Elsa knew that Vergil had a beautiful body but this exceeded her expectations. Everywhere she looked, there were only lean and powerful muscles. His arms, chest, stomach, legs and back were all perfectly toned. He didn't have huge muscle because he didn't need to; in Elsa's mind, this was what she was hoping for. _'I'm getting a little tingly again.' _

Both suddenly realized that this was just like their dream when they were at the garden. Vergil and Elsa would never have thought that their dreams would have prophetic words and yet here they are. Elsa smiled at him warmly and he did the same.

Elsa walked slowly to Vergil making sure to sway her hips a little, and planting feathery kisses on his torso. She turned her attention on his nipples and started swirling her tongue on them. Vergil let out a growl at what she was doing and smirked down at her.

However, she wasn't done. When Elsa began suckling her way up, her hands were slowly gliding down his mountainous midsection. She could feel every ripple that was coursing through them; every shockwave of electricity before her hand landed on something big and twitching.

Elsa pulled back from her kisses with a smile gracing her lips and looked deep into Vergil's eyes. He was smiling down at her, but it wasn't loving, it was evil and lustful; just like hers.

"Did I mention how beautiful you are?" Vergil asked while snaking his arms behind Elsa's back and dragging them down. He smirked when he heard her moan.

"I believe not." She said and when Vergil's hands landed on her ass, she squeaked at his rough massages.

"You are the most godly woman I have ever loved." He whispered to her ears. Elsa felt tears forming in her eyes and absentmindedly began stroking Vergil's rod. New to this feeling, he groaned and bit her neck; it wasn't enough to draw blood but she now now marked.

Elsa then went down on her knees, not breaking eye contact with her devil lover. She looked to her front and gasped at what she saw. Vergil's dick was about seven inches long and was thick. with veins popping. It was twitching in Elsa's hand and all she could think about was how delicious was this.

'_Mmm, wonder if I could have some fun with this.' _She purred mentally and saw Vergil was looking down at her with a smirk. She smiled sweetly at him, trying to relieve some of the nervousness she was feeling.

She gingerly kissed its tip and it hardened even more. Hearing his groans and moans were really arousing her so much that Elsa was dripping wet with her juices. Thinking that she found a way to get back at him, Elsa lifted his shaft up and ran her tongue up it.

Vergil let out a groan and threw his head back. She saw this and quirked an eyebrow; Elsa was going to enjoy this indeed. Still not done, Elsa pumped his meat rod in her hands slowly and sucked on his balls. Vergil's balls were salty and sour but she found it delicious; Elsa couldn't get enough so while his balls were in her mouth, she moved away and they escaped with an audible pop from her mouth.

'_She is good.'_ Vergil commented. He was half-tempted to just ram in his cock into her wet mouth but he wanted to see just how tantalizing his mate is. Vergil will let her continue her little game before he can have his own fun.

"Does it feel good?" She asked seductively still pumping his meat stick.

"Stop your teasing, woman." He growled and felt Elsa's grip tighten around his shaft and let out a dangerous growl.

"You have to wait, my dear Vergil." She giggled and began to suck on the tip. She swirled her tongue around and could feel it twitching even more. She pulled out and used her tongue to lick his entire member.

Vergil was having an incredibly good and difficult time. He was just loving the feel of her wet tongue and mouth on his dick. _'This woman can certainly pleasure me when I command it.'_ He groaned mentally and once Elsa put his entire stick into her mouth, he let out a hiss of pleasure.

Elsa was bobbing her head up and down slowly. The taste of his rod was heavenly, it was salty but she loved it.

"Mmm..." She moaned as she sucked and pumped him. This tasted so good in her mouth that she was becoming a little horny now. With her free hand, she played with her breasts. She pulled out and moaned at her own touch, still pumping Vergil's thick meat. _'This is sooo good.'_ She moaned and put his dick back into her mouth.

Elsa sucked and pumped him harder that she could taste a salty bitter substance from his tip. She smirked; Elsa had him in her fingers, for once. Vergil was getting close with all of her sucking, groping, moaning, and groaning. He could feel pent up desires ready to explode and he will release it in Elsa's mouth.

Just before he climaxed Elsa stopped what she was doing and looked at him innocently. _'You're not gonna cum until I do.'_ She thought. Vergil glared at her but was amused that his angel could satisfy him in any way he deemed.

Vergil was being sucked off, jerked off, and now hearing his mate's erotic voice was really gnawing at his resolve not to rush it. He wanted to savor this moment just as much as she did, much to his devil annoyance.

"Let's move to the bed." Vergil said heavily and Elsa nodded. He had had enough of this and wanted to taste her sweetness. _'I hope you are as durable as you are beautiful.' _Vergil thought darkly and laid her on her back.

He kissed her gently on the lips and Elsa happily complied with him. Her hands were ruffling Vergil's hair but he didn't mind; after this, there won't be much to fix anyway. Elsa drew circles onto his back that made him purr; Elsa had never heard him purr and it was sexy.

As they were kissing, one of Vergil's hands travelled southward. It went between her breasts, down her tummy and finally to her opening. Elsa sucked in a breath when she felt his fingers touch her at her most sensitive area. _'Ooohhh, that's g-good.' _

Vergil felt that she was already dripping wet with her juices and smirked. _'We'll see if you can hold up, human.' _Vergil thought and kissed her deeper. He slid two fingers up and down her lips making Elsa gasp and hold onto Vergil tighter. He broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes. Her eyes were misty and were covered with her hair; Vergil gave her a small nibble on the ear and made his way down to her virgin area.

When Elsa felt his hand on her pussy, she felt heat rise up and pleasure right after. It was surreal, she never thought that she would be like this – writhing and practically begging under his touch.

Sliding down his lover's body, Vergil came to a stop where her pussy was. Its skin was so smooth and fresh that it almost pained him that he'll destroy it. He rubbed his cheek affectionately on the cool and supple skin and lightly kissed it eliciting a soft moan from Elsa. _'Now, how do you taste.' _

Elsa saw and felt that Vergil was now at her sacred entrance and shivered. _'Somehow, I'm afraid and excited at the same time.' _She gasped when he rubbed his fingers around her pussy.

Vergil used his fingers to spread her lips to get a good look at her. Elsa covered her face in embarrassment that he was staring at her exposed flesh. He slowly dragged his tongue upward and Elsa's eyes shot open at the heat of his tongue and arched her back giving out a very loud scream.

'_It would seem she is very very sensitive here.' _Vergil thought and spread her legs even wider. He pushed a finger partially in her while his mouth was tasting every inch of her sweetness. Vergil pumped into her slowly while he flicked her clit up and down with his tongue. He then put in another finger and Elsa let out an even louder moan.

"Hahh, shhhahh, hooh, ahhh!" Elsa moaned as Vergil continued his assault on her. She gripped the bead sheets firmly and shut her eyes in pleasurable agony. _'Oh m-my Ghood.' _She moaned when Vergil kissed her clit. Pain shot up as tears began to well up and she squirmed from this new feel; she was getting close to climax.

Vergil removed his fingers from inside Elsa and saw that they were drenched with her thick nectar. His devil urged him to taste it and he did. He let out a silent groan when he tasted her juices. His senses were overcharged and wanted more of her. Licking his lips clean, he stuck his tongue into Elsa's entrance.

Elsa threw her head back and screamed when she felt Vergil's tongue inside her. She could feel it moving around her walls; it was warm and it was stretching her inner walls. _'I-it hurts.' _Elsa whimpered mentally as fangs of pain pierced her everywhere.

Vergil heard her scream and smirked inwardly. _'This is just the beginning.' _He thought and swirled his tongue further in. The movement of his tongue became wild and erratic as his hands played with her breasts.

Elsa's breathing hitched when a hand touched her breasts. Even though, Vergil's tongue was painfully wriggling in her and his hands were pinching her nipples, she found it extremely delightful. The pain began to subside, giving way to pleasure; Elsa moaned as her body began to feel the pleasing sensation of Vergil's touch.

Elsa was wriggling in pleasure, she was loving this new feel and thought that she was on cloud nine. "Ooohh, V-vergil… don't ahhh stop, hmmmm." She moaned and felt Vergil sucking on her clit.

Hearing Elsa's pleas, he happily complied. Vergil mercilessly battered her clit with his mouth, using his tongue, lips, and even his teeth, he drilled into her.

Elsa's entire body shot up from this and let out an erotic scream. "HAHHHH!" She felt her control slipping away and a giant unfamiliar coil was building up inside her. Vergil continued his tormenting of Elsa, paying no mind to her screams. _'Scream for me.' _He kept repeating in his head.

"I-I c-can't…hold it!" Elsa screamed before exploding. Wave upon wave of pleasure clouded her mind as she climaxed. With every passing second, her whole body buckled and her pussy was spilling out its delicious nectar.

When she came, Vergil slurped up her sweetened juices. Every shudder her body made, more nectar for him to drink. It was _heavenly_. Vergil was extremely pleased that Elsa lasted so long in his torment and licked some more of opening.

Elsa laid on the bed exhausted. "That…was…_incredible_." She breathed out heavily, her chest rising and falling. Her whole body was covered in sweat from their activity.

Vergil lightly licked up the rest, which made Elsa shudder and groan, and moved up to see her face. Elsa's hair clung to her forehead and her mouth was slightly open, clearly gasping for air. He smirked and leaned down to nibble her ear.

"I hope you liked that?" Vergil growled softly to her ear that made Elsa shiver and coo on delight.

"Yes…I did." Elsa gasped, her body was still recovering from her first climax but she could feel the numbness leaving her and bit down softly on Vergil's shoulder. He smiled at this because it meant that she was marking him as her own. He had already marked her long ago so Elsa marking him was he was hoping for.

Leaving her ear behind to look into his mate's eyes, Vergil smiled fondly at her. Elsa's eyes were misty and half lidded from exhaustion; nevertheless, she looked ready and as was he. They were ready to consummate what they so desired all week long.

"Elsa, tell me if it hurts and I'll stop." He said gently while caressing her fine face. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he did, but will not allow her to feel in pain with what they are about to do.

Elsa nodded her head and stared at Vergil. "Okay." She agreed. This was it and she knew this would hurt a lot; but as long as it was with Vergil, she would bear the pain.

Vergil positioned his dick at Elsa's entrance and gently brushed the bottom of it on her clit. Elsa arched her back and moaned in lustful desire. She was ready.

He pushed in slowly and Elsa let out a broken whimper. This new feeling of Vergil's rod invading her most sacred opening was real and painful. _'So big.' _She thought as Vergil slowly dove deeper into her. The further he got, the more she felt that she was being torn apart by the seams and shut her eyes shut, trying to lessen the pain.

Vergil's breath hitched when he entered her. The tightness of her pussy was extremely good and his devil and him were groaning at this new feel. The tip touched a fleshy barrier and Elsa felt it too – it was her barrier. He pulled out slowly that made Elsa confused.

Before she could ask why he was pulling out, Vergil kissed her full on the lips and slammed in fully encasing himself in Elsa's warmth. Elsa dug her nails into his back and cried softly into the kiss. This was the absolute most excruciating thing she had ever felt.

'_It burns.' _She sobbed as tears fell freely from her eyes and sobs escaped from her throat. Vergil tried his best to remain still and let Elsa's delicate body adapt to his intrusion, much to his devil's and body's irritation and protest.

Blood poured out of her entrance and stained the bed sheets in crimson red and Vergil smelled it. Vergil let go of her lips and laid his forehead on hers.

The pain was still present and Elsa was still clinging to Vergil. _'H-hold on.' _She told herself and took deep breaths. "V-vergil…" She called out and he looked into her eyes.

"Yes?" He asked softly.

"P-please…be gentle." She pleaded and caressed his face. The pain was fading away and she experimentally rocked her hips and moaned as Vergil's meat stick was wriggling and twitching inside her.

He took notice of this and kissed her lightly o the nose that made Elsa giggle. "I promise." With that, he slowly pulled out of her and back in, with every thrust, he and Elsa were moaning at this. She felt incredible and was slowly building up a tempo of intensity.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Vergil's neck and started to thrust back herself. "Vergil, hahhaaah, don't… stop." She moaned into his ear and threw her head back when he penetrated her even deeper. She could feel his tip entering her womb and loved it.

Vergil began pumping her even harder, his devil taking full control. He groaned with each push and pull into her and his hands were caressing each of her breasts. He switched positions with Elsa so she was now on top of him.

"Ooohh, Vergil...aaahh." Elsa moaned as she began diving into Vergil. He grabbed her head and forcefully pulled her down to kiss her on the lips. They both moaned and one hard and sudden thrust from Vergil left Elsa screaming.

"HAAAAHH!" She shrieked and Vergil snarled at this. He sat up so now they were face to face.

"Did I find it?" He asked and pounded into her into the exact same spot where she felt the most pain and pleasure - her G spot.

Elsa's eyes went to the back of her head and moaned as another shockwave of pleasure rippled in her. "Y-yes! Haaahh, don't stop, ahh!" She pleaded and wrapped her legs around Vergil's waist beckoning him to go faster.

"Mmm, Vergil, h-arder pleease go hmmm, harder. FUCK ME HARDER!" She screamed as she lost control of her own rampant desires. She felt no more pain now, just pleasure with her devil.

Vergil kissed her on the lips and laid her down on her back. "Don't you tell me what to do, woman." He snarled and pounded into her without mercy and remorse. Elsa had all but cried when he thrust into her, going deeper and deeper into her quivering opening.

With every pound he gave to her, their hips were slapping. The sweat from either of their bodies was mingling with one another and was practically mixing up in Vergil's mind. _'Damn, the scent is intoxicating.' _He growled and began kissing her roughly.

"Mmm, hmmm, mm" Elsa moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms and legs around Vergil. Her walls were being separated again and again, her womb was being invaded again and again, her mind was getting foggy as her body was coiling again.

"Don't stop, ohhh, I'm cclose, ahhhh." She hissed into his ear and spread out her arms. Vergil bit her lip and pounded into her even more, grunting and hissing with every push and pull.

His whole body was sweating from their exertion; they've been at this for hours and Elsa had already came over six times and this was her seventh. _'I'm close.'_ He thought when he felt an unfamiliar pressure building up inside his pelvis. He pounded into her harder and faster making Elsa's whole body bounce; her breasts were bouncing around and her hair was flowing with every shockwave.

Elsa put her hands on her breasts and began fondling them. She played with her nipples and coupled with that and Vergil's assault was pushing her over the edge. _'Holy fucking ice, I can't hold on much longer.'_

Vergil's thrust became more erratic and his breathing more wild. He knew that he and Elsa were getting close to their climax - he was hoping for it. He wanted to climax with her and feel her muscles clench around him as she milked him dry.

"Elsa, I'm cumming." He growled into her ear.

"Me, too. Cum for me." Elsa moaned in a begging manner and held him close to her. _'It's a good thing my period was last week.' _She thought. Elsa wanted to have a family with her blue devil but it would have to wait until they were married.

Vergil didn't say anything more but penetrated her again and again. Then, in an instant, they came. Elsa arched her back and shrieked at the top of her lungs, her walls contracting and feeling him inside even more.

With one last thrust, Vergil inserted his seed into her. He groaned and unintentionally triggered at the sudden rush of adrenaline. He felt her muscles milking him and deposited rope upon rope of his semen as he growled menacingly over his now-claimed mate.

Elsa felt warmth shoot into her and it felt amazing. The hot liquid was invading her uterus and mixing with her juices, and making erotic sounds into her. She moaned and shivered at the feel of Vergil's seed being poured into her. She could feel that her pussy was now overflowing and spilled its contents onto the bed.

She opened her eyes and saw Vergil in his devil form. At first, she was surprised but purred afterwards. Vergil looked down at her and smiled; she did the same and caressed his scaled face. The enjoyed the afterglow in peace and Vergil kissed her softly on the lips. Elsa could once again feel his pointed and slender tongue probing and tickling the inside of her mouth and giggled into the kiss.

Vergil pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her tenderly. She was now completely his and he was absolutely hers. He reverted back to his human form and just stayed connected to her.

He gave her a slow thrust that made her moan and giggle afterwards. "No fair." she said childishly that made Vergil chuckle and raise an eyebrow at her.

"And how is that, my queen?" He questioned and thrust into her again.

Elsa groaned and shivered before responding. "First off, don't call me 'my queen'. Secondly, you have unlimited stamina and endurance to continue forever." She moaned and felt him moving around her deflowered pussy.

Vergil forcefully grabbed her head and smirked at her. "First off, do _not_ tell me what to do." He growled softly in her ear sending a chill to run down her spine and let out a sigh. "And secondly, I am tired from our little activity." He said slowly pulling out of her.

Elsa moaned in protest that he was no longer inside her. She loved the feel of his meaty rod inside her and giving her pleasure, but he was out of her and sighed contently.

He lay down beside her and Elsa laid her head on his broad chest and wrapping her arms around his toned stomach. Vergil placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head gently. They were completely exhausted.

"Thank you Vergil, for being my first." Elsa said softly, burrowing deeper into Vergil's chest as he massaged her shoulders soothingly, she let out a purr.

"And thank you for being my first." Vergil said that made Elsa's eyes shot open and slowly looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm your first?" She asked, not believing that he didn't bed a woman until today. Vergil nodded his head lightly and tucked a stray of loosed her behind her ear.

"Yes you are, and now your _mine_." He growled and kissed her on the nose.

A smile slowly formed on Elsa's lips and a single tear dropped. _'I'm his first.' _She thought and laid her head by the crook of Vergil's neck and nuzzled him affectionately. She hummed softly into his ear that made him purr in delight and held her tighter in his embrace.

Elsa could feel his seed swishing inside her and sighed inwardly. If she did become pregnant, she would love their child unconditionally – be it devil or human, as she would love him – human _and _devil.

"I love you." Elsa said as sleep overcame her and went to a peaceful and blissful sleep. She was content.

Vergil smiled at her words and sensed that her breathing and heartbeat slowed down; she was now asleep. "As do I." He said and kissed her forehead goodnight and with a wave of his hand, the light from the lamp was out and slept with his mate and angel in his arms.

A figure stood from outside the castle and looked at the balcony leading to Vergil and Elsa's bedroom. The figure had a cloak on and a sadistic smile on his face.

"It appears we have found his weakness." He said and disappeared into the night.


	14. Chapter 14 - We Have A Devil To Kill

_**This happens right after Vergil and Elsa made love. It's practically a short chapter relating to a plot to kill Vergil. The Creed makes their appearance in this chapter and plans on what to do to Vergil. Not to mention about certain agendas they have in mind for Elsa and Arendelle. Read and Review!**_

**Chapter Fourteen – We Have A Devil To Kill**

"_It appears we have found his weakness."_

The cloaked figure entered the castle gates to where his master was waiting his return and report. He was ordered by the creed to observe Vergil and find out his weaknesses. He had been at it for over a weak and this Vergil had not displayed a single weakness, only might.

"The master is waiting for you." A guard said to him bowing.

"I'll see to it." He replied and went on his way accompanied by the guard and two others.

"Al-Ghurab, Adh-Dhikh, You're here." He said noticing and acknowledging the two young members of the creed. They were good in his mind but they still had ways to go before they can be true shadows masters.

"Yeah, we wanted to know if you found out his weakness." Adh-Dhikh said shrugging his shoulders.

"And the master has commanded us to be there when you report your findings." Al-Ghurab said coolly, not looking at any of them and kept his gaze straight ahead. He also wanted to hear Vergil's Achilles' heel.

"Did you find out his flaws?" Al-Ghurab asked after a few minutes and everyone turned to the cloaked figure expecting an answer.

He gave them a sideways smirk and remembered what he saw when he was at the Snow Queen's castle. Vergil was lovingly embracing Elsa and she didn't shy away, she enjoyed it even. When they entered the room, he let them have their privacy; it was the last time they'll be together anyway.

"Yes." He simple said. He may not found any physical chinks in Vergil's armor but he had uncovered a weakness that every man had – a woman he loved.

"Then what is it?" The guard asked. Rumors spread across the creed's rank that this Vergil was not to be engaged at any cost because he killed their former brothers and eviscerated the Black Wizard Orius with relative ease. Everyone feared him now.

"You'll have to wait before we reach the master." The cloaked figure said and went into the throne room, the others following suit behind him.

The guard went ahead and opened the door for them bowing. "Tell me later." He whispered and they nodded at his request. He smirked and closed the door once they entered.

"Master." They said bowing at the head of the creed.

The man stood up from his throne and walked towards them. He stepped into the light and they could see his full form. The master was very large; he had a scar running diagonal across his face, his hair was kept in a positioned form and he was wearing a dark green coat, black trousers tucked into his black boots, gauntlets were on his forearms and his hands were gloved with serrated teeth on the knuckles. He had a large sword at his hip and an axe in his hand.

"Rise. Conner, show us what you have uncovered." He commanded and beckoned them to follow him somewhere.

"Master, Vergil has no outward weaknesses." Conner said and the master turned to him with an agitated glare making Al-Ghurab and Adh-Dhikh tense up but Conner remained expressionless.

"What do you mean he has no weaknesses?" The master growled dangerously low at him. He had hoped that one of his best would uncover even the smallest crack in Vergil's armor, but he came with none.

"He has no _physical_ weaknesses but I have found his greatest weakness." He said with a smirk that made the master and the two young assassins look at him.

"What is it, then?" The master said and continued to walk to the armory. The others shrugged and continued to follow him.

"The only weakness he has is a woman." Conner said that made the master grin evilly.

'_So he does have a weak spot.' _He thought as they entered a door and they could hear screams of agony echoing in the halls that made Al-Ghurab and Adh-Dhikh shiver inwardly.

"Then who is this woman he is so enthralled in?" Al-Ghurab asked. He knew that every man had a woman to love but he didn't think that a demon would have one. _'This is going to be easy than I originally thought.'_

"The Snow Queen, Elsa." Conner said as they entered a certain area if the armory with an assortment of powerful and magical weapons.

"Hmm, interesting. Though we have been planning the Snow Queen's demise for some time, it appears she has paired up with a demon. Blasphemy." He growled. He despised those born with this kind of power that's why he founded this creed; to eliminate those who were born or utilize the supernatural.

"This complicates things. If they are together, Vergil's might combined with Elsa's own, the two of them would be unstoppable." Al-Ghurab said wearily. Elsa was bad enough, but with Vergil with her, they stood little chance.

"True, _if _they are together. The element of surprise is key. Elsa is Vergil's weakest link, if we can get to her, he will have no choice but to do whatever we please." Conner said firmly. He believed that Vergil was not up to the task of defeating the creed. A mistake that their master noticed immediately.

"Do not underestimate him. Here, his power is unrivaled and unmatched. Though the queen is his most obvious weakness and even if we manage to capture her, Vergil may just control time." The master said with his back turned while he was examining a spear.

The others tensed up when he said that Vergil could stop time. "How do you know this, master?" Adh-Dhikh asked resignedly.

The master let out an amused chuckle. _'What fools as subordinates.' _He thought at the three who had no idea what they were talking about.

"Enough of this foolishness. We have preparations to attend to." The master said dismissively. Conner, Al-Ghurab, and Adh-Dhikh bowed their heads slightly at his words and quickly quieted down their voices.

"Your plan is viable, Conner, but will have to wait. I want to see just how strong he is against his own kind." The master said and the others nodded their heads firmly.

"Conner, go to the nearest witch, Agatha, she will be the one who will bring forth a powerful demon." The master commanded to Conner of his new assignment and he nodded immediately at his orders.

"It will be done." He said and disappeared.

The master turned to the two young assassins and spoke. "Prepare my ship. I will go to the Southern Isles." He said to them and Al-Ghurab and Adh-Dhikh nodded.

"Yes, my lord." They said and went off to get their master's ship ready, leaving the master in the dark army. He continued to examine the spear, lost in his mind that Vergil might be the single greatest threat this world has face.

"It appears you don't have a heart of ice after all, Vergil" He said darkly and place the spear back to its proper place.

"It takes a demon to kill a demon." He said and walked to the docks.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Days Later The Southern Isles~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****"Master, we are nearing port." An attendant said entering the master's private cabin.

"Alright, leave me and prepare our arrival." He said with his back turned and with his hands at his back. He was gazing at his destination – the Southern Isles.

"Everything is ready, master, we only await your orders to dock." The attendant replied bowing. The master turned to face him and stared coldly at the attendant.

"Very well, let us dock." He said and the attendant nodded and turned to give his orders to the others.

Two young men stood beside the king of the Southern Isles and were discussing the fate of Hans after the whole fiasco at Arendelle.

"Hans, you have been a fool to bring our elite guard with you and have them slaughtered. We entrusted you with this, brother and you only proved that you are unable to accomplish this, even with our most elite force." Han's brother growled.

"How did you even lose?! Even with Elsa's powers, she is no match for them and yet they were cut down like dogs!" His other brother exclaimed with him raising his fists at him.

"Enough! Let your brother explain himself." The king said raising his hand to stop his two older sons. They reluctantly quieted down and grumbled profanity at their little brother.

"Hans, explain why did you lose over half of our guards and why is Elsa still alive" He said in a relatively calm voice but it was clear he was angry and disappointed in his son's failure. Hans flinched inwardly and began to tell his own story.

"It's because of the man Vergil! Like I told you over and over again, he's invincible. He took down those guards like they were nothing!" Hans defended but the others did not looked pleased with his pleas.

"Do not tell us that again! This Vergil will die for what he has done but you, you will be punished for your incompetence!" The king roared and stood up furiously from his throne. His two older sons smirked that their little brother will be punished again.

"No father, please! Give me another chance, I'll kill Elsa, Vergil, and Anna! Please-" Hans begged his father but he was interrupted by a man entering the throne room.

"What he says is true. Vergil is the cause of your troubles as with mine." The mysterious man said as he walked towards them.

The king and his sons looked at him and scowled. "Who are you?" Hans' older brothers questioned. The mysterious man only smirked and bowed slightly.

"I am Ra's ath-Thu'ban and I am here to assist you with your immediate problem." He said and moved towards them.

The king looked his over, he was still skeptical about this Ra's ath-Thu'ban. _'What are you playing at?' _He thought and stood up to meet him face to face.

"What do you propose?" The king asked as his two sons followed him with their hands on their swords, ready to attack if he forced their hand.

"I propose that we join forces. Even if Vergil stands alone, he is far too powerful, and now he has Elsa at his side, you nor I have any hope to eliminate them by ourselves." Ra's ath-Thu'ban said that made the king, and his sons think on his words.

"Your proposal is…tempting, but we can handle this Vergil alone." The king's son said arrogantly. "My brother and I can kill him easily." He said pointing at himself and his brother beside him.

Ra's ath-Thu'ban smirked and shook his head at their stupidity. They took notice and glared at him. "What's so funny?" They growled at him and he just chuckled darkly at them.

"Do you two idiots even know who you are dealing with? He killed your elite guards and from what I can fathom, they were former members of the Creed of Shadows." He said that made the king, Hans, and his brothers looked at him immediately.

"How do you know?" Hans asked and walked to them. Ra's looked at him and Hans could see his eyes were almost as cold as Vergil and tensed up when he remembered Vergil's dangerous eyes.

"Simple, I am the head of the creed." He said coolly and saw their eyes widen in surprise, and smirked at them.

"You're the head, then why are you here?" Hans asked.

"This Vergil possesses untold powers that few can match. He stands as the single greatest threat this world face and must not be allowed to live." Ra's ath-Thu'ban said as he walked towards the window and stood there.

"What about Elsa and the rest of Arendelle?" Hans questioned and he and the others stared at him.

"Do as you wish with them. Vergil is my target." Ra's ath-Thu'ban said coldly. He had planned on Elsa's and Arendelle's destruction but he'll leave that to them.

"I get to have her first." Hans' brother said lustfully.

"Not so fast, Robert, I am the oldest so I will taste her flesh first." His older brother said furiously and pointing a finger at his chest.

"No, she is mine to have after all, that witch is the reason why I am not a king. You, Robert, and Liam have no claim to her." Hans snarled dangerously low. She and Anna were the reason for his misery and shame, and after he was done with Anna, Elsa will be his.

"Edward, Liam, Hans, enough!" The king demanded of his sons and they quieted down. "There is much to plan before your squabbling about who possess the queen may continue."

Ra's ath-Thu'ban chuckled at their arguing. "Your fighting will do you no good for the queen has already been claimed. By Vergil." He sighed and as he expected the three brothers exploded in anger. _'A woman is claimed, so what?'_

"WHAT!" The three shouted in shock and anger that Elsa had her virginity and purity taken away from them.

"It is true. Now, can I expect your help with our shared interest?" Ra's ath-Thu'ban asked and turned to them.

Hans, Robert, Liam, and the king looked at each other and nodded. "We will." They said with evil smiles on their faces.

"Then let us begin."


	15. Chapter 15 - We're Back

_**Yeah, I'm not too pleased with the last chapter. Had to make them work together. I have plans concerning Dante here and I would really like if you guys are with it or not, but for now here we are. This is the morning after Vergil and Elsa's lovemaking and overlaps with Ra's ath-Thu'ban travel to the Southern Isles. Ra's ath-Thu'ban means 'the Head of the Snake' by the way, I wanted him to be as sly and as cruel as a snake and although vey cruel, he's not as cruel as a demon (No relation to Ra's al-Ghul). What will Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and just about everyone in Arendelle think once they see Vergil and Elsa riding into town, well it can't be good and clean things. Sorry about posting late, college is a killer.**_

**Chapter Fifteen – We're back**

The morning light streaked through Elsa's bedroom and shone unto her. Her eyes were irritated from this blinding light and stirred slightly. Elsa's eyes slowly opened and saw the sun was slowly rising from its perch and she groaned inwardly. _'Could it be morning, say a few more hours?' _

When Elsa felt she needed more sleep, she snuggled up closer to her pillow, and she found it to be extremely comfortable. She hummed happily at how soft and warm it was. _'Mmm…so soft.' _She thought and slowly rubbed her head affectionately on it. When she heard something like beating, Elsa furrowed her eyebrows.

'_Strange, what is this?' _Elsa asked herself and found there was a slow rhythmic thump like a heart. What could this be?

'_Come to think about it…I remember that last night we-'_She stopped mid sentence and popped open her eyes. She slowly looked up and saw that her comfy pillow was actually a man's chest. How did that get there?

Only one thought came to mind and it was Vergil. Elsa remembered what they did last night and smiled tenderly at the memory; it was the most painful and pleasurable thing she experienced…_yet_.

Vergil also had the faintest smile on his face and that made Elsa's heart flutter in happiness knowing that she was the one who put that there. _'We had one wild night, Vergil, and I loved every second of it.' _She thought lovingly and carefully drew random things on his chest.

She felt her eyes drooping as sleep was slowly gripping her again. Her position with her lover and mate was just too inviting. Before her eyes could even drop, Vergil tightened his arms around her and kissed her head in the process.

Vergil then opened his eyes to see that his snow angel was now awake and he was by her side, like he always wanted. His hair was blocking his view of her but he didn't care, he was too tired to fix his hair, anyway.

Elsa smiled up at him and he smiled back. She placed her hand on his face and caressed it; this was becoming a thing of affection for them as Vergil kissed her hand before giving her a nuzzle.

Elsa giggled cutely and nuzzled him back. She had hoped to be this happy once, now it was happening to her; she now wished to live out her days with the devil she loved so dearly. Vergil kissed her on the lips.

"Good morning, my queen. Sleep well?" He asked and caressed her waist tenderly. Elsa let out a moan and laid her chin on his chest.

"Good morning to you, as well, and yes, I did." She sighed happily and kissed his chest where his heart would be. They laid there together, just relaxing and enjoying their closeness and knowing that they were now bound together…by demon law.

After a few minutes, they figured it was time they got back to Arendelle before Anna burst through those doors; they didn't wanted that to happen, the embarrassment from it was just too much.

"We'd better go back." Elsa sighed as she licked his nipple, making Vergil hiss and Elsa smirk. _'You are mine, my blue devil.' _

"Yes, we must." He said and roughly rubbed her clit with his hand. Elsa moaned at the familiar feeling surging through her. _'You are now mine, Elsa, now and forever.'_

They reluctantly ceased their probing of each other's body and kissed each other's lips before getting up. Vergil handed Elsa her underwear and dress, while he put on his own attire. Elsa looked back at Vergil and widened her eyes at what she saw. His back was littered with battle scars; some were small of relatively fading, but others were very deep and some appeared to be burned on.

Elsa, only in her undergarments, walked slowly to him. How could she not notice _these_ last night was beyond her; with a tender hand she traced a finger down his scars. Vergil tensed up at her touch and turned to her slowly. When he turned around, Elsa's hands flew threw to her mouth and let out a shocked and terrified gasp.

Vergil's chest was lined with severe slashes and holes at the center and his sides. The lines appeared to be slash marks by blades and one that stood out was on his stomach. It ran across his toned midsection and Elsa could only guess that he was sliced in two. Most of the holes were small and some were quite large. So large that they appeared to be made by being impaled with metal spikes.

Elsa's eyes began to water as they travelled to every laceration, and punctures in embedded in his ivory skin. Vergil gave out a sigh and grabbed her hand gently and she looked up to him. Elsa was close to crying but Vergil gave her a small smile.

"It's all right." He said that made her feel a little better but she still couldn't take her eyes of the results of his past tortures and mistakes.

"But Vergil, how di-" Elsa wanted to know how and who did this to her beloved. But before she could ask, Vergil placed a finger over her lips to silence her.

Vergil didn't want her to know what happened to him; the years in Mundus' torture chambers, the brainwashing, and of course, the fights with his brother.

"Shhh, it's not important now, the ones who did this to me are long dead or will be dead once I find them." Vergil said soothingly to her. There were still demons out there after his head, but he will kill them; be it he comes for them, or they come to him.

Elsa was still unconvinced that this was the end. "Then…you'll leave me again?" she asked softly and lowering her head. If Vergil still had enemies and he intends to kill them, then he has to leave. _'Please…don't go.'_

"No." He said, taking her chin into his hand and tenderly bringing her eyes up to meet his. "I have enemies, yes, but they won't come. If they did, their deaths are all but ensured." Vergil said trying to cheer her up. It appeared to work when Elsa gave him a small smile.

Elsa felt a little better that he was not going anywhere, he was staying where he belongs – here with her. "Yeah, that and the ward you put up." She chuckled at him and embraced her lover warmly.

"And that, also." Vergil sighed and kissed her soft platinum hair. The ward he put up will stop most demons, but not other powerful devils; but seeing, as he was the most powerful devil in the human world, they will not chance it.

Elsa smiled up to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. Vergil gladly returned it and when they were done, they rested their foreheads on each other's as they breathed slightly heavily.

"Help me with my dress." Elsa purred into his ear. She felt a growl in his throat and smirked to herself that only she could elicit this reaction from him.

Vergil caught up to her little games and decided to participate. "As you wish, my queen." He growled and licked the inside of her ear making her shiver and moan. _'My foolish mate.'_

Elsa hesitated before rubbing her cheek against his. She felt something tickle her skin and giggled. "Looks like a certain blue devil needs a shave." She said and ran her hand on his cheeks.

"Later." He said. Elsa giggled and seductively slid her dress on; she turned back to see Vergil donning his perfect coat and giving her a sly smirk. She blushed at him and pushed her arms through the sleeves.

Seeing that Elsa was having a bit of trouble with the zipper, Vergil pulled the zipper up while breathing warm air on her skin. Elsa shuddered at this and tilted her head to the side. He nibbled on her skin and she let out a moan.

They wished they could stay here just one more day to spend here; Elsa sometimes wished to be free from her duties, but none more so than this time. Vergil couldn't imagine a time when he wished he was completely human, more so than when he thought Elsa would never accept him.

"Let's go." Elsa moaned and Vergil nodded his head. Both cursing that they would have to deal with everyone's questions. Vergil slicked back his hair forming his signature spikes and summoned Yamato back in his hands.

Once they, were ready, Vergil and Elsa went down stairs but it was hard for Elsa because of her legs still felt like burning flesh.

"Sore legs?" Vergil questioned quirking an eyebrow and Elsa playfully glared at him.

"Hmm, I wonder who is to blame for that." She said sarcastically with her finger scratching her head and had a thoughtful look on her face but there was a smile on it.

Vergil only shook his head and picked her up bridal style. "Vergil! Put me down!" She squealed happily. She lightheartedly tried to push away from him but he held on.

"Do you really want me to throw you down the stairs, my queen?" Vergil threatened and prepared to throw Elsa down the stairs. As he expected, Elsa widen her eyes in shock and clung to him tighter.

"I change my mind; you can carry me if you want." She said as she burrowed her face into his shoulder; she had a smirk on her face and lightly nibbled on his shoulder. Vergil would never drop her, much less throw her down the stairs, she knew he wouldn't.

Vergil chuckled and continued down the stairs with Elsa in his arms. With his superhuman strength, she weighed no more than a feather to him. When they reached down the stairs, he set her down gently. Elsa still wobbled but only slightly.

"Thank you, Sir Vergil." She said smiling and mocked a curtsy at him - a difficult task considering a burning sensation between her legs. _'It still hurts but totally worth it.' _She giggled mentally.

Vergil smirked and bowed slightly at her. "It was my pleasure, my queen." He said; he knew he was the cause of her current discomfort and previous pleasure and he was proud as hell with it. _'It was certainly my pleasure.'_

"Wonder if they'll be eyeing us suspiciously?" Elsa asked offhandedly as they walked to the stables. They have been at the Ice Castle since yesterday morning and when she and Vergil come into town, there will surely be questioned to be asked.

"Let them wonder. I do not care and neither should you." Vergil said carelessly. If they had doubts, they would just have to live with it or die by his hands. Elsa was his and no one will ever change that, not even him.

"Yeah…" She sighed happily and laid her head on his strong shoulders. The others can just eye them suspiciously, but there was nothing they could do. Then a thought his Elsa like a ton of stones, the council was pestering her to find a suitable suitor now. She was now 23 years old and was expected to find someone to settle down with and have children. _'Well, they got their wish.' _

They entered the stables and saw that their horses were still asleep in their pens. Elsa saw that the fire Vergil created was still burning strong, even without wood in it. "Vergil?" She called out to him.

"Hmm?" he hummed as he shook Belial awake.

"How come the fire is still burning, even without wood to burn?" She inquired and rubbed Cobalt's belly to wake her up. The mare let out the horse equivalent of a squeal and stood up. Elsa smiled at her and proceeded to tie the saddle onto her.

"That is not an ordinary flame, Elsa, it is hell fire." He said casually and handed Belial an apple. The black stallion took it gratefully and ate it. Vergil then tied his saddle onto him.

Elsa looked at him and then at the fire, and shrugged. Vergil was a devil and they came from hell or the underworld so there was no surprise there.

They mounted their horses and were set to leave but before they could go, Vergil snuffed out the fire and went on their way back to Arendelle.

Elsa was deep in thought about certain things. Now that Vergil was her lover in life, and her his mate, they were technically married, but only in demon eyes not human eyes. The council urging her to find a suitable partner was getting on her nerves; they wanted someone of royal or noble blood. She doesn't want that, all Elsa wanted was to have someone who could love her entirely and not for power and the need for an heir. Now, she had that person. His name was Vergil Sparda – devil and human in one.

Vergil saw her deep in thought and wondered what she could be thinking about. "What's on your mind?" He asked as they rode back to their other home.

Elsa was torn out of her thoughts and looked sheepishly at Vergil. "Nothing, except the guest list about Anna and Kristoff's wedding." Elsa said trying to be casual as possible. She didn't want to tell him that the council was pestering her about marrying, and if Vergil found out about it, her council would be asking for early retirement.

Vergil did not believe it for one second, he could smell her uneasiness and the way she said, it was laced with deception. He was a devil and he had deceived others in the past and knows how to spot a lie.

"Elsa, I know you're hiding something. I can smell it." He said coldly and Elsa sighed at him. She should've known she couldn't keep things from him, well, not all the times.

"You see, the council has been bothering me with something." She said softly. Vergil quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Go on." He urged her gently, trying to be as calm as possible with her but if that council is nuisances to _his_ mate, then consider them demon food.

Elsa sighed at what she was about to say. '_Vergil is not going to like this' _She thought to herself. "They're forcing me to find a suitor." She said softly. Elsa expected for Vergil to, at least shout, but nothing was heard.

Vergil watched her with a careful eye. _'Forcing her to find a suitor, huh?' _He growled mentally and made a mental note to find and gut them when they got back.

"It is okay Elsa, we'll just show them you've already been claimed." Vergil said casually but he was going to make them pay for forcing his mate to find another one. His face was calm but Elsa has been with him long enough to know what he's planning.

"Vergil, don't kill them. They can be pushy, yes, but as much as I would love for them to be kicked out, I need them to be queen." She pleaded with him not to kill them. Even though the council wants her to marry, some wanted her to take her time with it while other wanted it right away.

Vergil was still a little aggravated about it but with Elsa, pleading him not to, he opted to postpone their execution. "All right, I won't kill them…yet." He said and Elsa playfully glared at him.

"Okay, but promise you won't kill them. Some want me to marry but at my own pace and with the one I truly love, so don't harm them, they're quite nice." Elsa said and Vergil sighed and nodded his head.

Sometimes Vergil wanted something to happen, he missed all the blood and the thrill of the kill but that would mean that he would have to go back to hell for it. Therefore, for the sake of his life and mate, he'll just stay here.

Elsa smiled brightly at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, my love." She said and they proceeded to Arendelle without another word.

They were just about to enter the town when and Elsa looked at Vergil with uncertainty. Vergil saw his mate's hesitant eyes and just gave Elsa a reassuring nod of his head. That seemed to ease Elsa's nerves but not all.

'_Well, let's get this over with.' _Elsa sighed mentally and, together with Vergil, entered Arendelle. When they entered the town, everyone just smiled and bowed at the queen and her apparent companion.

Elsa was a little confused and a little relieved at the same time. She expected to be eyed with scrutiny by everyone about being missing for a day, more so with Vergil alongside her.

Vergil was unconcerned and cold as ever when it came to these things. Though this was his new home, it didn't mean that he particularly liked it here. The people were nosey in his business and Elsa was the only thing keeping them alive. _'Consider yourselves lucky Elsa cares about her people.'_

Sure enough, some managed to notice her and Vergil, which were jealous women. Elsa could hear them curse at her for being with a godly man such as Vergil. "How come the queen gets to have him?" A young woman snarled glaring at the queen from behind.

"She doesn't deserve him. I should be the one in his strong arms." Another growled while looking with lust-filled eyes at Vergil.

"Why would he even consider being with that _witch_?" One more spat at Elsa's back

Elsa and Vergil heard all of their insults; Elsa particularly took the 'witch' bit unbearably hard, but did not show it in front of her blue devil. She didn't care for what those whores said to her behind her back, but it still hurts.

Vergil growled in anger with what they just said to _his _mate. It is annoying enough that they hunger for him, but now they dare insult his Elsa, he would exterminate them slowly. His devil ached for a chance to slaughter them for what these withered humans dare speak ill to his mate.

Just as he was about to approach them, Elsa stared at him, begging to not do anything. She begged him not to harm them and with fury still glowing in his eyes, he decided to spare them only at Elsa's pleas.

They continued on to her castle without any more incidents occurred thanks to Vergil's icy cold stares and the small glint of light coming from his prized Yamato. Elsa giggled at his display of threats that she knew would bare true. _'Knowing you, my blue devil, you'll most certainly kill them. Please don't.'_

When Elsa and Vergil were about to arrive at the castle, Vergil stopped in his tracks and made Elsa tilt her head in confusion. "What's wrong, Vergil?" She asked.

Vergil said nothing but looked back towards the first place that he stayed and the first place where he was truly accepted – the Fjordman Inn. He was planning to pay them a small visit and maybe say his thanks with them.

Elsa saw his gaze landing on the first place he stayed and smiled at him. She knew that Camille and Johannes were the first to welcome him and, even if Vergil admits it or not, were like parents to him.

"Go, my love, I will wait for you." Elsa said warmly and kissed his cheek for good measure.

Vergil felt her lips on his skin and smirked at her. She blushed at this even when they have already seen each other bare, but his smirk was just so alluring and sexy to her. _'Leave it to him to be just sexy.' _

Without a single word, Vergil commanded Belial to head towards the Fjordman Inn and Elsa smiled at him and went into the castle.

Elsa dismounted Cobalt, handed her to a stable hand, and went into the castle. When she entered the castle, Kai, Gerda and the rest of the staff, greeted her warmly as well.

"My queen, it's a relief you are all right." Gerda said bowing to Elsa. She and the rest of Arendelle were worried sick about where she went.

"Princess Anna said you were with Sir Vergil in the Ice Castle; what did you two do there anyway, your majesty?" Kai asked but he and Gerda already had a few ideas as to what they did together, considering they've been gone for a whole they, one can only assume.

Elsa blushed and looked away from them, and Kai, Gerda, and the castle staff went wide-eyed at her reaction. This just confirmed their suspicions, smirked inwardly, and groaned at the same time. _'Now we have Elsa and Vergil to worry about.'_

"Uhm, nothing much." Elsa said softly. She fought a blush coming on and looked down at her feet, clearly embarrassed about that certain question.

After a few seconds of recomposing herself, she looked up and smiled at them. "So, where are Anna and Kristoff?" Elsa asked trying to change the mood of this atmosphere. They got the message and straightened up.

"Oh, they're in the garden. They said they already sent invitations to the guest." A maid said and bowed at her. Elsa nodded and excused herself from them.

Kai and Gerda smiled at her and let her pass. When Elsa was out of sight, they sighed. "We'll never get any sleep." Kai said softly and Gerda just nodded.

"Who knows, maybe they'll be quiet unlike those two." Gerda giggled and Kai just sighed and went on to do their duties. With the queen back, they were now expected to work diligently.

Elsa was relieved that they didn't ask any questions about her and Vergil. _'Man, that was too close for comfort.' _She thought as she made her way to the garden where Anna and Kristoff were.

"They got the guest list down. Well, that's one thing out of my hair." She said to herself. That only left the catering and the venue up to her.

She entered the garden and saw that Anna and Kristoff were just sitting under the tree and cuddling. Elsa smiled at her younger sister and went towards them.

Anna saw her coming, jumped straight up, and left Kristoff in the dust. He felt Anna burst out of his arms just before he could kiss her an just like that, she was gone.

"Elsa, you're back!" Anna squealed and hugged Elsa warmly. Elsa did the same thing with her sister.

"Come on, Anna, it isn't that long." Elsa snickered and the two let go of each other. Anna was relieved that her sister was all right and that removed a huge weight on her shoulders.

Anna guided Elsa to the bench with Kristoff where they could catch up. She had a few ideas of what Vergil and Elsa did in the Ice Castle but Anna wanted to make sure before she jumped the gun. This _was _their private life, after all.

"I hear you got the invitations done, that's really impressive." Elsa commented as she took a seat beside Anna and Kristoff who were entangled once again with their arms around each other.

Anna and Kristoff smiled at her praise. "Well, it was nothing really." Kristoff said and smirked at Elsa.

"Yeah, all we had to do was think of someone to invite and poof, it was just a matter of sending it." Anna said to Elsa and she nodded in approval. It was really that simple, decide who will be invited, design the invitation, and then send it.

"I know this is a stupid question, but who did you invite?" Elsa chuckled. Kristoff just shook his head as did Anna.

"All our friends; Samie, Camy, Rapunzel, Eugene, and a couple of dignitaries." Anna listed on her fingers. Elsa snickered inwardly at her younger sister. _'Every time, Anna, every time.'_

"And before you ask, Elsa, no, we did not, I repeat, _did not _invite the Southern Isles." Kristoff growled lowly and Elsa just nodded her head in understanding. She decided that this moment forward that all ties would be severed from that kingdom, effective once she signed a decree on it.

After a few seconds of tenseness, Anna tried to lighten the mood. An idea hit her; Vergil was with her the whole time so that could only mean one thing, seeing they were gone a whole day.

"Hey, Elsa, wanna go for a walk?" Anna asked, barely containing her snickers. Fortunately, Elsa didn't notice it and nodded.

"What are you doin', now?" Kristoff asked softly at his fiancé.

"We have a couple of ideas on what they did there; I'm just being a nosy sister, is all." Anna said cutely and kissed Kristoff on the lips. He smiled at her and shooed her away; if Vergil was here… wait where is Vergil?

Kristoff looked around and saw that their cold friend was nowhere to be seen. _'Wonder where could he be?' _He asked himself and went to look for him.

Anna and Elsa were walking around the garden doing sister stuff like teasing and talking about anything. "So, Elsa, what did you and Vergil did at the Ice Castle during the wee hours of the night." She asked quirking an eyebrow at Elsa.

Elsa caught on with her question and had to fight to keep her blush at bay. _'Oh boy, here we go.' _She sighed mentally as they kept walking around. "Nothing much, we just came up there for some peace and quiet."

Anna nodded slowly but she wasn't buying it. _'You're hiding something.' _She thought. For all Anna cared, her sister was now _very _close to Vergil now.

"Are you sure, because you seem, I don't know…glowing." Anna said whilst false thinking. It was the truth; Elsa had a glow to her as if she was satisfied. Anna knew that glow and feel all too well.

Elsa was getting nervous about this and began to shift ever so slightly in her pace. _'I have a glow?' _She asked herself curiously. How was she glowing, anyway?

"I don't know what you're talking about, Anna. Let's sit over there." Elsa said pointing to a shaded bench and Anna nodded. The Queen of Snow and Ice needed something to get Anna of her trail and so her wedding was Elsa's only hope.

"Oh c'mon, Elsa, I know all about that particular glow. Every woman goes through that; I mean me and Kristoff-" Anna began but was halted by Elsa.

"Woah, woah, Anna. As I recall, it was the older sibling's responsibility to give 'the talk' to their younger sisters; not the other way around." Elsa snickered but under that snicker, she was panicking. _'Did she just gave me the talk?' _

Anna scowled and crossed her arms. Elsa was being a little too defensive for her taste. "Then what DID you two DO while you were up there?" She asked slowly, waiting for Elsa to answer.

Elsa was getting nervous under Anna's gaze. _'How the hell did this happen, again?' _She asked herself. It was usually her giving Anna a hard look but now it looks like the tables were turned. She didn't know what to do; if Elsa ran, it would give Anna all the confirmation she needs. So she decided to bend the truth…a little.

"Like I said, we just spent the day there doing everything we wanted. Reading books, cooking, snowball fight-" Before she could continue, Anna stopped her there.

"Hold up, you two had a snowball fight?" Elsa nodded. "Who won?" Anna wanted to know if Vergil could beat Elsa and if he did, the next time they had a snowball fight, she'd get Vergil.

Elsa giggled as she remembered what she and Vergil did. The only way to beat her was up close and personal, and Vergil just did that. Only it was a draw. "No one did. We beat each other."

Anna's mouth was hanging wide open. She could not believe that Elsa – the Queen on Ice and Snow, was beaten or ended in a draw at her own game.

"All that is good and all, but where did you two sleep?" Anna asked.

Elsa was still dazed from the memory and blurted out part of the secret. "In my room." She said and Anna grabbed her shoulders, making her jump.

"I knew it, you guys did it, didn't you?!" She shrieked and Elsa was blushing madly. She had to think of a way to get out of this or she'll never hear the end of it. Ever.

"Uhm. We DID sleep in my room, that doesn't mean we had sex." She tried to reason out. They after all did sleep in the same room but Elsa would not tell her the true details. Think of the humiliation!

Anna did not buy Elsa's excuse and furrowed her brows. "Oh? And what makes you think that I was going to say you two had sex, hmm?" She asked evilly.

Elsa was practically sweating with fear and embarrassment at her sister. _'Have to get outta here. NOW!' _She screamed to herself. There was no way in the deepest pits of hell that Anna would find that out from her. Elsa would rather be fish bait than let Anna know that.

Without a second to spare, Elsa jumped off the bench and ran outta there to God knows where. Anna was surprised at Elsa's reaction and smirked evilly at her. _'I'll get the truth out of you, Elsa. One way or another.' _She thought menacingly and chased after the Snow Queen.

****Vergil was walking with Belial to the Fjordman Inn. He had been meaning to pay them a visit for a little while but time was not on his side, considering. Now, he had the spare time to do so and he was just taking his time to get there.

The Inn where he used to stay was now in front of him. _'Now or never...preferably never.' _Vergil said as he dismounted Belial and tied his dark stallion to a post. He was never one to pay visits, well, if he did pay someone a visit it was with a smirk and the entire length of his sword in their gut.

Taking a quiet breath, Vergil entered the place where he was first welcomed. Nothing much has changed except for a few renovations. _'Glad they put my payment to good use.'_ He thought as he strolled to look for the elderly couple.

"Excuse me sir, may I help you?" A little girl asked timidly. Vergil noted that she was at least 5 years old and quirked an eyebrow at her to which she blushed to.

"Yes, I'm looking for Camille and Johannes Fjordman, are they present?" Vergil asked coolly, not breaking eye contact with the human child. This girl had a cuteness to her, hazel eyes, light brown hair, and a freckled face. Vergil wondered where her guardians were.

"Oh, nana and grandpapa, you're their friend?" The girl squeaked out and Vergil smirked inwardly at this girl, she had spirit.

"Yes, tell them Vergil came." He said and the girl nodded. She walked off to the dining area and Vergil watched as she goes. _'Hmm, they have a granddaughter eh,' _Vergil thought and waited for them patiently with him using Yamato as a cane.

It wasn't long before Camille and Johannes, together with their granddaughter came to the lobby. Vergil noticed that they were shocked to see him and smirked inwardly at their confusion. _'Be thankful I do not wish to harm you.'_

Camille was the first to come up to Vergil and surprised him by hugging the Dark Slayer warmly. "Welcome back, Sir Vergil." She said happily, as Johannes came up.

He shook hands with him and said his greetings as well. "Good to see you, again, but what brings you here, son?" They both saw Vergil and the queen entering the city together; the queen was missing for an entire day and later turns up with the enigmatic Vergil at her side, they assumed that the two were very well acquainted.

"I came for a visit. And to say hello." Vergil said as they walked to the sofas. Vergil noted that the little girl was shy around him and hid behind Camille. Vergil was never one for children so that was understandable.

"Well, you're always welcome here." Camille said as she, Johannes, and the girl sat down on the couch. Vergil sat down on the opposite seat with Yamato resting on the coffee table.

"How's the Inn since I've been gone, it looks refurbished." Vergil asked and looked around the newly decorated Inn. The walls were more vibrant and appealing in color and texture. The decorations were more sophisticated. Overall, all of it appeared new.

"It's been great, and we have you to thank for that." Johannes said nodding his head in thanks to Vergil. Thanks to his enormous payment, the Fjordmans were able to enhance the Inn considerably.

Vergil smirked at them and bowed his head in gratitude. "No need for thanks." He looked at the little girl who was eyeing his prized Yamato.

"Who is this little girl?" Vergil asked them and the girl hid behind Johannes making him chuckle at his granddaughter.

"Oh, this is Emily Rose Fjordman, our granddaughter." Camille introduced Emily to Vergil.

"Come now, Emily, Sir Vergil won't hurt you." Johannes said softly to his flustered granddaughter but Vergil could see and feel fear laced in the girl's body. _'Probably shyness or something deeper.'_

This Emily finally looked up and stared at Vergil with stared back at her with cold eyes. "H-he looks mean." Emily said looking up to her grandmother.

Vergil quirked an eyebrow at her statement. '_You have no idea.'_ Vergil thought to himself. He was more than mean; he was evil...when provoked that is.

"Sir Vergil is very nice. Come say hello, Em." Johannes said reassuringly and it took her a few minutes to look back at Vergil who was sitting regally in the chair.

"H-hello, I'm E-emily." She said with a timid wave of her hand.

"Hello to you as well, Emily. You have a lovely name." Vergil said casually that made the girl smile and blush while she hid back into Johannes, making him and Camille chuckle at their Emily.

"She's very shy, isn't she?" Vergil said coolly at them and they nodded their heads.

Camille smiled and nodded. "She's shy at first but Emily can warm up to anyone in time." She said and caressed Emily's head.

"Where are her parents?" Vergil asked and saw Camille and Johannes bow their heads sadly. _'Hmm, her parents either abandoned her or are dead.'_ Vergil thought coldly.

"Would you take Emily outside to play, Camille?" Johannes asked softly and Camille nodded.

"Hey, wanna go play outside?" She asked softly to Emily and finally, Vergil saw her perk-up. She was quite cute when she smiles, that Vergil could admit. _'Wonder if Elsa would-'_ before he could finish that thought, he shook his head and wiped that idea clean of his mind.

"I'm sorry but Emily doesn't need or want to hear this." Johannes said softly while looking down at his feet.

Vergil only stared with cold eyes, waiting for the elderly man to explain himself.

"You see, Emily's mother, mine and Camille's only daughter was raped by a horrible excuse of a man." He almost growled when he told Vergil the tortures his daughter endured at the hands of that monster.

Vergil just listened. On the outside, he was dormant, but on the inside, he was _absolutely _enraged and disgusted. Any man who had even the slightest atom of honor would never force himself on a woman, but Emily's father just did it at his leisure.

"She came home one night, her dress was completely torn and blood was coming between her legs. W-we tried to ask her what happened, we tried to help her but she wouldn't, she was not the same." Johannes said as tears slowly flowed down his cheeks.

"What was her name?" Vergil asked softly at him. He knew how he felt all too well; his mother suffered the exact same fate just as his daughter did.

Johannes sniffed and wiped the excess tears away. "Her name was Isabelle Riza Fjordman. She was 20 years old when this happened to her."

"And then she became pregnant with Emily." Vergil looked outside to a playing Emily. The child did not and will not have any fault in this matter, how could she? She was just a child after all. The sins of the parent is not inherited by the child.

"When we found out, Isabelle only wanted to get Emily out of her. To end her. She died in child birth." He said sadly that their only daughter did not live the life she wanted.

"I'm sorry. She is a very courageous woman." Vergil commented at Isabelle. She was indeed strong and he could understand the pains that she went through; the memory of the hell he faced was still fresh after all.

"Isabelle wanted to be a writer, you know. She could write one hell of a story." Johannes said lightly, remembering all the times Isabelle showed him and Camille her stories. "She was very good at poems and fables. We didn't understand most of them but they were good."

"Did Emily inherit Isabelle's writing ability?" Vergil asked and Johannes just chuckled.

"I can't say. She has still to start her schooling after all." He said as a matter-of-fact. Emily was still a young child but him and Camille planned in starting her education as soon as possible anyway.

Vergil only nodded and watched Emily and Camille play outside. Emily was really active for a kid her age. _'Hmm, I do hope she doesn't inherit a thing from her father.'_ He thought grudgingly. It was one thing to slaughter but it was quite another to force himself on a woman.

"Do you know who did this to her?" Vergil asked coldly. Desecrating a woman is by far the worst crime in his mind and the one that did this to Isabelle _will_ pay.

"Isabelle was being stalked by a man, or rather a prince." Johannes hissed just like when he first heard that…_man's _name. His blood still boiled when he saw, heard and say that low life sack of shit's name.

At the mention of 'prince', Vergil raised an eyebrow. "A prince?" He inquired and the elder man only nodded his head and that was all Vergil needed, the only thing missing now was a name.

"Then who is he?" Vergil asked coldly as and crossed his arms over his chest. He was already making plans on hunting him down and killing him slowly. _'Just this once, I will help these human.'_

"Prince Liam, of the Southern Isles." Johannes snarled and Vergil lowered his head to hide his glowing eyes. The Southern Isles were becoming a problem that needs to be dealt with. _'In due time.' _He thought. They will come for him and when they do, they will die _slowly_ and _horribly_.

"There will be no need to fear him." Vergil said and beckoned Johannes to stand and he did. They walked outside where Camille and Emily were playing. Vergil saw how happy Emily was and inwardly smirked at this small human. She may have been the fruit of a sin, but she was never to blame; a fact that her grandparents recognized.

"I know. I heard about what happened at the ball you attended and how you killed the elite guards like they were mere flies." Johannes and Camille knew what happened that night and were torn between fearing Vergil or praising him. He proved that he was very dangerous and deadly, but also docile in nature.

"The whole kingdom knows this?" Vergil asked quirking an eyebrow. Johannes only chuckled and turned to Vergil.

"_Every _kingdom knows. Dumasia, Aeronia, Corona, the Northern Isles, and many others know of you. I believe that they're either respecting you or fearing you." Johannes stated and patted Vergil's back lightly.

Vergil huffed and looked back. He was building quite the reputation here.

After a few more minutes, Camille and Emily came up to them. Camille was breathing hard from her exertion but Emily was still hyper. "C'mon nana, let's play some more." Emily said as she tried to drag Camille away…again.

"I'd love to sweetie but nana's a little winded. Why not ask your grandfather?" Camille asked and looked at Johannes sweetly.

He just glared at her. "Do these old bones say they're up to the task?" He said sarcastically. He'll admit it this once, he was definitely old.

"Awwww." Emily whined and looked down at her feet, disappointed that they were not able to play with her. She then stared at Vergil's strange sword and he took notice of this.

"Do you like my sword?" He asked at her and Emily became nervous. She began to fidget under his cold eyes and shook in fear.

Vergil saw this and rolled his eyes. Even when he is not being scary, everyone thought he was indeed scary. "No need to be afraid. I won't harm you, Emily." He said kindly and moved towards her slowly.

"You seem to like my sword." He stated, not a question as he stood before the puny human.

Still a little nervous, Emily nodded her head and stared at the strange weapon. She had seen different kinds of armaments thanks to her grandparents' décor but she had not seen this particular weapon before.

"Would you like to see it?" He asked and Emily took a little while to nod her head. She wanted to see just how this sword looked like.

"Yes, please." She said sweetly and Vergil went to put his hand on Yamato's hilt. All of this was happening and Camille and Johannes were watching with smiles on their faces. Emily was curious about it and they could see why; she always had an affinity with weapons at a tender age but nothing serious. Nevertheless, it was nice that she was interacting with someone that could be nice to her.

"Then let's go inside." He said and turned around to go into the Inn and the three followed suit, curious about his weapon. Emily sat down on a chair and Camille and Johannes sat on the couch. Vergil stood by the fireplace and faced Emily.

"This particular sword is dubbed as an o-katana. It is different from the types of swords you usually find because it is not of this continent." He explained to them. Emily listened carefully while Camille and Johannes were just observing.

Vergil could not go into Yamato's and his demonic heritage so he just opted to give the human history of his katana. It would be more understandable.

"The country this weapon is made, to be precise, in Japan. In Asia." He said holding Yamato out for Emily to see.

"Where is Asia?" She asked curiously with her hands raised as if she was asking a question in school. It made Vergil smirk.

"Asia is very far away from here. In the Far East, you will be hard pressed to reach it. To get to Asia, let alone Japan, would take years." Emily nodded her head in understanding.

"Back to subject, can you differentiate between a broadsword compared with a katana?" He asked her, trying to find out what she knew.

"Um, that sword is curved?" She answered as if not sure with her answer.

Vergil remained cold but guessed it was good enough. "Not the best answer but it can be accepted." He said coolly, nodding in her direction. Emily smiled and blushed that she got that right.

"A more precise comparison is that a broadsword focuses on brute force while a katana relies on speed, skill and precision." Vergil rotated his prized weapon for them to see her outer beauty. He could see that Emily was mesmerized at Yamato and smirked.

"The technique also varies. You may be familiar with the form of the European sword; I trust your grandparents show you some of it." He said suggesting that Johannes and Camille at least held a weapon to show Emily the proper forms. They nodded their heads and Vergil turned to the small child.

"But in terms of the katana, there are different styles. Each differs to the user. The style I utilize is reminiscent with the Iado style of handling a sword – Dark Slayer Style." He explained, moving into his fighting stance for them to see.

Emily observed carefully at his form, got up from her seat, and went next to Vergil. She tried to imitate him but could not.

"You are only five; I won't allow you to imitate my stance while in this tender age." Vergil said coldly and Emily stopped her struggles.

"B-but I just wanna learn." She whispered and looked down, clearly sad and disheartened that she could not learn.

"I can see that, but you are still young and the way of the warrior is not yours to take. It demands dedication and is drenched in pain and blood." He said, though he tried not to be blunt but it appears he has scarred her for life.

Emily widened her eyes and was shaking in fear. Vergil saw this and sighed; he straightened up and faced her. "This is not for you. Live your life the way you want it and not by what others do." He said coolly and Emily nodded saddened that she won't be handling swords.

Vergil saw her depression and thought it couldn't hurt to teach her a few lessons. _'Maybe giving her tutelage would do well.' _He thought.

"However, I may teach you a few basic techniques if you want." He said and immediately Emily smiled her biggest yet, making him chuckle.

"Really!?" She practically squealed and Vergil nodded. She jumped around the room feeling happy. "I'm gonna be a sword, I'm gonna be a sword!" She chanted over and over again. Camille and Johannes were laughing at their granddaughter, she had never been this happy in a long time and though they were nervous about being trained by Vergil, they figured he wouldn't teach her much, only the basics.

Vergil merely smirked and shook his head at this human's eagerness. _'It is admirable, but I won't be teaching her any of the complex martial forms, only self defense.'_

"Alright, now observe closely." He commanded and Emily watched more closely than ever at her new teacher. "Observe that my legs are apart so my center of gravity is as close to the ground as possible. My arms firmly on the sword and shoulders squared. This is the proper way of fighting stance but as I said, it depends on the being using it." He explained.

"Now this is called the saya or the scabbard. This is where the blade is kept safe. In the Iado style, it can also be used as an offensive and defensive means. Observe." He thrust Yamato forward and slashed down. Then performed blocking techniques to emphasis on what he meant.

"Wow." Emily said in awe at what Vergil done.

"This one is called the tsuba or the hand guard. It functions like those you find on ordinary swords." He pointed at the guard and Emily nodded, taking note of all the information she was given.

"This is called the tsuka or the hilt. Once again functions the same as any other." He said, sliding his hand on Yamato's hilt for emphasis on what he meant.

"Now this…" He pulled out the blade with deliberate slowness. "…is the blade." He said and held up his shining blade for them to gawk at.

The three were staring in awe at his sword. It could only be described as majestic and beautiful. They could not believe that something would be this finely crafted. The blade shone with the light and they could hear the metal singing in the air.

"Notice how the blade is curved and only one sharpened edge. It is said that the katana's sharpness is unrivaled and can slice a man in two." He said with malice and a smirk, remembering all the times he cut down demons to confetti.

Camille and Johannes were a little unnerved about his tone but brushed it off. Emily was too enthralled with the masterpiece in front of her to even notice Vergil's evil tone. She gawked at object and sighed longingly.

Vergil sheathed his Yamato and with its signature cling, it was safe. "Now, I do believe it is time for me to leave." Vergil said bowing his goodbyes to Camille and Johannes who smiled and bowed back. He expected Emily to bow back, but she hugged him, which surprised him.

"Will you be back, Mr. Vergil?" She asked looking up at him.

"Maybe, but you can visit me at the castle." He replied softly and Emily let go of him.

"You live in the castle?" She asked curiously as did her grandparents. They didn't know where Vergil was staying but for him to be staying with the royal sisters, he must be closely acquainted with them. _'Or with the queen.'_

"Yes, the queen graciously allowed me to stay there as a reward for my defense at the ball." Vergil said. He won't tell them the entire story but will let them figure it out for themselves. They _did_ came back together, after all.

"Oh okay then." Camille said, but she knew the truth. He and the queen were very _closely _acquainted.

"Farewell." Vergil said and went back to the castle with Belial. When he was out of sight, Camille and Johannes glanced at each other and nodded.

"They're lovers." She sighed and Johannes nodded.

"Yup." With that, they went back to the Inn, happy that their queen found love with a very dark man.

Vergil entered the castle, handed Belial to a stable hand, and went into the castle where his mate was waiting for him. He searched for her but could not find Elsa. _'Hmm, where could that human have gone to?' _He asked himself and bumped into Kristoff.

"Hey, Vergil, glad you're here." Kristoff said breathing hard as if he was tired or something.

"Yes, where is Elsa?" He asked and Kristoff just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Last time I saw her, she was with Anna, talking about the wedding and all that." Kristoff said nonchalantly and Vergil nodded in understanding. He really wanted to see his mate and just relax. _'And maybe round 2.' _

"I see. Then where are they?" Kristoff began to think. He was over thinking it and Vergil growled quietly at this human. He was wasting Vergil's time and he _did not_ like his time wasted.

"Oh, they're in the garden." Kristoff said and Vergil went straight to the garden for his Elsa. Kristoff followed close behind and went to Vergil's side.

"So, what's going on with you and Elsa?" He asked suggestively as they were walking. Vergil remained cold as usual as the mountain man's question and ignored it. It is a private matter between him and Elsa; no one was to know.

"I would advise to not inquire or else I will make sure that you disappear." Vergil replied as if it was nothing and heard Kristoff chuckle.

"Woah now, no need to go there. Just asking is all." Kristoff said defensively and holding his arms up in emphasis to his defense. Vergil scoffed and went into the garden. _'Sometimes I regret not killing you.' _He thought darkly; humans were annoying and weak but one human showed him more than that and that human was Elsa.

Vergil looked around and spotted Elsa running away from her sister who was chasing her. He stared at them like they were two idiots fighting over something not even worth it. _'Humans and their habits.' _He sighed mentally before being bumped by Elsa. Due to his strength, he stood still, but Elsa was not as durable.

Elsa was rubbing her head and Vergil knelt down to his mate. "Are you all right, Elsa?" He asked and she smiled brightly once she heard her devil's voice.

"Yup, just a little sore here." She said pointing to her forehead. Vergil smirked and kissed her forehead, which she hummed to.

"Anything else, my queen?" Vergil growled into her ear and Elsa smiled at her blue devil. Even though this relationship was blasphemy and completely unheard of, she didn't care in the slightest. Elsa was happy with her Vergil - devil or not, he was hers and she was his.

"Oh, nothing more. Maybe-" Before Elsa could finish, they heard Anna screaming at them.

"GET BACK HERE, ELSA!" Anna shrieked and Elsa immediately hid behind Vergil.

"Anna! Just let it go for goodness sake, we didn't do anything up there!" Elsa exclaimed from behind Vergil. The two sisters were chasing each other for about 10 minutes because Anna just **has** to be a nosy sister.

"Oh no you don't! You're gonna tell me what REALLY happened up there so I can make fun of you for once!" Anna said trying to grab Elsa, obviously she hasn't noticed Vergil yet, who was looking back and forth between them.

Anna and Elsa were moving around him as if he was a tree. After a few moments, Vergil grew tired of their little skirmish and cleared his throat. "You do realize I am right here." He said coldly that made the two sisters stop in their tracks.

Seeing that Vergil was gazing at them coldly, Anna and Elsa backed off from each other. They shifted nervously. "Umm, we can explain." They said at the same time. Normally, they would laugh it off but Vergil was here and he did not look entirely pleased.

In all honesty, Vergil did not care for what they do as sisters; he just enjoys seeing others cower before him. What can he say? Even though he was endeared to this place, especially to Elsa, old habits die-hard. His face softened and smirked at them, which Elsa smiled back and Anna to go wide-eyed. She has never seen Vergil smirk, let alone smile; and the one time he did smirk, it was filled with malice but this was filled with good-hearted amusement. _'What the…'_

"No need." Vergil said coolly and walked back out of the garden, leaving Elsa with a very shocked Anna.

Elsa snickered at her sister. _'She has probably never seen Vergil smirk that didn't involve suffering.' _She thought as she waved her hand up and down in front of Anna's face. "Hey Anna, you're drooling."

Anna was indeed drooling. Did that just happened? Did the cold Vergil actually smiled at them, or to Elsa? _'This is just getting better and better!' _She squealed mentally. For a moment, she forgot about being a nosy sister and relished the fact that the Personification of Ice and the Queen of Snow were practically budding around.

She never would've guessed that Vergil being the playful type. Snapping out of her trance, Anna turned to Elsa with the biggest girly smile she has ever done.

"Elsa, I don't know how you did it but Vergil just smiled!" She squealed happily while hugging her sister. _'If only you could tell me what you guys did.'_

"Eh, more or less." Elsa replied plainly but the sheer joy and happiness in her voice was unmistakable; only an idiot would miss it.

Anna released her hold on Elsa and looked at her in the eyes with a seriously stupid excuse for a serious face that Elsa was having a really hard time not laughing to. "Don't think that this is over, Elsa. I will find out what you guys did up there, but for now I'll let it slide for one reason." She said holding up one finger.

"Aaaaand that is?"

"Vergil's here and I don't want to be skewered by him." Even though she could see the obvious change in Vergil, she will not risk her life asking _him _that question.

Elsa giggled at her and nodded. Knowing Vergil, that would probably be done at the first word, but at least he'll put her into account. After all, Elsa was his mate.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll catch you later, Anna. Gotta go meet up with Vergil."Elsa said, waving her hand and going for the door. She let out a sigh of relief that Anna did not find out the wonderful experience she and Vergil did together. If she finds out, the whole kingdom finds out. It has embarrassment written all over it.

Anna said nothing and nodded her head. She was about to lounge around the garden, imagining her wedding, she remembered a **REALLY** important message addressed to Elsa. _'Elsa's not gonna like this.' _She thought and went out to catch up to Elsa.

When Anna caught up to her sister, Elsa asked what was the matter, and for once, Anna was a little afraid of telling her this.

"We got a problem."


	16. Chapter 16 - Laid To Rest

_**Booyah, I'm back! I know I had weeks to get this on track but DAMN, this writing stuff is hard and exciting! Vergil and Elsa just got back from their little retreat up in the mountain, expecting to finally be at peace, but Anna being Anna wouldn't let that happen. Not until she gets Elsa to spill the beans. She's asking Elsa because if she asks that to Vergil…well you all know what happens next. (SLASH!) Anna and Kristoff's wedding is just right around the corner but don't worry folks, only a few chapters before that. They have to get ready right? As for our Two Beings of Ice, well, read and find out.**_

**Chapter Sixteen – Laid To Rest**

"_We got a problem."_

"What problem?" Elsa asked.

"There's a message for you in your office. It's from the Southern Isles." Anna said, looking down. She got the message yesterday afternoon; the moment Anna found out it was from that idiot Hans' home, she wanted to burn it to ash and mail what's left back. But it was addressed to Elsa.

Elsa was none too happy with it. In a way, she halfway expected it. _'I guess…it was to be expected.' _She thought.

"Thanks, Anna. I'll…I'll look into it." Elsa replied somberly. She didn't know what was it that letter but she knew it can't be good. For one thing, they wanted Vergil. Even though her mate and love was a powerful devil, Vergil was only one man.

Elsa looked down sadly and trying to hide her apparent anger. She knew all too well that Vergil would never leave but this was the infinitely arrogant Southern Isles and they wanted him dead. And for what? Because he defended her and practically everyone at the ball, and they have the audacity to put the blame on Vergil?!

Anna saw her sister's rage filled expression and understood what she was thinking. They wanted Vergil, plain and simple. "Hey, don't worry. Like Vergil said, he'll never leave and if they did come, hoo, may they rest in pieces." Anna chuckled.

Elsa chuckled as well, her mood lifting up a little. "Yeah." She sighed. "I'll go see it now. Tell Vergil he can find me in my study if he searches for me." Anna nodded and skipped out of the garden.

Knowing that she should probably deal with this, Elsa walked to her study where the letter was. "Mental note: cut all ties with the Southern Isles." She growled angrily to herself. It was one thing to boss every nation around but to attack a ball filled with her friends and allies, but demanding the surrender of the man that saved them was just pushing it.

She entered her study and sure enough, there it was on her table. It was unnecessarily extravagant; it even had perfume on it. Elsa rolled her eyes at this. _'Oh yeah, this is really going to test my nerves.' _

Before she could open the letter, there was a knock on her door. Elsa groaned mentally and cursed who was interrupting her. "Come in." She said, trying to be a little calm. She was surprised that it was her blue lover.

"H-hey Vergil, what are you doing here?" She asked as he sauntered towards her.

"I was looking for you, and luckily Anna informed that you were here." He replied coolly and stood at her side. Elsa was a little nervous and a little relived at the same time; nervous that Vergil was here and relieved that Vergil was here. Either way, she was confused about this whole thing now.

"Did…did she tell you about…" Elsa was about to ask about the letter but Vergil beat her to it.

"About the letter? Yes, well let's see what they have to say." He said motioning towards the insignificant piece of parchment on her table. Politics never did matter to Vergil; the only politics he ever engaged was swords and blood.

Elsa nodded and opened it up. They began to read what it had to say:

"_Respected Snow Queen,_

_ As you must know that it has been a month since that incident concerning Prince Hans and the Southern Isles Elite Guards; and while the prince is clearly at fault, we will not punish him for our own reasons. We also would request that you turnover the one known as Vergil to our custody so he can answer for his crimes towards the Southern Isles. He has killed at least 5 guards and mutilated the rest, and threatened my son with death. Such acts will not be tolerated. An emissary will be there in a week to collect him._

_Yours truly, King Wallace."_

When Elsa finished reading this, she was livid. _'What the HELL! Hans is not getting punished for this!' _She thought angrily and began to frantically pace in her study and rambling her outrage to a present Vergil.

"How the living hell is Hans getting off the hook so easily?! He was the one who started the damn fight! He was the one who brought those stupid guards! And now they want you to answer for it! That does it, I'll-" Elsa all but shrieked at the top of her lungs but stopped when a finger was gently placed on her lips.

When Vergil read the small piece of paper, he wasn't all that surprised. Sure, they blamed him for the incident, which was ludicrous in and on itself but he didn't mind. In fact, Vergil smirked inwardly that he made an enemy of that idiotic kingdom. _'More lambs to the slaughter.'_

But he didn't expect Elsa to rant about this. Sure, he should be pissed but, yeah, he should be pissed but Vergil was just not. Vergil just let Elsa let off some steam, knowing that she probably needs it more than he did actually.

After a few more sentences, he finally put an end to her outburst with a finger to her lips _'That always shuts her up.'_ He chuckled amusingly

"Elsa, I know you're bound to worry about this but there is no need. We both know that they stand a pathetic chance in capturing me; that and..." He raised his eyebrow, mentally reminding her that he was a very powerful devil.

Elsa rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I know about that, but...I just don't want to lose you." She sighed sadly and held Vergil tighter like her life depended on it. Vergil was powerful, that Elsa knew, but like any other woman, she worries about her mate and lover, regardless of his might.

Vergil only held her, trying to comfort her for whatever reason that was. Human behavior was so foreign to him, but he understood Elsa's position. If the roles were reversed, Vergil would probably go through great lengths and beyond to keep his Elsa safe.

"I'm not going anywhere, Elsa. And I intend to stay here for the rest of my life." He said as he cradled Elsa in his arms. She relaxed a bit at what he said.

Elsa was sure as hell not going to let them take her beloved Vergil away from her. He was her source of happiness and best shot at peace. If he were to leave, she wouldn't have a reason to live.

"I know, my love, I know." Elsa purred and turned to the letter with Vergil following by her side. They stared at it for a moment, trying to digest the sheer arrogance it held. Both were disgusted with it for various reasons. Elsa was disgusted with it because the so-called mighty Southern Isles was reduced to demanding what they want instead of taking it.

Vergil's reason was, like the ones who sent it, didn't had a shred of honor, plain and simple. At least, if the letter did have honor, he could consider ending them quickly; but sadly for them, it never did held dignity in it.

_'Just for this, they will die slow. And that was just for the letter.'_ He growled mentally. That was just the letter that they will suffer slowly, but Vergil has yet to add what the Southern Isles did like with Emily and many more.

Elsa and Vergil looked at each other and nodded. They knew what they must do. Taking great joy and pride in their actions, they burned the letter to ashes. With that out of the way, the angel and the devil could now move on.

They exited the study and walked around with their arms around each other.

"Vergil?" Elsa asked

"Hmm?"

"You know that my council has been pestering me to find a husband, and I was uh wondering if, um." Elsa was sure now that Vergil was the one and only for her. The girl asking the man to marry her was a little weird, but it was just a suggestion right?

"I be your husband?" Vergil asked coolly holding Elsa tighter but made sure to add pressure to certain _pleasurable _spots making her let out a silent moan. He has thought of marrying her as well but seeing as how they had a certain idiotic kingdom to worry about, now wouldn't be the best time. That and he wanted to piss off Elsa's council.

"W-well, ye-AH. What d-o you t-think?" She practically had to hold her urges off but that damn Vergil was just too good with her body.

"While I do want to marry you, now would not be the best of times for it." He replied. Elsa heard that he wanted to marry her and was basically jumping in joy but why was now the best of times?

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"With your sister's wedding coming about, the issue with the imbeciles called the Southern Isles, and the fact that I'm..." Vergil left the demon part hanging in the air to which Elsa understood. To the rest of the world, Vergil was just another man, oh how wrong they are.

Elsa was a little concerned about it. A demon should not be loved, a demon should not even be considered a person let alone a lover. The idea of denying them happiness did not sit well with Elsa and, to a degree, with Vergil.

Vergil wanted to be with her, and if judgement should be passed, it should be levied on his head, not Elsa. Falling in love with each other was not there fault, it was just fate. Vergil doesn't care what people might think but that was only him; Elsa was vulnerable to it. After all, a demon was not to be trusted.

"Maybe we don't tell them, they don't have to know," Elsa suggested. Vergil could sense a hint of desperation in her voice.

"For a while, but what happens when my full might is needed? Normally, I wouldn't concern myself with petty afterthoughts; but with you in the equation, if they found out, we can never have peace." Vergil sighed.

"Hey, let's not worry about that, shall we? We still have some time before that happens, we should..._enjoy _the time we have." Elsa said seductively, looking up at Vergil with half-lidded eyes. Inside Elsa, she was saddened that the entirety of the world would never left be them, to be happy with each other in their arms.

_'It's not fair. I fall for a demon, so what? He is not a demon, he's Vergil, my Vergil.'_ She thought with a hint of anger in her voice. In general, demons were evil beyond compare but some were decent enough. A good example was Vergil's father, Sparda, and her beloved Vergil.

She just wanted to be happy, to be with the man she loved with her entire heart. Why was that so close yet so hard to attain? But for now, she would not worry about it. People can say what they want but what matters was that she and Vergil have each other by their side.

"Hmmm, a tempting offer, my queen. When should we start?" Vergil replied, wrapping his arms around Elsa's slender waist. The time will come when his devil will be revealed but in the meantime, he had a life to live.

Elsa giggled cutely at him and ran a finger up Vergil's chest, making him growl. "After dinner. Don't be late." She whispered so no one would hear but to Vergil's ears, it was clear as day.

"As you wish, my snow angel." He said and kissed her sweetly on the lips, Elsa smiled and moaned into the kiss but as soon as it began, it was over.

Pouting slightly, she let out a soft mewl in protest but Vergil chuckled and let go of her. "My apologies, Elsa but I am expecting a guest later." He said and Elsa raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Who is your guest?"

"Emily Rose." Vergil said and as he expected, Elsa appeared a little jealous and chuckled inwardly. Let's face facts, Vergil was still a demon. He still had twisted desires in tormenting others, but only to a lesser degree with Elsa, with anyone else...may they rest in peace.

"Who's this Emily?" Elsa tried to sound jealous but failed miserably because she was dealing with Vergil. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, making her scowl at him_. 'Once I meet this guest of yours, you and I are gonna have a little talk.' _She growled mentally.

"In time." Vergil said casually and went back to walking, leaving Elsa behind. Se had her arms crossed and gave a huff.

"Who is this Emily? If she's making a move on my Vergil, I'll freeze her myself." She said to herself and ran to catch up with Vergil.

The rest of the day went by normally. Kristoff was off to town looking for something suitable to wear for his wedding and he just had to ask Vergil to accompany him. Elsa giggled at Vergil's silent irritation. She would've came in and saved him from this but oops there was still that Emily issue so Vergil was on his own. Plus, Anna was also trying to find her perfect wedding gown as well, so Elsa had no choice but to join her.

"Have fun you two!" Anna and Elsa shouted at their respective partners. Kristoff waved back at them while Vergil just kept walking. This was never his idea of fun, and never will be. Fun for him was training, massacring demon, and most of all spending _very quality _time with Elsa.

Vergil smirked at that idea. Training and killing demons were some of his favorite pass times but his absolute activity was with Elsa, especially if it's in their bedroom. He and his devil mentally licked their lips as images of Elsa appeared and she was naked to bear. She was posing for him in very _**VERY **_sexy poses.

His most favored pose was that she laid on her stomach, her legs were bent slightly and were lightly swaying, and propped her upper body up by her arms. She had her chest out, giving him the ultimate view of her supple mounds with her nipple so erect that Vergil thought they rivaled Yamato's dark edge. Her hair covered half of her face, it flowed freely with the wind and it was so angelic. Her eyes held a fire that Vergil planned on keeping burning for eternity. They were half-lidded and held lust. Elsa's lips were curved up in a seductive smirk and was mouthing "Take me now."

Vergil was so caught up with his visions that he failed to notice Kristoff wearily poking his shoulder.

"Uh, Vergil, you still there?" He asked and saw Vergil shake his head, trying to regain his composure.

"Of coarse." Vergil replied coldly and readjusted himself. He had never spaced out like that but he figured it was typical human behavior. He figured that it was his human half making this all possible and sighed mentally.

"Sure, but anyway we're here." Kristoff said, pointing to a decent looking shop. The shop was fairly sized, Vergil noted that since it only served soon-to-be-wed couples that it didn't need much real estate.

"Very well, now remind me once again why I have to accompany you here?" Vergil asked coldly without looking at Kristoff. There were tons of people Kristoff would be better off with, hell, why not his reindeer. Even Olaf would be a better help than him.

"Oh, live a little, Vergil. Besides, everyone's busy, with Samie, Camy, Punzie, and Eugene coming back, and the preparation for the wedding, there's hardly anyone else. Even Olaf's not available." Kristoff chuckled as he entered the shop with Vergil.

"Then why not your reindeer friend? Sven, was it?"

"As much as I love him, he doesn't do well with clothes." Kristoff said and waited for someone to attend to them.

"So you need someone who 'does well with clothes'?" Vergil asked, air quoting the last part and saw Kristoff nodding his head. Vergil let out an annoyed growl and went to sit on a nearby chair.

"Hello there Kristoff, how can I help you today?" A woman asked and Vergil saw that she was not that old but not that young also. She was maybe in her late thirties or early forties.

"Hi Emma, just here to pick a tux for my wedding." He said and this Emma ran to the rack. For a woman who was rather old, she had quite a speedy jog there.

"Well, let me see if we can clean your ass up." She giggled that made Kristoff scowl. Vergil chuckled at this human. She had spunk, he'll give her that. He stood up and walked up to them.

"What exactly are you looking for, Kristoff?" Vergil asked from behind that made Emma and Kristoff jump slightly in surprise. Vergil shook his head at them; it was as if they had forgotten he was present. _'Humans.' _

"I don't exactly know. Just something that say 'I'm getting married to the world's greatest girl', yeah that kind of thing." Kristoff shrugged. In truth, he wasn't even sure what he was supposed to look for. That's why he brought Vergil along, he was the only one, besides Elsa, not doing anything and he practically wore clothing fit for a king.

"Oh, nice to finally meet the famous Sir Vergil, I'm Emma owner of this shop." She said as she went up to Vergil.

"The pleasure is mine. What do you mean by famous?" Vergil questioned that made the two chuckle. "What?"

"Sir Vergil, everyone knows that you saved everyone at that ball. Plus, we saw you earlier today with the queen, say, why were you with the queen?" Emma asked with a small teasing in her tone. Kristoff had to bite back a wince when she said that. _'She has no idea what she just said.'_

Kristoff looked nervously at Vergil who was standing there with an unreadable expression on his face. That made Kristoff gulp; when Vergil was this calm, it usually ends up being hacked to pieces.

"She requested me to accompany her." He said coolly, unaffected by her words. If anything, he was somewhat annoyed and interested. Annoyed that almost everyone were eying him from afar and those who were either stupid, brave, or both asked him that question. Interested that everyone now knew him like this. _'If only they knew.' _

"Okay, now let's see what kind of clothing will suit me." Kristoff said getting between them. He noticed that Vergil was being lenient today but he knew not to push it, Vergil had a really bad reputation for peaceful ends to a dispute.

Emma just shrugged and went over to attend to Kristoff. "Hmm, let's see here…" She mumbled and took a thoughtful look on Kristoff.

Vergil just watched from his spot, sure of himself that he was just here to give his opinions in a little while. He sat back down at the chair and began to organize his thoughts. It had been a while since he did this but his mind did need some cleaning.

Sighing, Vergil closed his eyes and took slow deep breaths. He delved into his mental landscape and there he stood in a barren wasteland of ice.

"Nothing has changed, no surprise there." He chuckled darkly and walked to where the disturbance was. His mind was all the same as him, cold, dark, and frightening; you could even hear screams from afar but no matter how hard you look, you can never find their source because those screams were the manifestation of his pains.

Remembering them all too clearly, Vergil tuned them out and walked against the wind. He was searching the place where all his painful memories were; the murder of his mother, the activation of the Temen-ni-Gru, and the battles with his brother.

He had hoped not to see it again but today, he was ready to forgive and forget. Forgive himself and forget his past mistakes. He knew what he did was beyond forgiveness but not above redemption.

Vergil had a solemn look on his face, could he really forgive himself? Forgiveness was never Vergil's strongest suits, he never forgives, just impales it. But with everything into account; his new home, his new life, his beloved mate, Vergil was willing to try.

He entered a plane where there floated a dark orb where all of the pent up rage and pain were stored. Vergil eyed it for a moment unsure on what approach he should take, this inconsequential object was, in essence, the source of all the evil he was.

Vergil took a deep breath and touched the orb. It then materialized into the three people that were the closest yet the farthest away from him: Eva, Sparda, and Dante.

They stood there with Vergil, just staring at each other. They looked the same when Vergil last saw them; Eva was wearing her red dress, Sparda his Victorian era garb, and Dante in his ridiculous crimson outfit.

"Mother, father, Dante." Vergil acknowledged the remnants of his family. He had long since known that his family was dead, but today was the day Vergil finally accepted what he lost. The family he had grown up with; the mother who bore him, the father who taught him the way of swords, and Dante who practically made his life hell.

"I know I made mistakes. Mistakes of which are beyond any form of forgiveness." Vergil kept his gaze low and his voice steady but somber. "I'm sorry for not protecting any of you."

Eva came up to him and hugged her eldest son. "Shh, it's alright Vergil. It was never your fault; your father and I knew our love was doomed from the beginning but that didn't mean we didn't try." She said as tears were slowly falling from her eyes.

"But I couldn't even save you…" Vergil mumbled as he stood his ground, willing himself not to break down.

Sparda came up to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Vergil, my son, what your mother says is true. Our time together would be limited, but it was worth ever second for we had you and your brother. True, you've made mistakes but that does not make you any less of a Sparda. For all that you have done, Vergil, I am still proud to cal you my son."

Vergil had to look down to keep his tears in check. Never in his life had he felt like this, his past was coming back to him at full force, the scars were again shown, and the pain was again felt. Everything was coming back, his childhood, and his old life.

Dante came up to him and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, we both know we were never good at this." He chuckled nervously that made the rest chuckle with him.

"Huh, never thought that big bad Verge would be such a softy, but I guess I'm much to blame as you. I never saw through you, I just saw what you were doing but not your reasons. Your reason was just to seek justice for our family. I'm sorry for the Vergil. But I never stopped thinking of you as my brother, as much as I tried, I can't just let go of my only real family left. Goddamn it, can we just skip to the group hug and get this over with." Dante said, wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

For once, Vergil agreed with him.

"Vergil, we forgive you, but you must forgive yourself." They said at the same time as they revolved around him. With the knowledge that his family had forgiven him, Vergil was ready to let go.

Eva, Sparda, and Dante reverted to orbs and delve into Vergil, fusing with him, cleansing him. Removing all the hate that was present and giving him that much needed light.

"I forgive you." Vergil said and a bright light engulfed the entire mindscape, erasing everything in it. The ice, the glaciers, and even the snow was gone; there seemed to be nothing at all except for Vergil who was floating in it.

He had a peaceful expression on his face. He had done it; Vergil was now totally free of his past mistakes. The Vergil of old was dead, he died when Nelo Angelo died, and from the ashes, Vergil was reborn.

The light subsided and there Vergil stood in a serene meadow, as far as the eye could see, there was warmth there and an ambience of peaceful solitude. He was now ready for a new life, with his mate, Elsa.

"Elsa…" He sighed her name out and felt a hand touching his shoulders. Vergil turned around and saw Elsa smiling up to him.

"You did it, you're free now." She said, holding Vergil close to her.

"No, _we_ are free." He said and kissed her passionately on the lips. If this is what happiness felt like, Vergil liked it a lot. He could've stayed like this forever but then he awoke.

Vergil was back at the shop and he was still sitting in the chair. That massive weight on his shoulders he carried for years were finally gone; the pain deep within his chest was gone. He had purged his past, now he starting anew.

A new life where he could finally be happy, and right now he was very happy and content. Vergil looked back and saw how his life had improved; a place he could call his home, humans who were at least tolerable, and finally a woman he could call his lover and mate – maybe his wife in the future.

Vergil smiled softly and stood from his seat a changed man. The ice in his heart would never go away because that was who Vergil was but he can at least become more human.

"Have you found your desired suit?" Vergil asked at Kristoff who was still trying out a variety of penguin costumes in Vergil's mind.

Kristoff sighed and shook his head. "No, there just doesn't seem to fit me, literally and figuratively." He grumbled as he tugged his ridiculously tight collar.

"Maybe you should consider something plain and simple. You obviously prefer it over unnecessary theatrics." Vergil suggested, motioning at the pile of clothing on the floor. He supposed the clothes were just enough for him to pick up but he was not the one getting married.

"Well, it would certainly help considering we've been at this for over two hours and you were just sleeping." Emma chuckled and went back to the racks. She pulled out a simple suit, glossy black in color; it had a pure white dress shirt with some embroidered fur at the collar running down the chest area, and was simple black bow tie.

Kristoff took a good look at it and smiled. "Only one way to find out." He said and took off to the dressing room with the suit in tow, leaving Vergil and Emma there.

"So, are you and the queen…" Emma was about to ask but Vergil just shook it off with a modest shrug.

"If you're inquiring that the queen and I are at least on good terms then the answer is yes." He said without looking at Emma. He was not going to reveal much more than the mere fact they were friends; in the eyes of everyone, they were friends but behind closed doors they were lovers.

"Oh okay, but how did you two meet anyway?"

"Long story short, we met on the pier." Vergil sighed, remembering the day all too clearly. He almost regretted scaring her half to death with his cold attitude.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Emma giggled and Kristoff came out of the dresser in the suit.

"So, what do you think?" He asked at the two and held his arms out. To him, this was probably the best kind of suit he has worn; there was room for him to be comfortable yet tight enough to show off his physique. That and he looked that much more handsome.

"Not bad, actually it's the best thing you've worn all day." Emma chuckled and Kristoff did the same.

"What about you, Vergil, any thoughts?" Kristoff asked turning to Vergil. Vergil gave him a once over and nodded his approval.

"At least you look decent enough." He said and held Yamato like a cane.

"Okay, I'll take it. How long will it be before I get it?" Kristoff asked giving Emma back the purchased suit.

"In a about a week, after all it's not every day you get to marry a princess." Emma giggled and took the suit back. It had a few alterations to be made in order to make it more appealing when Kristoff dons it again and luckily she already took his measurements a few minutes ago.

"Sweet, just enough time before the wedding." Kristoff said and handed his payment to Emma.

"Thanks, Emma." He said and hugged her which she returned.

"You're welcome. Now run along, I bet Anna has a few more jobs for you to do." Emma snickered and Kristoff groaned in protest. Vergil chuckled inwardly at the mountain man. _'Your wedding, your funeral.'_

"Yeah, let's go Vergil." He said and went out the door.

"Thank you for your time." Vergil said and Emma smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it, besides that old mountain man hasn't worn a formal suit in his life. Well, maybe at that ball but you know what I mean." Emma said shrugging her shoulders and Vergil chuckled.

"I suppose, well I must be going now." Vergil said and went out the door to meet with Kristoff. A good start with being human, he supposed but Vergil still had miles to cover.

"Where to next?" Vergil asked coolly and Kristoff shrugged.

"Well, Anna and Elsa are handling her dress, the food, and the guests. I suppose we should check up on the cake." Kristoff said and Vergil nodded.

"Ah yes, the cake." He said and they went towards the bakery. It was ordered only two days ago and there was probably four months left, since it was early July.

"So any plans for the future?" Kristoff asked as they walked towards he bakery. They took their time going there because it probably won't be finished considering Anna wanted it to be big and by big she meant unbelievably big and outrageously decorated.

"What do you mean?" Vergil asked curiously making Kristoff laugh.

"You know plans for El-" Before Kristoff can say that name; Vergil clamped his big mouth shut.

"Listen and listen good, nobody knows that, only you, Anna, and the rest of your friends know and I intend to keep it that way. If this gets out I swear, you won't be using anything with Anna in bed." Vergil said calmly but the threat was very real.

Kristoff nodded his head out of fear of Vergil's threat and the prospect of being unable to feel Anna again in the flesh.

"But if you must know, then yes I do have plans for the near future." He said smiling.

Kristoff was shocked at this. He just saw Vergil _smile_. Vergil never smiled in front of everyone, the only person he smiled to was Elsa, but this was different. It was like a friendly smile, a good-natured gesture of sorts. _'Okay, that happened.'_

"That's good. So when is it gonna be?" Kristoff chuckled, having gotten over his previous shock on seeing Vergil smile. He guessed it was Elsa; in any case, she was his lover.

Vergil shrugged as they entered the bakery. "Not now, when the time is right." He said and Kristoff nodded knowingly.

"Kristoff, my boy, how have you been?" An elderly man said shaking hands with Kristoff. He looked like about fifty but he didn't looked like his age.

"Fine Ben, just came in to check on the humungous cake Anna asked you to bake." Kristoff chuckled and Ben chuckled with him.

"Don't get me started, making that cake is hell!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"May we see it?" Vergil asked curtly and Ben looked at him.

"Um, Kristoff who's your friend?" Ben asked

"Oh, that's Vergil." Kristoff said and the two saw Ben's eyes widen in awe and terror.

"Y-you're Vergil?" Be asked wearily making Vergil smirk. Changed or not, he still enjoyed watching lesser beings cower before him.

"I am, how do you know me?" Vergil already knew the answer to that but he had to play along with it just to keep a straight face.

"Ha! Everyone knows the great Sir Vergil, hell, every kingdom knows you now!" Ben laughed and went to shake Vergil's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you." Ben said holding out his hand, prompting Vergil to take it and they exchanged a friendly handshake.

"The pleasure is mine. So where is this cake you so despise?"

"At the back, come I'll show you." Ben led them to the back and Kristoff was stunned to see the cake. It was at least three meters wide and that was just one layer.

"Oh, Anna." Kristoff shook his head at the ludicrous cake his fiancé requested. It was like she was planning on feeding the entire kingdom with this cake.

Vergil, however, expected something like this to happen. It was not his first time to see a cake like this and Anna was known to be a little over-the-top sometimes so he just shrugged and went around the first layer of the cake, surveying it.

"A little big don't you think?" Vergil said offhandedly and Ben just sighed.

"That's what I told the princess but she never listens." Ben grumbled in annoyance. This cake was such a challenge but at least he had four months to get it done.

"I hear ya'" Kristoff said with sympathy, knowing all too well how Anna could be a little thick in the head. _'Sure she maybe a little bit of a dunce but that's why I love her.' _He thought fondly of her and all the screw-ups they've been in.

"I pity the two of you."Vergil chuckled and the two chuckled back.

"Yeah, let's see you say no to her and not get annoyed to death." Ben challenged that made Kristoff a little uneasy. If there was one person that Anna would never plan to annoy, it was Vergil.

"She can try, and she'll fail." Vergil said darkly as he stood with his arms around his back. Anna would be out of her mind to annoy him, that or she wanted to commit suicide by his blade.

"Okay, so you wanna see the design?" Ben asked and they nodded. Ben showed them the design of the cake and just as they expected, it had Anna written all over it.

"Thanks Ben, I'll see to it that the next time Anna orders a cake, it won't be _this_ huge." Kristoff said as they headed for the door.

"Please do, baking pastries is great and all but I am getting older." Ben chuckled and said his goodbyes to them.

Vergil and Kristoff walked back to the castle and were just talking idly by. "Anna just had to make things a little bit more complicated. I don't even know if we can reach the top of that damn cake." Kristoff whined.

"Your problem, not mine." Vergil said as they entered the gates. Today went pretty good, considering. He just had to work on his other human attributes.

"Four months to go before I get hitched, how about you, Vergil, plan on marrying Elsa." Kristoff said. Since they were inside the castle gates, it was safe for Kristoff to talk about it, at least he hoped it was.

"I do, actually. Just not now, we still have some loose ends to tie up." Vergil said, not caring who heard him. By this time, everyone in the castle probably knew about them now so there was no need to hide it any longer.

"Yeah, say you wanna be one of the groom's men? The only ones I have are Sven and Olaf, and they're the ring bearers." Kristoff asked.

Vergil was a little surprised about his request; he was never good at weddings, in fact, he had never been at a wedding.

"Elsa will be her maid of honor." Kristoff teased and Vergil smirked at the prospect of seeing Elsa in a beautiful dress as she walks down the aisle.

"Fine, but I will not wear a suit. I have my own garments to wear." He sighed. The only reason Vergil was doing this was that Elsa was going to be there.

"Thanks, man." Kristoff patted Vergil on the back and they walked off to find their respective partners. It didn't took them long to find them, all they had to do was listen to the audible giggles coming from the dining room.

"Hey you two, welcome back." Elsa and Anna said at the same time and they walked to their respective lovers.

Kristoff kissed Anna fiercely as Vergil and Elsa just embraced one another. They weren't as public with their relationship like Anna and Kristoff were but just enough to give off ideas.

"How'd it go?" Elsa asked as they took a seat by the table.

'It went well. I got a suit to wear and saw the cake, by the way Anna, why did it have to be so big?" Kristoff asked throwing a bemused look at Anna. Elsa and Vergil also looked at her with their eyebrow raised.

Anna chuckled nervously. "You know me guys, I'm a little crazy." She said and they all nodded in mutual agreement.

"So anyway, how did your day go?" Kristoff asked Anna and saw that the two sisters got all giddy.

They told them about Anna's dress that Kristoff would have to wait to see, the food being prepared and most everything that was ready for it. The only thing that was to do now was wait and improve what they had now. They still had time for improvements and last minute changes.

"You're saying that all we do now is wait for the guest, the cake, then their attires, and the bride's maid and the groom's men's clothing. I suppose that concludes our planning." Vergil said and they mumbled their agreement. No more planning meant more fun.

**~Later That Night~**

****Vergil entered Elsa's room on her insistence and could see she had taste that could easily match his. "An elegant room for a beautiful queen." Vergil commented that made Elsa smile and blush at his compliment.

"Thank you." She said, taking off her dress to put on her nightgown. They have already seen each other bare naked so there was no awkwardness in this situation, in fact Elsa was just taking her time stripping down so Vergil would just take her.

Seeing that his mate was trying to get him excited, Vergil mentally chuckled. He set down Yamato on the nightstand and took of his coat very slowly. _'We shall see who has more control.' _He thought mentally.

Elsa saw him removing his coat with deliberate slowness and she could already feel her core quivering in need. Then Vergil just had to take his vest off to reveal his magnificent body and Elsa knew that she was totally powerless over this. With her urges kicking in and they haven't had any alone time since yesterday, Elsa was getting impatient.

"Are these your mother and father?" Vergil suddenly asked that made Elsa halt her train of erotic thoughts.

"Yeah, they are." Elsa replied and Vergil nodded his head. He still felt anger towards them for locking their _own _child up for thirteen long years in isolation. They didn't understand what Elsa had was a gift and locked her up for it. As much as he would like to kill them, they were dead now and probably regretting their decision

"Do you miss them?" Vergil asked softly as he turned to a half-naked Elsa. He had to control himself in front of her though it was easier said than done.

Elsa stopped what she was doing at looked down at her feet. She still misses them, she loved them so much and she was sad that they didn't get to meet Vergil and their future grandchildren from Anna and Kristoff, and maybe from them.

"Yes…everyday." Elsa replied and a single tear dropped from her eyes. Vergil came towards her and wrapped her in a comforting embrace, which she gratefully accepted.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I truly am." Though he was not sorry for their demise, for his Elsa, he would show them respect and sympathy.

Elsa cried softly into his chest, letting out some of her pent up emotions but quickly died down. "Thank you Vergil." She said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You're welcome, my love." He smiled and kissed her nose that made Elsa giggle in delight. _'How did I get this lucky?' _She asked herself.

"I see that you kept my gift to you and the bear we won." Vergil said motioning to the stuffed bear they won during the fair and the necklace that was in her jewelry box.

"Well, they are from you. I can't just let them go to waste." She giggled.

Vergil chuckled at her and walked out to the balcony, leaving Elsa to put on her nightgown. _'Maybe tomorrow.' _ She sighed inwardly. Elsa was a little disappointed but they had all the time in the world so she wasn't about to complain.

Vergil was standing on the balcony with his hands on the railings. Life was good now but he had a feeling that there was a storm coming, and he'll have to make a sacrifice in the end. _'Something is amiss and I sense it.' _His devil growled at this. Vergil was never one to dwell on this but if something did happen, he'll just have to kill it.

"Vergil, are you all right, my love?" Elsa's soothing voice made him smile as she hugged him from behind. She always did make everything better – his snow angel.

"Yes, I'm just thinking that's all." He said and he turned to face her. She was wearing her nightgown and Vergil was just topless. He hugged her and nuzzled her affectionately, which she returned.

"What was it about?" Elsa asked as Vergil trailed kisses along her neck, making her let out a needful moan.

Vergil ceased his ministrations on Elsa and looked at her in the eyes. "Everything, about you and me, about our future." He said, cradling Elsa's face in his hands.

"Vergil…you don't have to think about it because our future is in our own hands and right now, my future is with you." Elsa said tenderly as she snuggled up to Vergil's hands.

"My future _is _you but now I am free. For years I have blamed myself for my family's death and only recently I have forgiven myself. The pain is gone, the old Vergil is gone; I am free." He leaned his forehead to it was touching Elsa's. "_We _are free." Vergil said softly.

Elsa couldn't help but smile. Vergil was now free of his past and forgiven himself for those things he had done. It may not have been easy but he had done it and now they can move on in life as lovers and maybe someday husband and wife.

Elsa yawned cutely and Vergil chuckled. "Come, let's go to bed, my snow angel." He said and scooped Elsa up bridal style. She let out a quick squeak but laid her head against Vergil's strong chest.

"Vergil?" Elsa said softly as sleep was overtaking her.

Vergil laid her down at her sorcerer size bed and lay down next to her. "Hmm?" He hummed questioningly.

Elsa pressed her back further into his chest and Vergil promptly wrapped his arm around her. "Goodnight and I love you." She cooed softly and went to sleep smiling.

Vergil smirked at her and lightly kissed the back of her head. "Sleep well, my love." He said and let sleep take him to a blissful dream, together with Elsa.


	17. Chapter 17 - A Friendly Visit

_**I am proud to announce that the views to my story has reached over 3,000 and would like to express my thanks to those who have read, reviewed, and basically everything in between. It means a lot to a first timer. Vergil's finally rid of his pain and has forgiven himself for it. I think that, being the eldest, Vergil saw himself responsible for his family's demise and has been one of his reasons to get more powerful, even strong enough to try to kill his own brother. Now that that's gone, there's no stopping him from having the life his father had always wanted him to have, but everything has a price. Read and Review please!**_

**Chapter Seventeen – A Friendly Visit**

'_Sleep well, my love.'_

The two lovers were sleeping soundly in their shared bedroom. It was decided that both of them that they share the same room and quite frankly, they were waiting for it. Vergil and Elsa slept in each other's arms like their first night together. Not a thing in the world mattered to them right now, not even if it was the apocalypse.

Elsa snuggled up closer to Vergil and he automatically tightened his comforting embrace around her. They were so caught up with sleep that they failed to notice that it was already morning but that didn't stop them.

Vergil unconsciously moved his hand towards Elsa's abdomen and slowly massaged it. She purred in her slumber and placed a hand over his.

If they could see, they'd probably ignore the sunlight and fall back to sleep, and they were doing just that. Vergil and Elsa were having a serene slumber and it would have lasted longer if someone hadn't barged into their room.

"ELSA! Time to wake up!" Anna burst through the doors, clearly not paying attention to what she had just walked into.

Startled, Vergil and Elsa pulled the bed sheets over their heads. They were thankful to whatever God there was that they didn't made love last night so that Anna wouldn't see them bare, but cursed from the deepest depths of their throats that they couldn't get a moment of peace.

'_Why, in the name of hell, can't we be left alone?!' _They asked angrily at themselves.

"C'mon Elsa, we're waiting for you to-" She cut herself off when she saw Vergil and Elsa under the covers with a very furious look etched on their faces. Their expression clearly stated that if she didn't get out in the next 3 milliseconds, she'll never live to be wed.

Anna, seeing that she had walked right in a very private situation, bolted out of Elsa's room at break neck speeds. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Her apologies echoed in the halls as she ran for dear life.

Elsa and Vergil got out from under the covers; clearly they were not expecting what had just happened. After a few moments of silence, Vergil came towards her and wrapped Elsa securely in his arms.

"Well, there goes our little secret." Elsa sighed and massaged her temples. This would spread and knowing Anna, it would definitely spread.

"It was going to come out sooner or later. I would've preferred it to be later, but knowing your sister, she'll never let us live it down." Vergil grumbled and held Elsa closer. Everything just got a whole lot harder.

"Yes, but…I don't know. I just want to be with you and not be scrutinized for loving you." Elsa looked up and met Vergil's steely eyes. "To have a normal life with the man I love."

Vergil chuckled at this. A life with a devil was nothing normal, just ask any other demon who had taken up human lovers and they'll tell you that you better be prepared for the boat loads of hell both parties will be involved in.

"When you're loving me, Elsa, nothing is normal. I'm not your ordinary devil. I am the son of a traitor. I almost destroyed the world. I've killed countless demons and humans alike." Vergil cupped Elsa's cheeks and kissed her gently. "But I'm willing to stand by you and face every obstacle we encounter. Together."

Elsa smiled beautifully after what her demonic lover had just said. True, with Vergil, nothing would be normal; but was she normal? No, she had magical abilities that rivaled even the most powerful of warlocks so she wasn't at all normal. Just extraordinary, like Vergil.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Being together will never be a customary life but like you, I am more than willing to stand at your side all the way." She said and pecked his lips.

Vergil smiled down at her and they just stayed like that for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the other's presence. Then a thought hit Elsa, there was a guest Vergil was expecting, Emily was it? Yeah, that was she. Elsa had some prying to do.

"Hey Vergil?" Elsa was never the one to be jealous but what if this girl was trying to steal her Vergil?

"Yeah…"

"Who's Emily?" Elsa cooed sweetly yet there was a hint of jealousy that made Vergil and his devil laugh inwardly.

'_Hmm, a jealous mate is quite entertaining, but I must not push it.' _He thought to himself. Watching Elsa a little ticked off by this was entertaining but he was surely not stupid enough to lose her over this. That was more likely Dante would do and he was not Dante.

"A friend." Vergil said calmly. Not at all affected by Elsa's silent glare.

"And when will she pay us a visit?"

Vergil honestly don't know when she'll be here but he supposed, with the amount of eagerness in the small human's eyes, it would be later this day.

"Maybe today, maybe tomorrow. Don't worry though, you'll meet her soon enough." He purred into her ear that sent an all too familiar chill run up Elsa's spine.

"Hmph, I hope so. Let's go down and get the scrutiny over with." Elsa sighed. She was not going to let this Emily issue go but there were bigger problems to face.

Vergil nodded and helped Elsa up. They gingerly donned their clothing and went down stairs.

Vergil kept Yamato in his grip to deter any unwanted attention that came their way. He wasn't taking any chances and neither was Elsa.

When they entered the dining room, they were surprised that no one was eying them. It was as if nothing had happened and no one had seen anything. '_Well, at least Anna knows when to shut up.' _Vergil and Elsa thought and saw Anna sitting down at her chair being very quiet.

"Hey guys. Good morning." Kristoff greeted warmly.

Elsa smiled at him. "Good morning Kristoff." She greeted just as warmly and sat down at her chair.

"Good morning to you as well." Vergil said composedly and sat down next to Elsa. They both cast a look at Anna and she shrunk back down at her chair; clearly, she still hasn't forgotten what happened earlier.

Elsa looked sympathetic to her sister and smiled warmly at her, which Anna gave in return. Vergil, however, was expressionless as always.

"So where is Olaf?" Vergil asked and right after he said that, the jolly snowman came in skipping.

"Hey Guys." Olaf greeted and looked at a flushed Anna. "Uh, what happened to Anna?" He questioned and looked at the others.

Kristoff just shrugged, he had noticed his fiancé's embarrassed disposition ever since she came down literally running. Even more so when Vergil and Elsa came down.

Vergil and Elsa looked at each other and then at Olaf. "No clue." "I don't have the faintest idea." They said at the same time.

"Oh well." Olaf shrugged and sat down at his chair. They waited for breakfast for a minute before it was served to them.

"Thank you Kai, Gerda." Elsa thanked one of her most loyal servants and friends. They bowed gratefully at her.

"You're welcome your majesty." They said and stood by the side until they were called or needed.

"My queen, Princess Samantha, Carmela and Rapunzel, and Prince Eugene will be arriving later this week." Kai informed Elsa.

Elsa nodded her head in understanding though a little surprised that they were arriving in a few days. "Thank you, Kai for informing me." She said warmly and looked at Gerda.

"Gerda, prepare the rooms they will be staying, please." Elsa requested politely and Gerda bowed her head.

"Of course, Queen Elsa." With that, she and the other servants went off to prepare the rooms.

"Wow, they really want to be at that wedding." Kristoff said nonchalantly. He knew the girls were suckers for romantic weddings but this was just ridiculous.

"Yeah, we only sent the letters only yesterday." Anna finally spoke, which Elsa was relieved about. '_Guess someone was still alive in there.' _Elsa giggled mentally.

"Right, oh and Anna." Anna gulped and smiled sheepishly at Elsa. "We'll need to talk." Elsa said seriously. She knew Anna would never speak of this to anyone but that mouth of hers can never be trusted.

"O-okay." Anna replied and sunk back into her seat. Kristoff was confused at this. Normally, Anna was bubbly not all gloomy. He threw questioning look at Vergil but he just ignored him.

"So, me and Olaf are just gonna visit old Marshmallow later so I guess I'll see you guys later." Kristoff stated, seeing as they were just sitting around in the dining room.

Elsa nodded. "Okay, say hello for me."

Vergil got a little idea to make Elsa a little flushed. "Tell him _mama _said 'I love you'." Elsa immediately blushed and threw Vergil a hard glare.

Kristoff and Olaf laughed at Elsa's expense and thought of a way to get back at Vergil.

"Oh, and tell him _papa_ says that as well." Elsa said without knowing what she just did.

Everyone, including Kai and Gerda, were silent. A little while later, they raised their eyebrows and smirked at her. Knowing what Elsa meant when she referred Vergil papa.

Vergil only raised an eyebrow and smirked. '_Hmm, where did that come from?' _He mused to himself. Clearly, his mate did not know what she had just said and it made the Dark Slayer almost laugh out of sheer amusement.

Elsa just stared at everyone, confused at what they were gawking at. Then she saw Vergil smirking at her but this was different. It was almost like an amused smirk, one that was shown when someone did or said something over-the-top embarrassing.

"Okay, why is everyone smirking at me?" Elsa asked wearily. She did not know what she did wrong but judging from their smirks, especially Vergil's, it can't be good.

Vergil chuckled at his beloved mate. "I think you should probably repeat your previous statement and locate any idiosyncrasies you may have committed."

Elsa replayed her sentence earlier. "_Oh, and tell him papa says that as well." _Elsa's eyes widen in pure embarrassment. What was she thinking?! She just gave away her willingness to marry Vergil and it was his entire fault!

She slumped down in her seat; too embarrassed at what she said. '_Damn, I guess they know now.' _Elsa groaned but deep down, she was a little giddy

Okay, maybe this was not an entire loss. She may have shown at bit too much, so in a way, Elsa didn't have to worry about saying it later. '_Well, you know what they say: better now than never.'_

Then a servant came in, to the relief of Elsa, and catching everyone's attention. "Excuse me for my intrusion but Sir Vergil has visitors." She bowed.

This caught everyone's attention, especially Elsa's. Vergil only smirked and nodded his head in acknowledgement. He knew who it was: Emily and her grandparents. '_It is probably time to let my mate's anxiety to rest.'_

Vergil stood up and faced the servant. "Thank you for informing me. I will be there in a moment."

The servant bowed and Vergil walked calmly to the door, half expecting Elsa and the others would follow.

When Vergil was out, Elsa turned to the servant. "Um, who are his guests?" She asked curiously. The Ice Queen already had one idea but she wanted to be sure.

"Oh, Camille and Johannes Fjordman and a girl named Emily Rose, my queen." She said and Elsa and the others looked at each other.

They knew they were close to him, but no one ever visited the Dark Slayer unless they had a death wish, which would seem highly unlikely with the Fjordmans.

"Thank you, Marie." Elsa thanked her servant and Marie went on to her duties.

"I think I'll go see what Vergil's up to." Elsa said, leaving the other behind. To the others, it was a clear sign of jealousy and when the queen was hopefully out of earshot, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and even Kai and Gerda were laughing.

"Oh man, I think Elsa's jealous!" Anna laughed as she clutched her sore stomach from all the laughing.

"Oh the sweet smell of jealousy in the air." Kristoff sighed as everything started to calm down a bit.

"Maybe we should check up on them, this is just too good." Olaf giggled and the others nodded. They knew Elsa was overreacting on this and Vergil would never do something like abandon her.

They went to the courtyard with Kai and Gerda following close behind, the two wanted to see this. When they got there, they were a little surprised with what they saw.

****Vergil walked to the courtyard, taking his sweet time. Knowing that Elsa would follow him soon enough, Vergil opted to wait for her.

He knew that women could be a little jealous about things so what Elsa did these past few days was to be expected. In fact, he expected more out of Elsa.

'_Women. Even they can be more deadly than the most powerful of devils.' _Vergil chuckled mentally.

He rounded a corner, he was even that far from the dining room, and he heard Elsa coming for him.

"Vergil, I thought you'd be already there." Elsa said as she walked to her mate's side. Sure, she was a little ticked off at this but seeing that Vergil was this calm only meant two things: either he was toying with her or there was absolutely nothing.

"I should be there but seeing that you're here now, let's go greet them." Vergil said coolly and held out his arms.

Elsa, seeing that Vergil was not faking anything, smiled and looped her arm with his and laid her head on his strong shoulders.

"Let's go and greet this Emily of yours." She sighed and Vergil smirked at her as they made their way to the courtyard the little Emily and her grandparents were waiting.

"Oh, I'm sure you and her will become quite the acquaintances." He said. Elsa just nodded her head.

When they reached the courtyard, they let each other go. No one was to know anything about them yet and they weren't planning on starting now. Elsa made a mental note to speak to her council in a little while.

The two beings of ice stepped outside and saw that the elderly couple was sitting on the fountain while a small girl was playing and running around the place. '_As I expected.' _Vergil thought.

"Vergil, we're glad you could make time for us. My queen, it is a pleasure for you to be here." Camille said as she and her husband bowed respectfully at the queen.

"The pleasure is mine, and thank you for letting Vergil stay at your Inn from the beginning." Elsa wanted to thank them because if it were not for them, she wouldn't have met Vergil.

"It was nothing your highness, our home is always welcome to anyone." Johannes said smiling at Vergil and Elsa.

Elsa smiled and them and could see that Vergil had the faintest smile on his face and turn to the little girl who was still playing.

"Emily, dear! Come and greet Sir Vergil and Queen Elsa." Camille called to Emily and she stopped her playing.

"Okay!" Emily replied sweetly and skipped merrily to where the elders were.

Elsa smiled at the little one's liveliness. _'So she's Vergil's guest. Whoopsy me.'_ Elsa giggled to herself. She couldn't believe that got jealous because of a small girl. That was both cruel and entertaining for Vergil's part.

When Emily was beside her grandparents, she bowed. "Good morning Queen Elsa, and Mister Vergil."

Elsa smiled down at her and Vergil had the slightest grin on his face. Emily knew how to be respectful to others and they could admire and respect that. _'Her grandparents taught her well.'_ Vergil and Elsa thought at the same time.

"Please, call me Elsa. And just how did you meet Sir Vergil?" Elsa asked warmly at Emily who had a thoughtful look on her face, which appeared cute to Elsa.

"Um, well, yesterday. When he went for a visit to grandnana and grandpapa." Emily said while swaying left to right like the child she was. Camille and Johannes smiled and hugged their granddaughter while Elsa nodded her head in understanding.

Well, that explains everything. Vergil did go there and it was only possible that he met Emily there, but where were her parents?

Elsa was about to ask but Vergil beat her to it. "So little Emily, how are you today?" He asked calmly but to Elsa, it sounded rather fatherly like, which made her smile.

"Really, really excited." She squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Now, now, Emily. Try not to get too riled up, Sir Vergil is only teaching you self defense." Johannes chuckled and Emily just jumped harder.

Elsa looked questioningly at Vergil. "You're gonna teach her self defense?" She asked quietly to Vergil.

"It was either that or become timid. And the fact that her mother has long since passed." Vergil said softly so that Emily wouldn't hear.

That made Elsa a little sad at hearing this lovable girl's mother died but she must have a father right?

"What about her father?" She asked and saw Vergil become enraged at this and wondered why.

"Her pathetic excuse of a father raped her mother, Isabelle, and Emily was the result." Vergil replied softly.

At hearing this, Elsa was appalled, enraged, and disgusted. She could never imagine the pain Emily's mother went through and felt bad for the sweet little girl.

_'She has no mother and father but at least she has two wonderful grandparents.'_ Elsa thought. Even though her birth parents weren't here, Emily still had Camille, Johannes, Vergil, and her to turn to.

Vergil didn't know why but he felt a sudden urge to hunt down this Prince Liam and make him suffer for the crimes he did. It may sound hypocritical to kill a man who had done this and Vergil did things that even he would not be proud of, but to go so far as to take someone's identity and honor was beyond him.

The Dark Slayer may be a cold-blooded murdered; he may be a monster, but every monster had one law they will never break.

That and maybe he could get to plunge his sword into Han's gut.

Vergil was torn from his thoughts when he heard giggling and looked at the source of it. He smiled softly when he saw Elsa playing with the small human. Camille and Johannes were laughing heartily at the joy of their grandchild and Vergil couldn't help but look on as well.

Elsa was playing tag with Emily but she wanted it to be fun for the young girl so she made it snow in the courtyard, much to Emily's glee.

She had to admit, Emily was rather good at this. Elsa couldn't even catch her for a while and wondered if because of her seemingly endless supply of energy was Emily all active.

"Catch me if you can, Queen Elsa!" Emily cooed softly as she hid behind the frozen fountain. She was having the time of her life.

"Oh, you're asking for it now!" Elsa giggled happily as she tried to catch her by cornering her at the fountain, only for Emily to avoid her easily.

Elsa too was having a very good time. Playing with the girl sent really good feeling within her. It was almost motherly like and it made Elsa more happy.

While Emily was running away from Elsa, squealing and giggling happily, she bumped into Vergil and latched on to him, clearly trying to hide behind him.

Vergil looked down at her and couldn't help but chuckle as his mate and the little girl were going to and fro with him at the center of it.

'_Reminds me when Dante and I used to play tag.' _Vergil said to himself. When he was young, when all was right in the world, the twin sons of Sparda would always hide behind one of their parents when they played tag.

That one time when they hid behind Sparda and Eva was fun to no end when they joined in. Eva was on Dante's side and Sparda was on Vergil's. When his father caught his mother, he kissed her full on the lips making Dante and Vergil go, "EEEEWWW!"

To this day, Vergil was still freaked out by that. If only a little. But it was still one of his most cherished memories of his family.

"Gotcha!" Vergil snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Elsa's voice.

She was holding Emily up in the air and they were both giggling and swaying gleefully.

"Again, again!" Emily said. She wanted to play even more with the snow and with Elsa and Vergil.

"Okay, let's go." Elsa agreed and set Emily down. She wanted to play some more too. Elsa forgot all her problems now, the council, the Southern Isles, and generally everything in between. What can she say, Elsa felt like being a mother really.

"Will you join us, Sir Vergil?" Emily asked and Elsa looked at him smiling. She could've sworn Vergil was smiling the whole time when they were playing.

Vergil had a thoughtful expression on his face. He was never good with children and games, but seeing that his beloved mate and Emily playing brought back such wonderful memories.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" Vergil said which made Elsa and Emily smile.

Little Emily and Elsa looked at each other and smiled. They stared at Vergil who had a smile on. "Snowball fight."

Vergil smirked at them. "All right. You and Elsa against me." He said and went to place Yamato on a vacant bench.

Elsa bound over to Vergil and kissed him gingerly on the lips. She was surprised that her beloved devil wanted to have fun with them, but got over it when she heard how sincere he was.

As they kissed, Emily let out in a small voice. "EEEEWWW! Elsa and Vergil are kissing!" She said covering her eyes.

The two laughed softly at her antics and looked over to Camille and Johannes who were laughing. They figured that they couldn't hide it anymore so to hell with hiding.

The elderly couple saw the queen and the powerful Vergil kiss and couldn't help but smile, and when Emily just had to voice her disgust, they laughed hard.

"Well, they're not hiding it anymore." Johannes chuckled lightheartedly and Camille nodded.

"Yes." She said as she nuzzled into her husband's chest.

Vergil went over to the center and crossed his arms, challenging them to begin the game. He wasn't disappointed when Emily threw a snowball at him and for once he didn't dodge.

This was play time and not training. He figured that it was time to loosen up a bit; still, he would keep up his training but made it a point to relax a bit more.

Emily laughed when she hit Vergil. Elsa threw another one and saw Vergil just standing there and her snowball hit him. She also laughed with Emily and when their backs were turned, something cold hit them on the back of their heads.

They turned to see Vergil staring out into the horizon with a very mischievous smirk on his face. He turned to them and held out two snowballs.

Elsa and Emily widened their eyes in surprise as he threw the snowballs at them. They barely dodged but Elsa knew that this was not a war, only playtime, if Vergil wanted to end this it probably would be over but he wanted to have fun; and that made her smile. '_My devil playing.'_

Elsa and Emily took cover behind the fountain while Vergil his behind a tree. "Are you two ready to lose?" He said and formed a snowball in his hand. This was just like old times.

Elsa and Emily giggled and answered back. "You'll be the one to lose!" Emily replied and threw a snowball over the fountain.

After a few seconds, all three went out of their hiding places and started to throw snowballs wildly. Elsa, Emily and even Vergil were laughing in joy. Elsa was so happy now that Vergil was with them, playing.

Elsa hit Vergil on the head and his trained spikes fell, normally he would be a little upset with this but to her surprise, Vergil just kept throwing and basically trying to hit them.

Seeing that her lover, mate, and friend so happy sent a wave of joy through Elsa. Vergil was just so handsome when he was this happy and Elsa sighed dreamily.

Emily then dove into the snow and slide on it, squealing all the way. Vergil and Elsa were still throwing snowballs at each other and they both hit each other on the face. They laughed and tackled each other and fell to the ground, and Emily jumped on them, lying between them.

Elsa and Vergil nuzzled each other while Emily was lying between them, Vergil and Elsa smiled softly when Emily let out a cute yawn and snuggled into Elsa's chest, clearly she was drowsy.

"Guess she's a bit sleepy." Elsa giggled and caressed Emily cheeks and she gave a sleepy smile and burrowed deeper into her.

Vergil chuckled and just laid there with his mate over a thick sheet of snow.

Vergil was reminded of everything he loved about his family. The love, the fun, and the chaos. He missed them but maybe he could have those things in time. His mate was enough for now but soon, he will and wanted to marry her, just not now.

Elsa also had similar thoughts as Emily laid on her. She was so cute that Elsa felt bad that she couldn't feel her true mother and father's love. '_I wish she could've had a normal family. With a loving mother and father.' _

She looked at Vergil and smiled lovingly at him and he returned her smile. Elsa wanted to settle down and live a life in peace but it would have to wait. True, she dreamt about being a wife to Vergil and couldn't wait when the day came when he proposed to her, and being the mother of their children but all those things will have to wait.

'_I wish those things would come sooner.'_ Elsa thought to herself.

Their attention was diverted when they heard someone calling them. They turned to see Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Camille, Johannes, Kai, and Gerda smiling at them.

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Kai, and Gerda saw the interaction between the three and went up to Camille and Johannes who appeared extremely happy.

"So good to have you with us." Anna greeted warmly and the elderly couple smiled at them.

"Your highnesses, it's a pleasure for you to be with us." Johannes said, bowing his head together with Camille.

They smiled and looked on to a still playing trio. What surprised them the most was how carefree Vergil seemed. They all saw that Vergil was just all business and not fun loving but they were proven wrong when they saw him laughing and playing with Elsa and Emily.

They watched as Elsa threw a snowball at Vergil's head and saw his hair fell down, and they were surprised that he looked younger than he already was.

Then they practically tackled each other into a thick blanket of snow and just lay there. Those who were watching sighed as they laid there like a family.

"Elsa, Vergil!" Kristoff called out and got their attention.

Vergil lifted up Emily and laid her on his shoulders and helped Elsa up. They walked towards them while Emily still slept on Vergil's arms.

"Well, that was very loving." Anna said softly as to not wake the child on Vergil's shoulder.

Elsa smiled and Vergil just smirked. "How long have you guys been watching?" Elsa asked.

They just shrugged and smiled at them. "Long enough to see you guys throwing snowballs at each other and cuddling in the snow." Kristoff said.

Emily began to stir and Vergil noticed. She opened her eyes and saw she was on Vergil's arms and yawned cutely.

"Had a nice sleep, did we?" Vergil said and Emily nodded her head while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yep." She said and hugged Vergil tightly. He smiled as she nuzzled into him, even his devil was getting used to this lifestyle.

The others looked on as Vergil hugged her back lightly. Elsa was smiling at this and went to Vergil's side caressing Emily's back with her humming.

"I think we should probably go home, now." Camille said but her granddaughter just clung to Vergil.

"I don't wanna." Emily whined but was set down by Vergil.

"You need to go home, but don't worry. I'll teach you what I promised the next time you visit." Vergil said kneeling down to her.

"Okay." Emily said and hugged the blue devil. And Vergil hugged her back, only a little bit.

Emily then went to Camille and Johannes. "Thank you for the visit." Vergil said. Truthfully, he had fun.

"You're welcome. And thank you for making Emily happy." Johannes said kindly and Vergil and Elsa smiled at them.

Vergil nodded his head and Elsa wrapped her arms around Vergil's waist as the Fjordmans went back home.

When they were gone, Vergil and Elsa turned to see Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Kai, and Gerda smiling at them.

Elsa rolled her eyes at their antics. Okay, no need to hide it any longer. "Okay, okay, you got us. So what." She sighed and snuggled with Vergil.

"No need, you majesty." Gerda said and they all went back to the castle. All seeing Vergil in a new light of things. He was not just a capable lover but maybe a capable father as well.

"Anna, we need to talk." Elsa said and Anna nodded nervously. She knew this was coming and well, hoped that Elsa forgot about it.

"Well, have fun. Come on Olaf, time to go say hello to Marshmallow." Kristoff said and together with the jolly snowman, said goodbye to the others and went up to the Ice Castle.

Elsa and Anna went into the library while Vergil went to the back to train and Kai and Gerda went to do their duties.

"Okay, Anna about what you saw in our bedroom-" Elsa began but couldn't finish with Anna's profuse apologies.

"Elsa I am SO sorry about what happened earlier. I-I didn't mean to walk in like that. I just wanted to call you for breakfast and-"

"Woah, woah, Anna. I'm not mad but at least not barge in like that. You could've walked in to something that Vergil would not let anyone live to tell the tale." Elsa sighed and saw Anna go pale for a minute.

"Okay." Anna said, making it a point to never _ever_ walk into their bedroom. Or else she'll have to answer to Vergil, even if he lightened up considerably, he still had a mean streak.

"So you guys looked extremely happy with Emily." Anna said and saw her older sibling sigh and nod.

"Yeah, never thought Vergil had a playful side." Elsa giggled in agreement. She remembered her mate's expression and it was heavenly. He didn't act all frigid like always but just someone who wanted to have fun.

"Aaand the way you two acted with Emily. Almost like a family." Anna teased, raising her eyebrow at her sister. Anna wasn't blind…most of the time, she saw how Elsa and Vergil looked while with Emily; and call it a hunch but she could've sworn she saw longing in not only Elsa but Vergil as well.

Elsa blushed at the mention of family. Not that anything is wrong with dreaming of having children with Vergil but they had a lot on their plate to deal with. Anna's wedding, the Southern Isles, her council, and telling everyone he was a demon…half demon.

"You think so?" Elsa asked timidly.

"I know so." Anna said and strode off with Elsa, talking about girl things. By girl things, I mean fashion, weddings, and other stuff women do.


	18. Chapter 18 - Waiting's Over

_**I know my version of Vergil is all OCC but it's my story and the start of a new life for him. Still cold but to far a lesser degree. No flames about Elsa and Vergil wanting kids but it's just their insight if things, not the real deal. Hey, couples can dream, right? I assure you all that they won't have kids for a long while. Unless we have any accidents along the way. **__**J**_ _**Read and Review.**_

**Chapter Eighteen – Waiting's Over **

"_I know so."_

**~Six Days Later: Dusk~**

****Elsa and Vergil were playing chess in the library because they had nothing else to do, simple as that. Anna ran off with Kristoff somewhere, Olaf was skipping around town doing what he does best, and here they were, bored out of their minds.

The past four days have been hell for them, or for Elsa depending which way you look at it. Though it was not Vergil's place to be upset, it grated at his nerves that his mate was upset so they treasured every moment of peace they had.

They had thought of going out but it was already late, so the next thing that came to mind was chess. So they thought, '_why not'_.

Vergil had to admit, even though he was far more experienced warfare, Elsa proved to be a worthy opponent, which greatly excited him.

"Oh come on." Elsa grumbled under her breath when her last rook was taken and Vergil smirked.

They were practically even now. Elsa had lost five pawns, two bishops and a knight while Vergil had lost four pawns, two rooks, one bishop, and a knight.

"Hey Vergil, how's teaching Emily?" Elsa asked as she moved her one last rook and claimed Vergil's knight.

Vergil remembered the last time he taught Emily self defense with an inward smile.

**~Flashback~**

****"Okay, Emily. Show me what you have learned so far." Vergil said to an excited Emily. She had kept her promise when she came back the next day and Vergil was glad to oblige.

It had been three days since Vergil began training her, under her grandparents or Elsa's supervision because he can be a little rough. And surprisingly, she learned fast.

It had impressed him that at such a tender age, little Emily had come this far.

Vergil had set up a dummy for Emily to practice and now was demonstrating what she had learned so far.

The five year old jabbed at the places where Vergil said would render anyone incapacitated. Namely the joints, throat, eyes, and groin.

Emily stopped after a few precise strikes to the areas Vergil designated as weak spots and panted slightly.

"How did I do, Mister Vergil?" Emily asked sitting down. Vergil couldn't blame her, they were training for at least two hours and the child needed the rest.

"Nicely done Emily, fast and precise just as I taught you." Vergil said coolly and nodding his head in approval at his student. '_She really has a knack for this. Pity that I only promised to teach her self defense.' _

Vergil saw Emily smile and went next to wear Vergil was sitting. Due to her sore limbs, she more likely wobbled and limped her way to Vergil rather than walk.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." She said with every step.

Vergil chuckled lightly as Emily finally reached him, she sat down next to him and laid her head against Vergil's arms and snuggled closer to him.

Fortunately, Elsa, Camille and Johannes trusted him enough to leave Emily alone with him so he laid her head down on his lap so she can rest more comfortably.

Emily looked up at him and smiled. Vergil smiled back and rubbed her head soothingly.

"So how did I do?" Emily asked yawning.

"You did well; I have no doubt that you will be able to defend yourself efficiently and cleanly." Vergil said quietly.

"But I wanna use a sword." Emily whined drowsily and looked at Vergil with pleading eyes. If there were eyes that he would subject to, it was his mate's, and not this child.

"I'm sorry Emily, but I have taught you everything I can." He said and let her fall to sleep which she did after a few minutes of pouting. Unnecessary but extremely cute.

**~End of Flashback~**

****Elsa saw Vergil's eyes and smiled warmly. She saw what happened that day and it made her warm and fuzzy inside when she saw Vergil laying Emily's head on his lap and putting her to sleep.

"I have taught her everything I deem compatible for her and I enjoyed every second of it." Vergil said amusedly.

Elsa giggled and strode over to Vergil. She straddled him on his chair and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, you probably shaved off a few years off her." She snickered and kissed his nose making Vergil smile and growled.

"I aim to please." He said as he dragged his fingers up and down Elsa's thighs and waist, making her moan in delight and his devil growl at his mate.

"I can attest to that." She purred and kissed him on the lips. Oh, how she had missed this. These past four days had been frustrating because they never had time for each other, hell, they only had sex once and that was a week ago.

Vergil was hungry for his mate all week and he was not going to pass this up. Now was as good a time as any. He slid his hands up her dress making her throw her head back as he brushed his hands up her bare thighs.

Elsa rocked her hips and she felt that all too familiar shiver in her core that she couldn't wait any longer. If she had to wait, she might as well wage a one-woman war with the Southern Isles.

"V-vergil, please take me now. I don't want to wait anymore ." She pleaded shakily and nibbled Vergil's neck making him groan.

Without a word, he teleported them to their room and made sure to lock the door as to not let unwanted visitors in. He turned to where his mate was and saw that she had her dress half the way down and a seductive smile that he so desperately wanted to see again.

"Come my devil, I think we've waited long enough." Elsa said sexily as her dress fell to the floor revealing her in her sky blue lingerie, which made Vergil lick his lips.

Vergil smirked at her and slowly removed his coat while walking towards her. Every step, making Elsa's heartbeat faster as her mate looked at her with the same fiery passion she saw at the Ice Castle.

When Vergil reached Elsa, he was topless and Elsa shivered at this. Here he was, smirking at her and ever so slightly moving closer to her.

Elsa leaned into to kiss him but stopped when he forcefully pulled her to him and kissed her roughly, making her squeak in surprise but kiss him back just the same.

Seemed that waiting was over and gentleness was out the window if a devil didn't made love to his mate every now and then.

Vergil and Elsa collapsed on their bed with Vergil on top and Elsa on the bottom. The passion of their kiss was so great that it could melt metal.

Elsa moaned as she and Vergil kissed their lips raw. They moved their heads from left to right, trying to desperately to deepen the kiss, and their arms roaming around each other.

Vergil broke the kiss and stared at her for a moment. He had waited a torturous week for this and when a powerful devil was deprived of his mate for that amount of time, hell was sure to follow. Just look at his parents, when Sparda was deprived of Eva, let's just say Vergil and Dante couldn't get a good night's sleep.

Gentleness be damned.

With a growl, Vergil tore Elsa's undergarments clean off, making her squeak in surprise. "Vergil! Those were my favorite!" She said annoyed that her favorite lingerie was nothing more that rags now.

Vergil said nothing but kissed her even more roughly that she forgot about her destroyed clothes and wrapped her legs around him.

Elsa felt a bulge in Vergil's pants and purred inwardly as she rocked her throbbing pussy. Elsa rocked her hips so that her wet opening was brushing Vergil's meat rod and it made him growl devilishly.

Vergil felt that his mate was fondling him with her hips and bit her on the shoulders. She shrieked silently and dug her nails into his back, making him groan.

Letting go of her shoulder, Vergil moved his hand to her pussy slowly. Feeling Vergil's hands slowly roaming her body was driving Elsa crazy.

"Mmmm." Elsa moaned. She wanted more of this.

Vergil smirked evilly down his mate and when he reached her core, everything went wild after that.

He jammed two fingers into her, making Elsa arch her back and scream. "GAHHH!" Vergil pumped her pussy with so much vigor that Elsa thought she'd die of pleasure.

Elsa was paralyzed as she could feel her devil's fingers rubbing against her delicate walls. And if that wasn't enough, Vergil was nibbling, and sucking at her breasts.

_'Ohh m-my ghaaad.'_ She moaned inwardly.

Vergil smirked at this and increased the ferocity of his fingers even more, making her scream out in ecstasy.

"What do you want me to do, woman." Vergil growled menacingly in her ear. He was losing control of his desires and could feel he could no longer keep his power in check.

Elsa was sweating, writhing, and moaning as Vergil's damned hands assaulted her. She barely heard him but wanted him to do the one thing she will get.

"I-I haahh don't want oohh y-you to mmmmaaake love to mmme mmmm, I want you to f-fuck me until we d-drop." Oh, Vergil could do that.

Vergil could feel his devil just howling to have this beautiful angel again and she just said to fuck her until he or she could no longer stay conscious. _'As you wish.'_

Elsa could feel an all too familiar coil in the pit of her gut. She was about to cum and her already dripping pussy was aching from release.

"Pleeease, don't stop. Mmmm I-I'm close." She groaned and looked at her lover's eyes. She was soooo getting it today and nothing and no one would stop them.

Vergil only smirked and suckled and flicked her nipples. Elsa was driven over the edge and came.

"AHHHHH!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs as wave upon wave of pure bliss washed over her. Her body twitched with every passing second as her juices sprayed out of her opening.

Vergil saw his mate squirt streams of cum as she writhed under his touch. No more waiting, he wanted her now. To hell with waiting, he desired her NOW!

He removed his pants and positioned himself between Elsa's legs and thrust deep and hard into her.

Elsa hissed in pain and pleasure. It had been a long time, and she forgot just how big and goddamn good Vergil felt inside her.

Vergil pounded into her with all his might, making Elsa groan and moan. Harder, faster, stonger, is what his devil was saying to him. Demonic instincts were in control now.

"Chohh ah, ah, ah mm." Elsa wrapped her arms and legs around him, begging him to continue. _'We'll never stop.'_

Vergil grunted and growled with every push and pull into Elsa. Her soft patch of flesh was so good and the tightness was maddening. He flipped them over so Elsa was on top.

"Ahhh." Elsa sighed, she got the message and rode Vergil like a horse. She bounced up and down, their hips slapping together, sweat mingling, and bodies united.

Elsa leaned down at Vergil with her hair cradling and tickling their faces. He had his hands on her waist and smirked at her.

She kissed him lightly on the lips at first but grew in passion. Elsa moaned into the kiss and brushed her tongue against her lover's lips. Vergil only groaned and shot his tongue to meet hers.

Elsa smiled as she rode and kissed Vergil.

Vergil moved one hand from her waist and placed it on her ass. He squeezed at and Elsa threw her head back at the sudden grope.

Vergil then slapped her ass hard and her muscles tightened around him, making the blue devil hiss in pleasure while Elsa screamed in pain and bliss. He smirked and slapped her again.

Elsa felt her entire body go up in flames when Vergil slapped her again. She liked it. A lot. "Oooh, I love you." She moaned and pulled out of Vergil. She didn't want to pull out but she had one thing in mind.

Vergil felt her pull out and fixed a questioning gaze her way but she had a smile on her face as she seductively slid off his body.

She turned around slowly, never taking her eyes off Vergil's and mouthed, "Come get me." And bent down so Elsa was on all four, blessing Vergil with a heavenly view of her nether regions.

She gave it a small shake so her ass cheeks bounced around. Vergil saw this and couldn't help but admire it. She was dripping with her juices and his devil was gnawing at him to punish her senseless.

Giving a low growl, Vergil brushed the tip of his rod up and down Elsa's clit, making her moan. Then he forcefully pushed into her making Elsa groan.

Vergil pounded her doggy style with her ass and pelvis meeting again and again, making clapping noises at incredible speeds. Elsa moaned and was about to cum again.

"Oh Vergil keep going aahh I'm close." She groaned and Vergil pulled her up by the arms.

"Not yet." He said beside her ear that made her shiver and suckled her neck.

Elsa was in pure bliss as Vergil sucked on her soft neck and pounded her core relentlessly. She was so close but Vergil told her to not cum yet so she obliged. Not easy, mind you.

"Oooh oooh oooh." She moaned with every thrust. Vergil pinched her nipples with his fore fingers and thumbs and rolled them. He felt Elsa's hand over his and pulled on her nipples, extending them and letting them bounce when he let go.

Elsa couldn't hold on. With her core being ravaged, her nipples being pulled, and her neck being eaten, she came with a shriek.

"AAAAHHH!" Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs and collapsed on top of Vergil. She panted heavily as Vergil still pounded into her. Then he came inside her.

Vergil growled as he released his seed into her. He took care not to impregnate her so he controlled his sperm to be infertile until needed, but for now, the young devil enjoyed the feel of his mate.

Vergil pulled out off her and laid down next to her.

"I love you, Vergil." Elsa cooed breathlessly and kissed him sensually on the lips. She wanted more. She wanted him more.

"I love you too. Now, ready to go again?" He said and triggered into his devil. He wanted to fuck her in human form and devil form.

Elsa smiled seductively and laid down so he was on top. "I thought you'd never ask." She then placed Vergil's devil rod into her and moaned.

**~Four Hours Later~**

****Vergil and Elsa had been at this for hours, trying to make up lost nights because of their hectic schedules. Now, they were in their fourth bout.

"Oh yes! Yes!" Elsa screamed as Vergil pound her from behind again. Vergil was still in his devil form.

Vergil growled and thrust deeper and harder into her. He could feel him cuming again and Elsa was tighter than ever.

Elsa was also cuming as well, she buried her head on the sheets and bit down hard. '_Oh fuuuuck.' _She thought as Vergil didn't let up. She was close and she knew he was too.

With one last thrust Vergil and Elsa came together. Elsa raised her head with the sheets still in her mouth and tears trickling down her cheek. This was not of pain but of joy that they finally made love again.

Vergil grunted and spread his wings as he came again and again into his mate. The blue devil was happy and content with his new life now. A mate who was his and now a home he could love.

Vergil pulled out of her and his seed spilt onto the bed and Elsa collapsed on it, clearly exhausted. He smirked, still in devil form and placed her beside him and laid down.

Elsa had her back towards Vergil's chest and they spooned each other. They were happy that their appetite was satiated and now wanted to rest with each other in their arms.

"You're not going to change back?" Elsa cooed softly and felt Vergil shake his head.

"No, I placed a locking spell on the door and a shroud all over the room so we're safe." Vergil said in his devil's voice and nibbled Elsa's ear, making her giggle in delight.

Vergil spread one of his wings and laid it across them, covering him and Elsa with warmth as they fell to sleep for the next ten hours.


	19. Chapter 19 - A Final Warning, A Welcome

_**Not much to say but enjoy! Disclaimer again so I don't get my ass sued. I do not own Frozen and Devil May Cry, even if I wanted to. All rights to the characters remain to the ones to made them and I own my characters and the story. Just so we're clear on that,**_

**Chapter Nineteen –** **A Final Warning, A Welcome Sight**

**^The Next Day^**

Elsa was sleeping soundly at her bed after what she and Vergil did last night. She had been waiting forever to get him alone in bed and oh, how she enjoyed it.

They were making love for hours on end and both were determined to make up loss time, even if they have to die of exhaustion.

Elsa tried snuggling further into her mate but squinted her eyes when she felt nothing. She didn't feel Vergil beside her. She tried feeling for him with her hand but came up empty.

Opening her eyes slightly, Elsa found that the morning light was shining through her window. She let out a quiet yawn and covered her bare body with the sheets.

"Vergil?" She called out but there was no response. She stood up with only the bed sheets to cover her and saw that there was a tray of pancakes, eggs, and corn bread with a rose beside them.

Elsa smiled and walked over to her breakfast. _'Vergil, you romantic you.'_ She giggled and picked up the rose. It smelled heavenly, even for a normal rose. She hummed at this.

There was a note attached to it:

"Out training. Enjoy your breakfast, my love."

Elsa smiled again and ate her breakfast. It was delicious and she savored it, like it was made by Vergil himself.

After she was done, she searched for her undergarments, the ones that weren't torn, and dress, which she found neatly folded on the dresser. She got dressed and went down to where Vergil was, which she didn't know.

Images of their lovemaking entered her mind as Elsa was walking and blushed slightly. Never knew she was a freak in bed.

_'Oookay, now I understand why Anna and Kristoff do this almost every night.'_ Elsa snickered. Yeah, she definitely understands Anna now. The pleasure, the passion, the love. Elsa wanted more of that.

Lost in her thoughts, Elsa didn't notice that she bumped into Olaf and Anna

"Hey Elsa. How are you? We were just talking about you. All good things, all good things." Olaf said that to Elsa's keen ears, sounded more like an excuse.

She raised an eyebrow at him and Olaf hid behind Anna who looked a little...guilty.

"Okay, what are you two up to?" Elsa crossed her arms and leveled her stare at them. They shrunk under her eyes and Elsa smirked. Guess Vergil had rubbed off on her.

"Uumm, see you Anna!" Olaf then ran to the nearest exit and slammed the door shut.

Anna just stared at the door with her mouth hanging open, shocked that the little snowman just ditched her with, Anna gulped loudly, with Elsa.

When Olaf ran, Elsa knew this was something she should know about. Ad with Anna, it was bound to be a huge migraine.

"Anna, would you kindly explain to me why do you look so guilty?" Elsa asked sweetly, but underneath it was a little thing she liked to call sisterly killing intent.

Anna began sweating and shaking in her boots. "Well, um. I just kinda remembered something, hehe?" Anna tried to escape.

Elsa wasn't buying it. She knew Anna was hiding something and from the way Olaf said it, it was either hilarious or could land Anna being a frozen block of ice. Sister or otherwise.

She went up to her younger sister so they were face to face. "Not buying it." Elsa said with a sly smirk.

Anna laughed fearfully and backed away, trying to escape a certain convicted queen.

Elsa saw this and blocked Anna's exit with a thick wall of ice. "Now, tell me, before I cancel yours and Kristoff's wedding, what were you talking about?"

Anna was shocked that her sister was willing to go that far. She knew she couldn't risk it with Elsa because, even if it was small, Vergil had rubbed off on her. A scary combination.

"We heard you and Vergil having sex last night." Anna said quickly and covered her face.

She and Kristoff heard them having very rough sex from behind their door. They knew it would land them a serious beating from both Elsa and Vergil, but the soon-to-be wed couple just had to know.

Elsa was shocked at this and blushed redder than before. "WHAT?!" She shrieked in embarrassment and outrage. That supposed to be private and between them. ONLY THEM!

Anna cringed and looked at Elsa apologetically. "I-I'm sorry Elsa. We just wanted to know. Please don't cancel our wedding." Anna said. She saw Elsa's face soften a little but still had a glare on her.

"Of course I won't cancel your wedding." Elsa sighed and Anna hugged her.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Anna squealed in happiness and apparent relief that she's still engaged to Kristoff.

"Yeah, yeah, but you better not spy on us again." Elsa warned but smiled all the same. She was a little pissed off about it, but she did tease about Anna and Kristoff constantly.

Anna nodded and held up her right hand. "Princess' honor." Anna said making Elsa giggle.

"All right, Anna. Did you saw Vergil today?" Elsa asked and Anna thought about it for a second.

Then she nodded. "Yeah, he's in the training grounds training."

Elsa nodded in understanding. His note did say he was training and the only place Vergil could train unhindered was at the guards grounds.

Anna feeling playful and a little teasing that she had heard her sister screaming and moaning while with Vergil, just had to see Elsa blush.

"And you better hurry, last time I saw him, he was…" Anna got closer to Elsa's ear. "Topless." She hissed softly.

Instead of Elsa blushing like Anna had expected, she smirked with a hungry glint in her eyes. "Mmm, maybe I do need to check up on him." Elsa said that made Anna go completely shocked.

"See ya' Anna." Elsa waved at her still gaping sister and went to the training grounds where her beloved, and hopefully topless, Vergil was.

Anna just stared at her for a moment before closing her mouth with her hand. "Well, I guess I know who's next in line." Anna smirked and crossed her arms.

'_Oh yeah…' _She snickered before going to wherever the hell she wants.

Elsa walked to the grounds half dazed. Even though she saw her blue devil bare and naked before, Elsa still felt a little tingly about seeing him topless.

She was just so enthralled with him, human and devil. Elsa smiled unconsciously as images of her and Vergil were happy together, not a care in the world.

Yeah, maybe Elsa just had to wait a little longer for that to happen, and when it comes. Oh, she'll squeal like a pig.

When Elsa stepped out and into the training grounds, she saw her guards watching eagerly with interest and stunned surprises from the fresh recruits.

Curious, she followed their gaze and saw that her beloved Vergil was the one causing all of the commotion.

"Wow, would you look at his form. Near flawless." One of her guards, Samuel, said. They all watched as Vergil jabbed, kicked and grappled all of the dummies there.

Striking at vulnerable areas that he knew from experience and training. His speed rivaled that of lightning and his precision was unmatched as he delivered a killing blow to an unfortunate dummies' throat.

"No kidding, no wonder he took us all down at once." Another grunted, trying to massage the soreness from his shoulder away. Clearly, they had foolishly challenged Vergil and lost.

When they saw Vergil training, they were smug about themselves and challenged Vergil to a duel.

Of course, Vergil being him, accepted the challenge and went as far as to permit them to attack him all at once. He wanted to see if these humans were worthy enough to be trusted with his mate's safety.

That, and he needed a chance to test and sharpen his skills even more. What a better way to do it than with live specimens.

"Excuse me, but mind if I watch?" The palace guards turned around and instantly bowed to their queen.

"Queen Elsa, what a pleasure for you to be here." Samuel said.

Elsa smiled and nodded at them, making them stand at ease. "Well, I was looking for Vergil and saw the commotion. And it turns out that I found what I was looking for." She motioned to Vergil who, with slashes too fast to see, reduced a block of wood to sawdust.

"Yes, I don't know how he's that good but he's really good." All the other guards nodded their heads while they massaged their aching body. Even Samuel was doing it.

Elsa giggled mentally. They just had to challenge him, of all people. "I agree. Where is the captain?" Elsa asked, she needed to have a word with him about those who will be at Anna's wedding as honor guards.

"Oh, he's in his office, my queen. He told me that the list was already done and was just waiting for you to check it for yourself, your majesty."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you." She said and dismissed them but are free to watch Vergil while he trained, which all of them did.

Elsa just watched him, and sure enough, he was topless. She mentally licked her lips when his muscles rippled all over him.

Whatever she was feeling, it was not becoming of a queen such as herself but a girl has her urges right. And she's just twenty three.

Vergil slashed and sliced the blocks of wood, his sword singing in the air as Yamato cut through the soft material like butter. With a Devil Arm that was the key to the underworld and can cut through anything, everything was butter.

He dropped kick a dummy and slashed another one mid air. Vergil was always a man of perfection and keeping his skills sharp was paramount. Almost as great as being with Elsa.

At the thought of Elsa, he smiled inwardly as he sheathed Yamato. Last night was not the first but it will surely not be the last.

The two lovers waited an entire hellishly annoying week took get each other all to themselves. But in the end, it all paid off.

Only one block remains and Vergil decided to end it with a bang. Judgement Cut. Might as well give them a glimpse what they truly have on their side anyway.

Vergil channeled energy to his sword, preparing for one of his signature moves. When there was enough, he unleashed Yamato and instantly, bright slash marks appeared on the log and it fell to pieces.

All present were apparently shocked and a little stunned of what Vergil did. Even though Elsa knew he had unbelievable powers but she didn't saw that one coming.

"Okay, no way in hell I'm facing him again." Samuel said and the others instantly nodded their heads in agreement. The royal guards didn't want to be on the receiving end of his sword and for good reason. That was some scary shit!

Elsa giggled at their reaction as Vergil let out a breath after his training. She will never know how her mate continues to surprise her. In bed and outside.

After the guards left, murmuring about if Vergil was some kind of wizard or something, which wasn't far off, Elsa walked towards Vergil with his back turned to her.

She tenderly wrapped her arms around his bare upper body and kissed his back. Vergil tensed up at this but relaxed because no one was permitted to do that except his mate.

"That was some show you put there, my love." Elsa tightened her grip around Vergil's muscular back and nuzzled her head into him, even if he was covered with sweat.

"Like I said, training." He chuckled and turned to face her. Elsa smiled and kissed his nose making Vergil smile. "You do realize I am unsanitary, right?"

Elsa shrugged. "What difference does it make?" She giggled and hugged him deeply. Sweaty or not, he was still her Vergil. And besides, they could take a bath together.

"Hmm, no arguments here." Vergil said and led them to a nearby chair where his things were.

Elsa sat down while he cleaned himself up. "Vergil, what was that with your sword? It's kinda cool." Elsa asked curiously.

Vergil looked at her and smirked. "It's called Judgement Cut. Yamato is imbued with tremendous magic thanks to my father, it's a Devil Arm,"

Elsa raised a questioning eyebrow. "What's a Devil Arm?"

"A Devil Arm is a soul of a powerful demon or devil formed into a weapon. Depending on the demon, the weapon can take on the form of a gauntlets and grieves, blades, etc." Vergil picked up his prized Yamato.

"And what kind of demon is Yamato?"

"Well, Yamato is a woman." Vergil said and Elsa's eyes widened in surprise.

"A woman?" Vergil nodded and Elsa had to know more of his sword, Yamato. "And how did you know she was a woman?" Elsa crossed her arms and stared Vergil down with fake scrutiny.

He chuckled at his mate. _'Jealousy, jealousy, jealousy. Oh why have you cursed me.'_ He sighed and explained to her what happened.

"I know for sure that Yamato is a woman because I temporarily released her." Elsa nodded in understanding and motioned for him to go on.

"Well, she is beautiful and she tried to seduce me-" Before he could continue, Elsa shot up.

"WHAT?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"But don't worry, my love, I was colder then and wasn't looking for anything but power so I imprisoned her again." Vergil reassured her. Sheesh, was Elsa jealous.

Elsa blushed slightly, embarrassed that she overreacted at this. "Sorry about that." She squeaked out and smiled shyly at him.

"No need." He pulled her close to him and kissed her lightly. "You are the only one I want. The only human I will ever want, and the only one I will ever love." Vergil purred into her ear.

Elsa giggled at this. "Yeah." She looked at Vergil's steely eyes. "I love you, my devil knight." She cooed and tapped his nose.

"As do I, my snow queen." Vergil whispered and kissed her forehead.

After a while of staying there, Elsa and Vergil opted to pay the Fjordmans a visit. It has been a few days since Emily had finished her training and both Vergil and Elsa were curious about her.

That, and they wanted to see her.

"Ready to go, Vergil?" Elsa asked as they walked out of the door.

"After you." Vergil smirked and bowed at her while holding the door open.

Elsa giggled and walked through. Vergil went by his mate's side and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled and walked down the town hand in hand to the Fjordman Inn.

They had grown tired of hiding their relationship from the outside world and just gave up on the whole secrecy thing. Those who hate can hate but that would never matter to them. Only each other mattered.

As they walked, people took notice and smiled at them. They nodded and greeted at Vergil and Elsa all the same. Few passed them a wink and a smirk; the people were happy that their young queen had found a suitor and a lover.

Elsa blushed at the sly smirks and winks her way but smiled her thanks at them. Vergil, for the first time since coming here, acknowledged them and nodded at the people.

"My queen, you are in good hands." A woman said and Elsa blushed and hid in Vergil's chest.

Vergil and everyone chuckled at Elsa, she was still young after all. "Elsa, there is no need to be embarrassed about what is true." He then tenderly pulled her away from his chest and kissed Elsa on her nose.

"Yeah, just wanna do that." Elsa snickered and kissed his nose as they walked.

The people saw all of that and began placing bets on when were they to be wed. Some a few months but others, one or two more years.

As Vergil and Elsa were strolling around, they ran into Anna, Kristoff and Olaf.

"Hey guys, where ya going?" Olaf asked blinking and smiling.

"If you must know, were paying a visit to Emily." Vergil chuckled at the snowman and nodded to the others. "Good to see you two."

"Uhh, yeah, you two as well." Kristoff was surprised that the all business and cut you to pieces if you fuck with me Vergil actually chuckled and smiled. At them!

Anna, however, already knew about this and smiled. "Yeah, we just went to go do stuff, but can we go with you? I wanna see that little girl again." She giggled. She saw the way Vergil and Elsa acted around Emily and wanted to see more of that.

Elsa looked at Vergil and he smirked his approval, which Elsa smiled to. "Okay, let's go. Just a few more steps anyway."

They walked and talked along the way. Vergil, being more open and well accustomed to his life, was talking to them all the same.

Everyone, especially Elsa, seemed to enjoy Vergil smiling and laughing along with them. The Dark Slayer was at ease for once and he wished that everything worked out.

Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, and Olaf all enjoyed this new side of Vergil. He was more fun to be with and a lot less intimidating.

Wen they entered the Inn, Camille and Johannes welcomed them.

"Vergil so good to see you." Camille said and hugged him, which Vergil returned.

"Your majesties, welcome to our inn." Johannes bowed and Camille did the same. Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff smiled at them.

"Thank you but you can call us Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf. We're all friends here." Elsa said and hugged them both. The others did the same.

Camille and Johannes were surprised but accepted the king gesture nonetheless and hugged them back. "Thank you." Camille said.

"So what brings you all here?" Johannes asked.

"Well, Vergil and Elsa were going to visit-" Before Anna could finish, they heard the squeals of a little girls.

"Vergil! Elsa!" Elsa squealed happily when she saw her teacher and friend. She ran up to them and Vergil and Elsa knelt down and hugged her with open arms.

"Hello, Emily. How've you been?" Elsa said as they let each other go.

"It's okay. Just-." She stopped when she saw Olaf. "OOOHH, IT'S OLAF!" Emily ran up to him and hugged him, which Olaf was welcome to and gave her his own hug.

"Oh, hi Emily. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf said and Emily giggled.

"I know, I like warm hugs too!" She squealed and they hugged each other again. "Nana, papa, can I play with Olaf. Pleeeeeease." She begged and at the same time, Olaf was doing the same.

"Elsa, can I play with her. Pleeeease." He begged with his hands clasped together like he was actually praying to play with little Emily.

Elsa and everyone else chuckled at the two. "Well, looks like Emily's found someone who can keep up with her. Foronce." Camille snickered.

"Of course, Olaf. Go ahead and play." Elsa made it snow outside, much to the enjoyment of Emily and the other kids.

"Oh thank you. And before I forget." Emily turned to Vergil and hugged him. "You owe me five ice cream cones."

Everyone stared at Vergil for a bit, surprised at what did he owe Emily. _'When did that happen?'_ They asked mentally. And how the hell did he loose to her.

Vergil chuckled and lifted her up in his arms. "Just one. A month." He chuckled and Emily pouted.

"But you said if I can learn self defense, you'll get me ice cream." She whined and Vergil shook his head.

"I know but only one every occasion, okay? You don't want to lose all your teeth, do you?" After Vergil said that, Emily's eyes widen and shook her head almost instantly.

"Okay, now go play little one. And after you and Olaf are done, I'll buy you both ice creams." Vergil said and Emily and Olaf were overjoyed.

"YAY!" Emily and Olaf said and hugged the Dark Slayer.

While this was going on, everyone just watched on with smiles on their faces. Camille and Johannes were happy that their granddaughter was not as timid as before and had a father figure to look up to.

Anna and Kristoff looked on with longing in their eyes. Thinking on what it would be like to have a child of their own to love and care for. They now wanted to get married more desperately than ever.

But Elsa was the happiest of all. Her Vergil was no longer cold blooded devil like before but a man with a true heart. Capable of love and understanding. Still a devil but a more human devil.

Vergil smiled brightly and kissed Emily on the forehead. "Now run along and play before the snow melts." He set Emily down and before she could go, she hugged him tightly and nuzzled his neck then she was off.

Standing up, Vergil went by Elsa's side and mingled for a while.

"Emily seems to like you, Vergil." Camille stated as they sat down by the lobby.

"Yeah, Vergil. The kid sure looks up to you." Kristoff said as they watched Emily and Olaf build a snow castle.

Vergil said nothing but nodded. He didn't know what to say about such matters, only that the child had looked up to him and how he acted to at ease with her.

Elsa smiled and snuggled up closer to her mate. No one knew about him being a devil yet, but in time, they'll reveal it somehow. But for now, savor the moments of peace.

"So princess Anna, how is your wedding coming along?" Johannes asked.

As to be expected, Anna became super excited about the wedding. "Oh, it's going great! I can't wait." She sighed and kissed Kristoff on the cheek making the elderly couple chuckle and Elsa and Vergil smile.

"Yeah, can't wait. Just have to wait for the bride's maids and the groom's men and it's a done deal." Kristoff said and held Anna tighter.

"Well, that's good news indeed." Johannes chuckled and turned to Elsa and Vergil who were sitting quietly and with Elsa's head resting on her lover's shoulder.

"Are you one of the groom's men, Vergil?" Camille asked that Vergil was a little surprised at.

"I don't think Kristoff consulted me with it." He explained but Kristoff butted in.

"Oh c'mon Vergil, you've gotta be one of my groom's men. Considering we'll be related in one or so years." Kristoff chuckled and Vergil and Elsa snapped their heads to look at him.

"Beg your pardon?" They said at the same time that made Camille, and Johannes chuckle a bit. They knew exactly what Kristoff was implying.

The Ice Master shrugged. "Oh, you know. With you and Elsa being so in love, I bet you'll be marrying her."

Elsa and Vergil looked at him with blank expressions. They were technically married already by demon law but by human law it was not.

They looked at each other then smiled slowly. "We'll see." Vergil said and kissed Elsa on the lips lightly.

Anna, Kristoff, Camille and Johannes all smiled inwardly. They knew that they would be marrying in the near future but first, Anna was the main focus here.

"So, I just like to invite you three to the wedding. You, Johannes and Emily; seeing as you're good friends with Vergil, you're also our friends." Anna said warmly and handed them invitations.

They graciously accepted. "Thank you, Princess Anna."

"You're welcome." Anna sat back down and watched as Emily and Olaf and the other kids made snow angels together, all laughing and jumping. They were surprised that Emily was still standing.

"Geez, Vergil. What did you teach her anyway, it's been like two hours and she's still standing." Kristoff was amazed that a little kid had so much energy. Even more than Anna. That was scary.

"Only self defense but with some training sessions in between really helped her stamina and endurance." Vergil chuckled.

"I'll say. We can't even go one day without crashing face first." Johannes sighed. Handling his granddaughter just got a whole lot harder.

Elsa giggled. "Yeah, and I think Olaf will finally have his money's worth. I don't even know how she did with your training." She smirked at Vergil.

Vergil rolled his eyes. "If you must know, Emily learned quite quickly. I thought her the basics of Aikido, nothing more."

"And she's been begging to learn swordplay." Camille sighed. Her granddaughter learning how to defend herself was good but swordplay was a little overboard.

"And the way Vergil handle his sword. Trust me, Emily wouldn't even begin on how to do them." Kristoff chuckled.

After a while of talking, Emily and Olaf came back covered with snow. "Well, it looks like somebody had fun with of Olaf." Elsa snickered and Emily yawned.

"Ooh Emily is so much fun." Olaf giggled and waddled over to a chair and sat down. His personal flurry helped so he wouldn't melt by the fire.

Emily crawled over between Vergil and Elsa and laid down on Elsa's arms, making both of them chuckle. She fell asleep right away.

"Well, at least she needs sleep." Anna chuckled as did the others.

Elsa hugged Emily protectively while she slept and Vergil had one arms around his beloved mate's shoulder while the other tenderly rubbed Emily's head.

"Oh, look at you three. You're so cute like this." Anna giggled.

Elsa and Vergil paid no mind but stayed like that for a while. After about an hour of talking, they decided to go back home.

"Goodbye Camille, Johannes. And thank you for your hospitality." Elsa smiled and bowed as did the others,

"You're welcome, your majesties."

Then Kai came in frantically looking for the queen. "Queen Elsa come quick!" That got everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Elsa asked worried. If Kai came to her this frantic, then it must be important. And in this case, it is very important.

"The emissary the Southern Isles sent, he is here waiting in the great hall. And he is accompanied by armed guards. They have come for Sir Vergil."

Elsa clung to Vergil tight, as did Emily. The queen knew that her mate would not leave her but she was still vulnerable to it.

"Are you leaving, mister Vergil?" Emily asked and Vergil looked down at her.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." He turned to Elsa. "Elsa, let's get this over with, I was having fun." Elsa snickered softly and nodded. She knew Vergil like no other.

Vergil turned to Camille and Johannes. "This will not take long. Besides, I still owe Emily and Olaf ice cream."

"YAY!" Emily and Olaf lit up at that.

Elsa and Vergil went into the great hall alone. Anna and Kristoff wanted to come but Elsa persuaded them not to because it would've caused problems.

Just in case, Anna sent guards at the door, ready to help the queen and Vergil but they all know Vergil was more than enough to protect Elsa.

When they entered, Elsa and Vergil saw a middle aged portly looking man with a huge mustache on his face. He had his back turned at them and was talking to one of his men.

"Excuse me, you must be the emissary." Elsa stated, not a question.

The man and his men turned to her and smiled slightly. "Yes, your highness. I am Governor Thaddeus emissary of King Wallace." He his guards bowed.

Vergil was too keen for formalities. He eyed them, a threat not to him but his mate and kept a light hand on Yamato's hilt should they try anything.

Elsa too was suspicious but let it slide for now. "Welcome to Arendelle. I understand that you are here to arrest Vergil Sparda, am I correct?"

Thaddeus nodded. "Yes, he has committed crimes against our kingdom. Mainly the slaying of at least seven of our elite guards."

Elsa had to hold back a growl of annoyance and the frost coming to her fists. "You do understand that it was your Prince Hans that initiated the incident. He, not only invaded my castle but harassed me and my sister with harsh comments. He should be punished, not Vergil."

Vergil noticed his mates dangerous tone and inwardly smirked. He had rubbed off on her and that was something he was proud of.

Then one of the guards spoke. "Regardless, he is wanted by our king and has been sentenced to death."

Thaddeus nodded in agreement. "That is correct and as for Prince Hans, the king has opted to not punish him as he is royalty." He said smugly.

Now Vergil and Elsa were a little ticked off at this. Not only is Hans getting of the hook that easy, Vergil was to blame here. That prompted a response from the Dark Slayer.

"I assume you have come for me?" Vergil was now as cold as before. Elsa flinched at his tone, it was so familiar yet so frightening.

Thaddeus and the guards looked at him. "Yes, and by the power vested in me by his majesty, King Wallace, I hereby place you under-"

"Then you know that you stand no chance against me." Vergil interrupted him. He was not going to let this continue on, he had a promise to keep to a certain girl and snowman after all.

Thaddeus was a little surprised that this commoner actually cut him off. "How dare you, I am a governor of the Southern Isles. And you will surrender or we will take you by force." He snapped his fingers and his men readied there arms.

Elsa tensed up but being with Vergil eased her a bit. "My decision is this, you will not take Vergil for he has defended us from the attack and is under my protection."

She could feel the smirk plastered on Vergil's face at that. _'Under my protection? Yeah right.' _Elsa chuckled.

"And if you value your lives, and wish not to join your deceased elite guards, you will stay your arms and leave." Vergil said coolly. He wanted to make an example of them only if they attacked first. Please attack first.

Thaddeus was furious and stormed up to Elsa and Vergil. "You listen to me you witch!"

Big mistake.

Faster than anyone could blink Vergil pulled out his sword and held it to the one who foolishly insulted his mate's neck.

Thaddeus's eyes widen in terror when he felt cold steel o his neck and looked at an emotionless Vergil.

Vergil had his head bowed and posture rigid, he was as still as a stone and Yamato sung with the breeze. No one moved lest they wanted the man to lash out.

Elsa's eyes widen in surprise at what just happened in seconds. Her beloved had the man at the mercy of his sword, that worried her. Vergil was not known for being merciful towards his enemies.

"I will only say this once." Vergil's tone held so much ice that everyone in the room shivered at his tone. Even the guards were afraid to rescue their governor.

Vergil turned his steely eyes towards a shaking Thaddeus. Elsa saw his eyes once again held the same darkness she saw the first day they met and shied away slightly.

"Do not insult the queen." He dug Yamato slightly into Thaddeus' skin and he hissed in pain. "Or it will be your last."

He finally withdrew his sword and sheathed it. The darkness in him remained while Thaddeus gasped for air while glaring at Vergil.

Then he chuckled. "You really think I'll do what you tell me commoner? You're nothing but sheep and I am the butcher." Thaddeus turned to Elsa.

"And you. You will be the Prince's whore." He pulled out a gun and almost fired at Elsa. She closed her eyes in fear and waited for the end until...

There was an unmistakable sound of Vergil's sword piercing flesh and and the sound of blood dripping on the ground.

Elsa opened her eyes slowly and saw that her mate was in front of her and his sword was plunged into Thaddeus. He was holding onto the blade and coughing up blood. She had "to hide behind Vergil to not see the sight.

Vergil held onto Yamato with a calm expression. _'Just like with Arkham.'_ Thaddeus had a look of pleading in his eyes but the Dark Slayer was not one for diplomacy.

"I wished to avoid a conflict here." He said coolly as he looked into the pig's eyes, completely devoid on compassion. "I gave you a warning." Blood was sliding off of Yamato.

Thaddeus could feel the blade in him, the coldness, the pain, the shock. He shouldn't die like this, he was a governor. But now, he dies like an animal.

"Knowing this, I thought you'd heed it. But I was wrong." Vergil twisted his blade sidewards and sliced deeper into Thaddeus.

The blade sliced through him like butter and the pain was unbearable. Feeling it carve through flesh and smash through bone was excruciating.

Vergil did not show mercy as Thaddeus spilt even more blood onto the floor. His guards could not believe their eyes but could not do anything because Elsa had a spiked wall of ice up.

"No wonder you humans are weak." Vergil growled. Elsa looked at her mate worriedly. She couldn't afford to lose him again. Not now, not ever but kept her mouth shut for now.

She would take to him later.

The fat pig looked up and glared weakly at the Dark Slayer. "You think I'll beg? Is that what you want?" He all but spat at Vergil.

The Blue Devil only smirked sadistically. "No, now do me a favor. And shut up and die." He pulled the blade out in one fluid motion and Thaddeus grunted in pain.

Vergil had his back towards him as he sheathed his blade slowly, all the while having the cold face he will always have.

Then there was a resounding cling and Thaddeus screamed and collapsed in a pool of his own blood, dead.

His guards readied their weapons to avenge their leader but Vergil gave them a sideways glance.

"If you have any common sense left, Leave." He used his thumb to displace Yamato from its sheath and they tensed up in fear. "I will not tell you again."

They indeed show common sense and left. Bound for home with the body of the arrogant fool.

It was night time and Elsa was hesitant to approach her mate. She leaned onto a pillar in the ballroom where Vergil was in one of the balconies with a thoughtful look on his face.

Elsa was worried about him. That statement he made before played in her mind over and over again. _"No wonder you humans are weak."_ She could hear and feel the ice there that she hoped to never feel again.

Giving a sigh, Elsa figured now would be a good time to speak to her beloved devil. She walked tenderly behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back.

"Can't sleep?" He asked with his back still facing her.

Elsa looked down and true to form, she had her nightgown on. "Yes, I can't sleep without my love." She nuzzled his back and Vergil gave a small laugh.

"Go on, Elsa. I'll join you in bed momentarily." He turned around and kissed her lips softly.

As much as she loved his lips, now was not the time for pleasure. This was serious.

"Vergil, about what happened this day." Elsa said softly and Vergil just listened intently before speaking.

"Elsa." He pulled her close so he had her in a tight embrace. "What I said is not of concern. I am a devil, do not forget."

"It's just the way you said it. Like you still loathe us." Elsa looked up into his steely eyes. "I was scared Vergil. Scared that you'd leave me because I'm," She gulped. "human."

Vergil understood her. Even if he was used to human company, he still regarded them as inferior. With the exception of Elsa, every human was below him.

"Know that I will never leave you, Elsa. I only consider those humans who are arrogant and amoral weak." He kissed her forehead. "Humans are strong to an extent. In spirit and will."

Elsa smiled and flicked his nose with her tongue. "You're quite the charmer, aren't you?" She giggled and Vergil lifted her up bridal style.

He and Elsa had the twinkle in their eyes and he teleported them in their room wordlessly, with the intent on sleeping rather late.

**^The Next Day^**

The morning sunshine shone into the shared bedroom of a certain devil and queen. The room was an absolute mess as clothing were strewn like trash and some even hung from the chandelier.

There was a torn piece of cloth on the floor that probably looked like a very thin piece of panties in its past life. It hung from the ceiling fan.

A cloth shaped cup was lying on the floor that seemed to have a partner attached to it, which hung from the bed frame.

That said bed also had two occupants in it. The first one was a man with messy snow white hair with a very chiseled face comparable to the finest marble sculpture. He had the faintest smile on his face and a couple of scratch marks on his back.

In his arms slept what could only be describe as an angel made flesh. She was cradled in his arms. The woman had delicate features, innocent like a child yet strong like a woman.

She had equally messy platinum blonde hair that was covered her and the man that was soft to the touch. The woman also had a smile on her face with their arms wrapped snuggly around each other.

It was the perfect sleep. Yet all good things must come to an abrupt end.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna has requested your presence in the dining hall." A friendly and feminine voice called.

Elsa scowled slightly, having interrupted from the few precious hours of sleep she had was not at all welcome.

"We'll be there in a minute." What she really meant was she and the man with her in bed would be there in the next few hours. If they were lucky.

The voice went away and Elsa snuggled up closer to the man but not before freezing the door solid.

Do not disturb, Period.

Elsa fell into a deep sleep again and felt the man tighten his hold on her, which she welcomed with open arms. This man loved her for who and what she was.

He had never cowered in fear, never shown disgust towards her. Only trust, companionship, and most of all, love. Elsa had shown him her true self and he accepted her fully.

Yet, she would've never thought that this man was more complicated and troubled than even her.

That being said, after a few months of being together, here they were now. Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, Vergil, the Almighty Dark Slayer, in bed and in love.

Vergil was a cambion. His mother was human and father a very powerful devil. His life was a nightmare. Family torn before his very eyes, anger and vengeance coursing through his vein.

But, at long last, he had peace and a mate.

Vergil, while his eyes were closed, was aware that it was morning and they were expected downstairs. But he could careless. He was exhausted.

He might have superhuman endurance but even that couldn't stand for the arduous activity he and Elsa had done. Vergil had no idea those were even possible, be it demon or human.

Elsa was his mate and he would gladly lay down his sword to live in peace with her and only her by his side.

After a few more hours of refreshing sleep, they heard a knock.

"Elsa, Vergil, I know you guys are there and I know you're tired but c'mon everyone's waiting for you." A voice whined.

Elsa and Vergil groaned and pulled the covers over their heads. Important or not, they will have their sleep. "Go away, Anna."

"Fine, but if you don't wanna see the king and queen of Corona, Dumasia, Aeronia, and the Northern Isles, then that's fine with me." They heard Anna huffed and walk away to leave them in peace.

She couldn't even enter if she tried, the door was still frozen shut.

Vergil unconsciously kissed her on the head and she smiled blissfully. They knew this was important and as much as they would love to just stay in bed for the next week, they have to wake up.

Giving out a heavy sigh, "We'd better get down there." Vergil said with his eyes closed. Devil or otherwise, he was still part human.

Elsa opened one eye and gazed at his perfect face. She would often wonder how did she end up with him. He was perfect in every way, but why her? Why did he choose her?

She was a queen, after all. But no ordinary queen for Elsa had mastery over the ice and other forms of magic like teleportation, healing and many others thanks to Grand Pabbie.

But even that couldn't contend to his might. Her Vergil had proven that he was more powerful than her a thousand times over, and she knew that was not even half of his power. He could destroy her and everyone she knew but he didn't.

Vergil was cold but she looked past that and saw a troubled man with a hellish past. Elsa also saw beauty long buried under centuries worth of pain and grief. She strived to make him feel comfortable and it succeeded, only he also made her comfortable.

Elsa felt drawn to him from the beginning and now here they were. Lovers and partners in every sense of the two words.

"Yeah, but can they wait, like, next month." She said softly and saw him open one groggy eye.

"As much as we need it, Lord knows we do." At that she giggled and drew random figures all over his chest. "Fellow royalties have requested your presence, my love. We cannot just ignore them."

Although, what he truly meant was, _'Go to hell and burn.'_ He didn't want to be disturbed but she had duties to attend to and him also.

They both gave a frustrated sigh and got up, but rather sore in many areas.

"Ouch." Elsa squeaked and tried to get some new clothes. Her previous ones were destroyed by a certain devil she loved.

She gave her lover a sideways glance and held out her torn undergarments. "You know, I'm nearly out of underwear."

Only in his pants, Vergil turned to her and saw his mate bare naked and smirked inwardly. She looked more beautiful than ever before.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear underwear every time we're in our room." He wrapped his arms around her luscious form and whispered into her ear.

Elsa gave a shaky moan, everytime he did that, she was just begging to be taken again. Much to his apparent delight.

"Well, now that you put it like that." She turned around and kissed him fully on the lips. Making his devil growl in want. His body says stop but every fiber of his soul screams, _'NEVER!'_

Their kiss ended and Elsa giggled. "I guess that could be arranged." She dragged him with her to the bathroom.

After giving each other a quick bath, which involved a lot of kissing and other intimate stuff, they got dressed.

"How are we gonna clean up _this _mess?" Elsa asked once she and Vergil donned their respective attire.

"Once again, you forget." Vergil waved his hand and the room began to fix itself up. Clothes folded up nicely and placed into the drawers. Furniture were arranged properly.

Elsa just looked at him and he smirked. "You are mated to a devil."

She rolled her eyes and defrosted the door. "And you, sir, are mated to the Queen of Ice and Snow." She linked arms with him and strolled down the corridors to the dining hall.

When they entered the dining hall, they saw everyone was sitting on the chairs rise up and greet them.

"Well, good morning, lazy bones." Samantha chuckled but remembered who the other one was and immediately covered her mouth shut.

The others, except Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Kai and Gerda, went wide eyed and sunk into their seats. Knowing all too well that even the slightest insult would elicit a painful experience from Vergil.

At least from the old Vergil.

"Uhm, sorry about that Vergil...I, uh, didn't mean that." Samantha stuttered and wrung her hands.

Elsa and Vergil looked at each other and snickered, much to the surprise of everyone.

"It is all right, Samantha." Vergil said lightheartedly and pulled a chair for Elsa to sit in. Elsa kissed his cheek and sat down. He sat down next to her and they greeted the royals with them.

"Nice of you to visit us, your highnesses." Elsa nodded her head smiling to the others.

"That's what we said earlier." Anna scoffed and Elsa stuck her tongue out at her, which Anna did as well.

"What were you guys doing, anyway?" Kristoff scratched his head but knew exactly what the royal couple was doing. He just wanted to embarrass them.

Though, the only thing he got was a stone cold glare from Elsa and a neutral gaze from Vergil. He gulped fearfully and sat quietly in his seat.

"Yes, though we had to wait for hours." Rapunzel's mother said.

Elsa blushed. "My apologies, there were...matters that needed to be attended to." She said quietly and Vergil smirked.

They all smiled knowingly with the exception of Olaf. They all knew what she meant, they gone through that stage before.

"No worries, your highness. We understand." The king of Corona chuckled. He remembered all the times when he and his queen would spend hours in their bedroom doing things couples usually did.

"And I must say, it is a pleasure to meet the famous Vergil Sparda." The king of Aeronia nodded to Vergil.

_'If only they knew what the word Sparda meant to the underworld.'_ He mused to himself and nodded to him as well.

"The pleasure is mine, your highness." He let out a small smile and nodded at them, the apparent surprise of Rapunzel, Carmella, Samantha, Eugene, and their respective parents were not unnoticed.

They assumed he was cold due to their children's understanding, not like this.

They talked for a while. Anna and the girls, including the queens, catching up on the wedding, while the men, including the kings, were discussing other matters.

"So Vergil, I hear you and Elsa are an _official _couple now." Eugene slapped him in the back.

Vergil smirked. "Normally, anyone who had done that would lose their arms." Eugene instantly withdrew his arms. "But seeing as how I've changed, I'll tolerate your antics."

Eugene laughed and turned to the others. "Looks like Elsa changed our man for the better." They laughed at that while Vergil only rolled his eyes inwardly.

They watched the girls giggle while the queens merely snickered. Elsa was still young for a queen but controlled herself.

The kings with them, Corona, Dumasia, Aeronia, and the Northern Isles, appeared old but alive still. They were tall and have aged significantly through the years.

"Let us introduce ourselves." The kings turned to Vergil. "I am King Horatio of Dumasia." Horatio bowed.

"I am King Maurice of the Aeronia."

"I am King James of Corona."

"And I am King Alexander of the Northern Isles." They all bowed respectfully at Vergil, which he returned.

"A pleasure to meet all of you. Yet I sense fear in you." He said coolly and looked at them in the eyes.

"Well, you were the only one to go against the Southern Isles like that and lived. They would not attack us head on but they are a conniving kingdom and a nuisance." Alexander sighed.

"I concur. They are nothing but trouble, we were once allies but with King Wallace corrupting that once proud kingdom, everything went down hill." Maurice said while they sat.

"But enough about that, guys. We're here to celebrate Kristoff's funeral." Eugene received a punch on the shoulder from Kristoff.

"What you mean funeral." He growled and Eugene held up his hand while having a smirk on his face.

"I meant wedding. Sheesh, can't you take a joke?" The others laughed at that and continued to catch up on certain things.

Every now and then, they would ask Vergil what he would expect in a wife. He just smirked and left it at that.

After a while they left Elsa and Vergil alone so they could see Anna's cakes and bridesmaid's gowns. Much to the delight of the devil and queen.

"Well, now I'm hungry." Elsa turned to Vergil with puppy dog eyes. "Wanna go help me make breakfast?"

Vergil stared at her cute eyes and chuckled. "Fine, let's go." Elsa squealed and kissed his lips.

They made each other pancakes and bacon for each other and after they ate their food, they washed the dishes themselves.

They played a little. Like flicking water at each other until they were leaning against each other when they finished.


End file.
